My Little Pony Friendship is Magic temporada 7 (versión fanfic)
by Armityle
Summary: Mi versión de la temporada 7. Tras los eventos del final de la 6ta temporada, Twilight y sus amigas viven sus vidas resolviendo diferentes problemas de amistad, mientras que el trascurso de sus aventuras, descubren secretos sobre una misteriosa princesa que fue aprendiz del mismísimo Starswirl, el Barbado. Misterios y revelaciones ocurren en el transcurso del tiempo.
1. El cuento del barbado parte 1

**Mi Primer fanfiction basado en la serie. Es una continuación de la 6ta temporada. Si no quieren spoilers no lo lean. Voy a serlo como si fuera la 7ta temporada con todo lo que se necesita**

 **Equestria A.C.L (Antes de Celestia y Luna)….**

Dos unicornios caminaban por el bosque Everfree, un lugar muy extraño, aterrador y mágico para todas las criaturas. Ya habían pasado años desde que Equestria fue fundada. Desde que el invierno de la desconfianza se evaporó, las criaturas del mundo mágico comenzaron a salir de sus escondites. La interacción entre ellos era más abierta y se compartían los conocimientos de cada especie. Ambos unicornios exploraban el bosque en busca de plantas para usarlas en un libro de remedios naturales. Uno era viejo con barba gris, ojos celestes, su color de piel era morado y llevaba un sombrero de cascabel con una capa azul. El otro unicornio era más joven, su piel era de color gris claro, sus ojos eran violeta y su melena era larga y de color negro, llevaba una capa con estrellas y lunas dibujadas.

-Maestro Spellgreen, el tenaz ¿cree que encontremos las raíces de la planta Biff?-preguntó el joven unicornio-Esa criatura no me parecía de confianza cuando le preguntamos-.

-No debes de ser tan dudoso, Starswirl-le respondió Spellgreen-Debes recibir bien lo que te dan, aun si el resultado no es esperado, como los hechizos de teleportación que aprendiste cuando eras pequeño potro-.

-Está bien, maestro-dijo el joven Starwirl-Solo quiero que estas plantas no sean de utilidad. El consejo necesita el libro para enviarlos a todos los ponis-.

Equestria era gobernada por el consejo poni, formado por los 3 líderes de las tribus: El canciller Puddinghead, la princesa Platinum y el comandante Hurricane. Sin embargo, ambos líderes pusieron también como líder a Spellgreen, el tenaz, por ser el unicornio más sabio y conocer la magia muy bien. Él tenía un aprendiz, Starswirl, quien le faltaba poco para concluir su entrenamiento. Los 4 acordaron en que nuevos gobernantes se necesitaban para los ponis, por ello nombraron también a una poni experta en magia llamada Amore como princesa.

Spellgreen y Starswirl llegaron al lugar donde estaban las plantas.

-Las encontramos, maestro-dijo el joven unicornio.

-Bien, estos serán suficientes para nuestras posiciones y registro en los libros-dijo Spellgreen.

Usaron la magia de sus cuernos para sacar las plantas de raíz cuando de pronto sintieron un temblor.

-¿Es normal eso?-preguntó Starswirl.

-En esta zona, no-dijo Spellgreen.

De la tierra, aparecieron unas 3 plantas carnívoras gigantes. Trataron de devorar a los unicornios, pero estos se defendieron lanzando hechizos. Las plantas eran fuertes. Continuaron peleando hasta que una planta empujó a Spellgreen, golpeándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo en el suelo. La planta iba a comérselo.

-¡Maestro!-gritó Starswirl.

Spellgreen creyó que sería su fin, pero fue salvado por alguien. (Imagínense como si lo vieran por televisión, no se ve su forma, solo que parece unicornio se ve de negro como sombra). Este le lanzó rayos de color azul verdoso. Logró hacer retroceder a la planta carnívora. Lo mismo hizo con las otras 2, salvando a Starswirl también. Las 3 plantas carnívoras se volvieron a meter bajo tierra. El joven unicornio fue a ver a su maestro.

-Maestro Spellgreen, el tenaz, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó

-Sí, Starswirl-respondió-Que sea un poni viejo, no quiere decir que sea débil.

Ambos unicornios vieron al que los salvó (En la televisión, solo ven su pata izquierda y sigue el color negro)

-¡¿Tú?!-preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo los unicornios

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"A Tale of a Bearded part 1"

("El cuento del barbado parte 1")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

 **Equestria…Presente**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que el equipo de Starlight salvó a las princesas, Shining Armor, Spike, Twilight y sus amigas de los cascos de la Reina Chrysalis, resultado en su derrota y que Thorax, el cambiante reformado, se volviera el nuevo líder de los ahora no malvados cambiantes. Chrysalis escapó no sin antes jurar venganza a Starlight. A pesar de haberla asustado, el tiempo que pasó la hizo olvidar la amenaza. Gracias a Thorax, los cambiantes que había suplantado a las princesas, Twilight, Spike y sus amigas cambiaron también.

Twilight: Has progresado mucho, Starlight.

Starlight: Gracias

Starlight dijo eso, pero no escuchó lo que dijo su mentora. Su mente estaba en otra cosa.

Twilight estaba con Starlight en la biblioteca de su castillo repasando nuevas enseñanzas sobre la amistad.

-Starlight-dijo Twilight-la amistad no solo significa conocer los gustos, sino saber cuáles son sus problemas y ayudarlo a enfrentarlos. Sobre todo cuando…

Twilight ni pudo terminar la oración porque notó que su alumna estaba distraída.

-Starlight, ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó la princesa de la amistad.

-Eh, oh lo siento Twilight-dijo Starlight después de que su mentora la hizo bajar de las nubes.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada.

Starlight puso una mirada triste.

-Nada, es solo que…-comenzó a hablar-Siento que le fallé a Chrysalis, cuando extendió su casco creí que lo lograría al igual que tú conmigo, pero fracasé-.

-No Starlight, no le fallaste a nadie-dijo Twilight-Hay a veces ponis o criaturas que no puedes cambiar. Ella es demasiado malvada para eso.

-Pero ustedes lograron reformar a Discord-dijo Starlight- y él es el amo del caos. ¿No crees que Chrysalis pueda cambiar? ¿Si le diéramos una oportunidad como la Princesa Celestia lo hizo con él?

-Bueno la verdad…-dijo Twilight-No lo sé.

Twilight no sabía cómo responder. Entendía el argumento de Starlight sobre cómo reformaron a Discord, pero Chrysalis era otro caso. Después de las cosas que hizo en la boda y la captura, no estaba segura si sería capaz de cambiar.

-Lo mejor no sería pensar en eso-dijo Twilight-¿Qué tal si dejamos las lecciones por hoy? Además hay que dejar todo listo para la cena.

-Es cierto-dijo Starlight-Hoy, Thorax vendrá y las princesas también para poder establecer nuevas relaciones entre ponis y cambiantes.

-Exacto-dijo Twilight-Discord también vendrá porque te ayudó y también….ahhh… (Un poco irritada)….puedes invitar a Trixie.

-Genial-dijo Starlgiht-Le escribiré-.

Starlight fue a su habitación y Twilight se reunió con Spike.

-Ya tienes que acostumbrarte que ella es su amiga-dijo el dragón bebé.

-Lo sé, Spike, lo sé-dijo Twilight-Vamos, te ayudaré a preparar el pastel de…-.

-¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO PASTEL?!-preguntó, apareciendo de la nada, Pinkie Pie.

-¿Pinkie?-se sorprendió Twilight-¿Cómo fue qué…?

-No hay tiempo-dijo Pinkie Pie, sacando de su melena un gorro de chef-Necesitamos huevos, manteca, chocolate, uy…también algo de azúcar…-

Decía esto mientras se iba a la cocina. Twilight y Spike se miraron por esta confusión.

En la noche, ya Spike y Twilight terminaron de arreglar la mesa y pusieron 2 esculturas de hielo: Una de poni y otra de cambiante reformado. Las otras amigas de Twilight llegaron mientras Pinkie Pie dejaba el pastel en el centro de la mesa.

-Bien ¿Cómo está todo?-preguntó Twilight

-La mesa está bien-dijo Applejack.

-Las telas de decoración están fijas-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Los cubiertos para cada plato están en su lugar-dijo Rarity.

-Las servilletas están en orden-dijo Fluttershy

-Y el pastel está en su lugar-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Parece que todo está listo-dijo Spike.

En eso, apareció Starlight acompañada de Trixie.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir, Trixie-dijo Starlight.

-Claro, Starlight-dijo Trixie-No me perdería una cena tan importante con mi mejor amiga-.

Trixie se acercó a Twilight.

-Gracias por recibirme, Twilight-dijo burlonamente y dramáticamente-La gran y poderosa Trixie se siente honrada con esta invitación, sobre todo que viniera de la princesa de la amistad-.

-No hay por qué…Trixie-dijo Twilight entre dientes.

-¿Y saben a qué hora viene Discord?-preguntó Starlight.

-Con la hora que es-dijo Fluttershy-yo diría que….-.

Fue cuando un poof apareció, revelando al amo del caos.

-¡Ya llegó el amo de las fiestas, amigos!-exclamó Discord.

-…Ahora-terminó Fluttershy.

-Ah, amigas me da gusto verlas-dijo Discord- (susurrando) Pero más a Fluttershy-.

Miró a Starlight y a Trixie.

-Oh, hola Starlight y señorita poni grande y poderosa-dijo Discord.

-Sí, sí-dijo Trixie-Lo que tú digas excéntrico-

-Oh, ¿aún no seguirás molesta por los cerdos voladores, verdad?-

-No, como crees-dijo sarcásticamente Trixie.

-Ten un poco más de sentido del humor por lo que hago-dijo Discord.

-Ja,ja-dijo Trixie-Cuando lluevan ranas.

Discord chasqueó su mano izquierda y llovieron ranas.

¡DISCORD!-gritaron todos.

Volvió a chasquear y desaparecieron.

-Tengo que dejar de hacer eso-se dijo Trixie

Fue donde tocaron la puerta del castillo, Twilight abrió y eran su hermano y cuñada.

-¡Shining Armor! ¡Candace!-exclamó de alegría Twilight.

-¡Twily! ¡Hola!-respondió su hermano-Me da gusto verte-.

-A mí también-dijo su hermana-¡Candace!-.

¡Twilight!-saludó

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar-dijeron ambas como era su saludo.

-¿Y Flurry Heart?-preguntó Twilight.

-Ya es su hora de dormir-dijo Candance-Sunburst la está cuidando mientras estamos aquí. Lo bueno es que sus poderes ya no están fuera de control.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Twilight-Pasen, ya llegaron Trixie y Discord-.

Ambos ponis saludaron a todos y luego llegaron las princesas Celestia y Luna. Todos se inclinaron cuando llegaron (incluso Discord, que ya se había ganado total confianza y respeto de ellas).

-Hola, queridos ponis-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Nos da gusto verlos a todos-.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza-Me alegran que hayan venido-

-A nosotras también, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-De acuerdo, solo falta Thorax y la cena podrá empezar-dijo Twilight

-Con todo lo que sucedió en el Reino Cambiante, debe estar un poco ocupado-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Pero no me perdería esto-dijo Thorax mientras comenzaba a descender.

El nuevo líder cambiante aterrizó y los ponis se acercaron a recibirlo. Incluso Spike.

-Thorax-dijo Spike saludando a su amigo.

-Hola, Spike, que bueno verte-dijo Thorax chocando su casco derecho con el puño izquierdo de Spike-Starlight, Discord, Trixie-.

-Hola, Thorax-dijo Starlight

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Thorax?-preguntó Trixie.

-Hola, verdecito-dijo Discord.

-Nos da gusto que hayas podido venir, Thorax-dijo Twilight.

-Claro, Twilight-dijo el cambiante-No me perdería esto para nada-.

Ya con todos los invitados, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar el pastel que Pinkie Pie preparó.

-Debo decir que Pinkie Pie se lució-dijo Applejack.

-Este pastel sabe mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Oh, no solo fui yo-dijo Pinkie mostrando un pequeño lagarto-También Gummy intervino-.

-Sí, debo de decir que quedó _"magnificat"_ -dijo Rarity-Dinos, Thorax, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Reino Cambiante?-.

-Muy bien, de hecho-dijo-Desde que manifestamos amor en vez de robarlo, hemos podido reconstruir el reino. De lejos, parece tener más vida que antes-.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Twilight-Así podré hacer un estudio de los cambiantes…. ¡Y CONTRIBUIR CON EL CONOCIMIENTO DE EQUESTRIA!-.

Todos las miraron con cara de "¿Es enserio?"

-Cof, cof-dijo Twilight-Claro que…je,je…me alegro por ti, Thorax-.

-A nosotros también-dijo Candace-De vez en cuando, ve al Imperio de Cristal, Flurry Heart te está extrañando-.

-Sí-dijo Shining Armor-le hicimos un muñeco parecido a ti para que no llorara-.

Se rieron todos.

-Cuando el Reino Cambiante este completamente reconstruido-dijo Thorax-visitaré el imperio.

-Debo decir que ahora los cambiantes son más adorables de lo que eran antes-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero yo soy más adorable-dijo Discord.

-Ahora se ha añadido a mi lista de próximo viajes-dijo Trixie-para que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie haga sus espectáculos-.

-No me los perdería-dijo Starlight.

-Con esta cena, la amistad entre ponis y cambiantes ha sido todo un éxito-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Es un hecho, tenerlos como amigos es mejor que como enemigos-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Gracias, princesas-dijo Thorax-Este será un comienzo para todos.

Continuaron con la cena, cuando algo inesperado pasó: En la sala principal del castillo, el mapa comenzó a brillar.

-¿Pero qué establos está pasando?-preguntó Applejack.

Las 6 ponis notaron que sus cutie-marks estaban brillando.

-Parece que nos necesitan a todas-dijo Twilight.

-Ay, yo quería disfrutar mi pastel-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Chicas, tenemos que resolver este problema de amistad, sea cual fuera-dijo Twilight.

-No solo a ustedes, ponis-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

No entendieron hasta que vieron algo sorprendente: Las cuite-marks de la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y Candace comenzaron a brillar también.

-¿Las está llamado el mapa también?-preguntó.

-Esto nunca antes había pasado-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Lo mejor será averiguar qué es lo que ocurre.

Todos (incluso, Spike, Shining Armor, Thorax, Trixie, Discord y Starlight) fueron hacia el mapa Cuite. Vieron 9 Cutie Marks (incluyendo las de Celestia, Luna y Candace), enfocadas en una dirección muy conocida por la mayoría presente.

-El mapa nos está llamando a…. ¿El castillo de las dos hermanas?-preguntó sorprendida Twilight.

-¿Volver a nuestro antiguo hogar?-pregunto la Princesa Luna a su hermana.

-El mapa quiere eso-dijo la Princesa Celestia-El brillo de las Cutie Marks es muy fuerte, es muy importante como para dejarlo pasar-.

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo Twilight.

-También iré yo-dijo Shining Armor-Puede ser peligroso-.

-Yo también-dijo Starlight-Cuantos más mejor, ¿Trixie?-.

-Otra aventura….La Gran y Poderosa Trixie está lista-.

-Twilight no va a ningún lado sin su fiel asistente-dijo Spike.

-Iré yo igual-dijo Thorax-Son mis amigos y los ayudaré si hay problemas-.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme a comer el resto del pastel….-dijo Discord-Pero que digo…yo me apuntó también-.

-Gummy, tú quédate aquí-dijo Pinkie Pie poniendo a su largado encima del mapa.

-Bien, vamos al castillo de las dos hermanas-dijo Twilight.

-En un segundo-dijo Discord, chasqueando sus dedos.

En un instante, todos aparecieron a las afuera del antiguo castillo. Caminaron hasta entrar y vieron las ruinas, Luna comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-¿Estás bien, Luna?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia a su hermana.

-Todo está destruido porque yo…-dijo la princesa de la noche dolida.

-Eso ya pasó-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Que no te afecte más.

-De acuerdo, hermana-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-No entiendo por qué el mapa nos envió a este lugar-dijo Rainbow Dash-No encuentro ningún problema de amistad que hay que resolver-.

-No hay que ignorar ese llamado-dijo Twilight-Hay que buscar bien-.

-Pero que sea rápido-dijo Fluttershy-Este lugar me da miedo-.

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy-dijo Discord-No dejaré que te pase algo malo…oh claro…y a ustedes…como sea-.

Exploraron las ruinas para buscar alguna respuesta, pero nada. Pensaron volver cuando Starlight notó un brillo en una habitación.

-Por allá-dijo Starlight-Creo que vi algo-.

Siguieron la dirección que Starlight apuntó y llegaron a una cámara con una habitación con muchos libros viejos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Thorax

-Esta era la habitación de Starswirl, el Barbado-dijo la Princesa-cuando vivía con nosotras en nuestros primeros años como princesas-.

-Oh, no lo creo-dijo Twilight-La habitación de Starswirl… ¡Y sus primeros ejemplares!-.

Vio los libros con cuidado y emoción. Muchos de ellos ya los tenía, otros estaban en la biblioteca del castillo en Canterlot.

-Si, como sea-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de una…?-

La pegaso no pudo terminar porque cuando apoyó su brazo en uno de los estantes, movió por accidente una pequeña escultura del Árbol de la Armonía y eso hizo que unos mecanismos se activaran sellando las ventanas. Todos pensaron que quedarían atrapados. La puerta de la habitación no se selló, pero de repente se abrió un compartimento en el suelo de la habitación y de él salió una mesa de cristal decorado con los colores de cada elemento de la armonía. Encima de la mesa había un libro. Era antiguo y tenía dibujado los 6 elementos y en el centro un dibujo de luna y estrellas y en los extremos gemas de color azul verdoso en la forma de mariposas.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Trixie

-Nunca antes lo había visto este libro-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Y a decir verdad, yo conozco todos los libros de Starswirl desde el primero que escribió hasta el último-.

-A ver-dijo Twilight acercándose.

-Ten cuidado, Twily-dijo Shining Armor.

-Sin presiones, Twilight-dijo Spike.

-Claro Spike-respondió un poco irritada.

Se acercó muy nerviosa al libro para cogerlo. Al hacerlo, creyó que pasaría algo malo. Esperaron lo peor, pero nada. Twilight abrió el libro, no sin antes notar que las gemas con las que estaban decoradas comenzaron a brillar como sus cutie marks y luego pararon.

-El mapa nos envió por esto-dijo Twilight-Veamos. Esto es…. ¡un diario!-.

-¿Un diario?-preguntó Discord-Ósea, ¿su mapa las envía por un diario polvoriento? Está perdiendo su toque esa cosa, lo próximo será una limpiadora de mesas-.

-No es cualquier diario-defendió Twilight-Es el diario de Starswirl. Nunca creí que escribía cosas así. Es fascinante y escrito con tinta azul verdoso.

Twilight revisó la primera página y quedó sorprendida.

-Aquí habla de la coronación de ustedes, princesas-dijo Twilight.

Todos esperaban escuchar el relato por medio de Twilight. Ella entendió el mensaje y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Hoy fue el día de coronación mis dos alumnas, Celestia y Luna…"-dijo Twilight leyendo-"…Fue algo que no olvidaré, no por la ceremonia sino por las locuras que pasaron ese día. Aun siendo alicornios, son muy juguetonas-.

Todos miraron a las princesas sorprendidas, Luna se sonrojó un poco y Celestia soltó una risilla incomoda.

-Bueno, je,je,je, éramos jóvenes-se defendió la princesa del sol-¿Quién no lo era de pequeña?-.

-"…Y eso que son adolescentes"-terminó Twilight.

Ambos princesas soltaron una risa incomoda.

-¿Algo más, Twilight?-preguntó la Princesa Luna un poco nerviosa.

-"Pero de no ser así, no las habría escogido como mis alumnas, Equestria necesita carisma y hermandad como las tienen ellas"-continuó Twilihgt-"Sobre to cuando…"-.

 **Equestria….día de coronación de Celestia y Luna.**

Las dos jóvenes alicornios jugaban en los jardines de la Princesa Platinum con una pelota, solo tenían puestos sus adornos.

-Admítelo, Celestia-dijo Luna-soy mejor jugando que tú-.

-Eso no lo creo, hermanita-dijo Celestia-¿Quién fue la que obtuvo su Cutie Mark primero por levantar el Sol?-.

-Sí, pero yo levanté la Luna más rápido de lo que tú con el Sol-dijo Luna

Jugaron hasta que la pelota terminó un poco más lejos, en el bosque.

-Recógela-dijo Celestia.

-Anda tú. Tú la tiraste, además eres la mayor-dijo Luna.

Celestia se molestó y fue volando hacia el bosque para buscar la pelota, pero en el camino se distrajo porque vio un huevo de color naranja con dibujos de llamas amarillas. Se fascino y se lo llevó de vuelta. Se reencontró con su hermana menor.

-¿Encontraste la pelota?-preguntó Luna.

-Mejor-dijo Celestia mostrándole el huevo-Esto-.

-Ah, la idea era una pelota para golpear-dijo Luna-No un huevo-.

-Estaba en el suelo-dijo Celestia-Olvidado y todo, pensé que podía quedármelo-.

En eso, el huevo comenzó a romperse, revelando un ave pequeña, de color rojo y naranja.

-¡Es un fénix!-dijo sorprendida Celestia.

-Sí, creo que deberías dejarlo ir-dijo Luna.

-"Dejarla"-corrigió su hermana mayor-Es una chica y no, necesita una familia-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Luna sarcásticamente-¿Y cómo piensas llamar a tu mascota, rescatista?-.

Celestia lo pensó hasta que se le ocurrió un nombre.

-Philomena-respondió Celestia.

-¿Philomena?-preguntó Luna-¿De verdad?-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre?-preguntó quejándose Celestia.

-Nada, nada-dijo Luna-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Starswirl sobre tu mascota? A la princesa Platinum no le gustan las mascotas que no sean gatos.

-Seguro que le gustara´, además no creo que sea difícil-dijo Celestia.

3 minutos después…

Starswirl y la Princesa Platinum entraron a la habitación de las hermanas en el castillo de los unicornios.

-Celestia, Luna-dijo Starswirl-La princesa y yo encontramos su pelota en el bosque, deberían tener cuidado donde dejan sus….-.

No terminó porque él y la Princesa Platinum quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el desastre que había en la habitación de las hermanas por un bebé fénix que no dejaba de volar-.

-¡Philomena, cuidado!-gritaba Celestia-¡Eso no se come!, ¡No, no! ¡Vas a quemar eso!-.

-Esto es un desastre-dijo Luna.

-Ehjem-dijo Starswirl.

Las 2 futuras princesas se quedaron paralizadas al ver a su mentor y a la Princesa Platinum. Philomena se paró sobre el brazo derecho de Celestia.

-Entonces… ¿me la puedo quedar?-preguntó sonriendo incómodamente Celestia.

 **Equestria…presente**

-"Después de una larga discusión…."-continuó Twilight leyendo-"Acepté que Celestia tuviera una fénix como mascota, siempre y cuando fuera su responsabilidad cuidarla, tras eso, la coronación estuvo sorprendente"-.

-¿Recuerdas eso, Luna?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia a su hermana.

-Desde luego, la Princesa Platinum no dejaba de gritar por el desastre que Philomena causó-

Todos rieron por la historia, sin embargo, la duda de por qué el mapa las llamó por el libro aún quedaba.

-"Estoy orgullosa de ellas"-continuó Twilight-"Se merecen ser princesas". "Sin embargo, me hubiera que ella fuera la coronada"

Todos se sorprendieron.

-¿"Ella"?-preguntó Applejack-¿Quién "ella"?

.No lo sé-dijo Twilight-Seguiré…"Aun con el tiempo que pasó, no puedo olvidarla, simplemente no. Sus habilidades para la magia eran sorprendentes, los elementos eran parte de ella y estaba destinada para hacer grandes cosas".

Seguían todos inquietos por saber de quien Starswirl había escrito. Twilight volteó la página y continuó.

-"No era oficialmente princesa, pero la llamábamos así todos, mi primera alumna..."

"Valkyria, la Princesa de la Armonía"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo último escrito. Antes de Celestia y Luna, había otra poni que fue alumna de Starswirl y al parecer tenía una fuerte conexión con los elementos de la armonía como lo tienen ahora Twilight y sus amigas. Simplemente, se quedaron sin palabras.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


	2. El cuento del barbado parte 2

**Previously on My Little Pony…**

-Siento que le fallé a Chrysalis-dijo Starlight.

-Chrysalis es demasiado malvada para eso-dijo Twilight.

-¿No crees que pueda cambiar?-preguntó Starlight.

-Lo mejor sería no pensar en eso-dijo Twilight

-Parece que nos necesitan a todas-dijo Twilight.

-No solo a ustedes, ponis-dijo la Princesa Celestia viendo su cutie mark brillar.

-….Es el diario de Starswirl-dijo Twilight.

-"Estoy orgullosa de ellas"-leyó Twilight -"Se merecen ser princesas". "Sin embargo, me hubiera que ella fuera la coronada"

-…"Mi primera alumna: Valkyria, la Princesa de la Armonía"-terminó de leer Twilight.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"A Tale of a Bearded part 2"

("El cuento del barbado parte 2")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

 **Equestria….Presente**

No podían creer lo que Twilight terminó de leer, sobre todo Celestia y Luna. Tal revelación en el diario de Starswirl los dejó sin hablas.

-¿Otra princesa?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-No puedo creerlo-.

-Creía que con 5 ya eran suficientes-dijo Discord.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Applejack-Si Starswirl tenía otra alumna y era una princesa, porque no sabemos nada sobre ella-.

-Cierto-dijo la Princesa Celestia-No hay ni un solo dato o escrito sobre una Princesa de la Armonía en la biblioteca-.

-Ni hemos escuchado el nombre de Valkyria-¿Es posible que el diario sea falso?-.

Celestia lo revisó.

-No-afirmó-Esa es la caligrafía de Starswirl, la reconozco bien y es imposible de copiar. Él mismo lo escribió-.

-Aun así-dijo Candace-Esto de una sexta princesa me intriga-.

-Sobre todo la parte en la cual dijo que tenía una fuerte conexión con los elementos de la armonía-dijo Thorax-Creí que solo ustedes princesas y Twilgiht y sus amigas la tenían-.

-Pues al parecer-dijo Pinkie Pie sacando una lupa de su melena observando el diario-Valkyria la tuvo primero, es algo….majestuoso-.

-Debo decir que Valkyria es un lindo nombre-dijo Rarity.

-Suena a que ella tenía clase-dijo Trixie.

-¿Habilidades para la magia sorprendentes?-preguntó Spike-Apuesto que le ganas, Twilight.

-¿Creen que Starswirl escribió más de ella?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Es posible-dijo Starlight.

-¿Dice algo más, Twily?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-A ver-Twilight volteó a la siguiente página-Sí, hay más.

Todos se quedaron cayados para escuchar la continuación del relato de la desconocida princesa.

-"Recuerdo la vez que conocí a Valkyria".-leía Twilight los párrafos de Starswirl-"Fue cuando era un joven unicornio y recién Equestria se había fundado. Los 3 representantes de las tribus ponis: Hurricane, Platinum y Puddinghead formaron el consejo de Equestria con ayuda de la Princesa Amore y mi maestro, Spellgreen, el tenaz…"-.

-¿Spellgreen?-pregunto Celesita-Nunca oí de él-.

-Parece que Starswirl tenía secretos-dijo la Princesa Luna-Twilight, continua-.

-"Nos encargaron a mi maestro y a mí buscar unas plantas Biff para el libro de plantas medicinales que mi maestro estaba escribiendo…."-.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna….**

Starswirl caminaba al lado de su maestro, Spellgreen, el tenaz, en los campos en busca de la planta Biff. Revisaban las zonas verdes, pero nada.

-Maestro, la verdad no creo que encontremos esa planta-dijo Starswirl.

-En esta zona tal vez no, Starswirl-dijo Spellgreen-Pero siempre hay un lugar donde crece ese tipo de planta. Solo tenemos que preguntar al que veamos si sabes la ubicación exacta-.

Llegaron a un pequeño mercado donde había ponis, griffons y otras criaturas. Observaron a cada uno mientras pasaban. En eso vieron a una criatura con cuello largo que vendía hierbas medicinales. Fueron hacia él-

-Buenas, señor-dijo Spellgreen-¿Venden raíces de las plantas Biff?-.

-¿Planta Biff?, lo siento amigo-dijo la criatura-No vendo esa planta, pero tengo otras que tal vez les interesen… ¡Oye, pequeña, ven aquí, rápido!-.

Fue cuando una pequeña se acercó a la criatura, se parecía mucho a una poni, su piel era de color blanco al igual que su cuerno, su melena era larga de color azul verdoso muy claro, y sus ojos eran azules. Era una potra.

-Muéstrale a los unicornios los ejemplares de plantas que tenemos y no intentes tomar una para ti, lo sabré-dijo la criatura.

-Sí, señor Tradefool-dijo la pequeña.

-De hecho, solo nos interesa la planta Biff-dijo Spellgreen-¿Sabe dónde hay?-.

-Bueno, tal vez, pero requiero un incentivo-dijo Tradefool.

Spellgreen dio unas monedas y Tradefool las tomó.

-Al fondo del Bosque Everfree-dijo-Ahí encontrarán su planta, así que si no van a comprar nada, mejor vayan por si planta de una vez-.

A Starswirl no le agradba la actitud del vendedor, pero Spellgreen lo calmó.

-Gracias por su tiempo-dijo Spellgreen-Vámonos, Starswirl-.

Continuaron con su camino y vieron la entrada al bosque.

-Bien, vamos maestro-dijo Starswirl.

-Espera un momento, mi aprendiz-dijo Spellgreen deteniéndolo.

Starswirl no entendió y vio que Spellgreen volteó y se enfocó en un pequeño arbusto.

-¿Por qué te ocultas, pequeña?-preguntó Spellgreen.

Del arbusto, salió la misma pequeña que vieron en la tienda de Tradefool.

-Disculpen-dijo tímidamente-No era mi intención seguirlos, el señor Tradefool me pidió que buscara más plantas para la tienda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Spellgreen.

-Soy buena rastreando hierbas-dijo la pequeña-Es algo natural de mí-.

-Seguramente-dijo Spellgreen-Pero no solo es por eso, ¿verdad?-.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que veo unicornios como ustedes-respondió-Aquí pasan pegasos o ponis terrestres, pero no unicornios. Me quedé emocionada al verlos-.

-Gracias-dijo Starswirl-Nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar, pero tenemos que encontrar una planta.

-Paciencia, Starswirl-dijo Spellgreen-Es bueno saber que tuviste esa oportunidad. Sin embargo, hay más-.

-De hecho, sí-dijo la pequeña-Lo que digo el señor Tradefool es peligroso, hay horribles criaturas ahí dentro, quería advertirles para que no les pasará algo malo-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Starswirl-Mi maestro y yo hemos enfrentado cosas peores que lo que puede haber adentro-.

-De igual manera-continuó Spellgreen-Agradecemos tu información. Hasta luego-.

-Hasta luego-dijo la pequeña.

Spellgreen y Starswirl entraron al Bosque Everfree y la imagen de la pequeña fue desapareciendo a medida que entraban.

Pasó un buen tiempo y nada.

-Maestro Spellgreen, el tenaz ¿cree que encontremos las raíces de la planta Biff?-preguntó el joven unicornio-Esa criatura no me parecía de confianza cuando le preguntamos-.

-No debes de ser tan dudoso, Starswirl-le respondió Spellgreen-Debes recibir bien lo que te dan, aun si el resultado no es esperado, como los hechizos de teleportación que aprendiste cuando eras pequeño potro-.

-Está bien, maestro-dijo el joven Starwirl-Solo quiero que estas plantas no sean de utilidad. El consejo necesita el libro para enviarlos a todos los ponis-.

Spellgreen y Starswirl llegaron al lugar donde estaban las plantas.

-Las encontramos, maestro-dijo el joven unicornio.

-Bien, estos serán suficientes para nuestras posiciones y registro en los libros-dijo Spellgreen.

Usaron la magia de sus cuernos para sacar las plantas de raíz cuando de pronto sintieron un temblor.

-¿Es normal eso?-preguntó Starswirl.

-En esta zona, no-dijo Spellgreen.

De la tierra, aparecieron unas 3 plantas carnívoras gigantes. Trataron de devorar a los unicornios, pero estos se defendieron lanzando hechizos. Las plantas eran fuertes. Continuaron peleando hasta que una planta empujó a Spellgreen, golpeándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo en el suelo. La planta iba a comérselo.

-¡Maestro!-gritó Starswirl.

Spellgreen creyó que sería su fin, pero fue salvado por alguien. Este le lanzó rayos de color azul verdoso. Logró hacer retroceder a la planta carnívora. Lo mismo hizo con las otras 2, salvando a Starswirl también. Las 3 plantas carnívoras se volvieron a meter bajo tierra. El joven unicornio fue a ver a su maestro.

-Maestro Spellgreen, el tenaz, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó

-Sí, Starswirl-respondió-Que sea un poni viejo, no quiere decir que sea débil.

Ambos unicornios vieron al que los salvó

-¡¿Tú?!-preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo los unicornios

Fueron salvados por la pequeña que trabajaba para el señor Tradefool, llevaba una mochila con un símbolo de plantas.

-Les dije que había criaturas horribles-dijo la pequeña.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pequeña-dijo Spellgreen-Debo decir que fue impresionante.

La pequeña sacó de su bolsa las raíces que buscaban.

-Tengan, ponis-dijo-Las encontré hace un momento, pensé que no las encontrarían decidí buscar algunas para ustedes.

-Eso es muy amable-dijo Spellgreen-Gracias, será mejor irnos antes de que esas plantas carnívoras vuelvan de nuevo.

Los 3 salieron del Bosque Everfree y llegaron de nuevo al mercado.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos-dijo Spellgreen-Adiós pequeña-.

-Adiós-dijo Starswirl.

-Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo la pequeña.

Los dos unicornios continuaron con su camino.

-Me alegro que al fin las tengamos, maestro-dijo Starswirl-Ahora podemos volver a escribir el libro-.

Spellgreen asintió cuando algo llamó su atención. En la tienda de Tradefool, él le estaba gritando a la pequeña. Ella estaba con la mirada abajo. Después de que Tradefool se retiró, la pequeña se quedó en la mesa de atención desanimada. Spellgreen sintió pena y curiosidad y fue hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Maestro?-preguntó Starswirl-¿Adónde va?-.

Starwirl vio a la pequeña.

-No, no, maestro, ¿va con esa pequeña otra vez?-preguntó irritado el joven unicornio.

-Ella nos ayudó-dijo Spellgreen-Pienso que sería bueno ayudarla también-.

Volvieron a la tienda de Tradefool y la pequeña los vio.

-Oh, hola de nuevo-dijo la pequeña-¿Necesitan algo más?-.

-¿Por qué trabajas para Tradefool?-preguntó Spellgreen.

-Oh, bueno-dijo la pequeña-La verdad no tengo adonde ir. He estado aquí desde que puedo recordar. Mi mamá trabajaba para él y yo continué, pero nada más me gustaría irme-.

-Ya veo-dijo Spellgreen-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentando. Mi nombre es Spellgreen, el tenaz y él es mi aprendiz, Starswirl-.

-Hola-saludó Starswirl.

-Mucho gusto, Spellgreen y Starswirl-dijo la pequeña-Mi nombre es Valkyria-.

-Bueno, Valkyria-dijo Spellgreen-Vendrás con nosotros-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Starswirl-¿Enserio?-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Valkyria emocionada-¿Enserio? YUPI, YUPI-.

Comenzó a saltar de alegría en círculos-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Valkyria?-preguntó Tradefool al regresar, ella paró y se asustó-¿Y qué haces ustedes aquí de nuevo?-.

-Tradefool, quisiera que Valkyria me acompañara a mí y a mi aprendiz al castillo de la Princesa Platinum-.

-Ja, ¿creen que dejaré que unos unicornios se lleven a mi empleada así no más?-preguntó sarcásticamente Tradefool.

-¿Qué quiere a cambio?-preguntó Spellgreen sacando unas monedas.

-No quiero sus monedas-dijo Tradefool-Quiero eso-.

Señaló el collar que tenía Spellgreen en el cuello. Era un medallón con el símbolo del Sol y la Luna.

-Maestro, no-dijo Starswirl-Eso se lo dieron los líderes de las tribus-.

-No tiene que hacerlo señor Spellgreen-dijo Valkyria-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a mi vida-.

-Tenga Tradefool-dijo Spellgreen quitándose el medallón entregándoselo-Todo suyo-.

-Mmm, me gusta-dijo Tradefool-Llévensela-.

Valkyria sonrió y se unió a los dos unicornios. Caminaron hasta que estaban lejos de la zona de tiendas. Starswirl estaba un poco molesto.

-No puedo creer que haya regalado su medallón a ese mal vendedor-dijo Starswirl.

-No lo conservó por mucho tiempo-dijo Valkyria.

Starswirl no comprendió hasta que vio que Valkyria tenía el medallón.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Cuando Tradefool no miraba lo tomé usando mi magia-dijo Valkyria entregándolo a Spellgreen.

-Bien hecho, Valkyria-dijo poniéndoselo de vuelta.

Valkyria estaba atrás de ellos disfrutando el paisaje mientras que Starswirl hablaba con su maestro.

-¿Por qué quiso que ella viniera también?-preguntó Starswirl.

-Hay algo en ella que me intriga-dijo Spellgreen-Domina muy bien la magia siendo pequeña y además viste sus habilidades. Lo sientes, ¿verdad?-.

Starswirl miró atrás de él a Valkyria y luego a su maestro.

-Debo admitir que tiene razón, maestro-dijo Starswirl-La magia que tiene la pequeña es grande, ni la Princesa Paltinum o la Princesa Amore son así de…poderosas-.

-¿De qué hablan?-´preguntó Valkyria flotando delante de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Ah!-gritó Starswirl-Por favor, no hagas eso….espera… ¿Puedes volar?-.

-Sí-dijo Valkyria-Rara vez lo muestro-.

Ambos unicornios vieron sus alas y eran algo extrañas. No tenían plumas o forma de ave, sino eran más ovaladas y tenía que agitarlas rápidamente. Spellgreen solo sonrió.

-Estás llena de sorpresas, Valkyria-dijo Spellgreen-Sin duda los ponis van adorarte-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Valkyria emocionada-Yei, yei, yei-.

Caminaba emocionada.

-Se nota que inquieta y curiosa-dijo Starswirl.

-Es una pequeña, recuerdo cuando tú eras más inquieto que ella-dijo Spellgreen riendo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se defendió Starswirl-A su edad yo tenía más disciplina-.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, aprendiz-dijo Spellgreen continuando su camino.

Finalmente, llegaron a una ciudad central donde había, en conjunto, ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, Valkyria se emocionó al ver tantos de ellos.

-Vaya, nunca antes había visto tantos-dijo Valkyria.

-Pronto podrás conocerlos-dijo Spellgreen-Vamos al castillo-.

Los 3 entraron al castillo de la Princesa Platinum donde estaban los otros líderes, Puddinghead, Hurricane y la Princesa Amore. Llevaron Valkyria a una habitación.

-Valkyria-dijo Spellgreen-Quiero que te quedes aquí. Starswirl y yo hablaremos con los líderes un rato, luego de eso volvemos.

-Está bien, señor Spellgreen-dijo Valkyria.

Ambos unicornios se retiraron y dejaron a Valkyria en la habitación con una pelota para que se entretuviera. Llegaron a la sala principal donde se encontraban los tronos de cada líder, también el de Spellgreen pero prefirió hablar sin sentarse frente a los demás. Al costado de cada líder estaba sus segundos al mando: el soldado Pantsy, la secretaria Smart Cookie y la asesora Clover.

-Comandante Hurricane, Canciller Puddinghead, Princesa Platinum, Princesa Amore-dijo haciendo reverencia al igual que Starswirl-Mi aprendiz y yo encontramos las raíces de la planta Biff, pronto el libro del plantas medicinales estará completo-.

-Bien hecho, Spellgreen, el tenaz-dijo el comandante-Ya no tendremos problemas en usar nuestros remedios simples ahora que la tenemos-.

-Hay algo más-dijo Spellgreen-En nuestro viaje nos encontramos con algo inesperado-,

-¿Algo inesperado?-preguntó la Princesa Platinum-¿A qué se refiere, mago?-.

-Nos encontramos con una pequeña, una poni con forma diferente a las nuestras-dijo Spellgreen-Incluso diferente a la de un alicornio como usted, Princesa Amore. Su nombre es Valkyria. Starswirl y yo sentimos una gran cantidad de magia en ella. Vimos algunas de sus habilidades, es posible que tenga más. Parece que no fue coincidencia que la encontraramos-.

-Spellgreen, el tenaz-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead-¿está diciendo que esa Valkyria podría ser la destinada a convertirse en princesa de Equestria?-.

-Bueno, la verdad, no estoy diciendo eso-dijo Spellgreen-Es una posibilidad-.

-Es justo lo que dice Spellgreen, el tenaz-dijo la Princesa Amore-Solo una poni digna puede convertirse en princesa. Si está diciendo que ella lo será solo por su magia, entonces podría estar equivocado-.

-Ella tiene cualidades sorprendentes-dijo Spellgreen-Si me permitiera presentárselas-.

Los 4 se miraron, la Princesa Platinum miró a su asesora.

-¿Qué opinas, Clover?-preguntó la princesa.

-Bueno, solo sabemos su nombre y lo que Spellgreen, el tenaz nos dijo-respondió Clover-Si él nos presentará a la pequeña, podríamos conocerla mejor-.

-Soldado Pantsy-dijo el comandante-Lleva una escolta de pegasos para que traigan a Valkyria.

-Sí, Comandante Hurricane-respondió el soldado.

-No es necesario, comandante-dijo Spellgreen-Starswirl y yo la traeremos ante ustedes.

-Muy bien, Smart Cookie-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead-anota todo lo que acaba de pasar-.

-Sí, canciller-dijo Smart Cookie.

Spellgreen y Starswirl se retiraron de la sala y fueron a ver a Valkyria.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Valkyria seguía jugando con la pelota cuando, por accidente, salió por la ventana y terminó en el bosque.

-Oh, oh-dijo Valkyria-Será mejor recuperarla antes que el señor Spellgreen y Starswirl vengan-.

Usando sus alas, salió por la ventana y fue al bosque a buscar la pelota.

Los 2 unicornios llegaban a la habitación donde estaba Valkyria.

-Maestro, no creo que los líderes estén de acuerdo en que Valkyria sea una princesa-dijo Starswirl-No es una poni normal-.

-Ningún poni o criatura es normal, Starswirl-dijo Spellgreen-Todos tenemos algo que nos hace únicos y Valkyria tiene algo de eso-.

Entraron a la habitación, pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿Adonde fue esa pequeña?-preguntó Starswirl.

Spellgreen miró alrededor y vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Fue hacia allá y notó a Valkyria entrando al bosque.

-Vamos, ella está yendo al bosque-dijo Spellgreen-A esa dirección.

-Maestro, en esa dirección está…-dijo Starswirl.

-Lo sé-dijo Spellgreen-Por eso quiero ver qué pasará-.

Así, salieron del castillo y entraron al bosque.

Valkyria buscaba la pelota pero no la encontraba. Revisaba árboles y arbustos.

-Vamos-dijo Valkyria irritada-No creo que pueda perder una pelota-.

Fue cuando la encontró.

-Ah, ahí está-dijo Valkyria feliz-Debo tener más cuidado-.

Iba a regresar cuando algo brilloso al fondo llamó su atención. Decidió ir a investigar. Camino hasta llegar a una zona rocosa y notó abajo una caverna, donde el brillo se intensificaba. Bajo a ver qué era y notó que era un árbol. No era un árbol común, era de color celeste con azul violeta, brillaba con una luz blanca bien radiante. En 5 ramas habían unos cristales de colores: azul, naranja, rojo, morado y amarillo. Al centro una estrella blanca enorme y abajo dibujos del Sol y la Luna.

Spellgreen y Starswirl siguieron la dirección y vieron a Valkyria enfrente del árbol. Bajaron con cuidado y Spellgreen hizo que Starswirl y él se ocultarán entre las piedras enormes.

-Maestro-dijo Starswirl susurrando-Ese el Árbol de la Armonía, una fuente mágica sin igual, ¿Vamos a dejar que ella se acerque él?-.

-Shh, guarda silencio, Starswirl-dijo Spellgreen-Tengo que ver esto-.

Valkyria sintió un llamado como si viniera del árbol, se acercó a él y con su casco derecho tocó el árbol. De pronto, las gemas de colores comenzaron a brillar intensamente, al igual que la estrella blanca y las dos figuras del Sol y la Luna y una brisa pasó frente a ella. **(Imagínese eso con la música de Harry Potter cuando recibe su varita por Olivanders)**. Spellgreen y Starswirl quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Vio eso?-preguntó Starswirl-Los Elementos de la Armonía brillaron cuando ella tocó el árbol. Nunca había visto una conexión así de grande y poderosa en mi vida.

-Ella es-dijo Spellgreen-Definitivamente es "la Princesa de la Armonía"-.

En eso, se acercaron a ella.

-Valkyria-dijo Spellgreen.

-Señor Spellgreen-dijo Valkyria al verlo y a Starswirl-Disculpe, no me escapé. Por accidente, mi pelota terminó en el bosque y fui a buscarla-.

-Está bien-dijo Spellgreen-Vamos, hay que regresar. Los líderes de las tribus desean conocerte-

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo Valkyria siguiendo a los dos unicornios-Por cierto, ¿qué es ese árbol?-.

-Un árbol antiguo-dijo Starswirl-Pero no es momento todavía de saber qué es-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Valkyria

Volvieron al castillo y ambos unicornios presentaron a la pequeña.

-Líderes de Equestria-dijo Spellgreen-Ella es Valkyria-.

-Hola-saludó la pequeña-Un gusto conocerlos-.

Los líderes la miraron como si la estuvieran evaluando.

-Dinos, Valkyria-preguntó la Princesa Amore-¿De dónde eres?-.

-Bueno, yo vivía en la tienda de Tradefool. Mi madre trabajaba allí, luego yo continué. Siempre viajábamos para vender plantas. Aunque yo siempre las recolectaba-.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?-preguntó la Princesa Platinum.

-Yo…ehh…pues-se puso nerviosa la pequeña-Puedo volar y usar mi magia para defenderme si es necesario. Soy buena rastreando plantas-.

-¿Te emociona vernos?-preguntó el Comandante Hurricane.

-De hecho, sí-dijo Valkyria emocionada-Verlos es increíble y ver a otros ponis, un poco diferentes a mí, es espectacular-.

-Qué emocionada estás-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-Como nunca, señor-dijo Valkyria.

-Valkyria-dijo la Princesa Amore-¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con Spellgreen y Starswirl?-.

Valkyria miró a ambos unicornios y Spellgreen le asintió en señal de que hiciera caso.

-De acuerdo-dijo Valkyria inclinándose y luego salió.

-¿Qué opinan?-preguntó Spellgreen.

-Debo admitir que está llena de vida y amor-dijo la Princesa Amore-Pero no, no será princesa-.

-¿No?-preguntó Spellgreen-Con todo respeto Princesa Amore, ella tiene un potencial enorme incluso mayor que usted. Lo vimos hace un momento-.

-¿A qué se refiere Spellgreen?-preguntó

-El Árbol de la Armonía la llamó-dijo esta vez Starswirl-Los elemetos adentro brillaron con una intensidad tan grande que ni nuestra magia o la de mi maestro sería capaz de crear. Como si ella tuviera una conexión con los Elementos mejor que cualquier otra criatura de Equestria-.

-Líderes, amigos, crean lo que les decimos-dijo Spellgreen-Estamos seguros que ella es la Princesa de la Armonía. No hay duda, los Elementos la escogieron-.

Los líderes se quedaron sorprendidos por tal revelación. Se miraron entre ellos para decidir lo que era correcto.

-Aun así-dijo el comandante-Ella no es una poni normal, eso es un requisito para ser princesa-.

-Por favor-dijo Spellgreen-¿Qué más pruebas necesitan?-.

En eso un temblor se sintió.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la Princesa Platinum.

En eso un guardia pegaso entró.

-Líderes, nos atacan-dijo el guardia.

-Que todos los guardias vayan a contener la amenaza, que los del castillo defiendan a los ponis-dijo el Comandante Hurricane

-Sí, señor-dijo el pegaso.

Todos salieron, Spellgreen y Starswirl fueron por Valkyria.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Un ataque-dijo Spellgreen-Valkyria, ve a tu habitación, quédate allí y escóndete-.

-Pero…-dijo Valkyria.

-Hazlo-ordenó Starswirl esta vez.

Hizo lo que ellos le pidieron mientras que los unicornios salieron del castillo y vieron a los guardias luchando contra unas criaturas de sombras con ojos morados. Lanzaron sus hechizos para ayudar a los guardias y los otros líderes también pelearon.

-Son Nocturns-dijo Starswirl-Lo que significa que él está aquí-.

-No te equivocas, unicornio-dijo una voz siniestra atrás de ellos.

Era una criatura (parecido a un poni, pero más como demonio) de ojos morados, un cuerno violeta, patas de color gris con armadura y un casco negro y alas de murciélago

-Lord Knightshock-dijo Spellgreen en posición.

-Spellgreen-dijo el Nocturn-Veo que te has envejecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero yo sigo siendo joven-.

-Eres un ser de oscuridad igual que los Windigos que azotaron nuestro mundo hace años-dijo Spellgreen.

-Bueno, los Windigos se alimentaban de sus emociones negativas, yo quiero este mundo-dijo mientras su cuerno aparecía un resplandor morado.

Los 2 unicornios atacaron a Knightshock con su magia, pero este se defendía bien. Usaron sus hechizos de teletransportación para poder llevarlo fuera de los demás ponis, pero él usaba su magia para volver. La pelea entre los 3 era intensa, pero los unicornios resistían. Un hechizo que Spellgreen lanzó hizo que Knightshock retrocediera.

-Rindente, Knightshock-dijo Spellgreen-Nunca vas a ganar-.

-Te equivocas, anciano-dijo Spellgreen-Claro que ganaré-.

En eso lanzó un fuerte rayo morado oscuro que hirió a Spellgreen.

-¡Maestro!-gritó Starswirl corriendo hacia él-

-Sigues tú-dijo Knightshock.

Estaba a punto de lanzar su rayo cuando alguien lo atacó con un rayo azul verdoso. Starswirl miró y era Valkyria quien volaba hacia Knightschock. Logró contenerlo.

-Mejor ve a tu casa, pequeña-dijo Knightshock.

-Mi nombre es Valkyria-dijo molesta-Y no dejaré que les hagas daño-.

Valkyria lanzó sus rayos haciendo que Knightshock retrocediera. Este quedó admirado por el poder la pequeña.

-Impresionante-dijo Knightshock-Nada mal para alguien como tú-.

En eso, Spellgreen se paró, pero estaba débil- Usando una gran cantidad de magia creo un enorme campo que hizo que los Nocturns y Knightshock retrocedieran.

-Nos volveremos a ver ponis-dijo Knightshock entre las sombras-Y esta vez, Equestria será mía-

Desapareció.

Todos los ponis celebraron la victoria, pero Spellgreen estaba débil. Se lo llevaron adentro. Starswirl hizo todo lo que pudo, pero el daño que le hizo Knighshock era fuerte. No había nada que hacer.

-Ahora es tu turno, Starswirl-dijo Spellgreen estregándole su sombrero de cascabeles a su aprendiz-Tú ahora eres el mago en jefe-.

-Pero, maestro-dijo Starswirl-No estoy listo, tengo mucho que aprender todavía-.

-No-dijo Spellgreen-Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas. El conocimiento es infinito Starswirl, tú tendrás que buscarlo por ti mismo-.

-Maestro-dijo Starswirl-Valkyria lo necesita, ella es la Princesa de la Armonía, necesita a alguien que la enseñe-.

-Y estoy viendo al poni adecuado para ello-dijo Spellgreen.

-¿Yo?...no lo sé-dijo Starswirl dudoso.

-Ya no dudes de ti-dijo Spellgreen débilmente-Eres un gran mago Starswirl y serás un buen maestro para una princesa. No tengo duda. Sé que lo harás bien-.

Fue cuando Spellgreen desapareció y todos bajaron la cabeza. Unas horas más tarde Starswirl, usando ya el sombrero que su difunto maestro le entregó, se reunió con los líderes.

-Extrañaremos a Spellgreen, el tenaz-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-También le damos la bienvenida al salón del Consejo….Mago Starswirl-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó la Princesa Platinum.

-Decidir el destino de Valkyria-dijo

-Líderes-dijo Starswirl-Spellgreen creía en ella, yo creo en ella. Es la Princesa de la Armonía. Tal vez sea una poni diferente, pero los elementos la escogieron. Aun si no les gusta, seré el maestro de Valkyria-.

Los líderes una vez más se miraron hasta que tomaron su decisión.

-Starswirl-dijo la Princesa Amore-Entrenarás a Valkyria y la convertirás en la Princesa de la Armonía-.

Starswirl sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Salió de la sala y Valkyria la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Ahora soy tu maestro en magia-dijo Starswirl-Serás una princesa, lo prometo-.

 **Equestria….Presente**

-"Después de que los lideres aceptaron que fuera el maestro de Valkyria"-leía Twilight-"La llevé a su habitación ya que después de esa noche, sus estudios comenzarían"-.

Todos se quedaron impactados por tal relato en el diario de Starswirl.

-¿Por qué los líderes no habrán querido al principio que Valkyria sea educada para ser princesa?-preguntó Applejack.

-La verdad, ella tenía cualidades de cada una de ustedes-dijo Candace a las 6 ponis.

-sí, hasta yo debo admitirlo-dijo Discord.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó con Lord Knightshock?-preguntó Thorax-¿Por qué nunca se escuchó de él o de Spellgreen?-.

-Debe de haber algo más en el diario-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Aquí-dijo Twilight-"Habían pasado 5 años desde que me convertí en el nuevo mago de Equestria. Me empezaron a llamar "El Barbado", cosa que decidí quedármelo hasta ahora. Pero lo más importante, 5 años desde que Valkyria se convirtió en mi alumna. Ella era increíble, su magia había progresado bastante….."

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna….**

Starswirl veía como su alumna ya adolescente practicaba sus hechizos y repasaba sus libros. Era muy habilidosa para la magia. Todavía Starswirl no le había dicho de su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía, quería hacerlo en su coronación dentro de algunos meses. En ese tiempo, Valkyria ayudó a la Princesa Amore a construir el Imperio de Cristal, organizó diferentes pueblos de ponis y encontró un buen terreno para un nuevo castillo, ignorando que cerca de él estaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

-Bien hecho, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Ya eres toda una alicornio, por así decirlo-

-Gracias maestro Starswirl-dijo Valkyria adolescente-Es bueno saber que usted me apoya a diferencia de los otros líderes-.

-Cuando sea coronada princesa-dijo Starswirl-Estarán muy felices por ti.

-Eso espero-dijo Valkyria.

-A propósito-dijo Starswirl-Te tengo un regalo-.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Valkyria emocionada.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo Starwirl.

Valkyria hizo eso y Starswirl abrió una caja adornada con joyas.

-Ábrelos-dijo Starswirl.

Valkyria lo hizo y vio que dentro de la caja había una corona. Una de color dorado-amarillo con 2 picos pequeños en los costados y uno grande en el medio. En centro había una gema en forma de rombo morada.

-Para ti-dijo Starswirl-Princesa Valkyria-.

Valkyria se emocionó y se la puso, luego abrazó a su maestro.

-Gracias, Starswirl-dijo Valkyria.

 **Equestria….Presente.**

-"Valkyria estaba tan feliz por la corona que creí que iba aplastarme por el abrazo que medio cuando se lo entregué"-leyó Twilight.

-Mi corona-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Le perteneció antes a Valkyria-.

-¿Qué pasó luego?-preguntó Starlight,

-"En unos meses iba a ser su coronación como Princesa de la Armonía, pero…"-leyó Twilight-"Lord Knightshock regresó y trajo una destrucción grande en los meses antes de la coronación. Perdimos bastantes….incluso a Valkyria"-

Todos estaban estupefactos.

-"Perdí a Valkyria a cascos de la aprendiz de Knightshock….la Reina Chrysalis"-.

Todos, incluso Thorax, estaban sorprendidos. Ahora, excepto Starlight, estaba más molestos con Chrysalis. Tras lo que ella hizo en la boda y el secuestro, destruir a la primera aprendiz de Starswirl en el pasado era demasiado.

-"Logré detener a Chrysalis y Knightshock"-continuó Twilight-"Pero la tragedia fue tan grande que hice lo más riesgoso en toda mi vida…Usé un hechizo de memoria para que todos los ponis olvidaran a Lord Knightshock, sus Nocturns, mi maestro Spellgreen y Valkyria. Desde entonces, nadie ha sabido de ellos en su vida y mientras me hago más viejo, más culpable me siento. Espero que Celestia y Luna logren ser lo que Valkyria no logró….una princesa de Equestria"-.

Terminó de leer el diario.

-Es todo-dijo Twilight-Starswirl no escribió nada más-.

-Cuando pensé que Chrysalis no podía ser más malvada-dijo Shining Armor molesto.

-La hemos detenido 2 veces-dijo Rainbow Dash-Si vuelve a aparecer, la detendremos definitivamente-.

En eso, las cutie mark dejaron de brillar.

-Parece que el mapa quería que supiéramos la historia de Valkyria-dijo Twilight-Sin embargo, siento que hay más de ella-.

-Entonces, esa es la nueva misión-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Resolver el misterio de la Princesa de la Armonía-.

-Y lo haremos-dijo Twilight-Buscaremos por toda Equestria alguna pista de sobre la Princesa Valkyria.

-Sí-dijeron sus amigas.

-Vamos, será mejor regresar-dijo Twilight llevándose el diario de Starswirl.

Todos regresaron al castillo de Twilight, continuaron con la cena hasta que todos se retiraron. Dejando a Twilight, Spike y Starlight en el castillo. Spike se despidió de las 2 ponis y Twilight dejó el diario de Starswirl en la biblioteca.

-Twilight-dijo Starlight-Sé que en el diario dice que Chrysalis destruyó a Valkyria pero podemos reformarla, si nos esforzamos podemos…-.

-No, Starlight-dijo Twilight con firmeza-Yo pensaba eso cuando hablamos, pero después de lo que leímos, tenía razón: Chrysalis es demasiado malvada como para que se reforme. Si esto le hizo a la Princesa Valkyria, quien sabe qué hará con nosotros ahora. No podemos bajar nuestra guardia, la próxima que la encontremos, la enviaremos al Tartarus-.

Twilight se retiró dejando a Starlight triste porque era la única de todos que creía que Chrysalis pudiera cambiar, pero ahora con lo del relato de Starswirl, no sabía que pensar. Twilight en cambio tenía ahora la misión de encontrar pistas sobre Valkyria y su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía.

Ya en la noche, cuando Twilight, Spike y Starlight estaban dormidos, en la biblioteca una de las ventanas se abrió por la brisa del viento haciendo que el diario en la mesa se abriera en la página donde estaba escrito:

"Perdí a Valkyria a cascos de la aprendiz de Knightshock….la Reina Chrysalis"

En la palabra "Valkyria", la tinta azul verdosa con la que estaba escrita…cambió a un color verde oscuro con cerúleo oscuro y verde brillante en los costados.

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


	3. Fuego de secretos

En el castillo de la amistad, Twilight estaba revisando una vez más el diario de Starswirl para encontrar algo más que escribió sobre la Princesa Valkyria, pero no había nada más. Incluso usó su magia para ver si había tinta invisible, pero nada. En eso, apareció Spike con varios libros dejándolos en la mesa.

-Twilight-dijo Spike-Has revisado todos los libros de la biblioteca una y otra vez. Obviamente, no hay nada sobre la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Debe haber algo que pasé por alto-dijo Twilight-Lo que Starswirl escribió no puede ser lo único-

-Twilight, aun si hubiera algo más que Starswirl escribió sobre ella, no sabrías donde estaría y nadie te podría ayudar-dijo Spike-Él borró la memoria de todos para que no se supiera de ella o de Spellgreen, Knightshock o los Nocturns y seguramente, no habrá alguien que pueda decirte algo más-.

En eso, Spike eructó saliendo llamas verdes y una carta.

-Un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia-dijo Twilight-"Querida Twilight, siento decirte que Luna y yo no encontramos registros de la Princesa Valkyria en la sección de Starswirl y también nos llegó un mensaje de Candace diciendo que tampoco hay datos de ella en la biblioteca del Imperio de Cristal. Lamento que no hayamos podido encontrar algo, atentamente la Princesa Celestia"-.

-Aahhh-dijo Twilight poniendo su cabeza en la mesa-No tenemos nada. El mapa nos guio al diario para descubrir la conexión de los Elementos de la Armonía con la Princesa Valkyria, pero sin datos, no podemos hacer nada-.

De pronto, otra carta salió de la boca de Spike.

-"Pero tal vez algunos ejemplares puedan ayudarte"-leyó Twilight-"Los volúmenes 8 para delante de Starswirl los escribió cuando estábamos Luna y yo como sus alumnas. Es posible que en los primeros volúmenes diga la ubicación de dónde los escribió y uno de los posibles lugares donde la Princesa Valkyrua pudo estar"-.

-Eso puedo servir-dijo Spike-Que bueno que traje los volúmenes esos-.

Twilight revisó uno de los primeros volúmenes de Starswirl hasta que encontró algo.

-Lo tengo, Spike-dijo Twilight emocionada-Veamos…Starswirl escribió esta primera edición en…. ¿La Tierra de los Dragones?-.

-Ay no-dijo Spike nervioso-¿Volver allá? No quiero encontrarme con Garble de nuevo-.

-Relájate, Spike-dijo Twilight-Recuerda que Ember ahora es el Señor de los Dragones, con ella a cargo no creo que tengamos problemas-.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-dijo Spike.

-Alista todo Spike-dijo Twilight-Vamos a la Tierra de los Dragones-.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Fire of secrets"

("Fuego de secretos")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Spike estaba caminando en tierra rocosa, parecía que estaba él solo.

-Me alegra que también vinieras, Rarity-dijo Spike-Ember solo te conoce a ti y a Twilight-.

Spike volteó pero no había nadie.

-Eh, ¿amigas?-preguntó nervioso-¿Dónde están?-.

-Aquí Spikey-Wikey-dijo Rarity.

Vio que Twilight y ella estaban de nuevo ocultas en disfraces de rocas.

-¿Van a usar eso todavía?-preguntó Spike.

-A pesar que Ember es nuestra amiga-dijo Twilight-Aun es arriesgado que los otros dragones nos vean. Le dije a Rarity que prepara estos disfraces-.

-Debo decir que estos disfraces de rocas son mejores de los que hice la primera vez que estuvimos aquí-dijo Rarity.

-Eso es lo de menos, Rarity-dijo Twilight-Continúa Spike, estamos detrás de ti-.

Spike siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una zona con varias rocas grandes y estalagmitas. Miraba alrededor si es que había otros dragones, pero nada. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que, desde el cielo, aterrizaron unos dragones adolescentes. Eran los brabucones, liderados por el viejo enemigo de Spike.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien volvió-Garble-Nuestro "Señor de los Dragones", Sparkle-warkle-.

-Es Spike, Garble-dijo serio Garble.

-Oh, disculpa, Señor de los Dragones-dijo Garble burlonamente-Oh, verdad, tú ya no eres el Señor de los Dragones-.

Los brabucones se rieron.

-Y como no lo eres-dijo Garble-Voy a hacerte pagar por obligarme a abrazar a cada dragón de este lugar.

Garble comenzó a acercarse a Spike. Este de miedo retrocedía. Twilight pensaba revelarse y usar su magia para ayudarlo, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz.

-¡Suficiente, Garble! ¡Te ordenó que te detengas!-dijo la voz.

Los dragones, Garble, Spike, Twilight y Rarity (en sus disfraces) vieron que era Ember, aterrizando.

-Garble, que tu pandilla y tú dejen en paz a Spike o te daré una orden mucho más embarazosa que la que él te dio-dijo Ember señalándolo con su cetro.

-Errr-gruñó Garble, pero paró y bajo su cabeza-Sí, Señor de los Dragones Ember, discúlpeme. Vámonos, chicos-.

Garble y su pandilla salieron volando mientras que Ember los observaba. Luego miró a Spike y le sonrió.

-Hola, Spike-dijo Ember.

-Ember-dijo Spike abrazándola-Me gusto verte-.

-Eh, sí, sí-dijo sonrojada-Por favor, sueltamente. Aun no estoy acostumbrada a los abrazos-.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Spike-Gracias por salvarme de Garble por segunda vez-.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?-preguntó Ember-Hablando de amigos, supongo que no viniste solo-.

Miro las rocas de disfraz que Twilight y Rarity tenían.

-Pueden quitárselas, no hay peligro-dijo Ember.

-Las dos ponis hicieron lo que ella dijo y saludaron a Ember.

-Hola, Ember-dijo Twilight-Es bueno verte de nuevo-.

-Hola, Princesa Twilight-dijo Ember-¿La información que te di sobre los dragones te sirvió?-.

-Desde luego-dijo Twilight-Ya casi terminó mi libro sobre dragones-.

-Me alegra que haya dragones con clase como tú, Ember-dijo Rarity-Debo decir que la gema de tu cetro combina con tus ojos. Pero qué gema.

Rarity no dejaba de admirar la gema del centro, eso incomodo un poco a Ember.

-¿Eh, gracias Rarity?-dijo Ember algo incomoda.

Twilight alejó a Rarity del cetro.

-¿Y a qué debo su visita?-preguntó Ember-Si fuera una social, me hubieran escrito-.

-La verdad, necesitamos información-dijo Twilight.

-Oh, ¿qué puedo decirles?-preguntó Ember.

-No es sobre dragones-dijo Twilight-Verás, el poni mago Starswirl, el Barbado escribió un libro sobre las rocas volcánicas de la Tierra de los Dragones hace mucho tiempo, creemos que fue acompañado por su primera alumna, antes de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna: Su nombre era Valkyria. Estamos buscando una pista sobre ella y su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía-.

-¿Y que tiene la Tierra de los Dragones para ofrecerles esa información?-preguntó.

-Tu padre, Torch, es el dragón más antiguo que conocemos-dijo Twilight-Starswirl borró la memoria de muchas criaturas sobre la princesa, pensamos que como los dragones son algo resistentes a la magia, él sabría algo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Ember-Vamos a preguntarle-.

-Eh, preferiríamos que fueras tú, Ember-dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa-A pesar que somos amigas, no sé cómo reaccionará tu padre al vernos-.

-Sin contar que es un gigante, monstruoso, temible…-dijo Rarity pero paró cuando Ember la empezó a mirar mal-Fuerte, Omnipotente, poderos antiguo Señor de los Dragones, jejeje-.

-Además, soy muy pequeño comparado con él como para decirle yo-dijo Spike también asustado.

-No se preocupen-dijo Ember-Mi papá tal vez pueda ser algo…gritón, pero si le explico bien, entenderá. Sin embargo, mejor sigan con su disfraz hasta que les diga.

Ember, Spike y las ponis en su disfraz llegaron a una cueva enorme donde estaba recostado el antiguo Señor de los Dragones Torch. Seguian con el camuflaje de rocas y Spike estaba algo nervioso.

-Papá-dijo Ember.

En eso, Torch despertó.

-¿Ember?-preguntó Torch-¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-¿Recuerdas a Spike?-preguntó a Ember.

El gran dragón vio al pequeño dragón. Se comenzó a reír.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Torch-Claro que sí, aun puedo aplastarlo con mi dedo meñique-.

-Je,je, sí, ex señor-dijo Spike-Ehm, ¿quisiéramos preguntarle algo?-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Torch, pero notó que Spike habló en plural-¿Cómo que "quisiéramos"?-.

-Bueno pues…-dijo Spike mirando los disfraces de roca.

En eso, Twilight usó su magia para quitarse el disfraz igual que Rarity. Sonrieron incómodamente.

-¿AH?-dijo Torch sorprendido-¡EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS SEÑORES DE DRAGONES QUE ME PRESCEDIERON! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN PONIS AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA DE DRAGONES?!

El estruendo en la voz de Torch fue tan grande que asustó a Twilight, Rarity y Spike.

-Papá, calmante-dijo Ember-Escucha, estas ponis son mis amigas igual que las de Spike-.

-¿Amigas ponis?-preguntó Torch-Eso es novedad. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que desean, ponis?-.

-Ex Señor de los Dragones Torch-habló Twilight-Queríamos saber si sabe o ha escuchado algo de una princesa llamada Valkyria-.

-¿Valkyria?-preguntó Torch-He vivido bastante tiempo, pero no he escuchado de una Princesa Valkyria-.

-Starswirl, el Barbado escribió un libro sobre la composición geológica de las rocas volcánicas de la Tierra de los Dragones, creemos que viajó aquí con su alumna, la Princesa Valkyria. Ella estuvo antes de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna-dijo Twilight.

-Mmmm-dijo Torch tocándose la barbilla-No podría decirles, pero sé de alguien que podría responder su pregunta-.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Twilight.

-Su nombre es Flaming Ruby-contestó Torch-Descartándome, él es dragón más antiguo que hay. Es posible que tenga la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Rarity

-Él vive más al norte, en los límites de la Tierra de los Dragones, dentro del Volcán Dragón. Nunca sale de ahí, por eso no me sorprendió que no haya ido a mi llamado para el Reto del fuego. Además, es muy viejo-respondió Torch

-Gracias, señor Torch-dijo Spike.

-Pequeño-dijo Torch-Recomendaría que tus amigas ponis volvieran a ponerse sus disfraces si no quieren ser quemados por los otros dragones-.

-¿Y Flaming Ruby es peligroso?-preguntó Rarity.

-Ja, no lo he visto lanzar fuego ni cuando tenía la edad de Ember-dijo Torch-No les hará daño…creo-.

Twilight y Rarity estaban asustadas, pero agradecieron a Torch y se pusieron sus disfraces.

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Ember-Se la ruta y además no conocen bien la Tierra de los Dragones, se perderán o caerán a la lava en el primer intento-.

-Gracias, Ember-dijo Spike

Los cuatro salieron de la cueva de Torch, pero no notaron que Garble estaba vigilándolos.

-Con que esas ponis regresaron-dijo Garble-y van a ver a Flaming Ruby. Tal vez él pueda decirme como convertirme en Señor de los Dragones y vengarme de Spike y esas ridículas ponis-.

Caminaron por la zona rocosa hasta llegar a una especie de puente hecho de piedras, abajo había lava. Vieron que de lejos estaba el Volcán Dragón. Twilight y Rarity se quitaron sus disfraces de rocas.

-Entonces, ¿ahí vive Flaming Bury?-preguntó Twilight.

-Así es-dijo Ember- Manténganse juntos, el puente puede ser algo inestable-.

Caminaron en fila, despacio. Pudieron notar que pequeñas rocas comenzaban a caerse por el peso. Rarity por accidente pisó fuerte y una parte donde estaba se estrujó y se destruyendo haciendo que Rarity se cayera.

-¡Rarity!-gritaron Twilight y Spike.

-¡Aaahhh!-gritó Rarity.

Por suerte, fue salvada por Ember y volvieron al puente.

-Gracias, Ember-dijo Rarity-Casi me convierto en poni calcinado-.

-No hay problema, pero ten más cuidado-dijo Ember.

-No sé por qué Flaming Ruby eligió un volcán como hogar-dijo Rarity-Sinceramente, no es lugar como para decorar-.

-Todos los dragones de ahora saben que le gusta la soledad-dijo Ember-No es una novedad para nosotros-.

A lo lejos, Garble observó que cruzaron el puente y continuaban su camino. Él sólo voló y se ocultó tras una roca para seguirles el paso sin que se dieran cuenta.

Llegaron ahora a un cañon y encima había rocas y piedras. Garble estaba arriba de ellas.

-Debo asegurarme que no lleguen antes que yo con Flaming Bury-dijo Garble.

Garble empujó todas las rocas que había encima y se cayeron. Spike vio eso.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Spike.

Corrieron para evitar las rocas. La única forma era volando así que Ember agarró a Rarity y Spike se subió a Twilight. Ellas volaron lo más rápido posible hasta que salieron del cañon.

-¡Rayos!-se molestó Garble pateando una roca con su pie, pero le dolió-¡Auch!, ¡Auch!-.

Fuera del cañón, Spike bajo de Twilight y Ember soltó a Rarity.

-¿Todos están bien?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, vaya que suerte hemos tenido –dijo Spike

-Qué bueno que el vuelo no malogró mi peinado-dijo Rarity.

Continuaron hasta que al fin llegaron a su destino: El Volcan Dragon.

-Lo logramos-dijo Twilight-Ahora a ver a Flaming Ruby-.

-¡Alto!-dijo Garble aterrizando-¡Yo seré quien vea a Flaming Ruby!-.

-¿Garble?...oye no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Spike-Esto es importante-.

-De eso nada-dijo Garble-Ya me cansé de perder ante ti y esas ponis-.

-Garble-dijo Ember firmemente-Te ordeno, como Señor de los Dragones, que te detengas en este instante-.

-Olvídalo-dijo Garble-Ya me cansé de recibir órdenes de una dragona amiga de ponis-.

Garble fue volando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Alto!-gritó la voz.

Garble se detuvo y de la lava del volcán comenzó a levantarse algo, mejor dicho alguien. Un dragón de color naranja con amarillo, Era enorme, casi como Torch. Tenía alas de color rojo, 2 cuernos para arriba, espinas en la espalda, ojos amarillos y una cola con púas. A diferencia de Torch, tenía una barba bien larga de color rojo. Todos, incluso Ember y Garble, se pusieron nervioso al ver al imponente dragón Flaming Ruby.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?-preguntó Flaming Ruby con una voz grave, más que la Torch.

-Disculpe, Flaming Ruby-dijo Ember-Mi nombre es Ember, soy la Señor de los Dragones-.

Flaming Ruby vio el cetro y se sorprendió.

-Señor de los Dragones-dijo Flaming bajando su cabeza-Me disculpo por mi exaltada voz-.

-No se preocupe, Flaming Ruby-dijo Ember-De hecho, me alegra que haya intervenido-.

Flaming Ruby vio a Garble.

-¿Acaso tú quisiste hacerle daño a la Señor de los Dragones?-preguntó Flaming Ruby acercando su ojo a Garble.

-No, no, claro que no-dijo Garble nervioso-Solo quería asegurarme que la Señor de los Dragones llegara bien-.

Ember, Spike, Twilight y Rarity se molestaron por la mentira.

-Bien, entonces…-paró Flaming Ruby-¡FUERA TÚ DE AQUÍ MENTIROSO!_.

Garble se asustó y salió volando lejos del Volcán Dragón. Los 4 estaban felices.

-Gracias por sacarlo de aquí Flaming Ruby-dijo Ember.

-Es un placer-dijo Flaming Ruby, en eso, vio a Twilight y a Rarity-¿Eh? ¿Ponis? ¿Aquí?-.

Twilight y Rarity se asustaron.

-Vienen conmigo, señor Flaming Ruby-dijo Spike-Mi nombre es Spike, ellas son mis amigas, La Princesa Twilight Sparkle y Rarity-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a un unicornio y una princesa-dijo Flaming Ruby.

-Entonces, ¿conoció a Starswirl, el Barbado y a la Princesa Valkyria?-preguntó Twilight emocionada.

-¿Por qué la curiosidad, pequeña poni?-preguntó Flaming Ruby acercando su cabeza a Twilight.

-Eh, pues…-Twilight se puso nerviosa, pero luego se calmó-Rarity, mis amigas y yo somos portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, sus poderes están en nosotras. Hace unos días, encontramos el diario de Starswirl y estaba escrito que tenía una alumna llamada Valkyria, que sería conocida como la Princesa de la Armonía, decía que tenía una fuerte conexión con ellos. Estamos buscando información sobre ella y describir la conexión que ella tenía y aprender de ella. Creemos que ellos dos estuvieron aquí-.

Flaming Ruby la miró de nuevo, luego a Rarity y a Spike. Se alejó, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

-Tienes razón, poni-dijo Flaming Ruby-Starswirl, el Barbado y la Princesa Valkyria estuvieron aquí. Lo sé, porque yo los conocí-.

Eso sorprendió a Twilight, Rarity y Spike.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Twilight.

-Así es-respondió Flaming Ruby-Fue ya hace mucho tiempo. Ellos exploraban la Tierra de los Dragones para estudiar la composición de nuestras rocas. El Barbado era cauteloso, no trataba de molestar a los dragones o encontrarse con ellos cara a cara-.

Eso no sorprendió a Twilight ni a Rarity porque a los ponis no les gustaba estar tan cerca de los dragones.

-Pero Valkyria-comenzó a reírse-Ella era diferente, siempre buscando hacer nuevos amigos, sin importar sus apariencias, si eran grandes o lucían peligrosos-.

-¿Cómo los conociste?-preguntó Spike

-Yo habría tenido tu edad y tamaño, pequeño dragón-dijo Flaming Ruby-Estaba tratando de mostrar que era un dragón rudo pero los demás dragones de ese momento me molestaban porque apenas demostraba ser dragón-.

-Sí, sé cómo se siente eso-dijo Spike tocándose los hombros.

-Ese día que llegaron me lastime la cola en una pelea y me había ido-.

 _(Flashback)_

 _El pequeño Flaming Ruby caminaba con la cola adolorida, triste y con lágrimas porque se habían burlado de él por no ser "lo suficientemente dragón". Quería demostrarles que sí lo era. En eso escuchó unas voces. Se escondió en una roca cerca y vio a dos ponis. En realidad, un unicornio con sombrero azul con estrellas y lunas dibujadas y cascabeles, y una pequeña poni con una forma extraña, tenía alas ovaladas largas. Estaban revisando algunas rocas. Flaming Ruby pensó que sería su oportunidad para demostrar que era un dragón asustando a esos ponis. Salió de la roca y gruñó._

 _-¡AAARRRRRRGGG!-gruñó Flaming Ruby._

 _-Un dragón-dijo Starswirl mientras un resplandor amarillo salió de su cuerno-Ponte detrás de mí Valkyria-._

 _-Pero, Starswirl-dijo Valkyria-Es solo un bebe dragón-._

 _Valkyria se acercó a él._

 _-Valkyria, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Starswirl-¿No sabes que los dragones son peligrosos?-_

 _-No-dijo Valkyria acercándose-Pero voy a averiguarlo-._

 _Flaming Ruby no podía creer que ella no tenía miedo de él. Gruño más fuerte pero nada. Valkyria vio su cola y noto que estaba lastimada._

 _-¿Gruñes por qué te lastimaste la colita?-preguntó Valkyria-No te preocupes, te la voy a curar-._

 _Del cuerno de Valkyria salió un resplandor azul verdoso que se enfocó en la cola de Flaming Ruby, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y luego pasó. Notó que su cola estaba lastimada._

 _-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Flaming Ruby_

 _-Es una de mis habilidades-dijo Valkyria-Además, aprendí un hechizo para aliviar un poco el dolor durante el proceso-._

 _-Soy un dragón, ¿por qué me ayudas?-preguntó Flaming Ruby_

 _-Bueno, estaba tu cola realmente mal y mi maestro Starswirl me está enseñando para ser princesa. Además…me gusta hacer amigos de cualquier tipo-dijo Valkyria sonriente y comenzó a volar-Por cierto, soy Valkyria, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño dragón?-._

 _-Soy Flaming Ruby-respondió, pero se molestó porque le dijo "pequeño"-Y no soy pequeño-._

 _-Vaya-dijo Starswirl un poco sarcástico-Veo que los dragones bebes tienen la actitud de los grandes-._

 _-Como lo dijiste, parece que alguien te molestó ¿Por qué?-preguntó Valkyria._

 _En eso, Flaming Ruby puso ojos llorosos._

 _-Los dragones adolescentes creen que no soy lo suficientemente dragon como para ser parte de su grupo-dijo Flaming Ruby-Pueden que tengan razón-._

 _-No les creas-dijo Valkyria-Él único que puede decir que eres suficientemente dragon eres tú. La próxima vez que los veas, cree con firmeza que eres un verdadero dragon-._

 _En eso, esos mismos dragones aparecieron._

 _-Vaya, vaya, Flamy Ruby-dijo el líder-Veo que al fin demostrarte ser un dragon de verdad y atraer unos ponis-._

 _-Por eso no me acercó a los dragones-dijo Starswirl._

 _-Ja,ja,ja-rio el líder-Tu magia, unicornio, no nos afecta-._

 _-No-dijo Flaming Ruby interponiéndose-Pero esto sí…-_

 _En eso Flaming Ruby inhaló y exhaló una fuere ráfaga de fuego que sorprendió y asustó a esos dragones, haciendo que se fueran._

 _-¿Qué te dije?-preguntó retóricamente Valkyria-Cuando los volvieras a ver, les demostrarías que eras un dragón de verdad-._

 _Flaming Ruby sonrió._

 _-Gracias, Princesa Valkyria-dijo inclinando su cabeza._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-Luego de eso-terminó de contar el viejo Flaming Ruby-Les ayudé a buscar diferentes tipos de rocas para el libro de Starswirl. Fue difícil para él, pero me tuvo confianza al final. Me despide de ellos y cuando regresé con los demás, los dragones jóvenes me empezaron a tratar con respeto. Ella me enseñó lo que es ser un dragón de verdad, no codicioso y arrogante como siguen siendo algunos, sino valiente y leal sin importar qué-.

Twilight, Rarity, Spike y Ember quedaron conmovidos por la historia. Twilight comenzó a admirar la capacidad d Valkyria para hacer amigos e inspirarse en sus acciones.

-¿Sabe algo más?-preguntó Twilight.

-No-dijo Flaming Ruby-Como les dije, esa fue la última vez que fue a la Princesa Valkyria-.

Los 3 sintieron que era todo lo que podía ofrecerles.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Flaming Ruby-dijo Twilight.

-No hay problema, princesa poni-dijo Flaming-Espero que les haya sido de utilidad-.

Se retiraon del Volcan Dragon y regresaron a la Tierra de los Dragones, pero Twilight y Rarity tenían sus disfraces de rocas puestos. Una vez que ya estaban lejos de la vista de los dragones, se los quitaron.

-Bueno, ¿sus preguntas fueron resueltas?-preguntó Ember.

-Un poco-dijo Twilight-Ahora sabemos un poco más de la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Debo decir que como ella actuó ayudando a Flaming Ruby de bebe me hizo recordar a Fluttershy y a Applejack-dijo Rarity.

-A mí también-dijo Twilight sonriendo-Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí. Su conexión con los Elementos de la Armonía debió haber sido grande y como Flaming Ruby dijo….era única-.

En eso apareció de nuevo Garble.

-Ajá-dijo Garble-Ahora ustedes ponis pagaran por haberse metido con Garble-.

-Flaming Ruby me dijo que si volvías a molestarlas-dijo Ember señalándolo con su cetro-Lo llamara por mi cetro y vendría a darte tu merecido-.

Eso asustó a Garble.

-Pero…-dijo Garble-¡Aj!...Bien…Tuvieron suerte-.

Así se retiró volando.

-Trata de mantenerlo controlado-dijo Spike.

-Lo haré-dijo Ember-Fue un gusto volver a verlos-.

-Adios, Ember-dijeron los 3 mientras se iban y Ember también se despedía.

Ya lejos de la Tierra de los Dragones. Twilight no dejaba de sonreír.

-Twilight, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Spike.

-Mejor que nunca, Spike-dijo Twilight-La Princesa Valkyria me ha inspirado, es un modelo a seguir para todos los ponis que quieran saber de la amistad, incluso para mí.

Rarity y Spike sonrieron mientras continuaban su camino de regreso a Ponyville.

En el Volcán Dragón, Flaming Ruby miraba el cielo, luego volvió a poner su cabeza enfrente.

-Sabía que vendrías, Torch-dijo Flaming Ruby.

En efecto, Torch llegó volando para encontrarse con Flaming Ruby.

-¿Les contaste sobre Valkyria?-preguntó.

-Solo lo que tenían que saber-dijo Flaming Ruby.

-Ya había pasado tanto desde que volvíamos a escuchar su nombre-dijo Torch.

-Sí-dijo Flaming Ruby- ella era única-.

-Sí-respondió Torch-Pero…sus emociones….su corazón…-.

-Por eso les dije-respondió Flaming Ruby mirando al cielo otra vez-Fue la última vez que vi…a la Princesa Valkyria.

Ahora Torch también miraba el cielo.

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


	4. Dash vs Dust - Academia de pegasos

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville. Los ponis saludaban a sus amigos. Derpy caminaba tranquilamente. El señor y la señora Cake sacaron a pasear a sus hijos, Octavia Melody caminaba al lado de Vinyl Scratch (DJ-PON3), las floristas (Rose, Daisy y Lily Valley) estaban en su tienda haciendo arreglos florares, Amethyst Star estaba en un picnic con Liza Doolots y Lyra Heartstring estaba con Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops).

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy caminaban por Ponyville conversando sobre algo que tenía que ver con los Wonderbolts, ahora que ya Rainbow Dash era parte de ellos.

-Veo que el entrenamiento de los reclutas te está gustando-dijo Fluttershy.

-Desde luego-dijo Rainbow Dash-Spitfire me ha pedido que le ayude a hacer algunas muestras para los reclutas-.

-Verdad-dijo Fluttershy-Hoy es la inscripción de los pegasos-.

-Así es-dijo Rainbow Dash-Solo imagínalo, cuando estuve entrenando, pero ahora pueden muchos más. Ya quiero hacer demonstraciones para inspirarlos-.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-gritó un pegaso que estaba aterrizando.

Ambas ponis lo reconocieron.

-Soarin-dijo Rainbow Dash.

En efecto, el pegaso Soarin llegó al suelo y se acercó a Rainbow Dash.

-Dime, ¿hay más pegasos?-preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada-¿Spitfire me necesita para las demostraciones? ¿Debo darles valor?-.

-Eh…no-dijo Soarin-De hecho, no tenemos casi ningún recluta este año-.

Esto sorprendió a Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntó Rainbow Dash (con una de esas caras graciosas que aparecen en la serie)

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Dash v Dust: Academy of Pegasus"

("Dash vs. Dust: Academia de Pegasos")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Soarin llegaron a la Academia de los Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash se sorprendió porque lo que dijo Soarin era cierto: No había casi reclutas. Apenas eran 4 pegasos, RaInbow Dash pudo ver a Spitfire, en su uniforme de sargento, pero estaba caminando en círculos.

-Spitfire-dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a ella.

-Crash-dijo Spitfire-Ok, reclutas, vayan a tomarse un descanso.

Los 4 reclutas se fueron dejando solos a los 4 pegasos.

-Soarin me lo contó-dijo Rainbow Dash-y lo he visto, ¿cómo no puede haber reclutas suficientes? Es decir, siempre lo ha habido-.

-Lo sé-dijo Spitfire-Esto es nuevo, tuvimos suerte de que fuera un grupo par, sino habría problemas para los ejercicios en equipo-.

-¿Crees que podremos entrenar solo a ellos?-preguntó Soarin.

-Tenemos-dijo Spitfire-Es nuestro deber aun con la falta de reclutas-.

-No se preocupen-dijo Rainbow Dash-Nosotras (agarrando a Fluttershy) nos encargaremos de atraer más pegasos para la academia-.

-Eh…bueno…la verdad…-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-Déjenlo en nuestros cascos-dijo Rainbow Dash agarrando a Fluttershy y volando lejos.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Fluttershy mientras era llevada por Rainbow Dash,

Spitfire y Soarin se miraron no estando seguros de lo que Rainbow Dash planeaba hacer, pero fueron con los reclutas para entrenarlos.

Rainbow Dash estaba en Cloudsdale volando alrededor con un megáfono en su casco derecho.

-¡Atención, pegasos!-gritó Rainbow Dash por el megáfono-¿Quieren ser grandes voladores? ¿Quieren superarme? Cosa que es imposible pero vale el intento ¿Quieren mostrar de qué están hechos? ¡Vayan a inscribirse a la Academia de los Wonderbolts, ellos los necesitan!-.

Mientras que en las nubes, Fluttershy entregaba volantes.

-Solo tienen que dar una pequeña prueba para entrar-dijo Fluttershy-No es difícil-.

-¿Tú la diste?-preguntó un pegaso.

-Eh, bueno, pues…no-dijo Fluttershy tímida.

Y los pegasos se fueron.

Rainbow Dash aterrizó.

-¿Tuviste mejor suerte que yo?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-No-dijo Rainbow Dash-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que no están interesados en unirse?-.

-Tal vez no se sienten preparados como antes-dijo Fluttershy.

-Tal vez-dijo Rainbow Dash.

En eso, Rainbow Dash notó a dos pegasos, una chica y un chico, que estaban usando un uniforme parecido al de los Wonderbolts, solo que eran de colores turquesa y ámbar en vez de celeste y amarillo. Se acercó a los pegasos.

-Ustedes-dijo Rainbow Dash-Me acuerdo que planeaban unirse a los Wonderbolts, pero ahora no entraron, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué tienen ese uniforme?-.

-Oh, es de la Academia Speedbolt, literalmente es mejor que la Academia de los Wonderbolt-dijo el pegaso-Nos dieron estos uniformes por ser el primer día-.

-¿Academia Speedbolt?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí-respondió la chica pegaso-Hay una gran cantidad de reclutas y es la mejor academia que existe-.

-Sí, mejor que la de los Wonderbolts-dijo el chico pegaso.

-¿Mejor? No existe ninguna academia mejor que la de los Wonderbolts-dijo Rainbow Dash-Esto tengo que verlo ¿Dónde está esa Academia?-.

-En Rainbow Falls-dijo la chica pegaso.

-Gracias, vamos Fluttershy-dijo Rainbow Dash agarrando otra vez a Fluttershy y voló a toda velocidad.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Fluttershy otra vez.

Después de un vuelo veloz, llegaron a Rainbow Falls y vieron una zona de entrenamiento más grande y con más cosas que la Academia de los Wondebolts. También vieron a bastantes reclutas pegasos. Realizaban maniobras, pero Rainbow Dash pudo notar que el campo era riesgoso y los pegasos hacían acrobacias que podían poner en peligro a ellos mismo.

-Admito que el campo esta genial-dijo Rainbow Dash-Pero no cuenta con medidas de seguridad que tienen los Wonderbolts y las acrobacias que realizan son muy temerarias…aunque….no sé….me resultan familiar-.

-Deberíamos acercarnos-dijo Fluttershy

Ambas pegaos lo hicieron y vieron que la entrada estaba custodiada por dos pegasos que tenían los mismos uniformes que los pegasos que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se encontraron anteriormente. Iban a pasar, pero los dos pegasos se interpusieron.

-¿Las podemos ayudar?-preguntó uno.

-Sí, queremos entrar a la Academia Speedbolts-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Muestren su tarjeta de invitación-dijo el otro.

-Eh…no tenemos-dijo Fluttershy.

-Entonces, no pueden entrar-dijo el primer pegaso-Si no tienen una tarjeta de invitación, no serán admitidos-.

-¿Cómo qué no?-preguntó Rainbow Dash molesta-No sé qué se creen ustedes, pero nosotras hemos salvado Equestria varias veces, además soy una Wonderbolt, no pueden hacer que no pase-.

-De hecho, no pueden a menos que yo se los diga-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Rainbow Dash conocía esa voz mejor que nadie. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash voltearon y vieron a una pegaso de color turquesa, melena y color ámbar y dorada, ojos ámbar y una Cutie Mark con un rayo y alrededor 3 estrellas. Además llevaba lentes y un uniforme de sargento igual que Spitfire. La pegaso las miraba con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Lightning Dust-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Hola Rainbow Dash-dijo Lighting Dust-¿Te gusta mi academia?-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-¿Tú creaste la Academia Speedbolt?-.

-Correcto-dijo Lightning Dust burlándose-Debo decir que el primer día de la academia ha sido muy favorable. Mira a los reclutas, nunca había visto tantos, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la Academia de los Wonderbolts-.

-¿Por qué hiciste otra academia?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta? ¡Por ella!-dijo Lightning Dust señalando a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-¿Eso qué significa?-.

-Ahhh-dijo Lightning Dust-Gracias a ti, no pude ser una Wonderbolt, me sacaron solo porque mis movimientos al máximo se cruzaron con tus amigas-.

-Pues tus movimientos al máximo casi lastiman a mis amigas-dijo Rainbow Dash-Casi lastiman a los demás reclutas y crearon un tornado que por Celestia no destruyó la academia-.

-Obstáculos menores-dijo Lightning Dust-Luego de que me sacaron, pensé: "Los Wonderbolts son buenos, pero les falta dar más de lo máximo como yo". Así que hice mi academia creando un nuevo equipo de pegasos mejor que los Wonderbolts, Los Speedbolts-.

-Ja, eso no va durar-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Lightning Dust-¿Cuántos reclutas tiene la Academia de los Wonderbolts en este momento?-.

-Eh…pues….-Rainbow Dash no sabía que responder-Bueno, tal vez sean pocos, pero los Wonderbolts serán siempre los números 1-.

-No por mucho-dijo Lightning Dust-Los entrenamientos que les he dado y la libertad para que puedan inventar nuevos los atrae. Pronto seremos un equipo mejor que los Wonderbolts. Tan bueno que las mismas princesas nos convertirán en el nuevo escuadrón de acróbatas aéreos dejando a tus número 1 en libros viejos-.

Lightning Dust camino hacia la entrada y los pegasos la dejaron pasar. Luego miró a Rainbow Dash.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado ser una Wonderbolt, Crash-dijo Lightning Dust sonriendo-Porque a partir de ahora, ya no habrá más Wonderbolts-.

Entró y los pegasos se quedaron custodiando. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy no sabían que hacer. Volvieron a la Academia de los Wonderbolts y hablaron con Spitfire y Soarin acerca de Lightning Dust y la Academia Speedbolt.

-Entonces, ¿Lightning Dust creó otra academia para deshacerse de la nuestra?-preguntó Soarin.

-Sí, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-No lo sé-dijo Spitfire-Aunque tengamos estos reclutas, no es suficiente para la academia. Si no tenemos lo suficiente, ya no habrá más Wonderbolts.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-gritó Rainbow Dash-Mi sueño era ser una Wonderbolt, ahora que la soy, no voy a dejar que Lightning Dust se deshaga de la academia ni de los mismos Wonderbolts-.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Spitfire-Ya intetaste atraerlos y no funcionó. Es obvio que les interesa más la Academia Speedbolt-.

-Lightning Dust hizo esto por lo que pasó en la academia-dijo Rainbow Dash-¡Eso es! ¡Le daré lo que en realidad quiere!-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash sonrió.

Ahora Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Soarin y Spitfire estaban afuera de la Academia Speedbolt. Los 2 guardias pegasos estaban todavía.

-Quiero hablar con Lightning Dust-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Lo siento, solo si tienes invitación, puedes entrar-dijo el primer pegaso.

Era lo mismo de antes, pero esta vez Fluttershy se molestó.

-¡ESCUCHEN!-gritó Fluttershy-¡MI AMIGA SOLO QUIERE HABLAR CON LA DUEÑA DE LA ACADEMIA! ¡SE TOMÓ LA MOLESTIA DE VENIR! ¡VOLAMOS HASTA ACÁ DOS VECES! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJENNOS VER A LIGHTNING DUST!-.

Eso asustó a los guardias, incluso Rainbow Dash, Spitfire y Soarin se asustaron.

-Pasen, por favor-dijo el otro pegaso abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo Fluttershy calmada.

Entraron los 4 y llegaron a la oficina de Lightning Dust. Pasaron y la vieron.

-Oh, volvieron-dijo Lightning Dust viendo a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, luego miró a Spitfire y a Soarin-Bienvenida, Capitana Spitfire, Wonderbolt Soarin ¿Les gusta el lugar?-.

-Para esto, Dust-dijo Spitfire.

-Es sargento Dust aquí, Spitfire-dijo Lightning Dust-Les ofrezco algo, sean mis entrenadores en mi academia, repásenles los tipos de entrenamiento que les doy crearemos un escuadrón de Speedbolts imparable-.

-Solo ofreces movimientos-dijo Soarin-No hay nada de los Wonderbolts en esta academia-.

-Esa es la idea, Soarin-dijo Lightning Dust.

-¿Quieres que tu academia sea buena, Lightning Dust?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-Tendrás que vencerme en una carrera-.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Lightning-Sabes que te he vencido en la academia, no hay forma de que me ganes-.

-Entonces, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dijo Rainbow Dash-Si ganas, los Wonderbolts dejan de ser los acróbatas de Equestria y tus Speedbolts lo serán; si gano, cerrarás esta academia-.

Lightning Dust lo pensó y luego sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Crash-dijo Lightning-He esperado este encuentro mucho tiempo-.

A las afueras de la Academia Speedbolt, estaban los reclutas de ambas academias, los Wonderbolts y Fluttershy. Había un globo aerostático con una poni de color rosa con melena rosa más fuerte y pequeño lagarto. Comenzó a hablar por un megáfono.

-Bienvenidos a la primera competencia de academias de pegaso en toda la hisotira de Equestria-dijo Pinkie Pie-Por la Academia de los Wonderbolts está Rainbow Dash.

Los Wonderbolts, los poco reclutas y Fluttershy (en voz baja) la alentaron.

-Y por la Academia Speedbolt-dijo Pinkie Pie-Lightning Dust-.

Los reclutas de la Academia Speedbolt la alentaron más fuerte que a Rainbow Dash.

-Esta es la ruta-dijo Pinkie Pie-Partirán de la Academia Speedbolt, luego volarán por Ponyville, seguido de Cloudsdale, la Academia de los Wonderbolts y terminarán aquí de nuevo en la Academia Speedbolt, aquella poni que cruce la meta primero, ganará y la academia de la segunda quedará cerrada….para SIEMPRE-.

Rainbow Dash usaba su uniforme de los Wonderbolts y Lightning Dust usaba el uniforme de su academia.

-Muy bien, ponis-dijo Pinkie Pie-En sus marcas….listos….-.

Hizo sonar una bocina y ambas pegasos salieron disparadas: La carrera había comenzado.

-Lightning Dust va a adelante, seguida de Rainbow Dash-dijo Pinkie Pie-Si Rainbow Dash quiere superarla, tendrá que volar más rápido-.

En efecto, Rainbow Dash volaba tan rápido como podía, pero Lightning Dust estaba delante aun. Volaron arriba, abajo, sobrepasaron o esquivaron nubes. Hicieron piruetas. Rainbow Dash admitía que Lightning Dust era veloz, pero no se iba a rendir. Finalmente llegaron a Ponyville.

-Ahora las competidoras están en Ponyville-dijo Pinkie Pie-Volando sobre las casas.

Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust cruzaban las casas, abajo, los ponis las veían. Mientras tanto, Applejack estaba vendiendo manzanas.

-Me llevaré estas manzanas-dijo Amethyst Star.

-De acuerdo-dijo Applejack poniéndolas en la bolsa.

Amethyst Star se retiró y Applejack vio a ambas pegasos volando hacia ella, se lanzó al suelo, pero la onda de velocidad y sonido hizo que la carreta de las manzanas se volteara. Applejack miró a ambas mientras seguían volando.

-Uy, parece que Applejack tendrá que poner otras manzanas para vender-dijo Pinkie Pie-Ahora, nuestras competidoras llegaron a Cloudsdale-.

Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust estaban en Cloudsdale volando en círculos para la ciudad en las nubes. Lightning Dust seguía a la cabeza, mientras Rainbow Dash estaba atrás de ella,

-Vas a perder, Rainbow Dash-dijo Lightning Dust-Los Wonderbolts son historia, mis Speedbolts son el futuro-.

-La carrera aún no termina-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Volaban a toda velocidad, Rainbow Dash no permitiría que los Wonderbolts desaparecieran. Tenía que dar todo de sí por ellos. Con todo su esfuerzo, Rainbow Dash agitó fuerte sus alas y logró pasar a Lightning Dust. Esto la sorprendió y la enojó. Voló más rápido.

-Rainbow Dash logró sobrepasar a Lightning Dust-dijo Pinkie Pie-Ahora ella está furiosa. Ya están en la Academia de los Wonderbolts-.

En efecto, al llegar allá, Ambas pegasos pasaron por los mismos obstáculos que tuvieron en su entrenamiento en la Academia. Al terminar, Rainbow Dash seguía adelante.

-Rainbow Dash sigue a la cabeza-dijo Pinkie Pie-Sin duda Lightning Dust está enojada-.

Ya casi estaban cerca de la Academia Speedbolt, parecía que Rainbow Dash iba a ganar.

-No dejaré que me quites esto, Rainbow Dash-dijo Lighning Dust.

Lightning Dust comenzó a volar en círculos para crear un tifón que la empujará más lejos para así ganar, pero su movimiento fue demasiado temerario que ella misma perdió el control.

-Uy, parece que Lightning Dust está en problemas-dijo Pinkie Pie.

El tifón era tan fuerte que la sacó y se estrelló contra una de las montañas de Rainbow Falls, eso causó que se fracturara un ala. Ella comenzó a caer del cielo.

-AAAHHHHHH-gritó Lightning Dust.

-¡Lightning Dust está cayendo! ¡Lightning Dust está cayendo!-gritó Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash estaba por llegar a la meta cuando escuchó a Pinkie Pie y vio a Lightning Dust caer. Miró la meta, pero supo cuál era la decisión correcta. Salió de la carrera y fue a salvar a Lightning Dust. Voló a toda velocidad hacia abajo. Lightning Dust fue salvada a tiempo por Rainbow Dash antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Rainbow Dash?-preguntó Lightning Dust-¿Me salvaste?-.

-¿No lo parece?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash sostuvo a Lightning Dust y siguió en la carrera. Finalmente, llegaron a la meta.

-Esto si es un final-dijo Pinkie Pie-¿Pero quién ganó?-.

Pinkie miró una fotografía tomada en el momento de la llegada y se sorprendió.

-La ganadora es Lightning Dust-dijo Pinkie.

La foto mostraba que la cara de Lightning Dust estaba más adelante que la de Rainbow Dash, lo que la hacía la primera en cruzar la meta. Luego que Rainbow Dash puso a Lightning de nuevo en el suelo para pararse aun con su ala izquierda lastimada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Lightning Dust.

-Es lo que hacen los Wonderbolts-dijo Rainbow Dash triste por haber perdido-Ayudar a los ponis cuando tiene problemas-.

Fluttershy, Soarin y Spitfire fueron hacia Rainbow Dash, tristes porque perdió, pero felices de que estuviera bien.

-Fue una buena carrera, Crash-dijo Spitfire.

-Ni yo lo habría hecho mejor-dijo Soarin.

-Es bueno saber que estás bien-dijo Fluttershy.

-Gracias-dijo Rainbow Dash aun triste.

Lightning Dust no podía creer lo que veía. Aun después de haber perdido en cierta forma, ellos la seguían apoyando. Pensaba antes que si ganaba estaría feliz por haber derrotado a Rainbow Dash y crear un nuevo escuadrón de acróbatas aéreos, pero no ganó exactamente como quería y además en vez de feliz estaba triste.

-Bueno, Lightning Dust-dijo Rainbow Dash bajando la cabeza y triste-Un trato es un trato, tu academia queda…los Wonderbolts…se van-.

Los 4 ponis se estaban por ir cuando Lightning Dust los paró.

-Esperen-dijo Lightning Dust-Que la Academia de los Wonderbolts siga, yo cerraré la mía-.

-Pero, tú ganaste-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Gané porque tú me ayudaste después de mi imprudencia-dijo Lightning Dust bajando la cabeza-Tenías razón, mis movimientos son muy riesgosos y causan peligro. Creí que ganando me sentiría feliz, pero en realidad, después de que me salvaste, no te estaba solo quitando tu sueño, sino el de todos los Wonderbolts. Aun con mi actitud, me ayudaste y eso, como dijiste, es ser un Wonderbolt. Yo me equivoque. Por eso cerraré mi academia.

Aun con las palabras de Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash no quería que ella se quedará sin nada otra vez.

-Puedes volver a entrenar con nosotros-dijo Rainbow Dash-Tu sueño también era ser una Wonderbolt. Puedes serlo, solo tienes que dejar la imprudencia y pensar más en los otros que en ti, eso es un Wonderbolt-.

Lightning Dust sonrió y abrazó a Rainbow Dash. Por primera en mucho tiempo, la volvía a ver como amiga.

-Tienes talento, Dust-dijo Spitfire-Te daré una segunda oportunidad en la academia. Si logras demostrar que dejarás a un lado tu imprudencia, puedes llegar a ser una miembro de reserva de los Wonderbolts-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Lightning Dust sorprendida y alegre.

-Desde luego-dijo Soarin-Además, el campo que creaste, debo decir que es más desafiante que el nuestro ¿Qué dices si las cosas de tu academia van a la de los Wonderbolts? Como si ambas se unieran para entrenar a nuevo reclutas-.

-Eso sería increíble-dijo Lightning Dust.

Fue cuando Lightning Dust se acercó al centro del campo con un micrófono.

-Atención, reclutas-dijo Lightning Dust-La Academia Speedbolt será la que se cerrará-.

Los reclutas se sorprendieron.

-Pero la mayor parte de las enseñanzas irán a la Academia de los Wonderbolts, junto con el campo de entrenamiento-dijo finalmente Lightning Dust.

Ahora los reclutas ambas academias gritaron de emoción.

-Esto ha sido un final de fotografía-dijo Pinkie Pie en el globo aerostático.

De vuelta en la Academia de los Wonderbolts, ya había bastantes reclutas (de ambas academias). Usaba de nuevo el uniforme Wonderbolt. El campo de entrenamiento fue reemplazado por el de Lightning Dust. Ahora ella estaba de vuelta entre los reclutas. Dejó a un lado la imprudencia y comenzó a actuar como una verdadera Wonderbolt, Su ala estaba vendada.

-Bien reclutas-dijo Spitfire en su uniforme de sargento-Quiero que vuelen 10 kilómetros-.

Los reclutas hicieron eso, excepto Lightning Dust.

-Tú, Dust, quiero que hagas ejercicios con tus cascos para mantener el equilibrio-dijo Spitfire.

-Sí, Spitfire-dijo Lightning Dust.

Lightning Dust hizo eso y luego vio a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy a quienes sonrió y saludó. RaInbow Dash la saludó también.

-Lo que hiciste por Lightning Dust fue muy noble-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, esa soy yo-dijo Rainbow Dash presumiendo-La mejor pegaso de todas-.

-Ajá-dijo Fluttershy-¿Qué pasó con el discurso Wonderbolt?-.

-Ehh...Pues…ya me conoces-dijo Rainbow Dash-Soy una Wonderbolt, pero soy la mejor-.

Ambas se rieron y se fueron de la Academia de los Wonderbolts.

Canción de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


	5. La marca inactiva

En la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban reorganizando una lista de pequeños ponis que habían ayudado a obtener sus cutie marks.

-Bueno, crusaders-dijo Apple Bloom-Ya hemos ayudado a bastantes ponis a obtener sus cutie marks y lo mejor es que nuestra lista sigue creciendo-.

-Eso es genial-dijo Scootaloo-Y pensar que hoy ayudamos a 3 ponis a obtener sus cutie marks-.

-Sí, aunque la última requirió tener que estar enredadas en sogas-dijo Sweetie Belle-¿Quién pensaría que una poni tendría talento con las sogas para hacer cualquier cosa?-.

De pronto, Applejack apareció afuera de la casa club.

-¡Apple Bloom!-gritó Applejack-¡Te ha llegado un correo!-.

En eso, Apple Bloom y las otras crusaders bajaron a ver quién le había escrito.

-Veamos-dijo Apple Bloom-¡Es de Babs Seed!-.

-¿Babs Seed?-preguntó Scootaloo-¿Qué dice?-.

-"Querida prima Apple Bloom"-comenzó a leer Apple Bloom-"Las cosas han ido bien en Ponyhattan desde que obtuve mi cutie mark y ya no me molestan por eso. Sin embargo, tengo una amiga llamada Yellow Melone que la están fastidiando por no tener una cutie mark. Traté de ayudarla a obtener una por ser una Crusader, pero no pude. Les conté sobre ti y nuestras amigas. Pensaba que podrían ayudarla a obtener su cutie mark. Avísenme para poder ir con ella a verlas a Ponyville. Atentamente, tu prima Babs Seed"-.

-Bueno, Crusaders-dijo Sweetie Belle-Parece que tenemos otro problema de cutie mark que hay que resolver-.

-Ahh, estoy seguro que lo lograrán-dijo Applejack-Ya han solucionado varios problemas de cutie mark que creo que esta no va a ser difícil-.

-Oigan-dijo Scootaloo-Si Babs Seed va a venir, creo que también necesitaremos a otra Crusader-.

-Eso pienso-dijo Apple Bloom-Le enviaremos una carta a Gabby para que también venga. Todas las crusaders solucionarán este problema-.

(Como parte del show, se ponen como si estuvieran en posición de batalla y atrás de ellas aparecen sus cutie marks, símbolo de que no se rendirán en ayudar a cualquier poni a obtener su cutie mark).

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The inactive mark"

("La marca inactiva")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Pasaron 2 días y Apple Bloom ya le había enviado una carta de Babs Seed para que ella y su amiga Yellow Melone vinieran a Ponyville a solucionar el problema de la cutie mark. Ella también le envió una a la griffon crusader Gabby para que vinieran y participara en esta "misión".

-¿Me preguntó quién vendrá primero?-preguntó Scootaloo.

Sweete Belle miró el cielo y se sorprendió.

-Eh, creo que ella-dijo Sweetie Belle.

En efecto, las pequeñas ponis vieron que Gabby se acercaba para aterrizar. Bajaron sus cabezas y luego vieron como Gabby terminaba en el suelo.

-Hola, Gabby-dijo Apple Bloom-Nos da gusto que hayas….-.

No termino de hablar porque Gabby abrazó a las 3 ponis.

-Oh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo-dijo Gabby emocionada y abrazando fuertemente a las 3-Me da tanta alegría a ver a mis crusaders favoritas. Desde que volví a Griffonstone no dejé de ayudar a otros griffons y me siento tan bien en hacerlo-.

-Eso…es…genial….Gabby-decía Scootaloo tratando de hablar.

-También…nos alegramos…de…verte-decía Sweetie Belle tratando de respirar.

-Sí, pero…por favor….suéltanos-dijo Apple Bloom con fuerza.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Gabby soltándolas-Me emocioné mucho-.

-Sí, lo notamos-dijo Scootaloo tratándose de tocarse para aliviar el dolor y Sweetie Belle recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Y a qué se debe la llamada tan importante?-preguntó Gabby.

-Una de nuestras crusader, mi prima Babs Seed tiene una amiga llamada Yellow Melone que no ha podido obtener su cutie mark-dijo Apple Bloom-Ella trató de ayudarla, pero no puedo. Pensó que todas las crusaders podrían ayudar a su amiga a obtenerla-.

-Por todos los ponis y criaturas que quieren tener cutie marks-dijo Gabby valientemente-Ayudaremos a esta poni aunque tardemos años-.

-Sí….eh…-dijo Sweetie Belle-No creo que sea tanto-.

En eso, escucharon el sonido del tren que se estaba aproximando. Finalmente paró y de uno de los vagones salieron 2 pequeñas ponis. Una era de color mostaza con pelo rojo claro y tenía una cutie mark de tijeras, la otra era una poni terrestre, de color amarillo y pelo de color naranja con un poco de verde claro con ojos ámbar. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders fueron con Babs Seed.

-¡Babs Seed!-dijo Apple Bloom al ver a su prima abrazándola-Me da gusto verte-.

-A mí también Apple Bloom-dijo Babs Seed-Hola Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo-.

-Hola Babs Seed-dijeron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Oh, ¡qué emoción!-gritó Gabby al ver a Babs Seed-¡Otra crusaders! ¡Es un honor!-.

Gabby abrazó a Babs Seed con fuerza.

-Ah…hola-dijo Babs Seed tratando de respirar-Por…favor…suéltame-.

-Lo siento-dijo Gabby dejándola.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Babs Seed.

-Soy Gabriela, pero puedes decirme Gabby, soy la primera girffon crusader-dijo Gabby.

-¿Una griffon crusader?-preguntó Babs Seed-Eso es nuevo, mucho gusto.

Babs Seed miró a Yellow Melone.

-Amigas crusaders-dijo Babs Seed-Les presentó a mi amiga de Ponyhattan, Yellow Melone.

-Hola-dijeron cada una a la pequeña poni.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Yellow Melone.

Ella notó las cutie marks de las Crusaders y miró costado vacío, se sintió triste. Apple Bloom notó eso.

-No te preocupes, Yellow Melone-dijo Apple Bloom-Encontraremos tu talento especial y obtendrás tu cutie mark así de rápido-.

-Gracias, crusader-dijo Yellow Melone.

-Soy Apple Bloom-dijo Apple Bloom-Ellas son Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Gabby. Te ayudaremos-.

Primero, pasearon por Ponyville para mostrarle como era el lugar.

-Dinos Yellow Melone-dijo Scootaloo en su scooter-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?-.

-Bueno-dijo Yellow Melone-Me gusta pintar mucho-.

-Eso es, ese puede ser tu talento-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Fue lo primero que intente allá en Ponyhattan-dijo Yellow Melone-Pero no funcionó.

-Tal vez no te has esforzado lo suficiente-dijo Apple Bloom- Ya sé-.

Llevaron a Yellow Melone a una pared cerca de la alcaldía de Ponyville, le dieron unos broches y baldes de pintura.

-La alcaldesa piensa que una pintura podría fortalecer el espíritu en Ponyville-dijo Apple Bloom-Le dijimos que nos diera permiso para pintar. Pensamos que tú podrías hacerlo-.

Yellow Melone tomó el broche con su boca y lo mojó con pintura amarilla y empezó a pintar. Unas horas más tarde ya había terminado.

-Ya está-dijo Yellow Melone.

Las ponis y la griffon vieron la pintura y era impresionante. Los detalles de colores de la alcaldía, los ponis felices y hasta el atardecer.

-Es…hermoso-dijo Scootaloo con esos ojos tiernos.

-Incluso mejor que la Pony Lisa-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-No hay palabras-dijo Gabby secándose una lagrima.

Babs Seed y Apple Bloom miraron el costado de Yellow Melone. Ella tambien, pero no había nada. Esto la entristeció.

-Ok-dijo Apple Bloom-Eres buena, pero parece que no estás destinada a ser pintora. Busquemos más-.

Ahora estaban en la Boutique de Rarity.

-Mi hermana tiene muchas telas y cosas para hacer vestidos-dijo Sweetie Belle-Eres creativa así que creo que podrás hacer un vestido o un sombrero-.

Yellow Melone miró alrededor de la Boutique para encontrar algo que le fascinará. Encontró unas pequeñas gemas y unos hilos. Comenzó a hacer algo, las crusaders quería saber que era, pero ella no las dejaba mirar. Finalmente, terminó y lo que hizo fue un brazalete. En eso momento llegó Rarity.

-Sweetie Belle-dijo Rarity un poco molesta-¿Qué te he dicho de agarrar mis cosas?-.

Fue cuando notó el brazalete.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-gritó Rarity-Lo que ella hizo con mis gemas es….-.

-¡Rarity, por favor!-dijo Sweetie Belle arrodillándose-¡Fue mi error! ¡No te enojes con ella!-.

-¡Divino!-terminó Rarity sonriendo.

-Lo sé, es divino, pero por favor no te molestes-dijo Sweetie Belle, pero recapacitó cuando escuchó esa palabra venir de su hermana-¿Qué? ¿No estás molesta?-.

-Molesta por tocar mis cosas, sí-dijo Rarity-Pero por ese brazalete, claro que no. Es hermoso. Como desearía tenerlo-.

Yellow Melone miró su costado otra vez, pero nada.

-Ten-dijo Yellow Melone triste-Es todo tuyo-.

Se lo entregó a Rarity y se fue. Las Crusaders la siguieron dejando a Rarity sola hipnotizada por el brazalete.

-Yellow Melone-dijo Babs Seed-Vamos no te rindas-.

-Tú estuviste en Ponyhattan conmigo-dijo Yellow Melone-Viste durante todos los días mis intentos por obtener mi cutie mark y nada-.

-Eso no nos va parar-dijo Apple Bloom reuniéndose con ellas seguida por las otras Crusaders-Obtendrás tu cutie mark-.

-Así es-dijo Gabby-Las Cutie Mark Crusaders jamás se rinden-.

(Canción)

 _Crusaders: Rendirse no, rendirse jamás_

 _Tu cutie mark verás._

 _Yellow Melone: No importa qué, no importa qué_

 _Mi cutie mark veré._

 _Apple Bloom: Muchos ponis hemos ayudado ya_

 _A obtener sus cutie marks,_

 _Pero este es, sin dudar_

 _La que más nos tiene que importar_

(Estaba en Sweet Apple Acres recolectando manzanas, como lo hacía Applejack, Yellow Melone hizo eso, y recolectó bastantes manzanas, pero nada en su costado.)

 _Sweetie Belle: Los primeros intentos sirven_

 _Te acercan a lo que quieres de verdad_

 _Podrás hacerlo_

 _Solo ten tenacidad._

 _Crusaders: Rendirse no, rendirse jamás_

 _Tu cutie mark verás._

 _Yellow Melone: No importa qué, no importa qué_

 _Mi cutie mark veré._

(Estaban ahora en Sugar Cube Corner, Yellow Melone estaba haciendo un pastel de frutas con fresas, manzanas y naranjas, todo recubierto de vainilla. Pinkie Pie la probró y se desmayó porque estaba delicioso. Yellow Melone miró su costado, pero nada).

 _Scootaloo: Es un camino largo, pero se va a superar_

 _Pronto tu costado va a brillar_

 _Con dedicación y voluntad_

 _Vencernos juntas esta adversidad_

(Estaban en la casa de Fluttershy cuidado animales, Yellow Melone jugaba con ellos, pero después de un rato, miro su costado, nada).

 _Babs Seed: Hay más para experimentar_

 _Por deja de dudar_

 _Tu marca aparecerá_

 _Y eso al final eso te alegrará._

 _Crusaders: Rendirse no, rendirse jamás_

 _Tu cutie mark verás._

 _Yellow Melone: No importa qué, no importa qué_

 _Mi cutie mark veré_

 _Gabby: Todos obtienen sus cutie marks_

No importa quienes sean

Tu talento obtendrás

y aparte de eso mucho más.

 _Crusaders: Rendirse no, rendirse jamás_

 _Tu cutie mark verás._

 _Yellow Melone: No importa qué, no importa qué_

 _Mi cutie mark veré._

(Varios intentos en diferentes lugares, pero de todas maneras, Yellow Melone no obtenía su cutie mark)

 _Yellow Melone: No importa qué, No importa qué_

(Yellow Melone miró su costado, nada)

 _Yellow Melone (triste): Mi cutie mark…no veré_

(Fin de la canción)

Fue todo un día agitado, todas las Cutie Marks Crusaders trataron de ayudar a Yellow Melone a obtener su cutie mark, pero nada. Ya era de noche y las crusaders estaban en su casa club, todas estaban echadas en el suelo, con tantos papeles de posibles talentos, pero nada.

-Ay, no puedo creerlo-dijo Scootaloo-Hicimos todo lo que nosotras hicimos para poder ayudar a Yellow Melone pero no hemos progresado nada-.

-Vaya, mis amigas crusaders-dijo Gabby-Esta situación es mucho más desafiante de la que pensé-.

-Crusaders, no podemos rendirnos-dijo Apple Bloom-Le prometimos a Yellow Melone que obtendría su cutie mark y no podemos romperla-.

-Lo sabemos, Apple Bloom-dijo Sweetie Belle-Pero esta situación está tardando demasiado. Además, Yellow Melone no puede quedarse mucho tiempo en Ponyville-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Apple Bloom-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Yellow Melone?-.

-Afuera-dijo Gabby-Babs Seed está con ella-.

Fuera de la casa club, Babs Seed estaba tratando de animar a Yellow Melone.

-Yellow Melone, tranquila-dijo Babs Seed-Mis amigas no te defraudarán-.

-Sé que no lo harán, Babs Seed-dijo Yellow Melone-Pero ellas ya han hecho suficiente, creo que no obtendré hoy mi cutie mark. Lo mejor sería volver a Ponyhattan-.

-Quedemos hasta mañana-dijo Babs Seed-Al menos no nos iremos tener buenos recuerdos de Ponyville-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yellow Melone.

Al día siguiente, en Sweet Apple Acres, Babs Seed se había levantado para ir a la habitación de Yellow Melone para decirle que el desayuno estaba servido.

-Yellow Melone-dijo Babs Seed-Ya está servido, te va a encantar los pies de manzana de la Abuela Smith-.

Entró, pero no había nadie, Yellow Melone se había ido. Babs Seed fue a buscar a Apple Bloom.

-Apple Bloom-dijo Babs Seed.

-¿Qué pasa, Babs Seed?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Yellow Melone no está-dijo Babs Seed-Debió ir a la estación del tren para regresar a Ponyhattan-.

En eso, Apple Bloom y Babs Seed salieron por las otras crusaders para ir a la estación del tren.

Yellow Melone caminaba rumbo hacia la estación de tren, triste por no haber obtenido su cutie mark cuando por accidente, se tropezó con una poni terrestre. Era de su edad, de color rosado purpura, con una cutie mark de tiara igual a la que tenía puesta.

-Disculpa, no vi-dijo Yellow Melone.

-No te preocupes-dijo Diamond Tiara-No te había visto antes-.

-Soy de Ponyhattan-dijo Yellow Melone-Vine con mi amiga para que las Cutie Mark Crusaders me ayudarán a encontrar mi talento especial-.

Diamond Tiara miró sus costados.

-Eres una costado en blanco-dijo Diamond Tiara.

Eso entristeció a Yellow Melone.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó-No fue mi intención. Las crusaders no te decepcionarán, ellas me ayudaron a encontrar el significado de mi cutie mark, quitándome mi pensamiento erróneo-.

-Yo confío en ellas-dijo Yellow Melone-Pero no las obligaré a que se cansen por ayudarme. He intentado todo, pero nada-.

-Entiendo-dijo Diamond Tiara-¿Quieres recorrer Ponyvile?-.

-Bueno…supongo que puedo ver un poco más de este lugar-dijo Yellow Melone.

Mientras tanto, Las crusaders iban a la estación del tren.

-Gabby-dijo Apple Bloom-Vuela para ver si la encuentras-.

-De acuerdo, Apple Bloom-dijo Gabby.

La griffon voló para buscarla, cuando la encontró. Sin embargo, no estaba en la yendo a la estación.

-La encontré-dijo Gabby-Pero no está en la estación. Está con una poni terrestre, creo que tiene una cutie mark de tiara-.

-Diamond Tiara-dijeron Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo a la vez.

-Oh, no-dijo Babs Seed-Puede estar burlándose de Yellow Melone-.

-No lo creo-dijo Scootaloo-Ella cambió, en cierta forma, gracias a ella, obtuvimos nuestras cutie marks-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Babs Seed.

-Igual-dijo Apple Bloom-Hay que ir con Yellow Melone.

-¿Por dónde Gabby?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Por acá-dijo señalando su izquierda.

Las 5 buscaron en esa dirección a Yellow Melone cuando al fin la encontraron. Estaba con Diamond Tiara conversando y sonriendo.

-Yellow Melone-dijo Babs Seed-No la molestes, Diamond Tiara-.

-No la estaba molestando Babs Seed-dijo Diamond Tiara-La acompañaba a la estación del tren-

-Yellow Melone-dijo Babs Seed-Podemos convencer a tus padres a quedarte un poco más para descubrir tu talento-.

-Eso ya no será necesario, Babs Seed-dijo Yellow Melone feliz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Yellow Melone mostró su costado y todas las crusaders se sorprendieron: Yellow Melone tenía su cutie mark. Era como un cetro de color verde con una con collares de color naranja.

-¿Obtuviste tu cutie mark?-preguntó sorprenidad Apple Bloom-Pero, ¿cómo? Es decir, lo intentamos todo-.

-Había algo que nos faltaba-dijo Yellow Melone-Diseñadora de joyas-.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Ella quería irse triste por no obtene su cutie mark, pero le sugerí recorre un poco más de Ponyville antes de que se fuera-dijo Diamond Tiara-Entramos a la tienda donde mi papá me compró mi tiara y ella se compró unas cuantas joyas y una tiara vacía-.

-Lo que hacía con ellas-dijo Yellow Melone-combinaba todos mis talentos creativos: dibujar, pintar, moldear, todo- Estaba tan feliz que de pronto mis costados brillaron y obtuve mi cutie mark-.

-Vaya, es impresionante-dijo Apple Bloom-Lamento que nosotras no hayamos podido ayudarte-.

-Descuide-dijo Yellow Melone-De no ser por ustedes, no hubiera hecho las cosas creativas y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que podía combinarlos. Se los agradezco también-.

Babs Seed se acercó a Diamond Tiara.

-Gracias por ayudarla, Diamond Tiara-dijo Babs Seed-Siento como reaccione-.

-Tenías tus razones-dijo Diamond Tiara-No estoy orgullosa de mi actitud pasada, pero me alegra haber ayudado a alguien para obtener su cutie mark en vez de burlarme porque no lo tenga-.

Las crusaders sonrieron.

-Crusaders…-dijo Apple Bloom

-… ¡Otra misión cumplida!-gritaron las 5 (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed y Gabby).

Ya en la estación de tren, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Gabby se estaban despidiendo de Babs Seed y de Yellow Melone.

-Gracias por todo, crusaders-dijo Yellow Melone-Allá en Ponyhattan, junto con Babs Seed, ayudaré a otros ponis a que obtenga sus cutie marks-.

-Lo harán bien-dijo Apple Bloom-Todos tenemos algo que nos representa y nos está esperando en nuestro interior-.

-¡Oh, te voy a extrañar mucho, Yellow Melone!-dijo Gabby abranzandola.

-Gra…ci…as, Gabby-dijo Yellow Melone-Por….favor…suéltame-.

-Lo siento, otra vez-dijo Gabby.

-Adios, Babs Seed-dijo Apple Bloom-Nos dio alegría que hayas venido-.

-A mi tambien-dijo Babs Seed-Las escribiré para que sepan a qué ponis hemos ayudado-.

Todos se dieron un abrazo de grupo, Gabby no dio uno fuerte y no las asfixió. Despues de eso, ambas amigas aboradorn el tren.

-¡Adios!-dijeron las 4 crusaders afuera.

Babs Seed y Yellow Melone se despidieron por la ventana y el tren partió.

-Bueno, mis amigos Crusaders-dijo Gabby-Fue un gusto ser parte de esta aventura. Debo volver a Griffonstone para seguir mi deber en esparcir el conocimiento de las cutie marks que es para todos en Equestria.

-Sigue con eso, Gabby-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Adiós-dijo Gabby en el cielo.

-Adiós-dijeron las 3 crusaders.

Así, Gabby se fue. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se estaban retirando de la estación del tren.

-Bueno, estos dos días han sido de sorpresas-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Sí, la verdad, este es el primer problema de cutie mark que no resolvemos directamente-dijo Scootaloo.

-Tal vez hay más en otras ponis de lo que parece-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Cierto, Sweetie Belle-dijo Apple Bloom-Creo que ahora todo será diferente ya que…más crusaders están apareciendo y juntos….ayudaremos a los ponis a encontrar sus talentos especiales.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sonrieron mientras ellas y Apple Bloom se dirigían a la casa club mientras el sol brilla como símbolo de nuevo día.

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios

 **Pensaba incluir a Diamond Tiara porque en cierta forma, se reformó en el episodio donde las Cutie Mark Crusaders obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks. Hasta el próximo capitulo o episodio.**


	6. Búsqueda de cascos implacable

**ANTENCIÓN FANS, VOY A VIAJAR ASÍ QUE TARDARÉ EN SUBIR LOS PRÓXIMOS EPISODIOS DE MI TEMPORADA, ESPERO LLEGAR A LA MIDSEASON FINALE (CAP O EP 13) ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO. QUE LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO. SI TIENEN AMIGOS EN FANFICTION DE MLP Y QUE YA SABEN LO QUE PASÓ EN LA TEMPORADA 6, RECOMIENDELE ESTA FANFIC PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER Y COMENTAR. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

En la boutique de Ponyville, Rarity estaba leyendo el periódico donde había noticias de sus 2 boutiques.

-Oh, esto es fantástico-dijo Rarity

-¿Qué cosa, hermana?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Las cosas están yendo bien en la boutique de Canterlot-dijo Rarity-Y mi tienda en Ponyhattan también está arrasando en glamour y esplendor-.

-Eso es maravilloso-dijo Sweetie Belle-¿Planeas abrir otra?-.

-Eso espero-dijo Rarity-Mi sueño se está realizando-.

Rarity comenzó a fantasear sobres sus boutiques.

-Pronto abriré nuevas tiendas en Trottingham, Yeguadelphia y Las Pegasos-dijo Rarity mientras se lo imaginaba-Y todos estará repleto con… ¡Las reglas de Rarity!-.

Fue cuando tocaron la puerta y Sweetie Belle fue a abrirla. Era el cartero.

-Correo para la señorita Rarity-dijo el cartero.

-Gracias-dijo Sweetie Belle recibiéndolo.

Cerró la puerta y fue hacia Rarity.

-Rarity llegó un correo para ti-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Oh, ¿de quién será?-preguntó Rarity abriendo el sobre.

Comenzó a leer y se sorprendió.

-Ahhh-dijo Rarity

-¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó Sweetie Belle

-Todo lo contrario-dijo Rarity-Parece que Sassy Saddles dice que tengo un encargo de vestuario muy importante en Canterlot. Hora de aplicar de nuevo las reglas de Rarity en Canterlot-.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Taken Hoof"

("Búsqueda de cascos implacable")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Rarity estaba en Canterlot con Sweetie Belle, quien rogó que la llevara para ver la boutique de su hermana y ella al final aceptó. Llegaron finalmente a la boutique, Rarity tocó y Sassy Saddles abrió.

-Rarity-dijo Sassy Saddles-Me da gusto verte, veo que recibiste mi carta-.

-Sí, Sassy Saddles-dijo Rarity-Quiero saber para quién es el vestido y poder hacerlo. Por cierto, ella es mi hermana, Sweetie Belle-.

-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Igualmente-dijo Sassy Saddles-Rarity, el vestuario es para Hip Dancing-.

-¡¿Hip Dancing?!-preguntó Rarity emocionada-¡¿La reina poni del hip hop?!-.

-Esa misma-dijo Sassy Saddles-Supo del éxito de tus dos boutiques y me pidió que te dijera que le hagas un vestido-.

-Con gusto-dijo Rarity-Dijo exactamente qué clase de vestido quiere-.

-Sí-dijo Sassy Saddles-Uno que resalte la música que interpreta con un look moderno y retro a la vez…pero para la noche porque vendrá-.

-Oh, eso es sencillo y no te preocupes, lo terminaré antes de la noche-dijo Rarity-Vamos a la bodega a ver si encuentro algunos materiales-.

-Allí está esa poni que te hiciste amiga-dijo Sassy Saddles-Me ha ayudado a organizarlo todo, es Coco Pommel-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Rarity-Vayamos-.

Las 3 ponis se dirigieron a la bodega de telas y maniquís. Entraron y vieron a Coco Pommel organizando. Ella las vio y saludo a Rarity.

-¡Rarity!-dijo Coco Pommel-¡Es bueno verte!-.

-Igual, Coco-dijo Rarity-Veo que has organizado la bodega. Te ha quedado bien-.

-Gracias-dijo Coco Pommel-Supongo que viene para hacer el vestido para Hip Dancing-.

-Así es-dijo Rarity-Veamos si la bodega tiene los materiales necesarios-.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Rarity escogía los materiales y apuntaba en una lista los que faltaban. Finalmente terminó.

-Con suerte hay suficientes para hacer la capa del vestido-dijo Rarity-Pero falta la mayoría de los adornos y algunas telas para el diseño retro. Ohh, tengo que empezar a hacerlo ya-.

Rarity miró a Sassy Saddles y a Coco Pommel.

-Sassy, Coco-dijo Rarity-¿Creen que puedan conseguirme estas cosas antes de la tarde?-.

.-Desde luego-dijo Coco Pommel.

-No hay problema-dijo Sassy Saddles.

En eso, Sweetie Belle intervino.

-Oh, oh, Rarity ¿puedo ayudar?-preguntó Sweetie Belle

-Eh…no lo sé, Sweetie Belle-dijo Rarity-Son muchas cosas…además…Coco Pommel y Sassy Saddles son capaces de…-.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!-repetía Sweetie Belle.

El ruido molestaba a las 3.

-¡Bien!, ¡Bien!-dijo Rarity-Puedes ir con ellas para ayudarla-.

En eso, Sweetie Belle se calmó.

-Genial-dijo saliendo de la bodega mirando a Sassy Saddles y a Coco Pommel-Las espero afuera-.

Las 3 miraron a Sweetie Belle irse y Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel miraron a Rarity.

-Asegúrense que no se meta en problemas-dijo Rarity.

-Eh, de acuerdo-dijo Coco Pommel-Vamos Sassy Saddles-.

Las 2 ponis salieron de la boutique y Sweetie Belle las estaba esperando. Caminaron por Canterlot para buscar los materiales que Rarity necesitaba. Fueron a diferentes tiendas y lograron conseguir gran parte de ellas. Sin embargo, el camino era un poco insoportable ya que Sweetie Belle no paraba de hablar de las cosas que Rarity y ella hacían.

-…y hubo una vez en que Rarity y yo participamos en una carrera de hermanas. A pesar que no ganamos, fue bastante divertido…-.

Sassy Saddes y Coco Pommel estaba bien alteradas por las conversaciones sin fin de Sweetie Belle. Sassy Saddles tuvo una idea para hacerla callar.

-Sweetie Belle, cariño-dijo Sassy Saddles-Rarity necesita que consigas estas cosas-.

Sassy Saddles hizo antes una lista falsa para que Sweetie Belle buscara en caso de emergencia.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Sweetie Belle-¿Qué cosas?-.

Sassy Saddles le entregó la lista falsa y Sweetie Belle las miró.

-No hay problema-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Nos encontramos acá en el centro dentro de 1 hora-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sweetie Belle poniendo la lista en su mochila-No te preocupes, Rarity, tú hermana te conseguirá todo para el vestido de Hip Dancing-.

Así Sweetie Belle se fue. Coco Pommel fue hacia Sassy Saddles.

-¿Le diste una lista de cosas que no va encontrar en Canterlot?-preguntó Coco Pommel.

-No las va a encontrar-dijo Sassy Saddles-Al menos así estará ocupada. Va a regresar antes, pero al menos sentirá que hizo algo-.

-Sí-dijo Coco Pommel-Me agrada Sweetie Belle, pero a veces puede ser un poco…-.

-Habladora-terminó Sassy Saddles-Vamos, hay que terminar de conseguir estas cosas-.

Fueron a las últimas tiendas y consiguieron todo lo que Rarity necesitaba para el vestido de Hip Dancing. Finalmente, volvieron al centro y esperaron a Sweetie Belle.

-Sweetie Belle ya debería haber vuelto-dijo Coco Pommel un poco angustiada

-Aún falta media hora-dijo Sassy Saddles-Debe seguir buscando-.

Pasado esa media hora, Sweetie Belle no aparecía. Esperaron unos minutos más, pero nada. Ya no solo Coco Pommel estaba preocupada, sino también Sassy Saddles.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Sassy Saddles nervioso-Tal vez la poni sea dura en buscar, solo hay que darle más tiempo y…-.

-¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¿Dónde estará?-decía Coco Pommel.

-Cálmate-dijo Sassy Saddles-Vamos a buscarla. Se fue a esa dirección (señalando a su izquierda), empecemos por allí-.

Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel fueron por la misma dirección que fue Sweetie Belle y revisaron las tiendas cercanas, pero no había rastros de Sweetie Belle.

-Ay no puede ser-dijo Coco Pommel-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Seguimos buscando-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-Sassy Saddles, mira-dijo Coco Pommel viendo la lista falsa que Sassy le entregó a Sweetie Belle en el suelo.

-Oh, vaya-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-¿Y si le pasó algo malo?-preguntó Coco Pommel

-Si no encontramos a Sweetie Belle pronto-dijo Sassy Saddles-Quien sabe lo que Rarity nos hará-.

Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel se imaginaron a Rarity primero con los ojos en llamas y luego a ellas siendo los nuevos maniquís para sus vestidos. Se asustaron por ello.

-Hay que buscarla por todo Canterlot si es necesario-dijo Sassy Saddles.

Notaron que la lista falsa estaba cerca de una tienda de telas de diferentes colores. Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel se dirigieron allá y fueron a hablar con el vendedor unicornio.

-Disculpe, señor-dijo Sassy Saddles-Vio una pequeña poni de color blanco con melena purpura claro-.

-Ah, sí-dijo el vendedor-Buscaba unas cosas extrañas, ¿Quién le habrá dicho que buscará eso?-.

-Je,je,je-se rio incómodamente Sassy Saddles-Sí, bueno entonces pasó por aquí-.

-Sí-dijo el vendedor-Luego se fue la otra tienda para buscar si se encontraban allí-.

-Gracias-dijo Coco Pommel.

Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel fueron a la tienda de al costado para preguntar sobre Sweetie Belle. Le preguntaron.

-Sí, no tenía las cosas que ella buscaba-dijo la vendedora unicornio-Me preguntó dónde podría encontrarlas, le dije que no sabía-.

-Ahh-dijo Sassy Saddles-Gracias-.

Pasaron por otra tienda y nada.

-Ay ¿Por qué tuve que darle una lista falsa?-preguntó Sassy Saddles-Hubiera comprado unos tapones pequeños y ella no hubiera notado la diferencia-.

-Y no puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo contigo en eso-dijo Coco Pommel.

Continuaron caminando cuando Coco Pommel notó huellas pequeñas de poni que iban a un callejón oscuro de Canterlot.

-Mira eso, huellas-dijo Coco Pommel.

-¿Y que tiene?-preguntó Sassy Saddles.

-Conociendo que los ponis de Canterlot no pasarían por aquí-dijo Coco Pommel-Y que una pequeña poni dejaría estas huellas, Sweetie Belle pudo pasar por aquí-.

-Ahh, de acuerdo-dijo Sassy Saddles-Tampoco a los ponis de Trottingham les gusta los callejones así-.

Pasaron por ese callejón y vieron que las huellas terminaban en una puerta de madera con un símbolo raro.

-Bueno, entremos-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-No lo sé, luce tenebroso el lugar-dijo Coco Pommel.

-Me convenciste entrar a este callejón, ahora te convenzo en entrar a esta tienda-dijo Sassy Saddles.

Ambas ponis entraron y vieron que había bastantes cosas raras. Algunas les hicieron pensar que no podrían exisitir en verdad. Vieron al dueño y era un unicornio con sombrero de vaquero y barba negra.

-Eh, hola-dijo Sassy Saddles.

El unicornio las miró.

-Buenas, tardes ponis ¿Qué se les ofrce en mis dominios?-preguntó el unicornio con voz dramática.

Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel se miraron algo incomodas y luego al dueño.

-Nos preguntábamos si vio a una pequeña poni blanca y melena purpura clara-dijo Sassy Saddles.

El unicornio las miró penetrantemente.

-No sé quién era-dijo el unicornio-No sé qué quería. Si eran cosas extrañas, les diré que no tenía nada de eso. Lo que sí tenía eran materiales de exploración. Materiales que harían a cualquiera que las usará una pesadilla viviente para cualquier poni. Si no la encuentro, será el final de todo. No le ofreceré descuentos, ni garantías. Pero si es el otro caso, la encontraré y… le ofreceré un 50% de rebaja-.

Las ponis se quedaron sin habla, ya les daba miedo el unicornio.

-De… acuerdo-dijo Coco Pommel para calmar la tensión-Je,je,je…eh…buena suerte-.

Las 2 salieron de la tienda rápidamente y del callejón.

-Pero que poni más raro-dijo Sassy Saddles-Sweetie Belle estuvo aquí, pero no hay más-.

Estaban triste y desoladas. No encontraban a Sweetie Belle por ninguna parte. No tuvieron más opción que rendirse.

-Tendremos que decirle a Rarity-dijo Coco Pommel triste.

-Oh, es el fin de mi carrera-dijo Sassy Saddles-De ser una gerente responsable a una niñera incapaz-.

Coco Pommel la miró con cara de "¿Enserio eso te importa ahora?".

-Lo siento, Coco Pommel-dijo Sassy Saddle-Ahhh, supongo que eso es todo-.

-Sí-dijo Coco Pommel.

Caminaron para llegar a la Boutique y Coco Pommel notó algo a su derecha. Una pequeña poni blanca con melena purpura.

-Sassy Saddles, mira-dijo Coco Pommel.

Ambas ponis se acercaron y no le creían.

-Es Sweetie Belle-dijo Sassy Saddles-Oh gracias Celestia que está bien-.

-No tanto-dijo Coco Pommel-Mira con quienes está-.

Había 4 ponis hombres que seguían a Sweetie Belle con miradas socpecha. La pequeña poni tenía una mirada triste.

-Ja-dijo uno-Esa pequeña nos hará tener ganancias-.

-Sí, será un buen negocio-dijo el otro-Ya quiero aprovecharla bien, jajaja-.

-Ah-dijo Sassy Saddles escondida y sorprendida-Se llevarán a Sweetie Belle, tenemos que detenerlos-.

-Sin duda-dijo Coco Pommel molesta-No soportó a los abusivos (pensando en su antigua jefa en Ponyhattan)-.

-A mi señal-dijo Sassy Saddles-Lista…. ¡Ahora!-.

Las 2 ponis salieron y atacaron a los 4 ponis. Sweetie Belle se sorprendió.

-¿Sassy Saddles? ¿Coco Pommel?-preguntó Sweetie Belle-pero ¿qué están haciendo?-.

Las ponis no la escuharon mientras Sassy Saddles usaba su magia y Coco Pommel sus cascos para golpear a los ponis. Sin que se dieran cuenta, aplastaron las cosas que Rarity les pidió que trajeran.

-Alto, ¡alto!-dijo Sweetie Belle, pero nada.

Sweetie Belle tuvo que esforzarse para que de su cuerno saliera un fuego artificial que los haría parar. Cuando lo hizo, las ponis pararon y miraron a Sweetie Belle.

-Como diría Applejack, ¿Qué establos están haciendo?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Salvándote de eso ponis que querían usarte para su "negocio"-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-Sí-dijo Coco Pommel firmemente como nunca.

Un poni quiso levantarse pero Coco Pommel lo golpeó con uno de sus cascos dejándolo en suelo de nuevo.

-Ellos no me estaban secuestrando-dijo Sweetie Belle-Los estaba llevando a la Boutique de mi hermana-.

-¿Ah?-quedaron confundidas ambas ponis.

-Me fue difícil encontrar esta clase de cosas-dijo Sweetie Belle-Hasta que los encontré a ellos que son coleccionistas y vendedores de vestuarios en Las Pegasos. Cuando me entregaron las cosas, me preguntaron para qué eran. Les dije para que mi hermana Rarity hiciera un vestido para Hip Dancing. Reconocieron el nombre de mi hermana por la revista de moda. Me pidieron que los llevará con ella para poder abrir una boutique allá y expandir el mercado de vestido. Mi mirada de pena era por el trabajo duro que Rarity tendrá después, pero luego recordé que una de sus aspiraciones era otra boutique-.

-Ooooohhhhh-dijeron Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel avergonzadas-Entonces, esto es…incomodo-.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Sweetie Belle molesta.

Ayudaron a los 4 ponis a levantarse.

-Lamento el golpe-dijo Coco Pommel avergonzada a uno.

-Descuida-dijo-Mi esposa me da peores-.

-Oh, no-dijo Sassy Saddles-Los materiales de Rarity se destruyeron.

-No todos-dijo Sweetie Belle-tengo lo otro que pidió-.

-Sí…eh….sobre eso-dijo Sassy Saddle.

No pudo terminar porque Sweetie Belle se fue corriendo.

-Vamos-dijo Sweetie Belle-Rarity tiene un vestuario que hacer.

Sassy Saddles, Coco Pommel y los 4 ponis la sigueiron.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sassy Saddles-Tal vez la ira de Rarity sea menor que la que hubiera tenido si le decíamos que perdimos a Sweetie Belle-.

-Eso espero-dijo Coco Pommel.

Finalmente, llegaron a la boutique. Sweetie Belle abrió la puerta y vio a Rarity haciendo el vestido, solo la cubierta.

-Al fin-dijo Rarity-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-.

-Una larga historia-dijo Sassy Saddles.

-¿Quiénes son esos ponis?-preguntó Rarity viendo a los 4 hombre ponis.

-Rarity, estos son vendedores de vestuarios-dijo Sweetie Belle-Quieren hacer un negocio contigo para abrir una Boutique en Las Pegasus-.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-preguntó emocionada Rarity.

-Señorita Rarity-dijo uno-Pensamos que una boutique en Las Pegasus haría crecer sus ganancias como las nuestras, la boutique la pondremos y usted la puede administrar junto con todo el control creativo de los vestuarios que se usted haría-.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso-dijo Rarity.

-Sin embargo, para estar seguros, nos gustaría ver la reacción de Hip Dancing cuando vea el vestuario que le hará-dijo otro.

-Se los aseguró-dijo Rarity-No se arrepentirán (Enfocandose en Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel) ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?-.

-Pues…sí-dijo Sassy Saddles nerviosa, igual lo estaba Coco Pommel-Pero lo que ocurre es que…-.

-Aquí está, hermana-dijo Sweetie Belle sacándose sus maletas de sus costados. Rarity las vio. Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel se pusieron nerviosas porque lo que trajo Sweetie Belle no era lo que ella exactamente pidió, pero no escucharon ninguna queja.

-Oh, sí esto es-dijo Rarity-Gracias, Sweetie Belle-.

Las ponis miraron lo que Sweetie Belle trajo y se sorprendieron: Era lo mismo que ellas habían comprado antes y que se destruyó durante el supuesto secuestro de Sweetie Belle.

-Los llevaré al taller-dijo usando su magia para llevarse el maniquí y la cubierta que había hehco.

Sweetie soltó una mirada satisfactoria y las 2 ponis la miraron.

-¿Compraste lo mismo?-preguntó Sassy Saddles-¿Cómo? La lista que te di era falsa.

-Lo sé-dijo Sweetie Belle sonriendo.

-Espera, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó Coco Pommel.

-Cuando me entregaste la lista, Sassy Saddles-dijo Sweetie Belle-Al leerla, supe que era falsa, así que te seguí la corriente. Cuando nos separamos, usando mi magia tomé la lista verdadera y fui a comprar las cosas de nuevo, solo que mantuve las mochilas cerradas para que no se dieran cuenta. Para hacerla creer que de verdad buscaba esas cosas, fui a diferentes tiendas a preguntar por ellas. Iba a volver al centro cuando me encontré con los vendedores. Soy inocente, pero no tonta-.

Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel se quedaron con cara de sorpresa.

-Sweetie Belle, lo siento-dijo Sassy Saddles-No debí darte una lista falsa-.

-Está bien-dijo Sweetie Belle-Yo debo aprender a no hablar todo el tiempo-.

-¿Amigas?-preguntó Sassy Saddles.

-Amigas-dijo Sweetie Belle-Tú también, Coco Pommel-.

Ella sonrió.

-Amigas-dijo Coco Pommel

En la noche, Hip Dancing había llegado a la boutique de Rarity. Estaba con 2 bailarines y 4 guardias de seguridad.

-Hola, Hip Dancing-dijo Sassy Saddles-Soy Sassy Saddles, gerente de la boutique. Sobre su vestido, la señorita Rarity lo está acabando. Podría esperar unos….-.

-¡Ya está!-gritó Rarity saliendo del almacén.

Se dirigió a Hip Dancing.

-Hip Dancing-dijo Rarity-Le aseguro que le fascinará este vestido.

Rarity sacó el maniquí con el vestido puesto en él. Hip Dancing lo miró desde todos los ángulos. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Sassy Saddles y Coco Pommel estaban nerviosas, los 4 vendedores de Las Pegasus estaban atentos a Hip Dancing y a su evaluación. Finalmente, Hip Dancing miró la puerta, las ponis pensaron que no le gustó hasta que…

-Me gusta-dijo Hip Dancing sonriendo.

Eso emocionó a Rarity. Sus guardias, que eran unicornios, usaron su magia para llevarse el vestido. Hip Dancing entregó un cheque por el vestido.

-No hay vestuario que se pueda comparar-dijo Hip Dancing-Recomendaré a las otras estrellas sobre ti, Rarity-.

Así Hip Dancing se retiró junto con sus bailarines. Los 4 vendedores se acercaron a Rarity.

-Es un hecho-dijo uno-Podremos hacer negocios-.

-¿Una boutique en Las Pegasus? Desde luego-dijo Rarity.

Mientras Rarity hacía negocios. Sassy Saddles, Coco Pommel y Sweetie Belle la observaban.

-De verdad nos diste un susto-dijo Sassy Saddles a Sweetie Belle.

-Sí, lo siento-dijo Sweetie Belle-No volverá a pasar-.

-Por favor-dijo Coco Pommel.

-Por cierto-dijo Sassy Saddles-Había un vendedor extraño que quería hacerte un descuento del 50%-.

-Si me encontrara-dijo Sweetie Belle-Buena suerte.

Las 3 ponis se rieron.

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 7: "El pueblo de las cebras"**

" _ **Con la ayuda de Zecora, Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer deben viajar a la tierra natal de su amiga cebra al enterarse que hay otra pista sobre la Princesa Valkyria oculta allá"**_


	7. El pueblo de las cebras

**FELICES FIESTAS, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN CON SUS FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS. AQUÍ ESTÁ EL EPISODIO 7, QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN.**

Twilight estaba ordenado los libros de la biblioteca del castillo para hacer campo al diario de Starswirl. Mientras usaba su magia para sacar y poner libros, Starlight entró.

-Buenos días, Twilight-saludó Starlight.

-Buenos días, Starlight-respondió-¿Terminaste con los libros que te di?-.

-Sí-dijo Starlight dejándolos en la mesa, notó el diario de Starswirl-¿Vuelves a organizar los libros?-.

-Sí, pero esta vez, para hacerle campo al diario de Starswirl-dijo Twilight-Debo ponerlo en un lugar donde sea fácil y rápido de sacarlo-.

Starlight abrió el diario de Starswirl una vez más para verlo. Lo mismo: tinta azul verdosa, las primeras páginas sobre la coronación de las princesas Celestia y Luna, el resto sobre la misteriosa Princesa Valkyria. Notó ciertos dibujos hechos por Starswirl, eran simples y muy poco detallados. Siguió revisando terminando como siempre en la última oración del diario: "Perdí a Valkyria a cascos de la aprendiz de Knightshock…la Reina Chrysalis". Lo cerró y lo dejó en done estaba.

-Ya sé cómo tener más espacio-dijo Twilight-Hay algunos libros que ya no necesito, además otros me los prestó Zecora. Se los devolveré y también le ofreceré los otros ¿Me acompañas, Starlight?-.

-Claro-dijo Starlight-Después de todo, hoy descasamos de las lecciones…otra vez-.

-Lo sé, Starlight-dijo Twilight un poco deprimida-No hemos tenido tiempo de repasar lecciones sobre la amistad desde que mis amigas y yo decidimos buscar rastros de la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Está bien, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Saber sobre ella es de suma importancia para saber qué les depara Equestia-.

-No solo eso-dijo Twilight poniendo los libros de Zecora y de los que se iba a regalarle-Se iba a convertir en la Princesa de la Armonía, lo que significa que aprender sobre su conexión con los Elementos podrá enseñarme más sobre la amistad-.

Finalmente, ya tenía guardado todos los libros que seleccionó.

-Vamos-dijo Twilight a Starlight.

Su alumna la siguió

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The zebra's village"

("El pueblo de las cebras")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Twilight y Starlight entraron al Bosque Everfree y, tras una caminata, llegaron a la choza de Zecora. Twilight tocó la puerta y su amiga cebra la abrió.

-Hola, Zecora-dijo primero Twilight, luego Starlight.

-Hola, amigas ponis-dijo Zecora-¿Gustan pasar?-.

-Desde luego-dijo Twilight entrando, seguida de Stawlight.

-Dime, Princesa de la Amistad, ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?-preguntó Zecora.

-En realidad, quería devolverte los libros que me prestaste-dijo Twilight sacándolos de sus bolsas-También pensé darte unos más en caso que no tuvieras-.

Zecora los vio.

-En mi estante si tengo esos libros veré-dijo Zecora-mientras, sírvanse un poco de té-.

Zecora fue a la otra habitación de su choza donde estaban sus libros. Mientras tanto, Twilight se servía un poco de té y Starlight observaba los adornos de Zecora.

-¿Todo esto es de donde viene?-preguntó Starlight

-Así es-dijo Twilight-No dijo que eran tesoros de su tierra natal-.

Starlight miró los tótems, las máscaras y los adornos de sus estancias. A pesar que todos eran de otra parte de Equestria, no le llamaban la atención. Sin embargo, al mirar la última estancia noto una vasija de cerámica que tenía un dibujo. Lo miró y se sorprendió.

-Twilight, ven-dijo Starlight-Mira esto-.

Twilight se acercó a Starlight.

-¿Qué sucede, Starlight?-preguntó Twilight mientras bebía su té

-El dibujo en esa vasija de cerámica…-dijo Starlight asombrada-…la vi en el diario de Starswirl en las páginas de la Princesa Valkyria-.

Lo que dijo Starlight hizo que Twilight escupiera su té de la emoción.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó.

-Sí-dijo Starlight-Al principio creí que eran garabatos que Starswirl habría dibujado, pero es igualito a uno-.

Miraron la imagen y era como una edificación extraña. De pronto, Zecora apareció.

-No los tengo amiga mía-dijo Zecora-Tenerlos conmigo en mi hogar me ayudaría-.

Twilight fue hacia Zecora.

-No hay problema, Zecora, puedes quedártelos-dijo Twilight-Zecora, ¿podrías decirnos que ese es dibujo en tu vasija?-

Zecora se acercó para ver la vasija.

-Lo que ven es el dibujo de casa de Tipbahal-dijo Zecora-Ubicado en mi tierra natal-.

-¿Tipbahal?-preguntó Starlight

-El primer gobernante de las cebras-dijo Twilight-Entonces, ¿está en tu tierra?-.

-Así es-dijo Zecora-Puedo preguntar acerca de su curiosidad-.

-Lo que ocurre es que hace días encontramos un diario que le perteneció a Starswirl, Barbado-explicó Twilight-Tuvo una alumna antes de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna llamada Valkyria. Creemos que el mapa o los mismos Elementos de la Armonía nos han dado la tarea de buscar información sobre ella y su conexión con los elementos. Como Starswirl borró la memoria de todos los ponis sobre ella, no hay nada escrito en nuestros libros sobre ella-.

-Ya veo-dijo Zecora.

-Creemos que por ser su alumna, Starswirl y ella viajaron por diferentes partes de Equestria-dijo Twilight-Encontramos un pista sobre ella en la Tierra de los Dragones. Starlight me dijo que ese dibujo está también en el diario, es posible que ellos hayan viajado a tu tierra, Zecora-.

-Mmmm-pensó Zecora-En ese caso, les daré un mapa con la ubicación de mi tierra para que puedan ir y buscar las respuestas que tanto necesitan-.

Eso emocionó a Twilight.

-¿Estas bien, Twilight?-preguntó Starlight.

-Claro-dijo Twilight felizmente-Conoceremos a otras cebras y tal vez encontremos algo más sobre la Princesa Valkyria-.

Zecora les entregó el mapa.

-Empiecen por Ponyville-dijo Zecora-Se les será más fácil como punto de partida-.

Luego, entro de nuevo a su casa y le dio a Twilight un medallón con el dibujo de la cutie mark de Zecora: el sol en espiral.

-Algunas de las cebras al verlas las considerarán hostiles, pero con este medallón no atacarán y van a serviles-.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight poniéndoselo en su cuello-Gracias, Zecora-.

-Muchas gracias, Zecora-dijo Starlight.

-Buena suerte, amigas ponis-dijo Zecora mientras observaba a las 2 ponis irse.

Cuando ya estaba fuera de vista, Zecora cerró la puerta y comenzó a prepararse una taza de té. Sin que ella lo notara, había un pequeño lagarto dentro de su choza, era uno común y no peligroso. Era como Gummy, pero con ojos normales y sin la mirada perdida, pero parecía buscar algo. Recorrió la choza en, pero nada le llamaba la atención.

De pronto, no escuchó nada. Volteó y vio que Zecora estaba quieta. El pequeño lagarto comenzó a poner una mirada de enojo y maldad.

-Sea lo que sea buscas-dijo Zecora sin voltear pero seria y firme-A encontrarlo no vas…-.

Volteó Zecora a ver al pequeño lagarto que estaba frente a ella. Seguía seria y los ojos del lagarto se tornaron verdes oscuros y claros.

-…Chrysalis-terminó de decir Zecora.

De pronto, un campo de fuego verde rodeo al lagarto cubriéndolo hasta que creció y se transformó en la antigua reina de los cambiantes, ya sin su corona.

-Sientes las auras mejor de lo pensé, cebra-dijo Chrysalis fríamente.

-Has cambiado-dijo Zecora-Más que maldad, siento en ti furia y odio-.

En efecto, Chrysalis ya no mostraba esas miradas maliciosas, ni siquiera una sonrisa o risa maléfica, solo miradas serías y penetrantes.

-Tu aura no es como la de los otros que intentaron dominar Esquestria, es inconsistente. La oscuridad te ha transformado en algo que no eres-dijo Zecora-por ello perdiste lo que más quieres-.

-Vine por una cosa y sabes cuál es-dijo Chrysalis sin prestar atención a lo que la cebra dijo.

-Te equivocas, antigua reina de la maldad-dijo Zecora a la defensiva-Si crees que te diré dónde está-.

Chrysalis se acercó, Zecora iba a agarra una lanza que estaba colgada, pero la exreina cambiante empujó a Zecora a la pared.

-Nunca dije que necesitaría tu cooperación-dijo Chrysalis con mirada de furia.

De pronto, Chrysalis abrió bien sus ojos y comenzaron a brillar con un verde intenso, Zecora los miró y quedó hipnotizada. Unos segundos más tarde, Chrysalis dejó de usar su magia y Zecora se desmayó.

-No vas a recordar nada esto-dijo Chrysalis saliendo de la choza de la cebra.

Al salir, extendió sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas.

-Ya sé dónde está-dijo Chrysalis empezando a volar.

Volviendo con Twilight y Starlight, ambas ponis estaban subiendo al globo aerostático de Twilight con algunas cosas y el mapa que le dio Zecora. Al estar adentro, Spike desamarró el soporte y comenzó a elevarse.

-Adiós, Spike-dijo Twilight-Volveremos pronto-.

-Cuídense-dijo Spike desde el suelo-Estaré leyendo las Power Ponies mientras tanto-.

-No te olvides de organizar los libros de la biblioteca-dijo Twilight.

-Ahhh…..está bien-dijo Spike.

Ya en cielo, el globo avanzaba de frente mientras Twilight revisaba el mapa y la brújula. Tenían que ir al sur. Siguieron con el camino y Starlight miró abajo, notó que estaban pasando sobre Las Pegasos.

-Nos estamos alejando bastante-dijo Starlight.

-Según el mapa, tenemos que pasar el sur del Océano de Luna-dijo Twilight-para luego ir al oeste-.

-Vaya-dijo Starlight-Cuando dijiste que las cebras provenían de una tierra lejana, no bromeabas. Literalmente es lejana-.

-Sí, pero sería bueno conocerlos y que conozcan más ponis-dijo Twilight

Finalmente, lo hicieron. Pasaron por el oeste inexplorado hasta que luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a una zona de montañas y kilómetros de bosques. Twilight bajo la temperatura del globo para poder descender. Finalmente, el globo aterrizó y usaron sogas para que los arboles alrededor pudieran dejarlo en tierra.

-¿En qué parte de Equestria estamos?-preguntó Starlight.

-De acuerdo con el mapa de Zecora, estamos a unos pocos kilómetros de su aldea. Este lugar en sí es el inicio del territorio de las cebras. Claro que en los mapas de Canterlot lo llama "El Oeste Inexplorado"-dijo Twilight.

-Pues ahora, ya no lo es-dijo Starlight.

-No, ya no lo es-dijo Twilight-Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la aldea de Zecora.

Twilight y Starlight caminaron los kilómetros y los bosques comenzaron a desaparecer, eran reemplazados por sabanas y árboles, además podían verse las grandes montañas que estaban por el lugar.

-Wow-dijo Twilight-No había tanta sabana en mi vida-.

Miró el mapa.

-Estamos cerca-dijo Twilight.

Siguieron caminando, pero cuando pasaron un árbol una especie de trampa se activó. Una red envolvió a Twilight y Starlight.

-¡AAAHHH!-gritaron ambas ponis.

Estaban envueltas en una red colgadas de un árbol.

-Oh genial-dijo Starlight-Zecora se olvidó de decirnos que había trampas en el camino.

-De acuerdo-dijo Twilight-Pero podemos usar nuestra magia para salir.

Twilight intentó teletransportarse afuera. Su cuerno brilló pero no funcionó, intentó romper la soga con su magia, pero tampoco sirvió.

-Mi magia no funciona-dijo Twilight-Starlight, inténtalo tú-.

Starlight usó su magia, pero nada.

-Parece que estas sogas tienen algo que impide que usemos magia-dijo Starlight.

De pronto, escucharon el sonido de una pequeña rama romperse.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Starlight nerviosa.

Miraron alrededor, pero nada. Luego parecía que sombras se movían por los árboles. Miraron de nuevo hasta que aparecieron unas cebras con máscaras y lanzan debajo de ellas.

-Bueno, encontramos la aldea de Zecora-dijo Twilight algo nerviosa.

-Sus amigos no lucen muy amistosos-dijo Starlight.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó una de las cebras con máscaras, tenía voz de hombre-¿Por qué ha venido díganos la razón?-.

Esta cebra tenía una máscara diferente a la de los demás. Era de color azul y tenía dibujado líneas rojas, las otras era de color verde con líneas azules.

-Somos….amigas de la cebra Zecora-dijo Twilight nerviosa-No vinimos a serles daño, solo queremos ir a la casa de Tipbahal-.

Las cebras se miraron, parecían sorprendidas. La que habló hizo unas señas a dos. Estos se acercaron al arbolo y bajaron lentamente la red. Twilight y Starlight estaban en el suelo, pero todavía las cebras las apuntaban con sus lanzas.

-¿Por qué he de creerte que conoces a Zecora?-preguntó la cebra.

Twilight mostró el medallón que tenía en su cuello. La cebra lo miró y notó el sol en espiral. Bajo su lanza.

-Estas ponis dicen la verdad, solo Zecora daría ese medallón con sinceridad-dijo la cebra.

Las cebras le hicieron caso y bajaron sus lanzas. La cebra ayudó a Twilight y a Starlight a pararse.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight-¿Conoces a Zecora?-.

-Conozco muy bien a mi pequeña hermana-dijo la cebra quitándose su máscara.

Twilight y Starlight se asombraron. Zecora tenía un hermano, era casi igual a ella, solo que con rasgo de cebra macho y ojos de color azules.

-Soy Tafari, es un placer-dijo la cebra-Sus nombres me gustaría saber-.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle-dijo Twilight-y ella es Starlight Glimmer-.

-Hola, Tafari-dijo Starlight-Un gusto-.

-Mi hermana les dio un mapa-dijo Tafari notándolo en uno de los cascos de Twilight-Las llevaré a nuestra aldea-.

Tafari y las otras cebras guiaron a Twilight y a Starlight a la aldea de las cebras. Ambas ponis miraron con asombros las chozas de las cebras. Bien armadas y estructuradas. Vieron a cebras hombres, mujeres y pequeños. Las chicas cebras usaban lo mismo que Zecora: brazaletes y aretes; los chicos cebras usaban cintas de color verde en una de sus patas. Algunas cebras miraban a las ponis un tanto desconfiados y algo nerviosos.

-Eh, Tafari, ¿Por qué nos miran así la mayoría de las cebras?-preguntó Starlight.

-Ver a ponis por estos lugares es peculiar y estando ustedes aquí, les llega a asustar-dijo Tafari.

-No queremos hacerle daño a nadie-dijo Twilight-Queremos saber sobre la casa de Tipbahal-.

-Sus preguntas serán contestadas por el Jefe Makonnen-dijo Tafari.

Tafari las llevó a una choza grande donde salía humo y era custodiado por cebras con lanzas. Apuntaron a Twilight y a Starlight.

-Está bien, tranquilos-dijo Tafari-Ellas vienen conmigo. Deben hablar con el jefe-.

Bajaron la guardia y Tafari y las ponis entraron. Twilight y Starlight se asombraron al ver al jefe de las cebras. Era una cebra macho enorme, tenía brazaletes de color verde en cada una de sus patas, un cetro de madera adornado con oro y en la cúpula había una figura de cebra. Sus ojos eran de color verde y estaba sentado cerca del fuego.

-Jefe Makonnen-dijo Tafari-Unas ponis han venido de más allá de nuestro territorio, guiadas por mi hermana para conocer secretos-.

-¿Secretos?-preguntó Makonnen-Mmmm, la presencia de las ponis es inusual en nuestras tierras. Mostramos respeto por los gobernantes de Equestria, pero deben ganárselo si quieren recibirlo-.

-Saludo, jefe Makonnen-dijo Twilight-Soy Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad, ella es mi alumna Starlight Glimmer-.

-Un honor-dijo Starlight.

-El honor es mío, ponis-dijo Makonnen sonriendo-¿Qué trae a una princesa y a una unicornio a esta tierra remota?-.

-Queríamos saber la ubicación de la casa de Tipbahal-dijo Twilight.

-La morada del primer gobernante de nuestra tribu-dijo Makonnen-¿Con que propósito? Sé muy bien que el conocimiento de nuestra historia está registrado en sus textos-.

-Este es un caso especial-dijo Twilight-Creemos que hay una pista sobre una princesa que fue alumna de Starswirl, el barbado, se llamaba Valkyria. Ellos 2 debieron venir aquí porque el dibujo de la casa de Tipbahal está en el diario de Starswirl-.

-Mmmm-dijo Makonnen-La historia del jefe Tipbahal es conocida por muchos, pero casi es incompleta ya que su propia morada esconde incluso secretos-.

-Queremos cerciorarnos es que ellos estuvieron-dijo Twilight-¿Nos permite hacer una investigación?-.

-El medallón que llevas le pertenece a una de las grandes maestras de nuestra tribu, Zecora-dijo Makonnen-Debe tenerles bastante confianza como para dárselos-.

Ambas ponis estaban nerviosas por la decisión del jefe de las cebras.

-Muy buen-dijo Makonnen-Tienen mi permiso para entrar a la casa de Tipbahal. El jefe de los guardias, Tafari, los llevará allá-.

Twilight y Starlight sonrieron e inclinaron su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, jefe Makonnen-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Starlight salieron de la choza y Tafari las llevaba a la casa de Tipbahal.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?-preguntó Tafari.

-Ella vive en el Bosque Everfree-dijo Twilight-Siempre nos ayuda cuando tenemos problemas y me da buenos consejos-.

-Ella siempre ha sido así-dijo Tafari.

-¿Y por qué se fue de la aldea?-preguntó Starlight.

-Desde pequeña, le ha gustado la tranquilidad-dijo Tafari-Quiso instalarse en otro lugar para buscar paz y ayudar a otros-.

-Esa si suena a Zecora-dijo Twilight-Enserio agradecemos su ayuda, y la tuya también Tafari-.

-Un amigo de Zecora, es amigo mío-dijo Tafari sonriendo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la famosa casa de Tipbahal. Mejor dicho, lo que quedaba. Estaba en ruinas, casi como el antiguo castillo de las princesas, pero si era accesible.

-Aquí es-dijo Tafari.

-¿Has entrado?-preguntó Twilight.

-No-dijo Tafari-El jefe Makonnen ordenó que ya no se entrara, por eso las llevé para que les diera permiso, los jefes que lo precedieron dijeron que las cebras no entraran. Supongo que hizo con ustedes una excepción-.

-Bueno, es un consuelo-dijo Starlight.

-Tafari, por favor, espéranos aquí-dijo Twilight.

Tafari asintió y ambas ponis entraron a las ruinas de la casa. Estaba algo oscuro, pero Twilight y Starlight usaron sus cuernos para generar luz. Buscaron algo en la casa, pero nada en el primer piso.

-Será mejor buscar arriba-dijo Twilight.

Subieron por las escaleras, pero notaron que la puerta estaba atorada.

-Hay forzar la entrada-dijo Twilight.

Ambas ponis empujaron la puerta 2 veces hasta que a la tercera, se abrió. Se cayeron al piso. Twilight se levantó y la luz enfocó a una estatua de cebra, esto la asustó porque lucía serio. Starlight también se levantó.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?-preguntó Starlight.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo Twilight-Mira, es Tipbahal, es decir, su estatua-.

En efecto, la estatua de cebra era de Tipbahal, Twilight lo reconoció porque había un dibujo de él un libro de "historias de diferentes criaturas de Equestria". Tenía su melena no peinada y para arriba como las cebras normales, era caído. Su mirada era seria y tenía los mismos adornos que las cebras machos y tenía una corona de madera.

-¿Con que ese era Tipbahal?-preguntó Starlight-Veo que lucía diferente a las cebras de ahora-.

-Busquemos alguna pista de la Princesa Valkyria aquí-dijo Twilight.

Estaban en la vieja alcoba de Tipbahal buscando algo de Starswirl o de la Princesa Valkyria. Buscaron por todas partes, de cuadro en cuadro, adorno a adorno, pero nada.

-No lo sé, Twilight-dijo Starlight-No hay nada aquí. Tal vez fue coincidencia el dibujo.

-No lo creo-dijo Twilight-Dijiste que el dibujo en el diario y en la vasija de Zecora era igual. No puede ser pura causalidad-.

Revisaron y revisaron. Pensaron que no encontrarían nada hasta que Starlight notó el mismo dibujo de la casa en la pared, igual que en el diario y en la vasija.

-Twilight, mira-dijo Starlight-El dibujo es el mismo que en el diario y la vasija-.

Twilight se acercó y vio la imagen. Levantó su pata derecho y tocó la imagen. De pronto, la imagen se movió para atrás y se abrió una puerta.

-Igual que en la habitación de Starswirl-dijo Starlight.

Twilight y Starlight entraron por esa puerta y con las luces de sus cuernos, vieron que las paredes estaban escritas y había pinturas rupestres.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Starlight.

Twilight se acercó a las paredes y comenzó a leerlas en silencio.

-Parece que lo escrito es…una crónica-dijo Twilight.

Twilight se acercó a las pinturas rupestres.

-Starlight, observa-dijo Twilight.

Starlight se acercó a Twilight y vio las pinturas rupestres. Eran dibujos de palos. Pudo notar uno era un unicornio con sombrero y otro que tenía cuerno y alas ovaladas.

-Son dibujos rupestres de Starswirl y la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Twilight emocionada-Sí estuvieron aquí-.

-Lo que significa que toda esta crónica escrita en las paredes es…-dijo Starlight.

-…acerca de ellos aquí-terminó Twilight.

-¿Puedes leerlo?-preguntó Starlight.

-Veamos-dijo Twilight acercándose a la pared a la izquierda de la puerta-Aquí empieza-.

Twilight comenzó a leer.

-"Solo han pasado 2 meses desde que la codicia de mi primo Heinjakai le han quitado la felicidad a mi pueblo, por suerte, desde muy lejos llegó un mago poni llamado Staswirl junto con una estudiante pequeña llamada Valkyria…"-leyó Twilight.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Era una noche lluviosa, el jefe Tipbahal estaba con el joven Starwirl y la pequeña Valkyria estaba cerca de su maestro. De acuerdo con Starswirl, Valkyria ha sido aprendiz durante casi un año. No había crecido tanto en estatura, pero su melena había crecido. Algunas cebras guerreras estaban con ellas._

 _De acuerdo con lo que le dijo Tipbahal a Starswirl, Heinjakai había iniciado una revuelta sobre el gobierno de las cebras debería expandirse, Tipbahal se negó porque la tribu de las cebras no buscaba el dominio sino la paz y la conexión entre la tierra y las auras. Ello hizo que Heinjakai se pusiera en contra de su primo y planeba derrocarlo con sus seguidores. Tipbahal fue la primera cebra en pedir ayuda al exterior. El mensaje llegó a los oídos de los líderes de Equestria. Ellos pensaron que Starswirl sería la opción para detener a Heinjkai. Tambien decidieron que Valkyria fuera con él para someterla a una prueba, porque aún no estaban seguros de que ella pudiera llegar a ser princesa. A pesar de la insistencia de Starswirl de no involucrarla, tuvo que acceder. Tal vez era el mago en jefe, pero los líderes, sobre todo la Princesa Amore, tenían más autoridad de él. Aun así, Valkyria mostró emoción de acompañar a su maestro a esta misión. Tipbahal y Starswirl discutían en cómo detener a Heinjakai. Cronológicamente, esto sucede 7 meses después de que Starswirl y Valkyria conocieron a Flaming Ruby en la Tierra de los Dragones._

 _-Está planeando un asalto a mi morada-dijo Tipbahal-Ordené a mi tribu ponerse a salvo en los bosques lejos de la sabana-._

 _-Una buena decisión-dijo Starswirl-Aun así, es primordial detener a su primo para evitar que este conflicto se expanda-._

 _-Lo sé, mago Starswirl-dijo Tipbahal-Mis fuerzas están listas, pero no son suficientes para detener a los seguidores de Heinjakai-._

 _-Tal vez no tenga que ser así-dijo Valkyria entrando en la conversación-Solo tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente a Heinjakai para poder detenerlo. Si lo vencemos, los seguidores se rendirán-_

 _-Eso puede funcionar-dijo Starswirl._

 _-Sin embargo, él va estar protegido-dijo Tipbahal-Me necesitarán y a mis soldados para distraer a los seguidores para que no lo ayuden-._

 _-Será mejor empezar ya-dijo Starswirl._

 _Partieron Starswirl, Valkyria, Tipbahal y los soldados y llegaron a la antigua casa del líder de las cebras. Estaba allí su primo Heinjakai, una cebra de ojos marrones con melena puntiaguda y usaba pintura verde y rojo por toda su cara._

 _-Llegamos-dijo Tipbahal._

 _-De acuerdo, maestro, usted, Tipbahal y los soldados encárguense de los seguidores-dijo Valkyria sonriendo-Yo voy tras Heinjakai-._

 _-No pienses que puedes hacerlo sola, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Todavía te falta por aprender. Mira, él no espera vernos, así que vamos a conocerlo y decir la razón de nuestra presencia. Tipbahal, cuando de la señal, ustedes van por los soldados-._

 _-Muy bien, mago Starswirl, confiaré en su criterio-dijo Tipbahal-_

 _-Vamos, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl._

 _Starswirl y Vqlkyria salieron y cruzaron el lugar. Los seguidores los vieron, apuntaron sus lanzas pero no atacaron._

 _-¿Cómo sabía que no nos iban a lanzar las lanzas?-preguntó Valkyria._

 _-Porque yo analizo la situación mientras tú decides lanzar rayos por tu cuerno a cualquier enemigo-dijo burlonamente Starswirl._

 _-Lanzar rayos me funciona cuando al enemigo se harta de verlo observando el lugar-dijo Valkyria burlándose de él esta vez._

 _-Bueno, esta es una buena oportunidad de ver si este caso se añade a esa lista-dijo Starswirl._

 _-¿Quiénes son para atreverse a venir a la tierra de las cebras?-preguntó firmemente Heinjakai._

 _-Heinjakai, yo soy Starswirl el barbado y ella es Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Venimos desde muy lejos para decirle que su asedio a la tribu de las cebras llegó a su fin-._

 _-Oh, ¿enserio?-preguntó riéndose-Ustedes, ponis o lo que sea que ella sea, son los que traen la maldad a nuestro mundo, yo seré quien lo purifique y lo haga un santuario para mi tribu-._

 _-Someter a otras criaturas para lograr eso se considera maldad-dijo Starswirl-Detenga esto o no tendré más opción que enviarlo al Tartarus-._

 _-No puedes parar esto, ni ella, ni mi primo-dijo Heinjakai-Esto es necesario-._

 _-Usted lo pidió-dijo Starswirl-¡Ahora, Tipbahal!-._

 _Apareció el líder de las cebras y los soldados. Atacaron a los seguidores. Como fue sorpresivo, los seguidores tuvieron poco tiempo en reaccionar. Los soldados estaban ganando, esto obligó a Heinjakai a retirarse. Valkyria vio eso y fue volando tras él. Lo alcanzó y estuvo frente a él._

 _-No escaparás, Heinjakai-dijo Valkyria._

 _-Una simple criatura como tú no podrá contra mí-dijo Heinjakai._

 _-No soy una criatura, soy una poni…diferente-dijo Valkyria lanzando un rayo azul verdoso de su cuerno_

 _Heinjakai lo esquivó, pero Valkyria fue más rápida y le lanzó otro que golpeo a Heinjakai dejándolo en el suelo. Aparecieron Staswirl y Tipbahal._

 _-¿Qué te dije Valkyria de no enfrentarlo sola?-preguntó molesto Starswirl._

 _-"Bien hecho, Valkyria, venciste a Heinjakai más rápido que con Knightshock"-dijo sarcásticamente Valkyria a Starswirl._

 _-Muy divertida-dijo Starswirl._

 _Los soldados aparecieron y tomaron a Heinjakai, los seguidores se rindieron. Heinjakai despertó y Tipbahal fue hacia él._

 _-Me has deshonrado, primo, a tu propia familia y a toda la tribu-dijo Tipbahal firmemente_

 _-Tú eres el que ha deshonrado a la tribu-dijo Heinjakai-Dejas que vivamos lejos de todo, nos pones imagen de ignorantes, eso pudo cambiar en mi liderazgo. Verás como la tribu de las cebras se desmorona bajo tu mando-._

 _Tipbahal ordenó que se lo llevarán a las jaulas junto con sus seguidores. Se dirigió a Starswirl y a Valkyria._

 _-Muchas gracias por su apoyo-dijo Tipbahal-No olvidaré nunca lo que hicieron por mi tribu-._

 _-No hay por qué-dijo Starswirl-Nuestro deber es proteger a Equestria-._

 _-Fue un gusto-dijo Valkyria._

 _Luego de despedirse, Starswirl y Valkyria se fueron de la aldea de las cebras y subieron a un carruaje que los líderes les dieron para su viaje. Valkyria no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Valkyria?-preguntó Starswirl._

 _-Estaba pensando en la forma en cómo estaba Tipbahal por lo que hizo su primo-dijo Valkyria._

 _-Molesto y triste por lo que le hizo a la tribu-dijo Starswirl._

 _-Sí, pero esto fue más personal-dijo Valkyria-Le dolió que su primo se pusiera en contra de él-._

 _-A veces los miembros de una familia no están de acuerdo en algunas cosas-dijo Starswirl._

 _Eso dejó pensando a Valkyria._

 _-¿Cómo reaccionaría si yo fuera un desastre total?-preguntó Valkyria._

 _-No es lo mismo-dijo Starswirl._

 _-Igual-dijo Valkyria-Después de esto me he preguntado… ¿Cómo se sentiría si le fallara?-._

 _-No muy bien, creo-dijo Starswirl, pero luego le sonrió a Valkyria y le acarició su melena-Pero sé que eso no es verdad y nunca lo será-._

 _Valkyria sonrió y el carruaje continuó con su camino de vuelta al pueblo central de los líderes._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-…"Gracias a Starswirl y Valkyria, la revolución de Heinjakai pude detener, los rastros de sus idea en mi pueblo se dejó de ver"-terminó de leer Twilight la última pared

-Entonces, Starswirl y Valkyria detuvieron la revolución expansionista del primo de Tipbahal-dijo Starlight.

-Era bastante buena Valkyria-dijo Twilight-La forma de actuar así era como Rainbow Dash y su forma de bromear era como la de Pinkie Pie-.

-Ahora sabemos que estuvieron aquí-dijo Starlight-Parece que la lealtad y la risa era algo nato de ella-.

-Desde luego-dijo Twilight sonriente-Ya no hay más, será mejor irnos-.

Salieron de las ruinas de la casa y Tafari las acompañó a su globo.

-Espero que la información que encontraron en la casa, les haya resultado satisfactoria-dijo Tafari.

-Gracias, por todo Tafari-dijo Twilight.

-Díganle a mi hermana que le mando saludos y que la extrañan muchos-dijo Tafari.

-Por supuesto-dijo Starlight.

Subieron al globo y comenzó a elevarse.

-Adiós, cuídate-dijeron Twilight y Starlight.

Así el globo se dirigió con destino a Ponyville. Llegando allá, Twilight y Starlight fueron al Bosque Everfree a visitar de nuevo a Zecora. Tocaron la puerta de la choza y Zecora abrió, su cara parecía mareada.

-Zecora, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí-dijo Zecora sacudiendo la cabeza-Despues de que se fueron desperté en el suelo, debí haberme quedado dormida por lo cansada estaba-.

-Oh, bueno, me alegra que estés bien-dijo Twilight-Fuimos las ruinas de la casa de Tipbahal, encontramos unas pistas más sobre Valkyria-.

-Me da gusto-dijo Zecora sonriente.

-Por cierto, conocimos a tu hermano, Tafari-dijo Starlight-Te manda saludos-.

-Tafari, mi hermano, un gran guerrero y cebra-dijo Zecora sonriente-Una carta le enviaré para que sepa que no lo olvidé-.

-Gracias una vez más, Zecora-dijo Twilight devolviéndole su medallón

-Gracias a ustedes también-Zecora.

Twilight y Starlight se despidieron de Zecora mientras Zecora las veía, también despidiéndose frotándose la cabeza tratando de recordar cómo terminó en el suelo de su propia casa inesperadamente.

Muy lejos del Bosque Everfree, más allá de lo que Twilight y sus amigas han ido. Era una zona de árboles secos, lagos sucios y lodo. Una figura llegó volando a esa zona: la exreina de los cambiantes.

Chrysalis revisaba la zona, no había peligro. Camino de frente. Su mirada era seria y llena de rabia. Finalmente terminó de caminar y miró el suelo. Usando su magia verde que salió de su cuerno excavó la tierra mugrosa hasta que lo vio: Un cofre de madera sellado con un cerrojo. Lanzó un rayo verde y rompió el cerrojo.

Abrió el cofre y encontró lo que una especie de amuleto triangular "v", con una gema roja oscura en forma de rombo. El borde estaba adornado con un par de alas grises con rojo oscuro. Arriba esta la cabeza de un unicornio con una mirada siniestra de ojos rojos: "El Amuleto del Alicornio".

-Va una…quedan 2-dijo Chrysalis fríamente.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 8: "El nuevo equipo de la amistad"**

" _ **Twilight viaja a Canterlot para resolver un difícil problema de amistad, pero con sus amigas de Ponyville ocupadas, deberá resolverlo con ayuda de sus viejas amigas de Canterlot".**_


	8. Nuevo equipo de la amistad

**ESTE ES CAPITULO ES EN MEMORIA DE CARRIE FISHER (1956-2016) Y SU MADRE DEBBIE REYNOLDS (1932-2016)**

En el catillo de la amistad, Twilight estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Equestria para averiguar si en los textos habrían algún otro indicio sobre Valkyria, pero como le dijo la Princesa Celestia, no había datos registrados sobre ella porque Starswirl le borró la memoria a casi todos los habitantes de Equestria, solo Flaming Ruby la recordaba por ser un dragón resistente a la magia poni y junto con la información del diario y la obtenida en las ruinas de la casa de Tipbahal, era todo lo que Twilight tenía. Spike entró a la habitación con una carta en sus garras.

-Twilight, acaba de llegar…-dijo Spike, pero notó que Twilight estaba leyendo el libro de historia otra vez-¿Estás leyendo ese libro de historia otra vez?-.

-Sí, Spike-dijo Twilight concentrada.

-Twilight, la Princesa Celestia te ha dicho varias veces que no hay ningún libro sobre la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Spike intentando razonar con ella.

-Lo sé, Spike-dijo Twilight desanimada-Es solo que intento encontrar aunque sea la pista más diminuta sobre ella. Starswirl debió haber hecho algo fuera de lo común que este mencionado en los libros-.

-Como digas-dijo Spike-Por cierto, llegó este correo para ti de tus padres-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Twilight.

Spike le entregó el sobre y Twilight, usando su magia, lo abrió.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Spike.

-Parece que hay problemas de amistad con unos ponis que viven al costado de la casa mis padres-dijo Twilight.

-Pero si hay un problema de amista no se supone que el Mapa Cutie debería estar brillando-dijo Spike.

Fue en eso, cuando la Cutie-Mark de Twilight comenzó a brillar.

-Bueno, eso fue oportuno-dijo Spike sarcásticamente.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"New Friendship Team"

("Nuevo equipo de la amistad")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Twilight y Spike fueron al Mapa Cutie, la princesa estaba emocionada.

-Muero por saber a quienes ha llamado el mapa-dijo Twilight.

Twilight revisó el mapa y notó que su Cutie Mark estaba encima de Canterlot.

-Tal como en la carta-dijo Twilight-Hay problema de amistad, allá, ¿a quíen más llamó?-.

Twilight esperaba que otra cutie mark apareciera, pero nada. Solo estaba la de ella.

-Parece que el mapa no ha llamado a las demás-dijo Spike.

-Así parece, pero eso no significa que no necesitemos su ayuda-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Spike fueron a ver a Applejack en Sweet Apple Acres para decirle que le acompañara a Canterlot.

-Oh me gustaría, Twilight, pero Big Mac, Apple Bloom y yo estamos clasificando las manzanas para su empaque. Filthy Rich las necesita y nos pagara bien.

Twilight y Spike notaron como Big Mack, Apple Bloom e incluso la Abuela Smith organizaban las manzanas.

-Oh, está bien Applejack-dijo Twilight-Veré si las demás pueden-

Fueron a ver Flutterhsy en su casa para preguntarle si podría acompañarlos.

-No puedo hoy, Twilight-dijo Fluttershy-Hoy tengo bañar a Angel y él tiene un tratamiento bien largo y durará casi todo el día-.

Adentro, Angel estaba golpeando molesto el balde donde él estaba, indicando a Fluttershy que viniera.

-Enseguida, Angel-dijo Fluttershy-Lo siento, Twilight-.

-Oh, está bien-dijo Twilight.

Fueron donde Rarity.

-Ay, no puedo, Twilight-dijo Rarity-Como se va abrir mi nueva boutique en Las Pegasus, debo los inversionistas me piden que haga los diseños de los vestuarios para la presentación-.

Twilight sonrió incómodamente, pero entendió.

Luego donde Pinkie Pie.

-Oh, no puedo, Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie-El señor y la señora Cake tienen un pedido de 10 pasteles para una fiesta infantil, además tengo que organizar los globos, los bocadillos, el entretenimiento, las luces, los regalos,…-.

-Está bien, está bien, Pinkie-dijo Twilight-Ya entendí.

Quedaba Rainbow Dash.

-Hoy no Twilight-dijo Rainbow Dash-Debo ensayar con los demás Wonderbolts las nuevas acrobacias que acordamos hacer hace una semana-.

-Ahhh-suspiró Twilight-Está bien, Rainbow Dash-.

Twilight volaba hacia Canterlot y Spike estaba sobre ella.

-No puedo creer que no puedan venir-dijo Twilight-¿Por qué el mapa habrá querido que solamente vaya yo?-.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?-preguntó Spike siendo sarcástico.

Twilight lo miró un poco molesta. Finalmente llegaron a Canterlot. Aterrizó y camino por las calles hasta que por fin llegó a una casa en los suburbios de clase media de la capital. Tocó la puerta y abrió la puerta Twilight Velvet (Sra. Sparkle).

-Twilight, hija, hola-dijo la Sra. Sparkle abrazándola.

-Hola, mamá-dijo Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien, hija-dijo la Sra. Sparkle-Hola Spike, me da gusto verte-.

-A mi también, Sra. Sparkle-dijo Spike-.

-Pasen-dijo la Sra. Sparkle.

Los 3 entraron a la casa

-Cariño, mira quien vino-dijo la Sra. Sparkle.

Fue cuando Night Light (Sr. Sparkle) salió de la cocina.

-¡Twilight!-dijo el Sr. Sparkle.

-Hola, papá-dijo Twilight abrazando a su papá.

-Qué bueno verte-dijo el Sr. Sparkle-A ti también, Spike-.

-Igual, Sr. Sparkle-dijo Spike.

-¿Quieren algo de comer?-preguntó la Sra. Sparkle.

-Sí, tenemos hambre-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Spike se sentaron en la mesa y la Sra. Sparkle puso un sándwich de heno y un plato de gemas verdes y rojas. Los padres de Twilight se sentaron también y al igual que su hija, comieron heno.

-Supongo que recibiste la carta-dijo el Sr. Sparkle.

-Sí y justo es el mismo problema que el mapa de mi castillo señaló-dijo Twilight-¿De qué trata?-.

-Verás-dijo el Sr. Sparkle-Nuestro vecino Light Off tiene a sus 2 ponis gemelos que están discutiendo desde hace unas semanas, según me contó antes no era así. Pensé que podrías ayudarles-.

-No hay problema-dijo Twilight-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para solucionarlo-.

Sus padres sonrieron al ver como su pequeña había crecido y madurado.

Después de comer, el Sr. Sparkle llevó a Twilight y a Spike a la casa de al lado. El Sr. Sparkle tocó la puerta y abrió un poni de color amarillo claro, como la luz de la bobilla y con melena azul claro.

-Hola Light Off-dijo el Sr. Sparkle.

-Hola, Night Light-dijo Light Off.

-¿Tus hijos siguen peleando?-preguntó el Sr. Sparkle.

-Sí-dijo casi suspirando Light Off.

Se escucharon que las cosas se rompían y gritos adentro. Eso espantó un poco a los 4 que estaban a afuera.

-¡Oigan, chicos!-gritó Light Off-¡Les dije que no rompieran nada!-.

-Bueno-dijo el Sr. Sparkle incómodamente-Mi hija vino para ayudar a resolver el problema-.

-Oh, gracias, princesa-dijo Light Off-Sé que debe tener asuntos más importantes que atender-.

-No, de hecho, esto es lo que mis amigas y yo hacemos-dijo Twilight-Resolvemos problemas de amistad-.

-Me alegró-dijo Light Off-¡Niños, vengan!-.

De la puerta, salieron 2 unicornios del mismo color amarillo de su padre, por sus melenas se podía saber que eran chico y chica. La chica tenía ojos azules y melena negra larga, y el chico tenía melena corta y ojos verdes. Sus cutie marks eran una bombilla y un interruptor, respectivamente. Sus miradas eran de molestos, se miraban de mala gana.

-Light Bulb (chica), Light Switch (chico)-dijo Light Off-Quiero presentarles a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-.

Los 2 unicornios quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Twilight, pero luego se miraron y volvieron a enojarse entre ellos.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Twilight-Él es Spike-.

-Hola-dijo Spike.

-Hola-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo de mala gana.

-Ustedes van a dar un paseo con la princesa para que puedan llevarse bien-dijo Light Off.

-Apuesto que hablando, podremos hacer que se lleven bien-dijo Twilight.

Los hermanos se miraron y luego se ignoraron y siguieron de frente.

-Buena suerte-dijo Light Off a Twilight.

Twilight y Spike estuvieron algo nerviosos por esto, pero Twilight estaba decidida en resolver este conflicto de hermanos. Fueron a pasear por la ciudad para encontrar una forma de volver a unir a los hermanos.

-Y dígannos, ¿Por qué han peleado?-preguntó Twilight.

Ninguno de los 2 hermanos respondió.

-¿Qué les gusta hacer?-preguntó Spike.

Nada.

-¿No van a hablarse durante todo el día?-preguntó Spike.

-Sí-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, Twilight-dijo Spike susurrando-No creo que esto funcione.

-Tiene que haber una forma en que ellos hablen-dijo susurrando Twilight-Uno debe decirnos por qué están peleados-.

Sin darse cuenta, Twilight se tropezó con una poni. Miró bien y vio que era azul, con melena azul oscuro y gris persiano, tenía una cutie mark de reloj de arena. Ya sabía quién era.

-Minuette-dijo Twilight feliz al verla.

-¿Twilight?-preguntó emocionada Minuette-¡Twilight! ¡Me da gusto verte!-.

-A mí también-dijo Minuette-Hola a ti también, Spike-.

-Hola, Minuette-dijo Spike feliz.

-¿Qué les trae de vuelta a Canterlot?-preguntó Minuette.

-Estoy resolviendo un problema de amistad de estos 2 hermanos-dijo Twilight-Light Bulb, Light Switch, ella es mi amiga Minuette-.

-Hola, chicos, gemelos, ja,ja,ja-dijo Minuette entre risas-¿Cómo están?-.

-Bien-dijeron serios y sin ánimos, volvieron a ignorarse.

-Vaya, sí que tienes un caso-dijo Minuette-¿Y tus amigas de Ponyville? ¿No van a ayudarte?-.

-El mapa solo me llamó a mí lo cual es raro porque siempre somos 2 quien ayudan a los demás-dijo Twilight-Además, quise que vinieran pero están ocupadas con diferentes actividades-.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Minuette-¡Ya sé que puede funcionar! ¿Por qué mejor no los llevas a ir por donas?-.

-Bueno, no lo sé-dijo Twilight algo dudosa.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Minuette.

Se aproximó a los unicornios.

-Chicos, ¿quieren ir a comer donas?-preguntó Minuette emocionada.

Los unicornios no respondieron.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo Minuette-Vamos, Twilight-.

-Minuette no creo que sea buena ideAAAAAAAAA-dijo Twilight pero Minuette la agarró y la llevó corriendo.

Los 2 unicornios caminaron a tranquilamente sin verse, siguiendo a ambas ponis. Spike se quedó helado tratando de entender qué acaba de pasar.

-¡Te compraré unas donas a ti también, Spike!-gritó Minuette.

-Oh, eso me gusta-dijo Spike siguiéndolas.

Ya en las donas de Joe, Minuette había ordenado una caja de donas para compartir y 4 manteadas. Comieron tranquilamente, aunque Spike se comía casi todas las donas. Light Bulb y Light Switch comían una dona cada uno y su manteada, pero no se hablaban. Twilight trató de animar las cosas, pero nada. Fue el intento de Minuette.

-¿Qué tal las donas?-preguntó Minuette.

-Están bien-dijo Light Bulb

-Sí-dijo Light Switch

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Minuette vio a 2 unicornios entrando a la tienda, las reconoció.

-Twilight, mira-dijo Minuette-Son Twinkleshine y Lyra-.

En efecto, la poni blanca con melena rosada era Twinkleshine y la de color verde agua era Lyra Heartstring.

-Chicas-dijo Minuette.

Las unicornios fueron hacia ellas.

-Hola, Minuette-dijo Twinkleshine-Hola, Twilight.

-Hola, Twinkleshine-dijo Twilight-Hola Lyra, sé que no debes recordarme…-.

-Claro que sí, Twilight-dijo Lyra alegremente-Te veo siempre en Ponyville ya que vivo allá. Bon Bon y yo siempre te saludamos, pero te vas tan rápido que no te das cuenta-.

-Oh-dijo Twilight avergonzada-Lo siento, no quise lastimarlas….-.

-Ay, no te preocupes-dijo Lyra sin tomarle importancia-No es algo que no me esperaría de ti-.

-Hola a ti también, Spike-dijo Twinkleshine.

-Hola, Twinkleshine, Lyra-dijo Spike.

-¿Qué te trae a Canterlot?-preguntó Twinkleshine.

-Eh, mejor hablemos en privado-dijo Twilight, luego fue con Spike susurrando-Spike, vigila a los gemelos-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Spike comiendo más donas-Aunque parece que no irán a ningún lado-.

Twilight y Minuette fueron a hablar con Twinkleshine y Lyra.

-Esos hermanos tienen un problema de amistad-dijo Twilight-Estoy tratando de averiguar cuál es, pero no puedo hacer que hablen ni se hablen entre ellos-.

-Pensé que una salida a las donas sería buena idea-dijo Minuette-Pero ni siquiera eso hizo que se hablaran-.

-Oh-dijo Twinkleshine-Eso si en un problema-

-¿Han intentado música?-preguntó Lyra-Yo puedo hacerlo-.

-Lyra, no sé si funcione-dijo Twilight.

-Desde luego, eso hace que cualquier poni hable, incluso entre ellos-dijo Lyra emocionada-Vamos, chicas-.

Las unicornios la siguieron, Twilight no estaba segura, pero fue con ellas.

-Bien, niños-dijo Lyra acercándose a ellos-Sé cómo poder hacer que se lleven bien-.

Estaban afuera y Lyra comenzó a tocar una lira.

-Esto es un clásico-dijo Lyra.

Las unicornios y Spike pensaron que la música sería buena idea, pero no la que tocaba Lyra. Light Bulb y Light Switch no les interesaba la música de Lyra. Cuando terminó de tocar, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó-Pudo eso inspirarles a hablarse-.

Se miraron y luego a Lyra.

-Acordamos que no nos gusta la lira-dijo Light Bulb

-A Bulbicita no le gusta muchas cosas-dijo Light Switch.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Switchypity?-preguntó molesta Light Bulb

-Ya me oíste, Bulbicita-dijo Light Switch.

Se volvieron a ignorar.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Minuette.

-Si-dijo Lyra-¿Cómo no puede gustar la magia de la lira?-.

-Creo que hay otro problema más grande que eso, Lyra-dijo Twinkleshine.

-Perdón, Twilight-dijo Lyra-Quería ayudar-.

-Está bien, Lyra-dijo Twilight-Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero será mejor que yo me encar…-.

-¡Ya sé!-grito emocionada Twinkleshine-Busquemos Lemon Hearts y a Moon Dancer, ellas sabrán que hacer-

-Buena idea-dijo Minuette-Será como una reunión de amigas ¡Vamos!-.

Minuette y Lyra llevaron a Light Switch y a Light Bulb de las patas a ver a sus otras amigas. Twilight estaba algo insegura. Spike notó eso.

-Twilight, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Spike.

-Ahh-dijo Twilight suspirando-Es solo que….aprecio que mis amigas de Canterlot traten de ayudar, pero los problemas de amistad no creo que sea algo que ellas puedan manejar-.

-Pues parece que eso no les importe-dijo Spike-Es más parece que les gusta-.

Twilight miró desde lejos viendo a 4 de sus amigas de Canterlot tratando de animar a los gemelos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Spike-dijo Twilight-Vamos, hay que ver qué planes tienen nuestras amigas para ayudar a los gemelos-.

Fueron al centro de Canterlot y se encontraton con una poni de color amarillo con melena azul verdosa y una de color blanco con un suéter negro, lentes y cabello de color rojo y morado y llevaba un saco con libros.

-¡Lemon Hearts!, ¡Moon Dancer!-gritó Minuette.

-Chicas, hola-dijo Lemon Hearts saludando.

-Hola, chicas-dijo Moon Dancer saludando.

-Miren quien vino tambien-dijo Minuette.

Ellas vieron a Twilight.

-¡Twilight!-dijeron ambas ponis.

-Hola, Lemon Hearts, Moon Dancer-dijo Twilight abrazando a sus 2 amigas.

-Hola, Spike-dijo Moon Dancer.

-Hola, Moon Dancer, hola a ti también Lemon Hearts-dijo Spike.

-Hola, Spike-dijo Lemon Hearts-¿Qué los trae a Canterlot?-.

-Twilight tiene que resolver un problema de amistad de estos hermanos-dijo Twinkleshine-Pero no ha podido resolverlo porque ellos no se hablan ni comentan sobre lo que ocurre-.

-Vaya-dijo Lemon Hearts.

-¿Han intentado algo?-preguntó Moon Dancer.

-Bueno, intenté ir por donas-dijo Minuette.

-Yo, tocar la lira-dijo Lyra-Pero no funcionó ninguno-.

-Yo intentaré esto-dijo Moon Dancer sacando unos libros-Pueden gustarles-.

Moon Dancer se aproximó a los gemelos.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?-preguntó Moon Dancer.

Los gemelos no contestaron.

-Bueno, miren lo que tengo-dijo Moon Dancer mostrándoles unos libros-Son textos de historia de la magia y de hechizos. Les pueden fascinar-.

Miraron los libros.

-Son para que puedan trabajar juntos-dijo Moon Dancer.

-Olvídalo-dijo Light Bulb-No haré ningún hechizo con él-.

-Yo menos-dijo Light Switch dejando el libro.

Eso sorprendió a Moon Dancer, luego se acercó a Twilight.

-De acuerdo, creí que lo conseguiría-dijo Moon Dancer.

-Está bien, Moon Dancer-dijo Twilight-Tal vez, resolver problemas de amistad no sean lo…-.

-Ya sé-dijo Lemon Hearts-Mejor separamos a los hermanos. Que unas vayan con uno a pasear averigüen la razón de su pelea, si escuchamos sus versiones, sabremos cómo solucionarlo-.

-Esa es una buena idea-dijo Twinkleshine.

-Sí-dijeron Minuette, Lyra y Moon Dancer.

-Moon Dancer, Twinkleshine y yo hablaremos con Light Bulb-dijo Lemon Hearts-Twilight, tú, Spike, Minuette y Lyra, con Light Switch, ¿te parece?-.

-Eh…sí, seguro-dijo Twilight.

-Bien, hagámoslo ponis-dijo Lemon Hearts.

Así, Moon Dancer, Lemon Hearts y Twinkleshine fueron con Light Bulb y Minuette, Lyra, Spike y Twilight con Light Switch.

-Vaya, no se rendirán hasta ayudar a que se solucioné-dijo Spike.

Twilight mostró una sonrisa.

-Sí, no se rinden-dijo Twilight-Como nuestras amigas en Ponyville-.

Primero, con las que estaban con Light Bulb. Ella caminaba acompañada de las unicornios. Moon Dancer pudo notar que la cara de Light Bulb ya era de enojo, sino era de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien, Light Bulb?-preguntó Moon Dancer.

En el otro lado, Minuette, Lyra, Spike y Twilight estaban con Light Switch, tambien tenía una cara triste.

-¿Estás bien, Light Switch?-preguntó Twilight.

-No-dijeron ambos unicornios a Moon Dancer y a Twilight, respectivamente.

-¿Por tú y tu hermano/hermana no se hablan y pelean?-preguntaron Moon Dancer y Twilight.

-Es que empecé a hacer nuevos amigos en la escuela y siempre he querido que Light Switch forme parte ellos, pero no quiere, dice que son malos para él y que ya no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. No quiero perderlo-dijo Light Bulb triste a Moon Dancer

-Es que Light Bulb empezó a hacer nuevos amigos y estoy feliz por ella, siempre es la que anima a todos pero yo la he retrasado y se me uno ellos, la retrasaré y se burlarán de ella. Yo dejó que vaya con ellos, pero cada vez que esta allá, temo que…me olvide-.

-Siempre hemos hecho cosas juntos él/ella y yo-dijeron ambos gemelos.

Las ponis en ambas quedaron conmovidas por ambas historias, incluso Spike.

-Ese el problema-dijo Twilight

Twilight se reunió con Minuette, Lyra y Spike.

-Ya sé cómo resolver esto-dijo Twilight

Moon Dancer se reunió con Twinkleshine y Lemon Hearts.

-Ya se´ cómo resolver esto-dio Moon Dancer.

Todos se volvieron a reunir en la plaza. Los gemelos se vieron y se volvieron a ignorar.

-Amigas, ya sé cómo hacer que ellos 2 se hablen-dijeron Twilight y Moon Dancer a la vez.

-Espera-dijeron ambas-¿A qué te refieres?-

Ya dejaron de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero, Twilight-dijo Moon Dancer.

-Light Switch piensa que estorba a su hermana y a sus amigos, por eso quiere alejarse de ellos, pero no quiere que su hermana lo olvide-dijo Twilight.

-Light Bulb quiere que su hermano pase más tiempo con sus amigos, pero dice él no quiere saber nada de ellos, ella no quiere perder a su hermano-dijo Moon Dancer.

-Entonces es un mal entendido de ambos-dijo Minuette.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Twinkleshine.

-Hacer que ellos hablen de cómo se sienten-dijo Lyra.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?-preguntó Lemon Hearts.

-De hecho, eso pensaba yo-dijo Twilight.

-Igual yo-dijo Moon Dancer.

Reunieron a los hermanos y seguían sin hablarse.

-Light Switch-dijo Twilight-¿Qué piensas de los amigos de Light Bulb?-.

-Que son molestos-dijo Light Switch sin mirar a su hermana.

-Light Bulb-dijo Twilight-¿Qué piensas de la relación entre tus amigos y tu hermano?-.

-Que podría mejorar si Light Switch no fuera tan molesto-dijo Light Bulb

-Aja-dijo Twilight-Pero que sienten ustedes.

-Que si quiere pasar todo el día con sus amigos, está bien-dijo Light Switch molesto.

-Que si quiere estar solo está bien-dijo Light Bulb molesta.

-Pues anda con ellos y olvídate de mí-dijo Light Switch enfrentándose a su hermana.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Light Bulb-No me olvidaría de ti-.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Light Switch.

-No, quiero que este siempre conmigo y con ellos-dijo Light Bulb-Eres no solo mi hermano, eres mi mejor amigo, por eso tenía miedo de perderte-.

Comenzaron a botar lagrimas ambos.

-Nunca vas a perderme, Bulb-dijo Light Switch-Creí que yo te atrasaba para tener amigos-.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Light Bulb-Prefiero tener un hermano que siempre está para mí que amigos que veo muy poco-.

Se abrazaron.

-Te quiero, hermana-dijo Light Switch.

-Igual yo, hermano-dijo Light Bulb.

Las ponis y Spike estaban con los ojos llorosos. De pronto, la Cutie Mark de Twilight comenzó a brillar, dando a entender que la misión fue cumplida. Regresaron a la casa de Light Off y los gemelos ahora hablaban entre ellos.

-Muchas gracias, princesa-dijo Light Off-Logró hacer que mis hijos se volvieran a unir-.

-No fui yo solamente-dijo Twilight, mirando a sus amigas de Canterolt-Recibí ayuda de **mis amigas** -.

Enfatizó la palabra amigas.

-Muchas gracias a todas-dijo Light Off, luego cerró la puerta.

Las chicas estaban caminando por Canterlot como un último recorrido para Twilight.

-Chicas, enserio, agradezco lo que hoy han hecho-dijo Twilight-Me ayudaron a resolver este problema de amistad y por ello me enseñaron algo nuevo-.

-¿Qué cosa, Twilight?-preguntó Moon Dancer.

-Que no solo existe un grupo exclusivo de ponis para ayudar a otros (refiriéndose a su amigas de Ponyville)-dijo Twilight-Todos tenemos la capacidad de ayudar a otros en diferentes problemas y eso me han demostrado. Ahora sé con qué ponis puedo contar cuando surjan problemas en Canterlot-.

Las ponis se conmovieron con las palabras de Twilight y la abrazaron.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tal una foto?-preguntó Twinkleshine.

-Estaría bien-dijo Twilight.

-Qué bueno que en mi bolsa de libros también tenga una cámara-dijo Moon Dancer.

Spike agarró la cámara y tomo una foto de las 6 ponis.

Regresando al castillo, Twilight colgó la foto junto con las demás, solo que esta la colgó en el centro de todas, simbolizando que no solo tiene un grupo de amigas, sino también otro al que ya se comprometió a no olvidar. Twilight y Spike salieron de la habitación.

La foto era así (Como la que sale en la canción del intro de la primera hasta la tercera temporada): Twilight en el centro sonriendo, en el suelo (como Fluttershy) estaba Moon Dancer, a la derecha, guiñando el ojo (como Applejack) estaba Lemon Hearts; a la izquierda (con la pose de Rarity) estaba Twinkleshine; arriba de ella (como Pinkie Pie) estaba Minuette y arriba de Lemon Hearts (como Rainbow Dash) estaba Lyra Heartstring.

Canción de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

 **BUENO LA FOTO ES COMO LA QUE APARECIÓ EN EL OPENING DE MLP ANTES QUE TWILIGHT SE VOLVIERA ALICORNIO, INTENTE IMAGINARLO CON SUS AMIGAS DE CANTERLOT. PENSABA INCLUIRSA AQUÍ PORQUE ME HE PREGUNTADO QUÉ HARÍA TWILIGHT SI PASARA TIEMPO CON OTROS PONIS QUE NO FUERAN PROTAGONISTAS. ADEMÁS PARA DECIR QUE, UNO NO NECESARIAMENTE TIENE UN GRUPO DE AMIGOS, TODOS TENEMOS GRUPOS A LOS CUALES PERTENCEMOS Y ES BUENO SALIR CON ELLOS PARA NO PERDER LA UNIÓN YA QUE NO EXISTE UN GRUPO MEJOR, TODOS SOMOS AMIGOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 9: "El trato de compra"**

" _ **Las ponis, Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusaders acompañan a Rarity a la inauguración de su nueva boutique en Las Pegasos. Sin embargo, deben recaudar dinero antes del anochecer para el gran desfile de vestuarios y para ello requerirán de los servicios de los hermanos Flim y Flam."**_


	9. Trato de compra

Las ponis (excepto Rarity), Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban en Sugar Cube Corner comiendo unos pasteles mientras la Sra. Cake dejaba uno de chocolate.

-Gracias, Sra. Cake-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo están los bebes?-.

-Oh, ellos están bien-dijo la Sra. Cake-Ya han almorzado y ahora están durmiendo-.

-Son tal lindos cuando duermen-dijo Pinkie Pie-Aunque, al principio, me tomó tiempo hacerlos dormir. Apliqué todo, solo hasta que me cansé y me dormí, ellos lo hicieron-.

-Eso si es algo inesperado, viniendo de ti-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Lo sé-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Yo digo que son adorables-dijo Sweetie Belle-Ya sea dormidos o no-.

-Cuando no duermen hacen un ruido estruendoso cuando lloran-dijo Scootaloo.

-Son bebes, Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom-Eso hacen. Todos los fuimos-.

-Oye, Sweetie Belle-dijo Scootaloo-¿Dónde está, Rarity?-.

-Salió inmediatamente después de desayunar-dijo Sweetie Belle-No me dijo adónde-.

-Sí, Rarity ha estado extraña estos días-dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo solo la he notado más distanciada-dijo Applejack.

-No creo que sea algo malo-dijo Twilight.

-Espero que no-dijo Spike, pero luego comenzó a sonreir-Pero si esa así, yo estaré para consolarla-.

Todas miraron a Spike con cara de "¿Enserio?".

-¿Qué?-preguntó Spike.

En eso, apareció a Rarity con un periódico, emocionada.

-¡Chicas!-gritó Rarity de la emoción-¡Lo conseguí! ¡Miren!-.

Las ponis y Spike se acercaron a ver el periódico.

-Wow, genial-dijeron todos.

Decía: "Nueva boutique de la unicornio Rarity se abrirá en las Pegasos".

-La inauguración es mañana-dijo Rarity-Y quiero invitarlos-.

-Nos encantaría, Rariy-dijo Twilight.

-Aunque nuestra primera visita a Las Pegasos no fue placentera-dijo Applejack al costado de Fluttershy-Iremos de todas maneras-.

-Sí, nosotras tambien-dijo Sweete Belle-Despues de todo, gracias a mi lograste conseguir ese trato-.

-Lo sé, Sweetie Belle-dijo Rarity frotando la cabeza de su hemanita-Las crusaders y tú pueden ir también-.

-¡Qué bien!-gritaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Este será sin duda el mejor logro de toda mi vida-dijo Rarity feliz abrazando el periódico.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Purchase deal"

("Trato de compra")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Las ponis, Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban ya en Las Pegasus. Las pequeñas ponis fueron las que más se asombraron. Las edificios con diferentes estilos de arquitectura, los ponis emocionados por cada atracción, juegos para pequeños y centros de mercado.

-Este lugar es increíble-dijo Scootaloo.

-Sigue siendo igual de ruidosa que la última vez que estuvimos, Applejack-dijo Fluttershy.

-Eh…sip-dijo Applejakc (estilo Big Mac).

Rainbow Dash voló para ver mejor.

-Yo diría, como Scootaloo, que es emocionante-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Antes de ir a una atracción, mejor les muestro la boutique-dijo Rarity.

Todos caminaron hasta una tienda que estaba siendo limpiada, entraron y vieron todo organizado para poner los vestuarios. Un mostrador, almacén, un segundo piso para los maniquís y una sección de revistas de moda. Es más, los vestuarios que Rarity había diseñado

-Es…-dijo Rarity llorando-…hermoso-.

Sweetie Belle le dio un pañuelo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Rarity-dijo uno de los vendedores inversionistas (del capítulo 6) atrás de ellas

Voltearon y vieron que estaban allí los 4 ponis.

-Oh, señores inversionistas-dijo Rarity-Me da gusto verlos aquí-.

-Igualmente-dijo uno-Supongo que les gusta el lugar-

-Desde luego-dijo-Este lugar va a ser una boutique increíble-.

-Nos alegra-dijo el 2do-Solo téngalo listo para el desfile de vestuarios-.

-Seguro, no hay…-dijo Rarity-perdón, ¿Desfile de vestuarios?-.

-Aquí en Las Pegasos, todas las tiendas que venden vestuarios tienen que presentarlas en un desfile-dijo el 3ro-Solo así, será reconocido el lugar y los ponis vendrán a comprar-

-Caso contrario-dijo el 4to-Te ignoran, no vienen por más glamoroso que sea el lugar y estás arruinado-.

-Oh vaya-dijo Pinkie Pie-Eso es cosa de vida o muerte, Rarity-.

Las ponis y Spike la miraron con cara de "No fue un buen comentario, Pinkie Pie".

-Oh, entonces…-Rarity estaba nerviosa-¿Qué debo hacer?-.

-Debes inscribirte y mantener listos los vestuarios y pasarelas tuyas, más los reflectores, la música y la coreografia-.

-Son…muchas cosa-dijo Rarity-¿No pueden pagarlo ustedes?-.

-Lo lamento, señorita Rarity-dijo el 1ero-Las Pegasos tiene reglas en que solo el dueño de la boutique puede encargase de eso y como usted es la dueña, tiene que aplicarlas-.

-Oh-dijo Rarity.

-Confiamos en usted-dijo el 2do mientras se retiraban.

Cuando ya no estaba, Rarity se sentó en una silla

-¿Estás bien, hermana?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Son muchas cosas, lo que implica mucho dinero-dijo Rarity-Con razón hay pocas tiendas aquí y los dueños son ricos ¿Qué voy a hacer?-.

-No te desanimes, Rarity-dijo Twilight-Te ayudaremos-.

-Aja-dijeron Fluttershy y Applejack.

-Desde luego-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Sin duda alguna-dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Nosotras también-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Claro que sí-dijeron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Incluso yo contribuiré-dijo Spike.

-Gracias, amigos-dijo Rarity-Pero no creo que consigan todo ese dinero para el anochecer-.

-Lo haremos-dijo Twilight-Vamos, empecemos a buscar cómo recaudar esos fondos. Rarity, confía en nosotros, prepara todos tus vestuarios y los modelos. Te veremos afuera al anochecer-.

Rarity lo pensó, pero al final accedió.

-Está bien-dijo Rarity-Suerte-.

-Ja, no la necesitamos-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las ponis y Spike salieron mientras dejaron a Rarity organizando los vestuarios y a los modelos. Unos minutos más tarde, las ponis trataron de conseguir ese dinero. Primero, Applejack y Apple Bloom estaban haciendo jugo de manzanas.

-Vengan, ponis-dijo Applejack-Vengan a probar el jugo de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres, traído desde Ponyville-.

Los ponis simplemente pasaban sin prestarle atención.

-Vamos, no pueden ir a las atracciones sin probar el jugo de manzana-dijo Apple Bloom.

Siguieron su camino.

Mientras Rainbow Dash puso un cartel.

-Les ofrezco a los pequeños ponis un vuelo conmigo-dijo Rainbow Dash-Una Wonderbolt y gran amiga de Spitfire, la capitana misma-.

Nada aún.

-Vamos-dijo Rainbow Dash-Un paseo con una Wonderbolt, ¿qué podría ser mejor?-.

Ahora Fluttershy.

-Si tienen animales que tienen problemas-dijo Fluttershy-Puedo ayudarlos a mejorar su comportamiento-.

Tampoco.

-Eh, bueno-dijo Fluttershy-Si quieren-.

Turno de Pinkie Pie.

-Si quieren una fiesta alocada en Las Pegasos-dijo Pinkie Pie-Pueden contratarme-

Cero.

-Para animar cumpleaños-dijo Pinkie Pie, pero sin respuesta-¿Alguien?-.

Twilight y Spike tampoco tenían tanta suerte. Spike tocaba la pianola y Twilight usaba sus alas para volar y tocar con los tambores.

-Observen como una alicornio y un dragón pueden formar una banda con pocos instrumentos-dijo Twilight.

Igual que sus amigas, un fracaso total.

-Ahh-dijo Twilight.

-Esto no funciona para nada, Twilight-dijo Spike.

-Reunámonos con las demás-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Spike fueron con las ponis para hablar de lo que hicieron.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?-preguntó Twilight.

-Para nada-dijo Applejack.

-Hasta alcé la voz para que me oyeran-dijo Fluttershy.

-No puedo creer que no quieran hacer una fiesta aquí-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Más que eso-dijo Rainbow Dash-Soy una Wonderbolt y no quieren un paseo conmigo-.

-Oigan-dijo Apple Bloom-¿Dónde están Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle?-.

No estaban en ningún lado hasta que las vieron, llegando con golosinas y sombreros, riéndose.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Scootaloo-Eso fue divertido-.

-Lo sé-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Pararon cuando vieron la cara de molesta de Apple Bloom.

-¿Pasearon por Las Pegasos mientras nosotras tratábamos de recaudar fondo?-preguntó molesta Apple Bloom.

-Ehhh, pues, sí-respondió avergonzada Sweetie Belle-Pero te trajimos unas golosinas-.

Apple Bloom las vio y se las comió.

-Mmmm, están deliciosas-dijo Apple Bloom-Pero aún sigo molesta-.

-¿Lograron conseguir fondos?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-No-dijo Twilight triste-A este paso, no lo conseguiremos para el anochecer, Rarity estará tan decepcionada-.

-Debe haber una forma-dijo Rainboew Dash.

-¿Cuál? Ya intentamos todo-dijo Pinkie Pie-Hasta usé mi cañón de fiesta-.

-Bueno-dijo Fluttershy-Hay otra y Applejack sabe cómo yo cuál es-.

-Oh no-dijo Applejack-No vamos a ir con ellos-.

-Ellos saben vender, Applejack-dijo Fluttershy-Pueden ser lo que necesitemos ahora-.

-Son tramposos y se van a aprovechar-dijo Applejack.

-¿De quienes hablan?-preguntó Twilight.

-Ahh-dijo Applejack-Vengan-.

Applejack y Futtershy llevaron a sus amigos a un lujoso hotel. Estaban impresionados por la estructura y la cantidad de gente que había.

-Es lindo-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Hermana, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?-preguntó Apple Bloom-¿De quienes hablaron?-.

-Espérenlos-dijo Applejack.

-Atención, ponis-dijo una voz conocida para todos, sobre todo para Applejack y Apple Bloom-Vengan, vengan a este lujoso hotel y disfruten nuestras increíbles atracciones y espectáculos-.

-No dejen de venir-dijo otra voz conocida-Será una experiencia inolvidable-

-Oh no-dijo Apple Bloom-¿Ellos?-.

-Sip-dijo Applejack, estilo Big Mac.

Las ponis y Spike vieron a los dos ponis unicornios: Gemelos, ambos con cutie mark de manzana, vestidos igual, solo uno tenía bigote. Eran los hermanos Flim y Flam.

-Con razón Applejack estaba molesta-dijo Pinkie Pie-Son Flim y Flam-.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió ellos, Fluttershy?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Fueron ellos a quien ayudamos Applejack y yo la vez que fuimos aquí-dijo Fluttershy algo tímida-Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarnos a vender algo o a conseguir los fondos-

-Sus tácticas son tramposas-dijo Applejack-No colaboraré con ellos-.

-Applejack, entiendo tu posición-dijo Twilight-Pero necesitamos fondos para Rarity, sino no podrá participar en el desfile de vestuarios. Hay que hacerlo por Rarity-.

-Estoy con Twilight-dijo Spike-Por Rarity.

-Sí, por mi hermana-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Hasta yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Si-dijeron Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Scootaloo.

-Bien-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Applejack?-preguntó Twilight.

-Ah-dijo Applejack aceptando-¿Qué más da? Por Rarity-.

Se acercaron a los hermanos y vieron que había ponis escuchándolos.

-Vengan, vengan-dijo Flim-Esto es algo que no pueden desperdiciar.

En eso, Flam vio a las ponis y a Spike.

-Hermano, mira quienes están aquí-dijo Flam

Flim los vio y ellos 2 sonrieron.

-Amigos, por ahora está cerrado-dijo Flim.

-Sigan recorriendo el lugar y verán que hay más-dijo Flam.

Los unicornios se dirigieron a ellos.

-Applejack, Fluttershy-dijo Flim.

-Gusto verlos-dijeron ambos sacándose sus sombreros y luego se los pusieron.

-Claro que tambien nos alegra ver a sus amigos-dijo Flam.

-Sobre todo a la pequeña Apple Bloom-dijo Flim.

-Sí, sí-dijo Apple Bloom-Lo que digan-.

-Escuchen, Flim, Flam-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué hicimos esta vez, Applejack?-preguntó Flim.

-Sí, todo está yendo bien aquí-dijo Flam.

-No es por eso-dijo Applejack-Necesitamos de su ayuda-.

-Ayuda eh-dijo Flim sonriendo-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-.

-Necesitamos reuinir dinero para…-dijo Applejack pero Flam la interrumpió.

-Les dijimos que hicieran un trato con nosotros para Sweet Apple Acres-dijo Flam-Desaprovecharon la oportunidad con la súper exprimidora 6000 y….-.

-No para Sweet Apple Acres-dijo Applejack-Necesitamos reunir dinero para el desfile de vestuarios de esta noche-.

-¿El desfile de vestuarios?-preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Sí-dijo Twilight, esta vez-Nuestra amiga Rarity necesita dinero para poder comprar todo lo necesario para mostrar sus vestuarios en el desfile y no nos ha ido bien ¿Pueden ayudarnos a ser buenos vendedores?-.

-Mmmm-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-No necesitan ser buenos vendedores-dijo Flim.

-Nos necesitan a nosotros-dijo Flam.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Ni crean que vamos a dejar que nos usen-dijo Applejack-Solo dígannos como vender-

-Applejack, espera-dijo Twilight-No hay opción, de verdad necesitamos esto-.

-Ahh, de acuerdo-dijo Applejack-¿Qué hacemos?-.

Los hermanos asintieron y empezaron….

(Canción)

 _Flim: Para ser buenos vendedores_

 _Flam: Necesitan muchos compradores_

 _Flim: Y solo eso puede lograr…_

 _Flim y Flam: Si siguen nuestras pautas._

(Flim y Flam pusieron a cada poni en diferentes posiciones, primero Applejack y Apple Bloom)

 _Flim y Flam: Si vender jugos quieres_

 _Con tu antiguo método no puedes_

 _Busca otra formaaaaa!_

Applejack: ¿Qué forma?

(Flim y Flam vieron a dos ponis que caminaba, alistaron la estancia del jugo)

 _Flim: ¿Ustedes tienen sed?_

 _Flam: Si quieren refrescarse_

 _Flim y Flam: Este jugo es más de lo que parece._

(Los ponis pensaron que era buena idea y tomaron los 2 vasos de jugos)

 _Flim: ¿Cómo está?_

 _Flam: ¿Cómo está?_

 _Ponis: Mejor que un manantial._

(Pagaron y fue más de lo que las hermanas se esperaban, luego Flim y Flam fueron con Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo)

 _Flim: Una Wonderbolt tiene aquí_

 _Flam: No veo ninguna por allí_

 _Flim y Flam: Tienen una experiencia por vivir_

(Una pequeña poni se subió a Rainbow Dash y esta le dio un paseo. Se divirtió y su madre pagó)

 _Flim: ¿Qué tal?_

 _Flam: ¿Qué tal?_

 _Pequeña poni: Como un huracán_

(Flim y Flam fueron con Pinkie Pie y Sweetie Belle, pusieron globos, el cañon de fiesta y los confetis)

 _Flim: En una ciudad como esta_

 _Flam: Una fiesta no cuesta_

 _Flim y Flam: Más que tu propuesta._

(Ponis vieron los confetis, adornos y pasteles, compraron varios)

 _Flim: ¿Qué piensan?_

 _Flam: ¿Qué piensan?_

 _Ponis: Vamos a festejar sin cesar_

(Flim y Flam fueron con Fluttershy y pusieron una zona de animales=

 _Flim: Si tienes animales_

 _Flam: No los trata como tales_

 _Flim y Flam: Ya que Fluttershy los trata como iguales_

(Algunos ponis dejaron a sus animales con Fluttershy y le pagaron)

 _Flim: ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Flam: ¿Qué opinan?_

 _Ponis: Los cuidará con afán_

(Flim y Flam fueron con Twilight y Spike, hicieron un escenario para fotos y a Spike le dieron una pianola que se toca sola)

 _Flim: Miren aquí_

 _Flam: ¿Qué es lo que ven?_

 _Flim y Flam: La princesa y su dragón_

(Muchos ponis se acercaron a tomarse fotos con Twilight y a escuchar la pianola, comenzaron a pagar)

 _Flim: Tomen esa._

 _Flam: Tomen esa._

 _Ponis: Nos sentimos como la realeza._

 _Flim y Flam: Así es un vendedor_

 _Complace a su comprador_

 _Confíen con nosotros_

 _Porque somos Flim y Flam_

Pasaron unas horas y la mayoría de los ponis se retiraron. Cada uno complació al comprador que le tocó. Se juntaron y contaron todo lo que habían ganado. Se sorprendieron y vieron que tenían todo lo necesario para poder pagar lo que Rarity necesitaría para el desfile de vestuarios.

-Lo logramos, chicas-dijo Twilight y luego vio Spike-Y Spike. Tenemos el dinero suficiente para el desfile-.

-Sí-dijeron todos.

-No puede creer que diga esto, pero gracias Flim y Flam-dijo Applejack.

-No hay problema-dijo Flim.

-Ustedes nos ayudaron la última vez-dijo Flam-Por cierto, recogeremos nuestra paga después del desfile-.

-¿Su paga?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí-dijo Flim-Les ayudamos a recolectar lo que necesitaban, tambien debemos obtener ganancias-.

-Pero necesitamos esto-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Lo sabemos, pero…-dijo Flim

-Pero así son los negocios-dijeron ambos.

-Oh no-dijo Applejack molesta-Trabajamos muy duro por esto-.

-Y nosotros ofrecimos nuestro tiempo para ustedes-dijo Flim.

Eso molestó a las ponis y a Spike, sobre todo a Applejack.

-¿Saben qué? Tengan-dijo Applejack arrojando la bolsa con el dinero a los unicornios-No puedo creer que haya pensado en que ustedes podrían cambiar. Siguen siendo malos empresarios-.

Se retiraron y ya casi era de noche.

-Ay, no puedo creer que haya confiado en esos 2-dijo Applejack.

-Está bien, Applejack-dijo Twilight-También fue nuestro error-.

-Pero aun necesitamos los fondos-dijo Spike-Sino Rarity estará devastada-.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos-dijo Twilight un poco nerviosa-Lo que Flim y Flam nos enseñaron nos pueden servir. Rápido amigos, recuperemos ese dinero-.

Las ponis y Spike realizaron lo mismo que Flim y Flam les enseñaron, a pesar que los ponis venían, muchos comenzaron a ir al desfile de vestuarios.

-¿Cómo van?-preguntó Twilight.

-Si nos pagan-dijo Rainbow Dash bajando a una poni y subiendo a otra para el paseo-Pero no es suficiente aun y ya me estoy cansando-.

-Igual-dijo Fluttershy-No puedo seguir bañando a los animales toda la noche-.

-Y se me acaban las ideas de fiestas-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Aun cuando no este tocando de verdad-dijo Spike-La pianola se está quedando sin energía-.

-El jugo se nos acaba-dijo Applejack.

Finalmente cuando no pudieron más, los compradores ponis se retiraron. Estaban todos exhaustos.

-¿Y?-preguntó Scootaloo-Lo logramos-.

Juntaron todo, pero no era suficiente.

-Ah-dijo Sweetie Belle-Solo hay para los reflectores y el escenario, todavía nos falta-.

-Pero ya no hay tiempo-dijo Apple Bloom-Las tiendas cerraran dentro de 20 minutos y el desfile comenzará-.

-Rarity estará tan decepcionada porque le fallamos-dijo Twilight triste.

Todos lo estaban hasta que llegaron 2 ancianos unicornios.

-Disculpen ponis-dijo uno-quisiéramos una foto con la princesa-.

\- Oh, está bien-dijo Twilight desanimada.

Spike tomó una foto de los 2 unicornio sy Twilight puso una sonrisa fingida. Le entregó Spike la foto a los unicornios.

-Gracias-dijo el otro-Tengan, por lo de la foto y un poco más-.

Miraron todos y vieron que en la bolsa estaba lo necesario para comprar todo lo que necesitaban.

-Con esto alcanzará-dijo Sweetie Belle emocionada.

-Gracias, señores-dijo Apple Bloom pero los unicornios ya no estaban-¿Adonde fueron?-.

-Eso no importa-dijo Scootaloo-Tenemos lo suficiente-.

-Vamos a comprar las cosas para Rarity-dijo Twilight.

Antes que las tiendas cerraran, Twilight y sus amigos compraron todo para el desfile. Cada uno llevaba unas cuantas cosas. Mientras, en el desfile, los dueños de las tiendas ponían sus cosas, Rarity solo tenían a los modelos con sus vestuarios, pero no tenía nada para decorar su desfile.

-Ahhh-suspiró Rarity decepcionada-Bueno, no puedo culparlas, era mucho dinero-.

-¡RARITY!-gritaron todos al llegar.

Ella vio como sus amigos trajeron todo para su parte del desfile, incluso coreógrafos de último momento.

-¿Consiguieron todo?-preguntó sorprendida Rarity.

-Te dijimos que no te íbamos a decepcionar-dijo Twilight-Hay que preparar todo-.

Decoraban la parte de Rarity para el desfile, mientras los coreógrafos enseñaban movimientos básicos para los modelos. Finalmente, todo estaba listo. Tras la presentación de los demás dueños y los otros vestuarios, le tocaba a Rarity.

-Ahora, el turno de la boutique "Elegancia" de la unicornio Rarity-dijo el presentador.

-Es hora, amiga-dijo Applejack.

-Tú puedes, hermana-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Creemos en ti-dijo Twilight.

-Sí-dijeron las demás ponis y Spike.

-Aquí voy-dijo Rarity-Adelante, modelos-.

El telón se abrió y los modelos caminaron por la pasarela y a los ponis les encantaron los vestuarios, la ultimación de estrellas y soles, los colores, todo. Aplaudieron y tomaron fotos.

-Ahh-dijo Rainbow Dash-Todo salió bien-.

-De no ser por esos ancianos-dijo Pinkie Pie-esta fiesta se habría arruinado-,

-Quisiera agradecerles-dijo Applejack.

-Aquí estamos-dijeron unas voces atrás.

Voltearon y vieron a los ancianos, pero eran disfraces. Se los quitaron y eran Flim y Flam.

-¿Flim? ¿Flam?-preguntó Applejack sorprendida-¿Nos devolvieron nuestro dinero?-.

-Claro-dijo Flim-Pensamos el que dijiste-.

-Y tienes razón-dijo Flam-Fuimos vendedores que solo veian sus intereses y no de sus empleados-.

-Por ello nos sentimos mal de verdad-dijo Flim.

-Y ustedes nos ayudaron sin recibir nada a cambio-dijo Flam-Por eso lo hicimos-.

-Las ayudamos para no recibir nada a cambio-dijeron ambos.

Quedaron conmovidos.

-Gracias-dijo Applejack-Eso es lo más noble que han hecho de verdad-.

Se quitaron sus sombreros.

Terminó el turno de Rarity y se reunió con sus amigas.

-Todo resultó de maravilla-dijo Rarity-Mis inversionistas creen que mi boutique será la más visitada y popular de toda Las Pegasos. Debo agradecerles mucho-.

-No a nosotras, Rarity-dijo Apple Bloom-A ellos-.

Rarity vio a los hermanos.

-¿Flim y Flam los ayudaron?-preguntó Rarity-Sweetie Belle, ¿De qué me perdí?-.

-Ahhh-dijo Sweetie Belle-No mucho…Solo una canción de cómo vender en Las Pegasos-.

Todos, excepto Rarity, rieron. Ella no le tomó importancia y también se rio.

Cancion de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 10: "Mensajes de aventura"**

" _ **Cuando Twilight y Rainbow Dash descubren que Daring Do les ha enviado mensajes para una importante viaje done las necesitará, las ponis deberán contener su emoción para ayudar a su heroína amante de las aventuras a detener los planes de Ahuizotl y su colaborador el Dr. Caballeron."**_


	10. Mensajes de aventura

**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017, QUE LA PASEN BIEN CON SUS FAMILIAS Y AMIGOS Y DISFRUTEN ESTE EPISODIO.**

Rainbow Dash estaba en su casa en Cloudsdale leyendo unos de los libros de Daring Do. Era el que estaba basado en la aventura que ella, Daring Do y Quibble Pants tuvieron contra el Dr. Caballeron. Tanque estaba a su costado.

-Esa aventura fue genial, Tanque-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras continuaba leyendo-Aunque los comentarios de Quibble era a veces molestos-.

Tanque solo asintió su cabeza.

-¿Me preguntó que estará haciendo Daring Do ahora?-se preguntó-Mejor dicho par el público…A.k Yearling-.

Tanque solo le lamió su cara.

-Tanque-dijo Rainbow Dash-Eso es asqueroso…pero eres tú así que….está bien-.

Continuó leyendo cuando de repente tocaron la puerta de su casa.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

Dejó el libro en su cama y Tanque, usando su sistema de vuelo, siguió a su ama hasta la puerta. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió pero no había nadie.

-¿Hola?-preguntó mirando a los costados para ver si había alguien, pero nada-Debe ser Pinkie Pie haciendo bromas de nuevo-.

Tanque se acercó a Rainbow Dash y la golpeaba suavemente para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Tanque aterrizó en el suelo de la casa y Rainbow Dash notó que su mascota estaba parada encima de un sobre.

-¿Una carta?-se preguntó Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso la recogió y ambos fueron de nuevo a su habitación. Vio la carta y notó que estaba sellado con algo muy familiar.

-Reconozco ese sello. Es de… ¡A.K Yearling!-gritó Rainbow Dash-ósea… ¡de Daring Do!-.

Rainbow Dash sonrió de la emoción y abrazó a Tanque.

-¡Me llegó una carta de Daring Do!-gritó más fuerte Rainbow Dash

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Adventure's messages"

("Mensajes de aventura")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Rainbow Dash volaba hacia el castillo de Twilight emocionada por la carta que acababa de recibir.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡No puedo creerlo!-gritaba Rainbow Dash- ¡Debo decirle a Twilight sobre esto! ¡Va a estar tan emocionada!-.

Finalmente llegó al castillo de Twilight y aterrizó, galopó hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando esta misma fue abierta así de rápido por Twilight, parecía al igual que Rainbow Dash emocionada.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-gritó Twilight emocionada.

-¡Twilight!-gritó de la misma forma Rainbow Dash.

-¡No vas a creerlo!-gritaron ambas-¡Me llegó una carta de Daring Do!-.

En eso, se dieron cuenta que dijeron lo mismo.

-Espera, ¿qué?-preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo-¿Te llegó una carta también?-.

Sacudieron la cabeza para ya no hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hace cuánto te llegó?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Hace un momento, en Cloudsdale-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿A ti?-.

-También-dijo Twilight-Spike recibió la carta y me la entregó. Reconocí el sello de A.K Yearling-.

-Pues, ¿qué esperamos?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-Vamos a abrirlos-.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash entraron al castillo y abrieron los sobres.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Lista-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Comenzaron a leer sus cartas.

-"Si ya estás leyendo esto, significa que necesito de tu ayuda y de otra a quien confio, para decirles sobre esta importante misión que tengo y no puedo hacerlo sola esta vez, deben unirse los sobres para poder encontrarme, A.K Yearling"-leyeron en voz alta.

Era el mismo mensaje para ambas.

-¿Unir los sobres?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-¿Por qué?-.

Twilight miró su sobre y vio que había dibujos extraños, tambien en el de Rainbow Dash. Tomó ambos sobre y los junto por atrás.

-Rainbow Dash-dijo Twilight-Es un mapa-.

-¿Un mapa?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Sí-dijo Twilight-Es un mapa que marca el inicio de Ponyville hasta una "X", allí debe ser donde Daring Do quiere que nos encontremos-.

-Entonces, vamos-dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada-No podemos dejar pasar esta aventura-.

Ambas ponis alistaron sus equipos de viaje y sus sombreros de Daring Do. Twilight tenía el mapa y desde Ponyville, comenzaron a ir por la dirección que indicaba. Primero, pasaron por el Bosque Everfree, luego a un camino rocoso. Huyeron de algunas serpientes, avalancha de rocas y hasta cocodrilos hambrientos. Escalaron montañas, vientos inhóspitos, estilo Indiana Jones. Finalmente, llegaron a la selva de Equestria donde Rainbow Dash recordó las 2 aventuras que tuvo.

-Es una pena que Daring Do no haya invitado a Quibble Pants-dijo Rainbow Dash-Algunas de sus ideas podrían ser de utilidad-.

Siguieron caminando hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

-Twilight, ¿ya llegamos?-preguntó Rainbow Dash cansada-Esto se hizo muy agotador-.

-Ya estamos cerca-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, escucharon unos movimientos.

-Sí, cerca de nuestra trampa-dijo una voz.

-Conocería esa voz donde fuera-dijo Rainbow Dash lista para la acción.

-Yo también, Rainbow Dash-dijo Twilight sacando a su amiga de su nube.

Fue donde apareció un poni terrestre, de color marrón oscuro, melena y cola negra con gris, vestido con camisa de safari y pañuelo, tenía ojos verdes, vello facial negro y una cutie mark de calavera dorada con un ojo verde y otro rojo. Estaban acompañado de 2 ponis terrestres más.

-¡Dr. Caballeron!-gritó Rainbow Dash molesta y lista para pelear.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Dash-dijo el Dr. Caballeron-Veo que trajiste a tu amiga princesa y no a ese hablador molesto-.

-¿Qué quieres, Caballeron?-preguntó Twilight.

-Tengo que cumplir mis servicios con un amigo mutuo que tenemos-dijo el Dr. Caballeron-Seguro saben de quien hablo-.

-¡AHUIZOTL!-gritaron ambas ponis.

-Así es-dijo el Dr. Caballeron-Me pago por algo que quiere y ya se lo di, pero nos dio una paga extra para deshacernos de Daring Do y de sus entrometidos admiradores. Empezando por ustedes-.

-Entonces, ¿Las cartas eran falsas?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¿Cartas? ¿Cuáles cartas?-preguntó el Dr. Caballeron confundido.

-Mis cartas-dijo una voz desde arriba de los árboles.

Los ponis miraron arriba y vieron a una pegaso de color dorado claro, melena y cola con diferentes tonos claros y oscuros, sombrero y ropa de safari y una cutie mark de brújula. Se columpió usando las lianas y fue hacia ellos.

-¡Daring Do!-gritaron Rainbow Dash, Twilight y el Dr. Caballeron, aunque este último fue más por enojo que por emoción como las ponis.

Daring Do golpeó los secuaces del Dr. Caballeron y luego fue hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que trama Ahuizotl, Caballeron?-preguntó Daring Do.

-No es algo que necesites saber-dijo el Dr. Caballeron huyendo.

Daring Do trató de alcanzarlo pero se esfumó. Ella fue con las ponis.

-No espera que Caballeron estuviera aquí-dijo Daring Do a las ponis.

Fue cuando Rainbow Dash abrazó a Daing Do.

-¡Oh, que emoción! ¡Qué emoción!-gritó Rainbow Dash-¡Daring Do! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!-.

-Eh, sí-dijo Daring Do-Rainbow Dash, suéltame-.

-Oh, claro-dijo Rainbow Dash avergonzada.

-Daring Do, también me alegra verte-dijo Twilight conteniendo su emoción.

-Sí, también me alegra verlas-dijo Daring Do-Debo decir que ha impresionado que hayan llegado hasta acá como les indiqué-.

-¿Y qué sucede, Daring Do?-preguntó-¿Qué clase de aventura nos espera?-.

-De hecho, es una parecida a la que tú y tus amigas tuvieron-dijo Daring Do-Escuché rumores de que Ahuizotl está tratando de armar de nuevo los añillos de Scorchero-.

-¿Los anillos?-preguntaron amabas ponis.

-Pero la fortaleza de Talacon fue destruida-dijo Rainbow Dash-Además, el anillo grande está hecho pedazos. Así, no puede causar los 800 años de calor insoportable-.

-Parece que no los quiere para eso-dijo Daring Do-sino para otra cosa. Por eso necesitaba ayuda esta vez-.

-Ooohhh, Daring Do quiere nuestra ayuda-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Oíste, Twilight? Ella quiere nuestra ayuda-..

-Sí, Rainbow Dash-dijo Twilight sarcásticamente porque su amiga resaltó lo obvio-escuché lo que ella dijo-.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿ya te calmaste?-preguntó Daring Do.

-Un momento-dijo Rainbow Dash respirando lentamente, luego paró-Ahora sí-.

-Bien, ponis-dijo Daring Do-Tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

Daring Do avanzó mientras ambas ponis las seguían, aunque Twilight y Rainbow Dash soltaban risillas por la emoción de acompañarla.

Durante una hora siguieron por el mismo camino que el Dr. Caballeron había tomado tras esfumarse. Pasaron por los espesos arbustos y los arboles hasta que lo vieron.

-No hagamos ruido-dijo Daring Do susurrando-Quiero saber que está haciendo.

Las 3 ponis se pusieron cerca de un arbusto enorme para ver que estaba tramando Caballeron. Había más secuaces con él y un carruaje con varios cofres de diferentes tamaños. Vieron a uno de esos guardias del templo acercándose a Caballeron.

-¿Lo encontraron?-preguntó el Dr. Caballeron.

El poni abrió un estuche grande y vio que estaban allí los restos del último de los anillos de Scorchero.

-Es el anillo que destruimos-dijo Rainbow Dash susurrando-Encontraron todas sus partes-.

-Aun así, si lo reparan no funcionaría-dijo Twilight-El poder de los anillos de Scorchero no tendría efecto si la repararan-.

-Pero Ahuizotl la quiere de todas maneras-dijo Daring Do susurrando-Hay que evitar que se lo lleven a él-.

Las 3 ponis estaban a punto de aparecer cuando algo por detrás las agarró. Era como una mano y las tumbó hacia el Dr. Caballeron y a sus secuaces. Estaban rodeadas. De las sombras salió la criatura: Su pelaje era azul oscuro con un poco de azul claro en su pecho, patas de perro, pero brazos de gorila, su cola tenía una mano al final. Llevaba un collar dorado y unos adornos dorados con rojos en sus brazos. Su cara era larga como la de un perro, tenía un arete en una de sus orejas de conejo, sus ojos eran amarillos.

-Hola, Daring Do-dijo Ahuizotl.

-¡Ahuizotl!-gritó Daring Do al ver a su archienemigo.

-¡Te dije que obtendría mi venganza por aquella vez que me derrotaste en Talacon!-gritó el villano.

Luego miró a las 2 ponis.

-Veo que trajiste refuerzos-dijo Daring Do-Ahora aplicas el trabajo en equipo. Bien, tendré más trofeos que solo uno-.

Las ponis se pusieron en posición de batalla, el Dr Caballeron y sus secuases estaban listo para enfrentarse a ellas. Pero Ahuizotl intervino.

-Olvídate de ellas por ahora, Caballeron-dijo Ahuizotl-Llévate el carruaje y los anillos de una vez-.

El Dr. Caballeron subió al carruaje al igual que la mayoría de sus secuaces, solo 3 se quedaron.

-Tengo unos amigos que se encargarán de ellas-dijo Ahuizotl

Ahuizotl hace un ruido de gato y de lo profundo de la selva aparecieron un tigre, un lince, un guepardo, una pantera y un pequeño gato blanco. Los felinos soltaron rugidos (aunque el del pequeño gato fue adorable).

-Diviértanse con ellos-dijo Ahuizotl.

Dio un salto largo y se fue acompañado del Dr. Caballeron, pero Daring Do era astuta. Sacó una botella de pintura roja y con una soga, lo lanzó al carruaje y comenzó a demarrarse la pintura, para que pudieran seguir el rastro de los villanos. Ya solas con los secuaces y los felinos, las ponis se prepararon.

-Oh, sí-dijo Rainbow Dash-De esto hablaba yo cuando quise ser parte de esto-.

-Prepárense-dijo Daring Do-Será una pelea dolorosa…-.

Los felinos y secuaces se acercaban lentamente a ellas.

-…para ellos-terminó Daring Do sonriendo.

Los felinos saltaron para atacar, pero las ponis como tenían alas volaron hacia arriba. Los secuaces tiraron lanzas contra ellas. Rainbow Dash y Twilight las esquivaron. Twilight lanzó su magia a los secuaces. Rainbow Dash se enfrentaba al lince, a la pantera y al pequeño gato. Este ulitmo lo dejó para el final.

-No creo que sean tan rudo-dijo Rainbow Dash al gato-Ni siquiera luces molesto como el gato de Rarity-.

Fue cuando el gato blanco saltó hacia Rainbow Dash mostrándole sus garras. Ella se retractó de lo que dijo, pero era tarde porque las garras ya estaban en su cara.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!-gritó Rainbow Dash Quítenme este loco gato de mi cara-.

Daring Do peleaba con el tigre y el guepardo. Esquivaba sus ataques de garras y luego los llevó hasta los arboles más cercanos. Daring Do revisó su bolsillo para ver si tenía algo que distrajera a los felinos. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido porque ya estaban cerca de ella. Milagrosamente, lo encontró: una bola de estambre.

-Espero que funcione-dijo Daring Do.

Arrojó la bola de estambre a los dos felinos y se quedaron contemplando du belleza. Peleaban ahora entre ellos para jugar con ella. Daring Do aprovechó esta oportunidad para volar y regresar dando una patada a un árbol. Se rompió y cayó encima del tigre y el guepardo, dejándolos inconscientes.

Mientras, Twilight peleaba con los secuaces, lanzado varios rayos morados hasta que todos cayeron al suelo. Daring Do se reunió con ella.

-Nada mal-dijo Daring Do.

-Gracias, Daring Do-dijo Twilight-Viniendo de ti significa mu…-.

No pudo terminar porque Rainbow Dash seguía gritando de dolor por el pequeño gato que estaba sobre su cara.

-¡Sal de mi cara, gato tonto!-gritaba Rainbow Dash tratando de sacárselo, pero nada.

Daring tocó al gato, este la miró y vio que tenía una bola de estambre en su casco derecho. Puso ojos adorables y Daring Do arrojó la bola lejos. El pequeño gato soltó la cara de Rainbow Dash y fue tras la bola. Estaba algo rasguñada.

-Ah, ah-gemía Rainbow Dash de dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Rainbow Dash?-preguntó Daring Do.

-¿Eh?-preguntó de nuevo a Daring Do, pero entró en razón-Digo, sí, sí, estoy bien. Lo tenía bajo control-.

-Claro-dijo Daring Do sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Twilight.

-Con la botella de pintura que arroje al carruaje, se formó un rastro-dijo Daring Do-Lo seguiremos y eso nos llevará a la ubicación de Ahuizotl y Caballeron-.

Ambas ponis supieron que ella tenía razón, ya que vieron como la pintura formaba una línea hacia la misma dirección donde se fueron ellos.

-Andando-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Ella fue volando hacia la dirección mientras que Daring Do y Twilight se sorprendieron por su entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Quibble Pants?-preguntó Twilight.

-Él me agrada-dijo Daring Do-Pero sus comentarios me molestan. Además, él todavía no está listo para esto. Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo-.

Twilight y Daring Do alcanzaron a Rainbow Dash y siguieron el rastro de pintura. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino, pero no era el mismo lugar donde enfrentaron a Ahuizotl la última vez.

-Este no se parece a la fortaleza de Talacon-dijo Rainbow Dash.

En efecto, era una fortaleza diferente, más grande y escalofriante que el último. Daring Do vio el carruaje pero no había nadie afuera.

-Deben estar adentro-dijo Daring Do-Rápido-.

Daring Do, Rainbow Dash y Twilight entraron a la fortaleza, pero lo más extraño es que no había trampas. Observaron con detalle todo lo de adentro. Twilight usó su cuerno para poder iluminar el lugar.

-¿Habías visto esta clase de fortaleza alguna vez?-preguntó Rainbow Dash a Daring Do.

-No-dijo Daring Do-Y no es una fortaleza, es un templo-.

-¿Un templo?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Tiene sentido-dijo Twilight-Si fuera fortaleza hubiera habido trampas desde el principio-.

Siguieron su camino por el templo, Rainbow Dash vio un dibujo enorme en la pared: Parecía un poni, pero tenía una especie de armadura en sus patas, su cuerpo, un casco y un cuerno, pero lo más extraño era que tenía alas, pero eran como las de un murciélago, eran enorme. Rainbow Dash no le tomó importancia y continúo su camino con las demás.

-¿Qué estará tramando, Ahuizolt?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-Quiero saberlo-.

-Shh-dijo Daring Do susurrando-Baja la voz, pueden estar aquí-.

Caminaron, pero las 3 sintieron un pequeño dolor en sus cuellos, miraron y vieron que les dispararon con algo. Se sorprendieron y luego comenzaron a marearse.

-¿Qué…fue…lo que….nos dieron?-preguntó mareada Rainbow Dash.

-Son…dardos…de…sue…ño-dijo Twilight cerrando los ojos.

-Esto…no... me lo… esperaba-dijo Daring Do cerrando los ojos.

Cayeron dormidas.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Ahhh…que sueño más genial…-dijo Rainbow Dash-Daring Do, Twilight y yo en una aventura contra Ahuizotl y el Dr. Caballeron.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada, incluso sus alas, junto con Twilight y Daring Do.

-Desearás que esto sea un sueño-dijo el Dr. Caballeron saliendo de las sombras.

-Ja,ja, ja-rio Ahuizotl también saliendo de las sombras.

Fue cuando Daring Do y Twilight despertaron.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Twilight.

-Nos durmieron-dijo Daring Do-Y ahora estamos en problemas-.

Estaban amarradas encima de un pozo de serpientes. Ahuizotl se les acercó.

-¿Disfrutan la vista?-preguntó Ahuizotl.

-Muy bien, Ahuizotl-dijo Daring Do-¿Por qué quieres los anillos otra vez? No puedes usarlos para causar 800 años de calor insoportable-.

-No es para eso-dijo Ahuizotl-Descubre este templo hace unos meses. Los anillos no son solo para causar el calor que quise liberar. Guardan algo más y lo averiguaré reparando el anillo más grandes y sea lo que sea, será mio-.

-Y no olvides mi paga-dijo el Dr. Caballeron.

-No te preocupes, Caballeron-dijo Ahuizotl-Tendrás tu recompensa una vez que nos deshagamos de ellas-.

-Claro-dijo el Dr. Caballeron.

-Que tú y tu hombres preparen lo necesario-dijo Ahuizotl-Ellas ya están acabadas-.

Los villanos se retiraron mientras la soga comenzó a bajar hacia el pozo de serpientes.

-Twilight, ¿puedes usar tu magia?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, pero es muy peligroso estando aquí-dijo Twilight-Caeríamos más rápido que yo usando mi magia para teletransportanos-.

-He estado en situaciones similares-dijo Daring Do-No he necesitado magia para liberarme ni la necesitamos ahora-.

Daring Do miró alrededor para encontrar algo útil. Lo encontró, eran estatuas de perro. Comenzó a balancear la rede donde estaban.

-Sujétense-dijo Daring Do.

Finalmente, la soga se rompió. Sin embargo por el impulso, la red fue hacia la dirección de la estatua. Twilight y Rainbow Dash gritaron de miedo, pero se calmaron cuando ya estaban encima de la estatua.

-Ah, por fin se detuvo-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight, ahora sí puedes usar tu magia-dijo Daring Do.

Twilight, usando su magia, rompió la soga y fueron volando hacia la puerta.

-Detengamos a Ahuizotl-dijo Daring Do.

Salieron de ese salón y se dirigieron a la sala principal, Ahuizotl estaba con el Dr. Caballeron, los secuaces y los guardias. Estaba reparando el anillo grande de Scorchero.

-Prepárense-dijo Daring Do-A mi señal-.

Mientras, Ahuizotl estaba viendo como sus subordinados reparaban el anillo.

-Muy pronto, averiguaré que poder ocultas-dijo Ahuizotl.

-No lo harás-dijo Daring susurrando, después gritó-¡AHORA!-.

Las ponis atacaron a los secuaces y a los guardias.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ahuizotl sorprendido-Caballeron, detenlas-.

-Olvídalo-dijo el Dr Caballeron-Ya nos pagaste y con eso basta. Vámonos, muchachos-.

Con esa orden, el Dr. Caballeron y sus hombres se fueron.

-Arrrg, no volveré a ser un trato contigo-dijo Ahuizotl-Acaben con ellas-.

Los guardias hicieron caso a Ahuizotl y fueron tras ellas.

-Daring-dijo Rainbow Dash-Nosotros nos encargamos de los guardias, tú ve por Ahuizotl-.

Daring Do asintió y fue por su archienemigo.

Ahuizotl trataba de agarrar a Daring Do mientras volaba, pero ella esquivaba sus golpizas. Rainbow Dash y Twilight peleaban contra los guardias. Lograron vencer a los guardias y los anillos estaban el suelo. Solo los restos del anillo grande estaban cerca de Ahuizotl.

-Hay que ir por esos fragmentos-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash fueron hacia Ahuizotl y Daring Do. Comenzaron a tomar pedazo por pedazo mientras Daring Do distraía a Ahuizotl. Pero este vio a las ponis y con la mano en su cola, trató de votarlas. Eso lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Daring Do pudiera golpearlo en su cabeza. Eso lo derribó un momento.

-No podemos destruir los anillos-dijo Daring Do-Pero si destruimos el templo, Ahuizotl no podrá reparar el grande-.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash asintieron y fueron a las columnas. Twilight usando su magia y Rainbow Dash, usando sus patadas, igual que Daring. Derribaron cada una de ellas y Daring Do dio el golpe final. El templo comenzó a colapsarse.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-ordenó Daring Do

Twilight y Rainbow Dash le hicieron caso y ellas comenzaron a salir, seguidos de Daring Do. Ahuizolt despertó y vio que el templo comenzaba a colapsar.

-No, ¡no!-gritó de ira Ahuizotl.

El templo colapsó, pero las 3 ponis salieron intactas.

logramos-dijo Twilight.

-Eso fue….-paró de hablar Rainbow Dash-…. ¡Increíble!-.

-Sí que lo fue-dijo Daring Do-Gracias por la ayuda…amigas-.

-Ahhhh-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Oíste Twilight? Nos llamó sus amigas, ¡Amigas!-.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿tienes que emocionarte cada vez que te felicitó?-dijo Daring Do.

-Je,je,je lo siento-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Como decía-dijo Daring Do-Gracias, amigas-.

-¿Qué pasará con Ahuizotl?-preguntó Twilight.

-Despertará y seguramente jurará venganza como siempre-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Sin ese templo, los anillos no le servirán de nada-dijo Daring Do-Podemos decir que los anillos de Scorchero perdieron su poder-.

-¿Escribirás un libro sobre esta aventura?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí-dijo Daring Do-Lo llamaré "Daring Do y la venganza en el templo olvidado"-.

-Me encanta-dijo Rainbow Dash-Espero que lo publiques lo antes posible-.

-Lo haré, Rainbow Dash-dijo Daring Do-Lo haré-.

Las 3 ponis se rieron mientras regresaban de vuelta a la casa de Daring Do o de su alias "A.K Yearling".

Unas horas más tarde, Ahuizotl se despertó de los escombros.

-Arrg, como detesto a Daring Do-dijo Ahuizotl.

De pronto, vio que los anillos estaban cera de él y que anillo grande también, solo que todavía en pedazos.

-Su poder aún puede ser mío-se dijo así mismo Ahuizotl.

De pronto, una figura encapuchada (esa capa enorme y capucha que tienen a veces los villanos) estaba detrás de él.

-Los anillos no otorgan poder-dijo la encapuchada, porque tenía voz de mujer, muy desafiante y seria-Para ser alguien que es malvado, eres patético, Ahuizotl-.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ahuizotl-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Tú…insignificante…-.

Fue cuando la encapuchada lanzó un rayo verde a Ahuizotl quien este volvió a quedar inconsciente. Se acercó a los anillos y luego al que estaba destruido. Se quitó su capucha dejándose su capa y era…

-Los anillos nunca iban a causar 800 años de calor-dijo Chrysalis fríamente-Solo son piezas de algo importante para mí-.

Chrysalis usó su magia verde para levantar los anillos, incluso los fragmentos. Comenzó a ponerlos en su posición (como lo estaban en el episodio Daring Don't de la serie). Junto las piezas del anillo destruido abajo. Cuando estaban en posición de mayor a menor, Chrysalis usó su magia aún más fuerte. Los anillos comenzaron a fundirse y se transformaron en una bola fundida de color dorado. Luego, esa bola se transformó en un casco para la cabeza como si fuera para un poni. De pronto ese mismo casco comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que pareció que había explotado. Sin embargo, en realidad solo era la fundición terminando el proceso. Seguía teniendo la forma de casco, pero ahora era de color negro.

-Solo falta uno-dijo Chrysalis fríamente.

Creditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 11: "Responsabilidad caótica"**

" _ **Las princesas creen que Discord necesita aprender sobre responsabilidad, así que le piden a las ponis que lo ayuden a ser responsable tomando un empleo, pero les resultará difícil por los constantes despidos que tienen"**_


	11. Responsabilidad Caótica

**Hola fans, lamento la demora. Desde el 2 de enero hasta hace una semana he estado con la soga al cuello en mis cursos, pero ahora he vuelto y trataré de terminar este fic antes de volver a estudiar o antes que la temporada 7 real de mlp se estrene en USA creo que en Abril. Disfruten este episodio. Más cosas se vienen en los próximos.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el castillo de Canterlot. La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaban con Twilight y Fluttershy. Las ponis caminaban por los pasillos conversando y riendo.

-Me alegro que hayas podio conseguir más pistas sobre la Princesa Valkyria, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Con la información que recolectaste en la Tierra de los Dragones y en el pueblo de las cebras, más lo que dice en el diario de Starswirl, podremos escribir una biografía de ella-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-No hay problema, princesas-dijo Twilight-Como me hubiera gustado conocerla-.

-A nosotras también-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Ser la primera aprendiz de Starswirl, conocerla es un sueño-.

-Si yo pudiera hacerlo realidad-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Las ponis rieron.

-Aun así, pienso que hay más de ella en otros lugares de Equestria-dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo igual creo en eso. Fluttershy-dijo Twilight.

-Fluttershy-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Twilight nos dijo que Discord fue a visitarte ayer, ¿Cómo está?-.

-Él está bien-dijo Fluttershy-Le dije que si podría cuidar un momento a mis animales y si hubiera problemas, me buscara en Canterlot-.

-Es bueno que él ya esté completamente reformado-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Asintieron todas, hasta que escucharon un ruido fuerte en la sala principal.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Twilight preocupada.

Las ponis fueron galopando hacia la sala principal, pero la puerta estaba atorada.

-No se abre-dijo Twilight.

-Yo me encargo-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

La Princesa Celestia insertó su cuerno en la rejilla y mágicamente se abrió. La Princesa Luna dio una patada. Entraron y se quedaron boquiabiertas. No había un peligro, sino un desorden total.

La sala estaba algo desparejada, los guardias estaban como locos y los sirvientes estaban dando vueltas y vueltas. Vieron en el centro a una criatura con cara de caballo mezclado con dragón y diferentes partes. El amo del Caos y exvillano de Equestria, tratando de calmar a los animales de Fluttershy.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Discord-¡No! ¡Eso no es para comer! ¡Aléjense!-.

Uso su magia para atraer a los animales, pero, en realidad, empeoró las cosas. Luego, notó a las ponis.

-Je,je,je-rio avergonzado Discord-Hola, amigas ponis. Quise darles una sorpresa…así que… ¿sorpresa?-.

La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Twilight y Fluttershy pusieron caras de "No puede ser", un poco serias, algo aburridas. Mientras que a su alrededor, la extraña magia de Discord estaban molestando un poco a los otros ponis.

-O tal vez no completamente reformado-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Las ponis asintieron

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Chaotic responsibility"

("Responsabilidad Caótica")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Twilight, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaban limpiando el desastre que Discord causó en la sala principal, mientras que Fluttershy reunía a sus animales en orden, sin embargo aún estaba disgustada con Discord. Él estaba algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué fue todo esto, Discord?-preguntó Fluttershy molesta con su amigo.

-Verás, Fluttershy-dijo Discord-Cuando me dijiste que cuidará a tus animales, todo iba bien. Decidí dar un poco de diversión caótica, pero en realidad, no salió tan bien como esperaba-.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Discord estaba con Angel en la casa de Fluttershy, junto con los demás animales._

 _-¿Qué opinas, Angel?-preguntó Discord-¿Algo para hacer que su día conmigo sea divertido?-._

 _Angel solo movió la cabeza diciendo "No". Usaba sus manos para advertir a Discord que los animales pueden ser algo paranoicos con los poderes caóticos._

 _-Supongo que es un sí-dijo Discord._

 _Angel puso su mano en su cabeza como diciendo "Esto no puede ser". Discord chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron toboganes y algodón de azúcar. Los animales comieron._

 _-Ves, no hay problema-dijo Discord._

 _Pero los animales comieron bastante algodón de azúcar, lo que hizo que se volvieran alocados y comenzaron a corretear._

 _-Ok, tal vez fue demasiado-dijo Discord-Pero puedo mantenerlo bajo control-._

 _Chasqueó una vez más los dedos y desapareció el algodón. Los animales lo miraron._

 _-¿Por qué me están mirando tan penetrantemente?-preguntó Discord a Angel._

 _Angel solo cerró los ojos, pero abrió uno porque no quería perderse de la "diversión". Los animales atacaron a Discord porque ya había desaparecido el algodón de azúcar._

 _-¡No!, ¡No!-gritó Discord-¡No seré acorralado por animales!-._

 _Seguían encima de Discord._

 _-Bien, tal vez necesite la ayuda de Fluttershy-dijo Discord._

 _Agarró a Angel y chasqueó los dedos. Llegaron ambos a Canterlot._

 _-Bien, solo busquemos a Fluttershy-dijo Discord._

 _Angel agarró su cola._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Discord._

 _Angel señaló adelante y Discord miró. Se sorprendió: Había transportado a todos los animales alocados por el algodón de azúcar. Los que estaban adentro (guardas y sirvientes) estaban algo nerviosos._

 _-Oh oh-dijo Discord._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-…y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Discord a Fluttershy.

Apareció Angel dando vueltas por lo mareado que estaba. Fluttershy lo agarró.

-Solo me hubieras contactado para que fuera y calmara la situación-dijo Fluttershy

-Sí-dijo Discord-No se me ocurrió, pero al menos todo salió bien-.

Twilight, la Princesa Celetia y la Princesa Luna lo miraron irritadas.

-Casi todo-dijo Discord

Una vez que todo estaba normal, las princesas se reunieron con Fluttershy y Twilight.

-Fluttershy, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Celestia-¿podemos hablar con ustedes?-.

-Seguro-dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Fluttershy fueron con las princesas, Discord las siguió, pero la Princesa Celestia lo detuvo.

-En privado, Discord-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Ahhh…está bien-dijo Discord haciéndose a un lado.

Twilight, Fluttershy, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna comenzaron su pequeña charla.

-Discord está esforzándose-dijo Fluttershy tratando de no hacer incomoda la situación.

-Lo sabemos-dijo la Princesa Celesita

-Pero aun así, él necesita algo más-dijo la Princesa Luna

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Twilight

-Bueno, a pesar que él ya sabe cómo es estar con amigos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Necesita aprender que hay más en la vida que solo caos o diversión con amigos-.

-Debe saber que para que la amistad funcione se necesita….-dijo la Princesa Luna

-….Responsabilidad-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Enseñarle a Discord responsabilidad?-preguntó Twilight,

-Ya le enseñamos lo que es la amistad-dijo Fluttershy-Creo que sí podremos enseñarle a ser responsable-.

-Pero lo dejaste a cargo de tus animales solo por unos minutos y viste lo que pasó-dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez necesita un nuevo enfoque que no sea cuidar animales-dijo Fluttershy-Tal vez un empleo-.

-¡¿Un empleo?!-gritó el tópico de la conversación.

Miraron alrededor, pero no estaba Discord. De pronto, notaron había un ojo en la corona de la Princesa Celestia. Miraron y la corona saltó de la cabeza de la princesa y se transformó en Discord. Eso disgustó a la Princesa Celestia, pero vio que su corona verdadera ya estaba en su lugar.

-Discord, te dije que era una conversación privada-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-No puedes evitar que intervenga en conversaciones que tienen que ver conmigo, Celestia-dijo Discord sonriendo.

-Entonces, aprenderás responsabilidad con un empleo-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Como decía, ¿un empleo?-volvió a decir Discord-No necesito aprender de eso. Soy bastante responsable-.

La Princesa Celestia arqueó una ceja… igual que Fluttershy.

-Vamos-dijo Discord-Que pasen estas cosas en normal, bueno para mí-.

-Discord, para que una amistad funcione se necesita responsabilidad-dijo Twilight.

-No necesito un empleo-dijo Discord cruzando de brazos.

-Por favor, Discord-dijo Fluttershy-No lo hagas por lo que dicen las princesas, hazlo por mí-.

Discord miró a Fluttershy y ella puso una mirada tierna (Incluso más que la de Sweetie Belle). Discord trató de resistir, pero no pudo.

-Ahh, está bien-dijo Discord-Por ti, Fluttershy-.

Fluttershy sonrió, Discord chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-Ven-dijo Fluttershy-él puede ser bueno si se lo convence bien-.

Luego de todo el asunto de Canterlot, Discord se reunió con las ponis en Ponyville, Todas estaban evaluando a Discord para saber qué empleo le caería bien.

-Si pude conseguir que Zephyr Breeze fuera decidido, podré conseguirle empleo a Discord-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero creo que esto será algo más difícil-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Discord hace muchas cosas, algunas son un poco molestas, pero encontrar la adecuada será todo un trabajo-dijo Rarity.

-Saben que las estoy oyendo, ¿verdad?-dijo Discord.

-Solo son opiniones-dijo Applejack-Solo mantén tu personalidad caótica en un perfil bajo y obtendrás un empleo sencillo-.

-Como si eso fuera sencillo-dijo Spike susurrando a Twilight.

-Spike-dijo Twilight un poco molesta a su mejor amigo dragón-Applejack tiene razón, Discord. Trata de no ser…tan extravagante y estarás bien-.

-Ok-dijo Discord-¿Pero por dónde empiezo?-.

En eso, Pinkie Pie apareció detrás de Discord.

-Oh ¿Qué tal en Sugar Cube Corner?-preguntó Pinkie animada y luego miró al público (4th Wall break) Al Sr. y Sra. Cake les vendría bien más ayuda-.

-Sí-dijo Twilight-Eso creo que funcione. Es algo de nivel fácil-.

-Bueno, supongo que podría intentarlo-dijo Discord.

El Amo del Caos chasqueó sus dedos y todos terminaron en Sugar Cube Corner. La Sra. Cake estaba preparando un pastel de fresa con chocolate de 3 niveles, pero debido a la luz del chasqueó, el pastel se esparció por las paredes dejando a la Sra. Cake sorprendida con cara de 0_0. Ella miró a Discord, a las ponis y a Spike. Discord se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Y cuando empiezo?-preguntó un poco nervioso Discord después del desastre que hizo.

La Sra. Cake puso una mirada de enojo.

-Ok, duro más tiempo de lo que imaginé-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Salieron todos de Sugar Cube Corner, tratando de pensar en un nuevo trabajo para Discord.

-Supongo que los pasteles no eran lo tuyo-dijo Pinkie Pie a Discord.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que la Sra. Cake decidiera hacer un pastel justo en el momento en que decidiera aparecer. Deberían todos tener un detector de magia caótica (dijo sacando un aparto electrónico raro).

Después de ese evento desafortunado, se dirigieron a la florería. Estaban las ponis: Daisy, Rose Lily Valley.

-Daisy, ¿crees que tú y las chicas le podría dar empleo a Discord en su florería?-preguntó Twilight.

-Seguro-dijo Rose-Estamos armando adornos florares, necesitamos a alguien que riegue las flores de nuestro jardín-.

-Ven, Discord, te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Lily Valley.

Discord siguió a Liliy Valley a una zona donde había unas flores.

-Daisy, ahora volvemos-dijo Fluttershy-Te traeremos una lista de las cosas que Discord no puede hacer trabajando-.

-De acuerdo -dijo Daisy.

Las ponis y Spike se fueron. Unos minutos después, regresaron.

-Listo, Daisy-dijo Fluttershy-Aquí está la lis…ta-.

Fluttershy y los demás vieron a las 3 ponis en suelo desmayadas.

-¡Qué horror!-gritó Rose-¡Qué horror!-.

-¡Un desastre!-gritó Lily Valley.

-¡Un terrible, terrible desastre!-gritó Daisy.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Le dijimos a Discord que solo regara las flores del carrusel para que se vean llenas de vida-dijo Rose

-Pero lo que hizo fue-dijo Lily Valley-fue…

-¡Eso!-gritó Daisy señalando su casco derecho hacia done estaban las flores del carrusel.

Las ponis y Spike vieron las flores del carrusel y estás, literalmente, estaban bailando y moviéndose en círculos. Se quedaron boquiabiertos. Discord estaba viendo esto sonriendo.

-¡Discord! ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Twilight molesta.

-Lo que las ponis me dijeron que haga-dijo Discord-Regué estas plantas con mi magia-.

-Tenías que regarlas con agua-dijo Twilight.

-Bueno de mi mano sale agua-dijo Discord haciendo que unas gotas salieron de sus garras, pero esas gotas hicieron que otras flores bailaran-Y debo decir que les da más personalidad a las flores-.

-Discord-dijo Fluttershy-Vuelve todo como estaba antes-.

-Ahhh-dijo Discord-Está bien-.

Chasqueó sus dedos y las plantas dejaron de moverse.

-Tal vez la jardinería tampoco sea lo tuyo-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Vamos-dijo Twilight-Hay que buscar otras opciones-.

Se encontraron con las ponis floristas.

-Ya está todo normal, Daisy-dijo Twilight.

-Gracias, princesa-dijo Daisy.

El grupo se fue dejando a las floristas, pero estas vieron sus flores tiradas en el suelo, cosa que hizo que se desmayaran de nuevo.

-¡Qué horror!-gritó Rose-¡Qué horror!-.

-¡Un desastre!-gritó Lily Valley.

-¡Un terrible, terrible desastre!-gritó Daisy.

Mientras tanto, el grupo continuaba buscando un trabajo para Discord.

-Debe haber algo que en que Discord pueda trabajar-dijo Twilight.

-No lo sé, Twilight-dijo Spike-Con todo lo que hace….no creo que sea bueno en lo que hace-.

-Spike tiene razón-dijo Discord-No hay un empleo que tolere al Amo del Caos. Sobre todo, si son empleos simples-.

-Encontraremos algo para ti Discord-dijo Fluttershy-Ya lo verás.

(Canción)

 _Fluttershy: En algún lugar_

 _Vamos a encontrar_

 _Un trabajo eficaz_

 _Para que aprendas responsabilidad_

 _Ya lo veraz._

 _Discord: Cualquier cosa puedo hacer_

 _Mas trabajar no lo sé_

 _Mis poderes me lo dan_

 _Pero esto no creo intentar_

 _Ponis: Amistad aprendiste_

 _Responsable ahora debes ser_

 _Ya que dijiste_

 _Que es más fuerte que el poder._

Fueron ahora al hospital de Ponyville

 _Discord: Mis talentos usaré_

 _Para este reto vencer_

 _Y todo poni verá_

 _Lo responsable que soy de verdad_

No funciono bien porque los estetoscopios y demás herramientos médicas cobraron vida espantando a doctores, enfermeras y pacientes. Salieron echados de allí

 _Fluttershy: Lo lograrás_

 _Y así sabrás_

 _Lo que es la responsabilidad_

Fueron al Spa, donde Aloe los recibió. Discord intento hacer que el baño de lodo fuera más cómodo, pero creo una gran inundación de lodo. Fueron echados, otra vez

 _Discord: Lo sabré_

 _Fluttershy: Lo sabrás._

 _Las demás ponis: Lo sabrás._

 _Discord: Claro que lo SABBRRREEEEEÉÉÉÉÉ!_

(Canción)

Estaban el parque de Ponyville, Discord estaba dormido bajo un árbol, las ponis y Spike estaban agotados.

-Ok, se acabó la lista-dijo Spike tachando en una hoja el último lugar que fueron que era el restaurante.

-Ya hemos ido a cada establecimiento en Ponyville y ninguno pudo aguantar nada del día con Discord-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Sí-dijo Pinkie-Aunque el baño de lodo fue divertido-.

-Ay-dijo Rarity-Pero tuve que entregar mi membrecía para que me volvieran a dejar entrar, pero ya no tengo descuentos-.

-A decir verdad-dijo Applejack-Discord es más difícil de domar que un toro….y yo sé de eso-.

-Discord no aprenderá responsabilidad si sigue arruinando cada empleo que toma-dijo Twilight.

-Debe haber que pueda hacer-dijo Fluttershy-Estoy segura-.

-Olvídenlo, mis amigas ponis-dijo Discord escuchando-Hay que aceptar que no sirvo para empleos-

-Te buscaremos algo Discord-dijo Twilight.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa por hoy hasta que averigüemos un empleo para ti-dijo Fluttershy.

-Está bien, Fluttershy-dijo Discord.

Ya era de noche. Todas las ponis y Spike se despidieron. En la casa de Fluttershy, Discord se acomodó en el sillón.

-Espero que estés a gusto-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí, lo estoy-dijo Discord.

-Mañana, averiguaremos sobre otro empleo para ti-dijo Fluttershy.

-Como si eso fuera posible-dijo Discord.

-Será en la tarde-dijo Fluttershy-La Princesa Celestia nos citó en la mañana para poder hablar sobre unas mejoras para el castillo de Twilight-.

-Sí, eso suena bien-dijo Discord-Muchos crsitales hay adentro-.

-En esas reuniones me pongo nerviosa-dijo Fluttershy y luego mostro un collar-Por eso siempre llevo mi amuleto de la suerte para que me ayude-.

-Pues será mejor que lo lleves mañana-dijo Discord-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-dijo Fluttershy subiendo las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiendo Discord se levantó y vio que la casa estaba vacía.

-¿Fluttershy?-preguntó Discord y vio una nota en la mesa.

-"Me fui a Canterlot para la reunión de la Princesa Celestia, hay comida si quieres servirte algo, Fluttershy"-leyó la nota Discord.

Discord fue a la cocina, pero se le apeteció unas semillas negras que usó hace tiempo, pero ya no las tenía desde que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna lo convirtieron en piedra la primera vez. Discord miró la mesa y notó algo: El amuleto de la suerte de Fluttershy.

-Oh no-dijo Discord-Fluttershy se olvidó su collar. Debo dárselo.

Discord chasqueó sus dedos, pero algo extraño pasó, lo extraño era que no se transportó, no pudo.

-¿Pero qué?-se preguntó-Es un mal momento para que mi magia no funcione ¿Qué hago? Piensa Discord, piensa-.

Entonces se le vino una idea.

-Deberé entregárselo de la forma antingua-dijo Discord.

A pesar de no tener magia, Discord uso sus alas para volar hacia Canterlot, pero otra cosa lo sorprendió. Quiso volar alto, pero sus alas solo volaron bajo casi cerca al suelo.

-¿Ahora mis alas?-se preguntó-Este no es mi día. Tendré que usar…el tren-.

-Discord fue a la estación de tren y tomó el primero hacia Canterlot. Se sentó, pero noto que los ponis lo miraban.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sarcásticamente-¿Nunca vieron un draconequus tomar un tren?-.

No respondieron.

Una vez que el tren llegó Canterlot, Discord bajo rápido y entro a la ciudad capital corriendo.

-Vaya-dijo Discord corriendo-Nunca tuve que usar mis piernas desiguales para tener que llegar al lugar que quiero, normalmente chasqueó o uso mis alas-.

Finalmente, Discord llegó a las puertas del castillo de las Princesas Celestia y Luna, pero los guardias lo detuvieron.

-Alto-dijo el guardia-No puedes entrar sin una invitación-.

-Oh, por favor-dijo Discord-Soy yo, Discord, el Amo del Caos reformado. Debo entregarle un objeto a Fluttershy-.

-Lo siento, pero necesita invitación para entrar-dijo el otro.

-Pero si dejan entrar a cualquiera-dijo Discord.

-Si es un asunto de urgencia-dijo el guardia.

-Este es un asunto de urgencia-respondió Discord.

-¿Equestria está en peligro?-preguntó el guardia.

-Bueno, no-dijo Discord-pero…-.

-Entonces vuelve cuando tengas invitación-dijo el guardia.

-Ahhhh-dijo Discord-Olvídenlo-.

Discord se fue de las puertas.

-Debe haber un modo de entrar-dijo Discord.

En eso, Dicord vio una zona donde podía escalar la torre. Como aun no recuperaba su magia ni su habilidad de volar, escaló.

-Vaya, esto es nuevo para mí-dijo Discord escalando.

Al final llego a una ventana abierta y entró. Estaba al otro del salón del trono.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que ir a la sala del trono y entregarle esto a Fluttershy-dijo Discord.

De pronto vio a los mismos guardias que lo detuvieron afuera.

-¡Miren!-gritó uno-¡Entro por esa ventana! ¡Detengalo!-.

-¿Es enserio?-se preguntó Discord.

Discord corrió mientras los guardias lo seguían.

-Estoy cansado de correr-dijo Discord.

Igual continuó. Finalmente los perdió y decidió ir de nuevo a la sala del trono.

-Vamos, estoy cerca-dijo Discord.

-Lo encontramos ¡Tras él!-gritó el guardia.

-No, debo entregar esto-dijo Discord.

Corrió y corrió y los guardias lo seguían, casi lo alcanzaron hasta que Discord finalmente llegó a la sala del trono. Antes que lo agarraran, Discord saltó y, con su mano, empujó las puertas. Terminó en el suelo y estaban adentro, todas las ponis, incluyendo las princesas.

-Fluttershy-dijo Discord-Olvidaste tu amuleto en tu casa, vine….a dártelo…para que…no estuvieras….nerviosa….o asustada-.

Discord no escuchó nada, levantó la mirada y vio que todos lo miraban sonrientes.

-Eh, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Discord.

-Discord, pasaste la prueba-dijo Twilight.

-¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?-preguntó Discord.

-Como Twilight me dijo que te encantaba hacerle pruebas de amistad-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Decidieron hacerte una sobre responsabilidad-.

-¿A qué te refieres, Celestia?-preguntó Discord aún más confundido.

-Ese no es mi amuleto-dijo Fluttershy-De hecho, no tengo ninguno. Pensamos que si te hacíamos creer que tuviera un objeto importante y que lo olvidará para una ocasión especial, lo traería como un amigo responsable de sus amigos-.

-Entonces, ¿planearon esto?-preguntó Discord-¿pero y mis poderes?-.

-Mi hermana y yo fuimos al anochecer para incapacitarte un poco para que pudieras cumplir esta tarea de una forma más seria-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Lo que no hacer recordar que es hora de devolvértelos-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna juntaron sus cuernos y un rayo cayó en Discord. Pudo sentir su magia de nuevo y su habilidad para volar.

-Mucho mejor-dijo Dsicord-Pero, ¿qué hay de los guardias? ¿Por qué me atacaron si saben que soy bienvenido aquí?...Bueno, casi siempre-.

-Les pedimos que te dificultaran el camino para ver si podrías llegar sin magia-dijo Twilight- Y lo hiciste-.

-Honestamente-dijo Rainbow Dash-Yo les enseñé algo a esos guardias-.

-¿Hicieron todo esto por mí?-preguntó Discord-No sé si sentirme halagado por hacer sentir responsable…o molesto por hacerme pasar por todo esto-.

-Ambos-dijo Spike.

-Bueno, supongo que debo agradecerles-dijo Discord-Nunca me había sentido tan responsable en mi vida, y eso que ya no me siento responsable por mis 2 intentos de conquista y esa horrible alianza con Tirek. De verdad, gracias-.

-No hay problema, Discord-dijo Twilight.

-Ahora, a buscarte de nuevo un empleo-dijo Fluttershy.

Todos rieron-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Discord pero luego lo miraron serio-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-.

Asintieron sus cabezas.

-Ahhhh-dijo y miró a los espectadores, es decir, a ustedes (rompiendo la 4ta pared)-Aquí vamos de nuevo-.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 12: "El dúo mágico"**

" _ **Trixie inicia un tour por Equestria y le pide a Starlight Glimmer que la acompañe. Sin embargo en una de sus visitas, quedan atrapadas en un embrollo que deben salir antes que la carrera de Trixie como maga viajera quede arruinada para siempre"**_


	12. El dúo mágico

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight y Starlight estaban practicando unas lecciones más, ahora que la princesa tenía más tiempo.

-Lo has hecho bien, Starlight-dijo Twilight-Tanto en magia como en amistad has progresado-.

-Gracias, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Cada vez me siento segura de mi misma-.

-Pero no hagas que eso se te suba a la cabeza-dijo Twilight-Aun falta un largo camino-.

-Lo sé-dijo Starlight-Al menos no me ha ido tan mal-.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Twilight.

Twilight y Starlight fueron hacia la puerta. La princesa la abrió y ambas ponis se sorprendieron. Bueno, fueron 2 formas diferentes de sorprenderse. Era una unicornio azul marino oscuro, con melena y cola celeste marino, una cutie mark de media Luna con una varita, llevaba una capa y sombrero.

-¿Qué hay?-dijo Trixie-¿Me extrañaron?-.

-¡Trixie!-gritó Starlight de emoción al ver a su mejor amiga-¡Qué sorpresa!-.

-Sí, Trixie-dijo Twilight entre dientes-Qué sorpresa-.

Soltó una sonrisa sincera a Starlight y luego una sonrisa presumida a Twilight.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The magic duo"

("El dúo mágico")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Las ponis estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor mientras Spike les servía té. Solo Trixie y Starlight estaba felices de verse, Twilight lo estaba tambien aunque seguía sin agradarle mucho la actitud de Trixie, pero mientras su alumna estuviera bien, ella lo estaba.

-¿Y qué trae de nuevo a Ponyville?-preguntó Starlight-Me hubieras avisado antes para poder hacer que Twilight te prepara una habitación para que no duermas en tu carruaje-.

-Está bien, Starlight-dijo Trixie-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie agradecería mucho esa oferta, pero no fue por eso que vine-.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó esta vez Twilight-Entonces, ¿cuál es?-.

Trixie mostró un mapa.

-He iniciado un tour de magia hacia algunas ciudades de Equestria-dijo Trixie-Todo está listo, sin embargo, falta un pequeño detalle-.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Twilight.

-El acompañamiento de mi mejor amiga y asistente-dijo Trixie agarrando a Starlight.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Starlight-¿Quisieres que te acompañe en un tour por Equestria?-.

-Desde luego-dijo Trixie-Mi shows de magia no serían lo mismo sin ti. He practicado bastante y también admito que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie necesita ayuda de una poni en quien pueda confiar-.

-Eso sería genial-dijo Starlight-Traeré todo lo que necesito y….-.

-Espera, Starlight-dijo Twilight-Creo que sería mejor hablarlo-.

Starlight miró a Trixie preocupada, pero solo le asintió la cabeza como señal de que vaya a hablar con su maestra.

-Twilight, vamos-dijo Starlight-Trixie me ha ayudado bastante y es una poni confiable-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Twilight-Sé que es tu amiga y todo, pero….-.

-Por favor, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Por favor-.

-Ahhh-suspiró Twilight-De acuerdo, puedes acompañarla-.

Regresaron a la sala y vieron que Trixie usaba su magia para hacer que los cubiertos tuvieran su apariencia, de nuevo. Mientras que Spike trataba de devolverlo todo a su lugar.

-¡Trixie!-gritó Twilight.

Trixie dejó de hacer eso y, usando su magia, arregló los cubiertos.

-Entenderé, Starlight, si Twilight no te deja ir-dijo Trixie apenada.

-No, está bien-dijo Twilight-Starlight puede acompañarte en este tour.

Trixie sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, princesa-dijo Trixie.

Starlight alisto sus cosas y las puso en el carruaje de Trixie. Luego de unas revisadas, estaban listas.

-La gira durara una semana-dijo Trixie-Pero volveremos rápidamente.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight-.

-Adiós, adiós-dijeron las 2 ponis a Twilight y a Spike.

Después de tomar el tren, llegaron a su primer destino.

-Bienvenida, Starlight-dijo Trixie a Yeguadelphia-.

Starlight quedó impresionada por tal bella ciudad. Las luces y colores del lugar eran magníficos.

-Wow-dijo Starlight-Es impresionante-.

-Y aún falta la presentación-dijo Trixie.

Llegaron al teatro de Yeguadelphia y el encargado pidió su nombre. Trixie se lo dio y entraron para poder alistar todo lo que ella había traído: Su propio escenario, sus utensilios, hasta posters de ella misma. Starlight la ayudaba a organizar y ver que trucos iba hacer en esta ciudad.

-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo Trixie.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Starlight.

En la noche, los ponis fueron al teatro y estaban listos para ver la presentación de Trixie. De pronto, se apagaron las luces y se encendieron unas de colores.

-Yeguas y caballos-dijo Staright atrás del escenario-Reciban con un gran aplauso a la….Gran y Poderosa Trixie-.

Un humo gris salió del escenario y apareció Trixie de la nada. Los ponis aplaudieron.

-Gracias, gracias a todos-dijo Trixie-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie agradece sus aplausos-.

Usando su magia acerco una caja.

-Para mi primer truco-dijo Trixie-Entraré en esa caja y mi asistente, Starlight Glimmer, hará que esta Manticora se coma la caja y lo próximo que verán será una sorpresa-.

Los espectadores estaban algo nerviosos por tal truco que ella quería hacer. A pesar de los murmullos, Trixie se puso en la caja y dio la señal para que Starlight dejará la Manticora. Al hacerlo, la bestia fue hacia la caja y se la trago completa. Los espectadores estaban nerviosos. Starlight también lo estaba porque no quería que su amiga corriera peligro. De pronto, arriba del escenario aparecieron 3 cubos que al caerse, formaron una caja y se abrió. Salió Trixie, ilesa.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Trixie sonriente.

Los espectadores aplaudieron, Starlight también. Trixie fue atrás del escenario a reunirse con su amiga.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Starlight.

-Y esto es solo la punta del iceberg, Starlight-dijo Trixie-Aun nos queda muchos trucos y lugares que visitar.

(Canción)

 _Starlight y Trixie: Magia, magia, hay_

 _Show, show hay_

 _Magia, magia, hay_

 _Show, show hay_

 _Trixie: En este tour demostraré_

 _Lo habilidosa que puedo ser_

 _Mis talentos me ayudarán_

 _Mas con mi amiga prefiero yo estar_

Se despidieron de los de Yeguadelphia y Trixie tachó esa ciudad de la lista, se dirigieron ahora a Baltimare.

 _Starlight: En este tour participaré_

 _Viajando de ciudad en ciudad_

 _Organizar el escenario voy a comenzar_

 _Mas con mi amiga prefiero yo estar_

Trixie elaboraba unos trucos con unas sogas que desaparecieron y luego volvieron como una escultura de poni. Los espectadores aplaudieron. Luego de la presentación, tachó Baltimare y el próximo destino era Las Pegasos.

 _Starlight y Trixie: Vamos, vamos_

 _¿Qué truco sigue ahora?_

 _Lo tenemos en la mira_

 _Magia, magia, hay_

 _Show, show, hay_

 _Pero el público exigente es_

 _Y eso se puede ver_

Trixie hizo un truco con la ayuda de Starlight en el gran escenario de Las Pegasos. Trixie tenía miedo de que el truco no funcionara, pero para su fortuna, no pasó nada malo. Tacharon Las Pegasos y continuaron por otros lugares.

 _Trixie: Esto va bien_

 _No hay por qué temer_

 _Starlight: Todo irá bien_

 _Nada saldrá mal_

Con cada espectáculo que hacían, tachaban el lugar donde terminaba e iban al otro.

 _Starlight y Trixie: Magia, magia, hay_

 _Show, show hay_

 _Magia, magia, hay_

 _Show, show hay_

 _El espectáculo no parará_

Luego de 6 días de visitar ciudades diferentes, quedaba un último paradero: Ponyhattan. Starlight y Trixie llegaron al gran teatro de Ponyhattan y se alistaron.

-Bien, Starlight-dijo Trixie-Este es nuestra última parada. Si todo sale bien, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie será reconocida como la mejor presentadora de trucos que Equestria ha conocido.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Starlight-Has llegado muy lejos como para que falles aquí-.

-Lo sé, pero no lo habría hecho sin ti-dijo Trixie.

Ambas ponis se abrazaron.

-Es hora, amiga-dijo Starlight-Demuestra el talento que tienes-.

Trixie se puso su sombrero y salió frente a todo el escenario.

-Bienvenidos, ponis, a la última presentación del tour de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie-dijo Trixie-En esta ocasión voy a lanzarme a esta piscina de agua y verán como al sumergirme, mi melena hará que el color del agua cambie y cree un espectáculo sorpresa para todos-.

Los espectadores se miraron porque no entendían lo que Trixie dijo. Esta le pidió a Starlight que pusiera el agua en su lugar, lo que hizo. Trixie subió las escaleras y estaba lista. Una vez en posición, Trixie saltó y comenzó a girar como taladro hasta que terminó en el agua. Tal como lo dijo, el color del agua cambió de color y de pronto salió toda esa agua que se convirtió en un pegaso dorado que voló por todo el escenario, sobre y entre los espectadores. Quedaron asombrados y a Trixie le gustó eso. Finalmente, el pegaso dorado volvió a la piscina y se convirtió en agua de nuevo. Todos aplaudieron.

-Gracias, gracias-dijo Trixie-Esto ha sido todo. Agradezco a todos los ponis de Ponyhattan y de las demás ciudades que…-.

Trixie no pudo terminar porque un policía apareció.

-Alto allí, unicornio-dijo el policía.

Trixie se sorprendió, Starlight también. El policía se acercó a Trixie.

-Usted, señorita Trixie, está arrestada por robos a los ponis de las ciudades que visito-dijo el policía.

-¿Robos?-preguntó Trixie atónita-Pero yo he robado nada. Soy maga viajera-.

-Nos han informado que en cada ciudad que usted ha estado, ha habido desapariciones de objetos personales-dijo el policía-Seguramente, también pasó aquí. Ponis, por favor, revisen sus bolsillos a ver si no les falta algo-.

Los ponis hicieron caso al oficial y revisaron sus atuendos. Era cierto, sus pertenencias no estaban y comenzaron a quejarse.

-Es cierto, no están-dijo una poni terrestre.

-Se los robó durante el show-dijo un unicornio.

-Devuélvenos nuestras cosas-dijo un pegaso.

Los ponis se pusieron furiosos. Trixie no sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa. Starlight fue hacia ella.

-Trixie, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Starlight.

-El oficial dice que en nuestro tour, los ponis que asistían al show desaparecían sus pertenencias, creen que fui yo-dijo Trixie asustada.

-¿Y lo fuiste?-preguntó Starlight.

-Desde luego que no-dijo Trixie molesta-Tú estuviste conmigo, sabes que no fui yo-.

-Bueno, como explicamos esto a la multitud enfurecida-dijo Starlight.

-No lo sé-dijo Trixie nerviosa.

De pronto, el oficial esposó a Trixie.

-Vendrá con nosotros, señorita-dijo el oficial.

-Pero si yo no fui-dijo Trixie suplicando.

-Trixie-dijo Starlight tratando de detener al policía.

-No, Starlight-dijo Trixie-Te llevarán a ti también, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie te pide que la ayudes de otra manera-.

De pronto vio un carruaje policial.

-Pero rápido-dijo Trixie-No quiero estar en prisión-.

La pusieron en el carruaje y se llevaron a Trixie. Starlight no sabía qué hacer.

En la estación de policía de Ponyhattan, Trixie estaba en una celda con traje de prisión a rayas con la mirada baja. De pronto, Starlight entró.

-Trixie-dijo Starlight al ver a su amiga tras las rejas.

-Starlight-dijo Trixie al verla.

-Esto no está bien-dijo Starlight.

-Lo sé-dijo Trixie-Si no hallo una forma de mostrar que soy inocente, mi carrera como maga viajera acabará para siempre y terminaré en esta celda el resto de mi vida. La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se convertirá en la Aprisionada e Indebidamente culpable Trixie-.

-No dejaré que eso pasé, Trixie-dijo Starlight-Yo sé que eres inocente. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo-.

Trixie asintió confiando en su amiga y Starlight fue de nuevo al teatro Ponyhattan a buscar alguna pista.

En el escenario, Starlight buscaba algo fuera de lo común en los materiales que Trixie tenía, pero nada. Toda la magia que Trixie usó venía de su cuerno y de su sombrero. Pero pensó, la magia de Trixie no es tan poderosa, usar la magia en su cuerno para poder hacer que el pegaso dorado volara y tomara las pertenencias de los ponis todavía era magia avanzada para ella.

-Algún poni debió usar los trucos de Trixie para poder hacer esto-dijo Starlight-La pregunta es quién-.

De pronto escuchó un ruido y vio la sombra de una unicornio, esta la vio y corrió.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente allí!-gritó Starlight y fue tras ella. Galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que por fin la alcanzó. Parecia una pelea, Starlight uso su magia para poder teletransportarse a la comisaria de Ponyhattan y funcionó.

Las ponis terminaron en la comisaría y los oficiales las detuvieron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó el oficial que arrestó a Trixie.

-Oficial-dijo Starlight-Tengo evidencia que esta poni fue la que robó a los espectadores en todas las ciudades que Trixie iba-.

Era una unicornio de piel purpura oscura con melena morada. Trixie, por su celda, la vio y reconoció.

-¿Magiclly?-preguntó Trixie-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Starlight.

-Sí-dijo Trixie molesta-Era mi rival en el show de espectáculos de Trottingham. Le había ganado, se fue molesta y nunca supe de ella…hasta ahora-.

-Así es-dijo Magicily-Este iba a ser mi más grande truco. Dejarte en la cárcel para que yo: La inigualable Magicily pudiera ser la maga viajera más famosa de toda Equestria.

-Otra que exagera al decir su nombre-dijo Starlight poniendo cara de -_-

-Tú usaste mis trucos para poder quitarle sus pertenencias a los ponis y hacerles creer que yo fui para quitarme del camino-.

-Hubiera funcionado, de no ser por tu amiga-dijo Magicily.

-Bien por mí-dijo Starlight.

Starlight entregó a Magicily a los oficiales y liberaron a Trixie. La unicornio abrazó a su amiga.

-Gracias, Starlight-dijo Trixie.

-Para que son las amigas-dijo Starlight.

Trixie, de nuevo con su capa y sombrero, y Starlight ponían sus cosas dentro del carruaje de Trixie. El oficial se acercó a ellas.

-Magicily nos reveló donde están las pertenecías de los ponis que visitaron-dijo el oficial sonriendo-También les avisamos que tu no fuiste la causante de ello y por ello se disculparon y te mandaron esto-.

Vieron una canasta con…

-¡Galletas de mantequilla!-gritó de emoción Trixie-"Para la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, nuestras más sinceras disculpas, esperamos que vuelvas para presentar más shows". Desde luego que lo haré-.

El oficial se despidió y ambas unicornios decidieron irse.

-Esta ha sido toda una semana-dijo Starlight.

-Lo sé-dijo Trixie-Lo bueno es que el tour terminó y todo salió bien-.

De pronto, para susto de ambas, ocurrió una tormenta. Comenzó a llover fuerte y rayos en el cielo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Trixie-¿Qué pasó con el clima?-.

Un poni terrestre se le acercó.

-Las tormentas aquí son comunes, aunque esta sí es más fuerte que las otras. Les sugiero que vuelvan a sus casas hasta que pare-dijo el poni terrestre.

-Vamos, Starlight-dijo Trixie-Entremos a mi carruaje. Estaremos seguras hasta que termine-.

Starlight y Trixie entraron al carruaje y Trixie lo cerró y con su magia hizo que se ajustara al piso. Starlight se recostó en un pequeño sillón y Trixie en su cama.

-Vaya-dijo Trixie-Esa si es una tormenta-.

Los truenos se escuchaban. Starlight miró por la ventana de Trixie, preocupada.

-¿Qué tienes amiga?-preguntó Trixie.

-No sé-dijo Starlight-Pero esta tormenta me hace pensar que algo está pasando-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Trixie.

-No lo sé-dijo Starlight-Pero como está el clima, presiento que no es bueno-.

Starlight seguía pensando en sus dudas mientras miraba la tormenta.

En Ponyhattan no solo había tormenta. En el otro lado de Equestria, en la zona congelada y de nieve, lejos del Imperio de Crystal, había una tormenta de nieve. Sin embargo, había una figura encapuchada que caminaba por la tormenta, en 4 patas. Camino hasta que paró y enfocó su vista en el suelo. Se quitó su capucha: Era Chrysalis.

Excavó con profundidad con su pata derecha hasta que al final lo encontró. Era ondulado, rojo y maligno: El cuerno del Rey Sombra.

Chrysalis usó su magia para levantar el cuerno y lo puso en un bolso que llevaba puesto. Dentro del bolso estaba el Amuleto del Alicornio y el casco negro formado por los anillos de Scorchero.

-Llegó la hora-dijo Chrysalis con una mirada sería y fría.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 13: "La fundación del Imperio"**

" _ **El final de media temporada está cerca. Twilight y Starlight viajan al Imperio de Cristal para una visita. Su llegada se torna interesante cuando descubren una habitación secreta perteneciente a la antigua gobernante del Imperio de Cristal donde se relata cómo se originó el Imperio y la participación de la Princesa Valkyria en ello que podría revelar más pistas sobre ella"**_


	13. La fundación del Imperio

En el Cañón Galopante, lejos del Imperio de Cristal, entre los árboles, estaba Chrysalis. La ex Reina de los Cambiantes no llevaba puesta su capucha, más sí su capa oscura. Del bolso que tenía sacó los 3 artefactos que había recolectado: El Amuleto del Alicornio, el casco negro y el cuerno del Rey Sombra. De su cuerno, salió un resplandor verde y levantó unas rocas que las junto hasta formarla un perfecto circulo alrededor de los objetos. También usó su magia para trazar curvas alrededor hasta formar un símbolo que parecían alas demoniacas. Por ultimo encendió las rocas hasta que salió un fuego verde alrededor. Los 3 objetos comenzaron a levitar. Primero fue el cuerno del Rey Sombra, su color rojo cambió a violeta, luego el casco negro se puso debajo del él. Por último el Amuleto del Alicornio se puso debajo de los 3. El color rojo de la gema cambió a negro, igual que el color del adorno pasó a ser gris. Chrysalis se estaba concentrando de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho, pero su mirada seguía siendo seria. De pronto, las sombras de los árboles alrededor comenzaron a alejarse de los arboles e ir hacia donde estaban los objetos. Eran bastantes sombras, seguidas de una especie de tormenta que se estaba formando. De pronto, todo fue rodeado por una energía oscura hasta que parecía haber explotado.

Twilight, Starlight y Spike estaban en el tren de la amistad con dirección al Imperio de Cristal. De los3, Twilight era la más emocionada.

-No puede creer que vayamos a ver a Flurry Heart, otra vez-dijo Twilight-Quiero ver cuánto ha crecido desde nuestra última visita-.

-Nuestra última visita fue hace unas semanas, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Supongo que Flurry Heart estará del mismo tamaño de la última vez-.

-No lo sé, espero que no-dijo Twilight.

-Como tú digas, Twilight-dijo esta vez Spike, disfrazado.

-¿Otra vez con el disfraz, Spike?-preguntó Twilight.

-Cada vez que vamos al Imperio de Cristal, los ponis se acercan a mí-dijo Spike-Aunque admito que me agrada, a veces me cansa-.

-Ay, no te preocupes, Spike-dijo Twilight-Solo di que quieres un poco de espacio y todo estará bien-.

-Eso espero-dijo Spike-Tú también debes entender que Flurry Heart no crecerá por cada visita que le das cada 2 semanas-.

Twilight y Starlight se rieron. Starlight miró la ventana del tren cuando de pronto….

- _Ella sigue allí_ -dijo una voz susurrante, parecía de viejo.

Starlight sorprendió y miró alrededor, no había nadie más Twilight, Spike y ella.

-Twilight, ¿escuchaste algo?-preguntó Starlight.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Twilight.

-Una voz-dijo Starlight-Alguien dijo algo-.

-No, no escuchamos nada-dijo Twilight-En esta parte del vagón no hay nadie más que nosotros-.

-Debes estar nerviosa también-dijo Spike-Por ver a Sunburst-.

-Sí, debe ser eso-dijo Starlight volviendo a mirar la ventana mientras el tren seguía su curso al Imperio de Cristal.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Foundation of the Empire"

("La fundación del Imperio")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Finalmente, llegaron a la estación de tren del Imperio de Cristal y bajaron. Las ponis y Spike se encontraron con Shining Armor.

-Shining Armor-dijo Twilight al ver a su hermano dándole un abrazo.

-Twily-dijo Shining Armor en el abrazo-Me alegra verte de nuevo-.

-Hola Shining Armor-dijo Spike.

-Hola, Honorable Spike, el valiente y glorioso-dijo Shining Armor riendo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Spike.

-Solo bromeo-dijo Shining Armor-Hola a ti también, Starlight-.

-Igualmente, Shining Armor-dijo Starlight.

-Candance, Flurry Heart y Sunburst están en el castillo. Se alegraran de verlos de nuevo-.

Shining Armor, junto con unos guardias, fueron al castillo de Cristal y durante el viaje, los ponis de cristal alabaron a Spike una vez más, pero este pidió un poco de privacidad. Entraron al castillo donde estaban Candance, Flurry Heart en su cuna y Sunburst.

-¡Candance!-saludó Twilight.

-¡Twilight!-saludó también Candance.

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar-dijeron ambas como su saludo normal.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Sunburst-dijo Starlight.

-A mí también, Starlight-dijo Sunburst.

Twilight y Spike vieron a Flurry Heart.

-Ahh-dijo Twilight-Sigue siendo adorable como la última vez la vi-.

-Ósea, hace un par de semanas-dijo Spike rompiendo la burbuja de Twilight.

-¡Spike!-se molestó Twilight.

Todos se rieron.

-En fin-dijo Twilight-Es bueno ver que Flurry Heart está bien y sigue siendo tan adorable como antes-.

De pronto, Flurry Heart comenzó a respirar agitadamente, parecía que iba a estornudar.

-¡Va a estornudar!-gritó Sunburst.

Todos, excepto Twilight, Starlight y Spike, se alarmaron.

Flurry Heart estornudo y salió volando al otro lado del castillo.

-Creí que ya no hacia eso-dijo Twilight alarmada.

-El estornudo aún no se ha ido-dijo Shining Armor-Todo lo demás, sí-.

-Todos, por la princesa….de nuevo-dijo un guardia.

Todos los ponis y Spike corrieron por todo el castillo siguiendo a Flurry Heart lo más rápido que se podía. Seguía estornudando y moviéndose. Primero unos guardias la tenían acorralada, pero se fue por otro extremo.

Luego estaban Candance y Shining enfrente pero también cambió de dirección. Twilight, Spike, Starlight y Sunburst acorralaron de nuevo a Flurry Heart pero de nuevo se escapó.

.-No puedo que creer que atrapar a un bebé alicornio que estornuda sea tan difícil-dijo Spike.

Finalmente volvieron a donde comenzaron y la cuna de Flurry Heart chocó bien fuerte con un cristal arriba del trono. Candance usó su magia para poder agarrar a su hija antes que algo malo le pasara.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-Sí, está bien-dijo Candance.

-Ahhh, que alivio-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, el cristal donde chocó la cuna comenzó a quebrarse hasta que se rompió. Notaron algo.

-Miren-dijo Twilight-Adentro de ese cristal estaba ese símbolo-.

Vieron el símbolo y era del Imperio de Cristal, pero parecía haber sido tallado hace muchas lunas. Candance entregó a Flurry Heart a Shining Armor y usando sus alas fue a verlo.

-El símbolo de Imperio de Cristal-dijo Candance-Pero esta parte no la había visto antes. Parece una especie de cerrojo-.

En efecto, había un espacio donde un cuerno cabía.

-Espera, Candance, puede ser peligroso-dijo Shining Armor-El castillo le perteneció al Rey Sombra antes-.

-Lo sé, pero si esto fuera algo de él, se necesitaría magia oscura-dijo Candace-Y aquí no hay nada de eso-.

Candance introdujo su cuerno y abrió esa cerradura.

De pronto, del piso se abrió un pasaje, uno diferente y más alejado que el del Rey Sombra. Los ponis y Spike lo miraron. Estaba iluminado con cristales de luz, lo que significaba que no era una habitación del Rey Sombra.

-Nunca había visto este pasaje-dijo Candance-Ni siquiera en los planos del Rey Sombra aparecen-.

-Parece que él no tenía conocimiento de esto-dijo Twilight.

En eso unos guardias aparecieron.

-Capitán Shining Armor-dijo un guardia pegaso naranja y con armadura amarilla-Hemos recibido informes de una extraña actividad en el Cañón Galopante-.

-Gracias, guardia-dijo Shining Armor.

Shining Armor miró a los guardias que estaban con él. Eran 4.

-Quiero que ustedes y un grupo más de 10 guardias vayan al Cañón Galopante a averiguar qué extraña actividad ocurre-ordenó Shining Armor

-Sí, señor-dijo un guardia.

Estos se estaban yendo, el guardia naranja también, pero Shining Armor lo detuvo.

-Tú no, soldado-dijo Shining Armor-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Flash Sentry, capitán-dijo el pegaso.

-Bien, Flash Sentry, quiero que me acompañes abajo-dijo Shining Armor-Investigaremos que ese pasadizo y por qué no aparece en ningún plano del castillo-.

-Sí, capitán-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Chicas, quédense aquí-dijo Shining Armor-Bajaré a investigar-.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Candance.

-Lo tendré-dijo Shining Armor.

Así Shining Armor y Flash Sentry bajaron por las escaleras. Twilight y Candance tenían miedo por Shining Armor, luego dejaron de escuchar pasos.

-¿Shining Armor?-preguntó Candance preocupada-

-Estoy bien, Candance-dijo Shining Armor desde abajo-Llegamos al final. Creo que deberían ver esto. No te preocupes, es seguro para Flurry Heart-.

Así, Candance con Flurry Heart, Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst y Spike bajaron las escaleras hasta que se encontraron con Shining Armor y el guardia Flash Sentry. Miraron el lugar y era un salón circular. Estaba lleno de polvo y telas de araña.

-Parece como si nadie hubiera estado aquí en mucho, pero mucho tiempo-dijo Spike.

Twilight, Starlight y Sunburst iluminaron sus cuernos para ver mejor el salón ya que no había tanta luz como en las escaleras. Finalmente Starlight notó algo.

-Miren-dijo Starlight-Son candelabros-.

En efecto, lo eran.

-Podemos encender algo de fuego para ver mejor.

Sunsburst uso su cuerno para lanzar rayos a los candelabros. Estos se encendieron, pero luego la luz del fuego hizo que los cristales pegados a las columnas brillaran de color blanco y pudo notarse el color del lugar. Era una sala circular con varias columnas alrededor con los cristales. Además, todo era celeste claro como el cristal y violeta clara.

-Vaya-dijo Sunburst.

Miraron alrededor y Sunburst notó que había cuadros.

-Hay cuadros de ponis aquí-dijo Sunburst.

En efecto, había un cuadro donde estaba Sunburst.

-También hay uno aquí-dijo Candance.

-Y aquí también-dijo Twilight.

-Aquí igual-dijo Starlight.

Habían encontrado 6 cuadros en diferentes partes de la sala, bien separados. Twilight examinó uno y lo reconoció.

-Amigos-dijo Twilight-Este es un cuadro de la Princesa Platinum-.

Se acercaron y vieron que, en efecto, era un retrato de la Princesa Platinum-.

-Si no me equivoco-dijo Twilight-En los otros deberían estar…-.

Twilgiht miró otros dos cuadros.

-Sí-dijo Twilight emocionada-Este de aquí es el cuadro del Canciller Puddinghead y el otro es del Comandante Hurricane-.

Era cierto, retratos del poni terrestre y del pegaso.

Spike miraba los cuadros cuando el otro llamó su atención.

-Twilight, mira este-dijo Spike.

Twilight y los demás se acercaron a Spike.

-¿No te resulta familiar este unicornio?-preguntó Spike.

Twilight lo miró con detalle y se sorprendió.

-¡Es Starswirl, el Barbado!-gritó Twilight de emoción.

-Bueno, barbado no, todavía no tiene su barba en este cuadro-dijo Spike.

-Debieron pintárselo cuando era más joven-dijo Twilight.

-En este lado está el cuadro de la Princesa Amore-dijo Shining Armor.

Fueron a ver y sí era la Princesa Amore.

-Esperen-dijo Twilight-Si están acá los cuadros de los líderes de Equestria y Starswirl…Significa que el 6to cuadro puede ser de la Princesa Valkyria-.

Twilight miró que el último cuadro de pintura estaba lejos. Galopó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Twilight, ¡espera!-gritó Spike.

Todos siguieron a Twilight que iba hacia el cuadro. Cuando Twilight encendió los candelabros para que su luz iluminara a los cristales de las columnas, comenzó a revelarse el 6to cuadro. Twilight estaba emocionada, pero luego cambio a sorpresa, pero de pésima.

-¿Qué pasó, Twilight?-preguntó Spike.

-El cuadro…está destruido-dijo Twilight.

En efecto, el último cuadro que era de la Princesa Valkyria estaba quemados y con mucho blanco, imposible de ver la apariencia de la Princesa de la Armonía, lo único que se podía notar eran ojos azules, nada más.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a su cuadro?-se preguntó Twilight

-No creo que el Rey Sombra haya tenido conocimiento de este lugar-dijo Sunburst-Por lo que parece, esto es más antiguo que él-.

-Pero no hay datos más atrás del Imperio de Cristal aparte del Rey Sombra y la Princesa Amore-dijo Twilight-Como surgió el imperio es hasta ahora un misterio

-Cierto, hasta ahora-dijo Shining Armor enfocándose en un estante-Miren esto-.

Se acercaron a ver y eran hojas antiguas que estaban escritas.

-Creo que es la historia de la fundación del Imperio-dijo Shining Armor.

-No lo creo-dijo Twilight-Es cierto-.

-Los datos faltantes-dijo Candance-Los encontramos-.

Flurry Heart soltó una risilla.

-Este podría ser un gran descubrimiento-dijo Sunburst.

-Twilight, ¿Qué es lo que dice?-preguntó Starlight.

-Ahhh, otro relato-dijo Spike.

-Este es un relato muy importante Spike-dijo Twilight-Veamos que dice-.

Twilight tuvo cuidado con las hojas hasta que pudo ver mejor la escritura y leerla.

-"Fue difícil, pero el hogar para los ponis de cristal es el paraíso para ellos"-leyó Twilight-"Siendo la Princesa Amore, gobernante del nuevo Imperio de Cristal, la historia sobre cómo se fundó es importante. Debo decir que no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por los otros líderes de Equestria, el mago Starswirl y su alumna, Valkyria".

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Sabía que la Princesa Valkyria participaría-dijo Twilight feliz y continuó leyendo-"Aun no sé qué clase de poni es, pero ha demostrado tener grandes habilidades, aunque su actitud de rebelde no es característico de una princesa, su ayuda fue inesperadamente necesaria. Starswirl estaba enseñándole a usar hechizo de escudo avanzado para su entrenamiento cuando los llame, debo decir que su llegada fue….inapropiada, sobre todo por Valkyria…."

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna….**

En el castillo de Princesa Platinum, Valkyria, ya siendo adolescente, estaba haciendo demostraciones de sus poderes de pelea contra unos hechizos de fuego y laser. De su cuerno salía un resplandor azul verdoso que chocaba contra los obstáculos. Desde el segundo piso, era observada por su maestro Starswirl, la Princesa Platinum, el Canciller Puddinghead y el Comandante Hurricane. En el primero donde estaba Valkyria, era observada por otros ponis. Desde que recibieron la noticia de que ella estaba siendo entrenada para ser princesa, muchos han querido conocerla.

-Parece que Valkyria le ha agarrado el gusto de las peleas-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-Es buena, lo admito-dijo el Comandante Hurricane-Pero aún le falta mucho combate que aprender-.

-Tal vez-dijo Starswirl-Pero ella es una estudiante decidida y aplicada, le faltan cosas que aprender, pero las dominará-.

-De acuerdo con los registros-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead-Ha avanzado más rápido que lo previsto-.

Mientras con Valkyria, ella seguía "luciéndose" o "presumiendo" con sus poderes hasta que hizo una pirueta con sus alas transportes y ovaladas para lanzar 3 rayos azul verdosos, acabando con los objetivos. Valkyria soltó una sonrisa satisfactoria. Los ponis gritaron de emoción, sobre todos los adultos. Todo estaba bien hasta que escuchó unas conversaciones de chicas ponis adolescentes que murmuraban, pero se entendía.

-Tal vez sea poderosa-dijo una-pero no es una poni normal-.

-Es más-dijo otra-No creo que sea poni completamente, no debería ser entrenada como princesa-.

-Solo es una criatura que sintieron pena y se la llevaron con ellos-dijo la otra.

Esos comentarios hirieron a Valkyria, las vio y se enojó. Usando sus poderes, hizo que un candelabro cayera cerca de ellas espantándolas. Los demás ponis miraron eso. Valkyria estaba frente a ellas.

-¿Qué están sintiendo ustedes ahora?-preguntó Valkyria sarcásticamente.

Fue cuando Starswirl usó su cuerno para teletransportarse hacia abajo y para eso.

-Valkyria, suficiente-dijo Starswirl.

-Starswirl, yo….-dijo Valkyria-Tiene razón, maestro-.

Valkyria hizo que su cuerno dejara de brillar y bajo la mirada.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento-dijo Valkyria-Tiene razón al decir que no soy una poni normal, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que soy digna-.

-Oh no, no, no hay problema-dijo la primer que la molestó asustada-Eres increíble-.

-Sí, eres una poderosa…alicornio-dijo la otra nerviosa.

-Sí, magnifica-dijo la otra igual nerviosa.

Las 3 estaban asustadas, Starswirl miró a Valkyria.

-Vámonos, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Hay que continuar con tus lecciones, sobre todo…disciplina-.

-Sí, maestro-dijo Valkyria.

-De acuerdo-dijo el Comandante Hurricane desde el segundo piso-Terminó el espectáculo, gracias por haber venido a la presentación de Valkyria-.

Todos los ponis se retiraron. Starswirl pensó que una caminata fuera del castillo le vendría bien a Valkyria. Aparte de él, de los líderes, consejeros o guardias, no ha podido pasar tiempo con otras ponis. Afuera, ambos caminaban. Algunos ponis los veían, otros continuaban con su camino.

-Valkyria, ¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Starswirl.

-Lo siento, Starswirl-dijo Valkyria-Es solo que…los comentarios de esas ponis me hirieron-.

-Son jóvenes, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Dentro de algunos años, entrarán en razón. Confía en mí-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Valkyria.

De pronto, un guardia pegaso se acercó a ellos.

-Mago Starswirl-dijo el guardia-Recibimos una carta de la Princesa Amore. Quiere que usted y los demás líderes vayan al Norte Helado, hay una situación importante-.

-Gracias, guardia-dijo Starswirl.

El guardia se fue y Starswirl miró a Valkyria.

-Prepárate Valkyria para experimentar el Norte Helado-dijo Starswirl sonriendo.

-No parece algo que vaya a disfrutar-respondió sarcásticamente Valkyria.

Ya era la tarde, aunque cuando llegaron, el clima del Norte Helado era bajo cero con tormenta de nieve y cielo gris. Estaban Starswirl, Valkyria, el Canciller Puddinghead, la Princesa Platinum y el Comandante Hurricane, buscando a la Princesa Amore, bajo una escolta de pegasos.

-¿Por qué habrá querido la princesa que vayamos a este lugar?-preguntó el Comandante Hurricane.

-Sinceramente, con los Windigos, el frío era suficiente-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-Al menos no es un frío que nos haga sentir molestos los unos a los otros-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-¿Por dónde, mago Starswirl?-preguntó el Comandante Hurricane.

-Es por aquí-dijo Starswirl apuntando de frente.

Todos ellos caminaron por donde Starswirl indicaba hasta que por fin llegaron a una zona que era más cálida, ni siquiera el frío del Norte Helado era suficiente para desvanecer el calor.

-Este debe ser el lugar-dijo Starswirl-Siento que hay más vegetación en esta zona que en cualquier parte del Norte Helado-.

Caminaron hasta que vieron una zona circular donde había algo de vegetación y se podía notar la luz del sol y cielo celeste.

-Vaya-dijo la Princesa Platinum-Es hermoso-.

-Sí que lo es-dijo el Comandante Hurricane-Me aburre-.

Valkyria miró abajo y pudo ver a la Princesa Amore, parecía estar peleando contra unos cristales.

-Ahí está la Princesa Amore-dijo Valkyria-Parece estar en problemas-.

Valkyria bajó rápidamente antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

-Valkyria, espera-ordenó Starswirl, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

Valkyria usó sus alas para llegar rápido hacia la Princesa Amore.

-No se preocupe, princesa-dijo Valkyria-Voy a rescatarla de esa rocas extrañas-.

La Princesa Amore la vio y se sorprendió, pero de nervios.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Valkyria!-gritó la Princesa Amore-No es lo que…-.

No pudo terminar porque Valkyria usó sus rayos azules verdosos de su cuerno para destruir los cristales de colores y hacerlos pedazos. Destruyó bastantes, pero paró porque notó que los cristales no hacían nada, ni daño. Los miró con curiosidad, luego a la Princesa Amore, quien estaba con la mirada molesta. Llegaron los demás, Starswirl se acercó a su alumna.

-Impresionante-dijo Starswirl sarcásticamente-Acabas de destruir 7 cristales de la Princesa Amore y saliste completamente ilesa-.

Luego vieron que otro cristal se rompió.

-Ahora son 8-terminó Valkyria.

-Si terminaste de presumir, Valkyria-dijo la Princesa Amore-Hay un asunto importante que atender-.

-¿Por qué nos trajo aquí, Su Majestad?-preguntó Starswirl

-Mis ponis de cristal hemos encontrado este punto para poder construir un nuevo hogar y poder movernos a otros lados de Equestria-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Con todo respeto, ¿tuvo que elegir el sitio en medio de una horrible helada?-preguntó Valkyria.

-La helada del Norte se irá-dijo la Princesa Amore-Con la magia conjunta de todos los ponis de cristales, creará energía para poder alejar la helada-.

-Esa es una buena idea, Princesa Amore-dijo el Comandante Hurricane.

-Pero aun no encuentro el cristal perfecto que sirva como fuente de energía permanente-dijo La Princesa Amore.

-Por eso nos llamó, ¿verdad, princesa?-preguntó la Princesa Platinum.

-Así es, Princesa Platinum-dijo la Princesa Amore-La zona de los cristales es está. Algunos duran pero solo momentáneamente-.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead-Busquemos el cristal perfecto.

Buscaron cristales por la zona verde y cálida del Norte Helado, encontraron bastantes, pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantener tanta energía de los ponis.

-Debo encontrarlo-dijo la Princesa Amore-No puedo fallarle a mis súbditos-.

-No lo hará, Princesa Amore-dijo Valkyria-Estoy segura de ello-.

La Princesa Valkyria la miró, pero le sonrió.

-Gracias, Valkyria-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Disculpe la destrucción de los cristales-dijo Valkyria-Creí que la estaban atacando esos rayos que salían, no sabía que era usted-.

-Tal vez si dejarás de presumir tanto y observar mejor lo que ocurre, todo estaría bien-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Princesa, cuando presumo es inspirador-dijo Valkyria riéndose-y educativo-.

-Para ti nomás-terminó la Princesa Amore.

Ambas se rieron, esto sorprendió a los líderes y a Starswirl.

-Es la primera vez que veo a la Princesa Amore si su actitud seria-dijo el Comandante Hurricane.

-Parece que Valkyria pudo sacar su lado más suave-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-Así parece-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-Podría ser un buen comienzo para todos-dijo Starswirl-Incluso para Valkyria-.

De pronto, dos guardias de cristal aparecieron corriendo hacia la Princesa Amore.

-¡Princesa!-gritó un guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la Princesa Amore.

-Los ponis de cristal fueron atacados por Umbrums-dijo el otro guardia-Fueron llevados a prisiones de cristal gris y el capitán junto con los otros guardias están en otras al otro lado de aquí-.

-Umbrums-dijo la Princesa Amore seria.

-¿Qué son los Umbrums?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Ponis oscuros-dijo Starswirl-También son una facción del ejercito de Nocturns de Knightshock-.

-¿Pero qué haría Knightshock aquí?-preguntó el Comandante Hurricane.

-No está-dijo Starswirl-Knightshock siempre hace que sus peones hagan el trabajo sucio por él. Solo cuando es necesario, aparece-.

Esto Starswirl lo dijo con resentimiento tras lo sucedido con su maestro Spellgreen hace tiempo.

Llegaron a una parte de las montañas y vieron a los Umbrums: Ponis deformes, oscuros con miradas de maldad. La Princesa Amore pudo notar a sus guardias aprisionados con cadenas y sus cuernos con restos de cristal negro.

-El cristal negro impide que usen su magia-dijo la Princesa Amore-Veo a mi capitán de la guardia. Hay que liberarlo a él y a los demás para detener a los Umbrums que tienen a mis súbditos-.

-Entendido, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Valkyria.

-No, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Esta situación hay que resolverla juntos. Tuviste suerte contra Heinjakai y con Knightshock que estaba distriado, pero los Umbrums son fuertes. Hay que tener cuidado-.

-Ahhh, de acuerdo, maestro Starswirl-dijo Valkyria.

-Ustedes guardias, síganme-dijo el Comandante Hurricane-Princesa Platinum, Canciller Puddinghead, les recomendaría que se quedarán acá hasta que sea seguro-.

-Ni en sueños-dijo la Princesa Platinum-Estos ponis de cristal tambien son unicornios y debo ayudarlos-.

-Igual yo-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-Estarán cerca de mí-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Bien-dijo el comandante-Separémonos-.

Valkyria fue con su maestro por la izquierda; el Canciller Puddinghead, la Princesa Amore y la Princesa Platinum, a la izquierda y el Comandante Hurricane con los guardias, al frente.

-¡Ahora!-gritó el Comandante Hurricane.

Él y los guardias fueron hacia los Umbrums. Estos gruñeron y fueron tras ellos. Luego apareció la Princesa Amore junto con la Princesa Platinum y el Canciller Puddinghead. Las 2 lanzaron sus rayos y el canciller una patada al estilo rodeo. Luego, aparecieron Starswirl y Valkyria quienes atacaron a los otros Umbrums, hasta que al final se evaporaron todos.

-Hay que liberar a los soldados-dijo Valkyria.

Fueron hacia ellos y la Princesa Amore usó su magia para quitar los cristales oscuros de sus cuernos. Cuando terminó, faltaba un poni, quien buscaba. Finalmente, lo encontró y fue hacia él. Su capitán de la guardia. Era un unicornio de color gris, con melena negra y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un uniforme igual que el de los soldados solo que su color era dorado con violeta y llevaba un casco violeta con gris. A diferencia de los otros, llevaba una capa violeta.

-Princesa Amore-dijo el capitán sorprendido.

-Capitán Sombra-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Me alegra verla, Su Majestad-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Veo que trajo refuerzos-.

-Sombra, ya conoces a los líderes de Equestria-dijo la Princesa Amore.

Ella enfocó su vista en Starswirl y Valkyria.

-Pero ellos son el mago Starswirl y su alumna, princesa en entrenamiento, Valkyria-dijo la Princesa Amore.

El capitán enfocó su vista en ambos. Estos tambien y saludaron.

-Mucho gusto, capitán-dijo Starswirl.

-Un placer, mago-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Veo que no pudo anticipar este problema de Umbrums antes que iniciara-.

-Bueno, la verdad…-dijo Starswirl sin poder terminar su oración.

-Este problema no pudo verse-intervino Valkyria-Solo para que lo tenga claro, capitán-.

-Valkyria-dijo Starswirl.

-No, no se preocupe mago-dijo el Capitán Sombra asombrado de la personalidad de Valkyria-Eso tiene mucho que desear de ti-.

-Sombra, ¿dónde están mis súbditos?-preguntó la Princesa Amore-¿Adónde se los llevaron los Umbrums?-.

-A las montañas-dijo el Capitan Sombra-Parece que intentarán absorber su magia si no los detenemos-.

-Bien-dijo la Princesa Amore-Vamos hacia allá-.

Todos caminaron hacia las montañas para liberar a los súbditos de la Princesa Amore. De pronto, las cosas se pusieron interesante.

-Debo admitir que la estrategia de los Umbrums fue buena-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Separar a los guardias de los súbditos para extraer su magia es algo bien elaborado-.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso, capitán?-preguntó Starswirl-Los Umbrums intentarán hacerles daño a los ponis-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Pero es una estrategia brillante-.

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con el capitán-dijo Valkyria.

A Starswirl no le gustó eso, pero prefiero no hablar.

Finalmente llegaron a las montañas y vieron a los ponis de cristal enjaulados con Umbrums rodeados.

-Bien, esto si no me lo esperaba-dijo Valkyria.

-Tendremos que atacar desde atrás para poder liberar a los ponis-dijo el Capitán Sombra.

-Tomaría demasiado tiempo-dijo el Comandante Hurricane-Propongo un ataque frontal-.

-Eso funcionaría-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-No creo-dijo Valkyria esta vez-Si atacamos de frente, podrían usar su magia para poder bloquear la nuestro-.

-Apoyo la idea de Valkyria-dijo Starswirl.

-Igual yo-dijo el Capitán Sombra.

-Yo igual-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Princesa Amore-Haremos esto de 2 frentes. Será mejor así-.

Así, ambos grupos se separaron y fueron acorralando secretamente a los Umbrums. Estaban ocultos hasta que….-

-¡Ataque!-gritó el Comandante Hurricane.

Salieron ambos frentes y atacaron a los Umbrums. Combatían mientras la Princesa Amore fue con sus súbditos y los liberó.

-Sombra, llévalos a la zona cálida del Norte Helado-ordenó la Princesa Amore.

-Sí, princesa-dijo el Capitán Sombra.

Atacaron a los Umbrums y por suerte, estos se desvanecieron.

-Vaya, no fue difícil-dijo Valkyria.

Starswirl miró al frente y notó que algo venía hacia ellos.

-No ha terminado-dijo Starswirl.

La Princesa Amore trató de visualizar bien y vio una nube negra acercándose. Eran Umbrums, miles de ellos.

-Vienen más-dijo la Princesa Amore-Y en gran cantidad. No podremos pelear contra todos. Corran-.

Todos corrieron desde las montañas hasta la zona cálida. Se encontraron con el Capitán Sombra, los soldados y los súbditos.

-Princesa, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó el Capitán Sombra.

-Vienen una gran cantidad de Umbrums-dijo la Princesa Amore-Tenemos que irnos-.

-Creo que eso será un problema-dijo el Canciller Puddinghead.

En efecto, vieron como los Umbrums los acorralaban.

-Nos tienen-dijo la Princesa Platinum-¿Ahora qué?-.

No sabían que hacer. Sin embargo, Valkyria miró los cristales de colores destruidos y los cristales transparentes.

-Princesa Amore-dijo ValKyria-Use su magia para poder hacer que el cristal funcione-.

-Ya lo intentamos-dijo la Princesa Amore-Pero no funcionó-.

-Esta vez combine todos los cristales en uno-dijo Valkyria-Todos debemos colaborar para ello-

La Princesa Amore tomó un cristal y uso su magia para darle energía de amor. El cristal brillaba pero era inestable. Hizo lo que Vaklyria le sugirió y lo combinó con otro cristal. Comenzaron a mezclarse. Siguió así con otro y otro, pero con toda la energía que daba no era suficiente.

-Hay que ayudarla-dijo Starswirl.

Starswirl usó su magia para levantar otro pedazo de cristal y fundirlo también, incluso le dio magia. La Princesa Platinum también hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Los Umbrums se acercaban rápido.

-Súbditos-dijo la Princesa Amore-Para vencer a los Umbrums necesitaré su ayuda. Todos concentren sus fuerzas en el cristal y en el amor que sienten todos-.

Los ponis lo hicieron y también los guardias, incluso Valkyria que usó su rayo para poder darle energía los cristales (El Capitán Sombra no lo hizo). Los Umbrums ya estaban cerca, pero luego los cristales se fundieron y crearon una fuerte onda de colores que hizo que los Umbrums gritaran y se desintegraran. De pronto, los pedazos de cristales fundidos se combinaron hasta crear un cristal celeste grande en forma de corazón. La energía hizo que todos los Umbrums se destruyeran y el frío que rodeaba el lugar comenzó a alejarse y las áreas verdes comenzaron a aparecer. Se formó un estante encima del cristal y varios cristales grandes de colore rojo y azul salieron. Alrededor del cristal, salieron columnas y cristales azules y celestes que se juntaron y formaron un castillo. El clima gris fue apartado por un cielo bien despejado y brillante, mientras que 2 columnas rojas de cristal salieron y encima de ellas 3 cristales en forma de rombo. Uno azul y las otras moradas. La explosión hizo que los que estaban presentes irradiaran como el cristal, simbolizando una nueva magia. Los Umbrums fueron destruidos y un nuevo lugar para Equestria había nacido.

-Nuestra magia de amor hizo que los Umbrums fueran destruidos y también que el invierno del Norte Helado se fuera de esta zona-dijo la Princesa Amore-Lo logramos-.

-No, lo logró usted-dijo Valkyria-Le dio fuerza a sus súbditos para poder crear un nuevo hogar-.

La Princesa Amore sonrió y miró a sus súbditos.

-Súbditos-dijo la Princesa Amore-Hoy se ha formado nuestro nuevo hogar. Gracias a nuestras fuerzas combinadas, creamos nuestra fuente de protección y cuidado: El Corazón de Cristal.

En efecto, se formó el Corazón de Cristal.

-Ahora, podremos vivir aquí-dijo la Princesa Amore-EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL-.

Todos los ponis de cristal se alegraron al ver su nuevo hogar florecer, incluso los líderes de Equestria, Starswirl y Valkyria. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el Capitán Sombra encontró un pedazo de Umbrum, no sabía lo que era, pero decidió guardarlo sin saber que tenía energía oscura dentro.

Tras esto, los carruajes de la Princesa Platinum llegaron y los líderes, Starswirl y Valkyria se despidieron los ponis de cristal, la Princesa Amore y el Capitán Sombra.

-La veremos luego, Princesa Amore-dijo la Princesa Platinum-Veo que tiene mucho que hacer aquí en el Imperio de Cristal-.

-Sí, pero si me necesitan, avísenme-dijo la Princesa Amore.

Todos asintieron, luego el Capitán Sombra se enfocó en Valkyria.

-Buen trabajo, Valkyria-dijo el Capitán Sombra extendiendo su casco hacia Valkyria.

Valkyria hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

-Desearía que las princesas y los demás líderes tuvieran tu mentalidad bélica-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Tal vez podría decir que es una futura princesa ejemplar-.

En eso, la Princesa Amore y el Capitán Sombra fueron al nuevo Imperio de Cristal. Los otros subieron a los carruajes y fueron directo al castillo de la Princesa Platinum. Starswirl se enfocó en Valkyria.

-No sé qué pensar de tu…nuevo amigo-dijo Starswirl refiriéndose a Sombra.

-Bueno, pienso que Equestria necesita ponis como él-dijo Valkyria-Cuando quieres que tu reino prevalezca, haces todo lo que puedas para que tenga éxito-.

-Sí, pero depende si es para bien o para mal-dijo Starswirl al final mientras se iba de regreso.

 **Equestria….Presente**

-"Tras la despedida los líderes, el Capitán Sombra y yo nos preparamos para poder organizar nuestro nuevo hogar"-terminó Twilight de leer-Entonces, así se fundó el Imperio de Cristal-.

-El Rey Sombra participó-dijo la Princesa Candance sorprendida-Claro que antes era conocido como Capitán Sombra-.

-Debió derrocar a la Pirncesa Amore para asumir el poder y algo de los Umbrums debió corromperlo-dijo Shining Armor.

-La participación de Valkyria en la fundación del Imperio de Cristal fue importante-dijo Starlight.

-Esa historia fue emocionante-dijo Spike-A pesar de la participación del Rey Sombra-.

-¿Deberíamos poner esta información en los archivos de la biblioteca?-preguntó Sunburst.

-Sí, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo la Princesa Candance-¿Por qué la Princesa Amore no habrá querido poner esta información en la biblioteca?

-¿Por el Rey Sombra?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-No lo creo, debe ser por la misma razón que Starswirl borró la memoria de los ponis sobre Valkyria-dijo Twilight.

-¿Por Valkyria? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Spike.

-No lo sé-dijo Twilight-Pero lo más importante es que tenemos más información sobre la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Sí-dijo Spike-¿Pero de que no sirve?-.

-Entenderla y conocer sus habilidades para poder inspirarnos y ser mejores ponis como ella lo fue-dijo Twilight segura de sí misma.

-Creo que será mejor subir-dijo Shining Armor-Guardia Flash Sentry, guianos a la salida-.

-Sí, capitán-dijo Flash Sentry mientras iba de frente y subiendo las escaleras. Lo seguía primero Shining Armor, Candance con Flurry Heart, Spike, Twilight, Sunburst y Starlight. De pronto, solo Starlight escuchó algo.

- _"Sálvala"-_ dijo la voz susurrante.

Starlight volteó. Era la misma voz que escuchó en el tren al llegar. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie, enfrente de ella solo estaba el cuadro de Starswirl joven. Lo miró de forma extraña y volvió a subir las escaleras para salir.

Mientras tanto, en el Cañón Galopante, los soldados del Imperio de Cristal buscaban alguna actividad extraña que fue reportado.

-¿Hay algo?-preguntó un unicornio.

-No, nada-dijo otro.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo otro-Hay demasiado silencio-.

De pronto tembló la tierra.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó uno.

De pronto, las sombras de los árboles comenzaron a desprenderse y luego se fueron a lo más profundo del bosque. Los 14 guardias buscaron algo y luego escucharon pasos. Miraron los árboles y alguien se acercaba. Finalmente, un viento fuerte sacudió el lugar y apareció una criatura: Parecía un poni, pero era de color negro, tenía las demoníacas, armadura gris oscura, un casco negro y un cuerno ondulado violeta, el amuleto del Alicornio que era la gema negra con adorno gris, sus ojos morados eran intensos. Soltó una mirada perversa.

-¡Deténgalo!-gritó un guardia.

Lanzaron rayos azules, pero este enemigo usaba su cuerno para crear escudos y bloquearlos. Se teletransportó y atacó a los guardias. Unos guardias terrestres trataron de golpearlo, pero no le hicieron nada. Este le lanzó patadas que los dejó inconsciente. Detrás de él, aparecieron criaturas sombrías que ayudaron a su jefe.

-¡Tenemos que alertar a las princesas!-gritó un guardia.

El enemigo simplemente lo agarró y con un rayo lo dejó inconsiente. Los guardais no pudieron contra él. Finalmente, todos estaban derrotados. El enemigo les lanzó un hechizo para borrarles la memoria. Detrás de los árboles, Chrysalis apareció y vio todo lo que hizo. El enemigo levantó vuelo y pudo ver toda Equestria. Soltó una risa siniestra.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio-¡LORD KNIGHTSHOCK HA REGRESADO!-.

En efecto, Chrysalis trajo de vuelta a su maestro Lord Knightshock y a sus Nocturns.

Este fue el final de media temporada

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 14: "Hacia lo desconocido"**

" _ **Las cosas se ponen serias Para entender los extraños sucesos que están ocurriendo en Equestria la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna deberán emprender un viaje desesperado por los lugares más peligrosos de su mundo".**_


	14. Hacia lo desconocido

**Este el primer episodio en el que no aparece Twilight o alguna de sus amigas. Espero que lo disfruten.**

La Princesa Celestia estaba sentada en su trono revisando y firmando unos documentos. A su costado estaba su hermana, la Princesa Luna quien le ayudaba también. Era un día común para ambas princesas hasta que un guardia entró con algo importante.

-Princesas-dijo el guardia-Disculpe las molestias, pero llegó un mensaje de la Princesa Candance y Shining Armor. Encontraron información sobre el origen del Imperio de Cristal-.

-Eso es bueno-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Pero, ¿por qué tan apresurado, guardia?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Esa fue solo la buena noticia-dijo el guardia preocupado-Hubo una extraña actividad en el Cañón Galopante. Enviaron a unos guardias del Imperio de Cristal a investigar, pero los encontraron inconscientes-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Están bien, pero se han lastimado de una forma que nunca antes habíamos visto-dijo el guardia.

-Entiendo-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Avísenles que iremos en camino para investigar este evento-.

-Sí, Su Alteza-dijo el guardia yéndose.

-¿No enviaras a Twilight y a sus amigas para esta situación?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Ellas están ocupadas debido al descubrimiento de la Princesa Valkyria, además hasta que no sepamos que es esta situación, sería mejor no alarmarla-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Princesa Luna-Será como en los viejos tiempos, hermana-.

-Así es, viejos y peligrosos tiempos-terminó la Princesa Celestia

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba que era la amistad_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace a un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Into the Unknown"

("Hacia lo desconocido")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Las princesas del sol y la luna llegaron al Imperio de Cristal por medio de sus carruajes. Los guardias hicieron reverencia y las dejaron entrar al castillo. Fueron llevando a la sala de reposo donde estaban 14 guardias, los mismos que Shining Armor mandó a investigar la extraña radiación de magia que había en el Cañón Galopante. Los guardias estaban echados en camas, adoloridos y con doctores y enfermeras a sus costados. Dentro también estaba Shining Armor.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-dijo Shining Armor y luego hizo reverencia.

-Shining Armor, nos da gusto verte-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias-dijo Shining Armor.

¿Y dónde está Candance?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Está acostando a Flurry Heart en su cuna-dijo Shining Armor-Twilight, Starlight y Spike estuvieron aquí, pero se fueron hace unas horas. Fue cuando supe lo de mis soldados y le mande el mensaje-.

-Entiendo-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Quiere que avise a mi hermana?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-No, por ahora-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Ella tiene en muchas cosas que pensar. Nos encargaremos nosotras de esta situación-.

-Sí, princesa-dijo Shining Armor.

Las princesas comenzaron a ver a los guardias heridos.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Los golpes han sido fuertes-dijo un doctor-Pero estas clase de cosas es nuevo para mí-.

-Gracias, doctor-dijo la Princesa Luna.

De pronto, un guardia pegaso comenzó a despertar. Las princesas y Shining Armor se acercaron,

-Soldado-dijo Shining Armor-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Sí, capitán-dijo el soldado-Un poco adolorido, pero puedo hablar-.

-Soldado-dijo la Princesa Celestia-dígame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Princesa, yo…no lo recuerdo-dijo el soldado.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerda?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Estábamos en el Cañón Galopante investigando sobre la extraña actividad mágica que se había reportado, pero al estar ahí, todo se vuelve negro-dijo el soldado-No sé más allá de la llegada al cañón y aquí-.

-Ya veo-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Gracias por la información-.

Las princesas y Shining Armor se retiraron afuera de la sala.

-Shining Armor-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Luna y yo investigaremos esto. Que los guardias descansen y si hablan sobre algo más que pasó, avísanos-.

-Sí, Princesa Celestia-dijo Shining Armor.

En eso, Shining Armor volvió al salón. Las princesa, para su investigación, decidieron ponerse mantos o capas (como la de Zecora en su debut) para no ser reconocidas si hubiera problemas. La de la Princesa Luna era de color azul oscuro y la de la Princesa Celestia era de color gris claro. Las hermanas decidieron no usar los carruajes, ni ir acompañadas, prefirieron ir solas y galopando.

Finalmente, llegaron al Cañón Galopante y revisaron el lugar, todo estaba normal.

-No parece que haya signo de una batalla-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-No, pero lo que Shining Armor dijo sobre la extraña energía mágica que hubo es verdad-dijo la Princesa Celestia-¿Puedes sentirlo?-.

La Princesa Luna se acercó donde estaba su hermana y cerró los ojos.

-Sí-dijo la Princesa Luna-Es magia oscura, pero no como la del Rey Sombra o mía como Nightmare Moon, es más antigua-.

-Nunca había sentido algo así-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Desearía poder tener conocimeto respecto a esto-.

-Alguna criatura deberá saberlo-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Creo que se de alguien-dijo la Princesa Celestia seria-Pero no te gustará-.

-¿Discord?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-No-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Hermana, iremos al Tartarus a hacerle una visita-.

-Oh no-dijo la Princesa Luna-¿Él? ¿Qué te hace pensar que cooperará con nosotras?-.

-¿Qué más podría hacer?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia-Cerberus lo está vigilando bien al igual que con los otros prisioneros. No obstante, será mejor mantener una distancia prudente cuando hablemos con él-.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti, hermana-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Ambas princesas viajaron hasta lo más profundo de Equestria: El Tartarus. Pasaron sobre los puentes sobre los ríos de lava y las rocas puntiagudas. Los villanos y monstruos más temidos de toda Equestria se encontraban encerrados en esa prisión. Aun con sus capas, algunos podían reconocer a las princesas, las miraban con cara de enojo y furia. Tras ese incomodo pasaje llegaron a una puerta de acero custodiada por un perro de 3 cabezas.

-Cerberus-dijo la Princesa Celestia sacándose la capucha que cubría su cara, igual lo hizo la Princesa Luna-Debemos verlo-.

Cerberus, con sus 3 cabezas, rugió, pero hizo caso a la princesa y se apartó. Las hermanas entraron por la puerta grande y vieron un pasadizo muy delgado donde en el centro había una jaula. Dentro de ella, se encontraba un centauro de color negro y brazos rojos, barba gris, con un anillo en su nariz y cuernos negros pequeños, sus ojos eran completamente negros con puntos amarillos. Estaba derrotado, pero su mirada era normal y tranquila. Las princesas lo miraron serio.

-Tirek-dijo la Princesa Celestia seria, pero formal.

Tirek las miró y sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Tirek-No esperaba recibir visitas. Son las últimas criaturas que esperaría a que me vieran-.

-Esta no es una visita social, Tirek-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, Luna-dijo Tirek-¿Y a qué debo el inesperado placer? ¿Qué trae a las princesas de Equestria a mi solitaria prisión?-.

-¿Cuánto es tu conocimiento sobre la magia oscura?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Mmm, parece que surgen problemas allá arriba mucho más grandes de lo que yo causé-dijo Tirek-No me sorprendería que otros intentaran dominarlos por lo patéticos que son ustedes, ponis-.

-Pues eso mismo te mando de nuevo al Tartarus-dijo la Princesa Luna seria.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Tirek-Esas ponis tuvieron suerte, pero no se han preguntado cuánto tiempo eso les durará. Al final siempre hay uno más grandes que puede lograr cosas que el otro no pudo-.

-Tirek, responde mi pregunta-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Tirek solo gruñó.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-preguntó Tirek.

-Unos guardias fueron a investigar una extraña actividad mágica en el Cañón Galopante-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Ellos no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó, solo su llegada. Están adoloridos y han recibido un fuerte ataque-.

-Lo que mencionas es magia antigua-dijo Tirek-Antes que los ponis, los centauros o Discord mismo-.

-¿Sabes sobre eso?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-Aunque tengo conocimiento sobre la magia oscura como ya experimentaron-dijo Tirek-Lo que me hablan es algo que no he visto en mi vida-.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Yo les he dicho todo lo que sé-dijo Tirek-Es una pena que no sea suficiente para ustedes. No creo que les sea de utilidad. Les sugieron que me dejen en paz-.

La Princesa Luna trato de avanzar como enojo, pero la Princesa Celestia la detuvo, Sabía que Tirek las estaba provocando.

-Bien Tirek, si eso es todo, te dejamos en tu celda-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Fue cuando las hermanas se retiraron de la prisión de Tirek cerrando la puerta. Sin embargo, el centauro sonrió malévolamente.

-Pobres princesas-dijo Tirek-Todos estos años han sido tan inocentes que ignoraron que el verdadero peligro siempre estuvo rodeando sus cascos-.

Las princesas se estaban yendo del Tartarus pensativas.

-Esto no nos has llevado a nada-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-No del todo-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Tirek nos dijo que esta magia es antigua. Solo tenemos que encontrar a los indicados que sepan darnos las respuestas que buscamos-.

-Si Tirek no pudo, ¿Quién lo hará?-preguntó.

-Parece que emprenderemos unos viajes bien lejos de Equestria-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Iremos a ver su hermano, Scorpan-.

La Princesa Luna se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana, además porque no habían visto a Scorpan en un largo tiempo.

Decidieron ir en un globo simple en vez de carruaje. Tras salir de las mismas fronteras de Equestria, llegaron a una zona rocosa, el cielo era de color rojo y amarillo y había pocas zonas verdes. Bajaron su transporte y caminaron hacia delante, seguían teniendo puestas sus capas.

-No sé, hermana, todo está muy callado-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Lo sé-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Continuraon caminando hasta que del cielo aterrizaron 3 gargolas y aparecieron 2 centauros con lanzas.

-¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí en nuestra tierra?-preguntó una gárgola.

Las princesa los miraron y luego la Princesa Celestia se acercó,

-Queremos ver a Scorpan-dijo la Princesa Celestia sacándose la capucha de su cabeza-Somos viejas amigas de él-.

En efecto, los centauros y las gárgolas reconocieron a las 2 alicornios. Al principio estaban a la defensiva, pero tratándose de las 2 hermanas bajaron la guardia.

-Sígannos-dijo un centauro.

Las hermanas siguieron a las criaturas y pudieron tanto a gárgolas como centauros conviviendo y haciendo sus cosas. Finalmente, llegaron a un castillo de color negro que era vigilado por 2 gárgolas más. El centauro ordenó que las dejaran pasar y los guardias abrieron las puertas. Al entrar al castillo, llegaron a lo que era una especie de salón del trono. Sentado en él, había una gárgola un poco más grande que las demás, sus alas eran enormes y de color rojo oscuro, era de color marrón y su melena que le rodeaba la cara era marrón oscuro. Llevaba puesto anillos en sus garras y una corona pequeña pero respetable.

-Su Alteza-dijo el centauro-Tiene visitas-.

Las princesas se sacaron sus capuchas y vieron al rey gárgola en su trono, este mismo se sorprendió.

-Hola Scorpan-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Celestia, Luna-dijo al ver a las hermanas-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-.

-Mucho más de lo que pensábamos-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Déjennos-ordenó a los presentes.

Los centauros y gargolas se fueron de la habitación dejando solo a Scorpan con las princesas.

-¿Qué las trae a mi remoto reino, Princesas de Equestria?-preguntó Scorpan.

-Tenemos unos problemas que han surgido recientemente-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-¿Mi hermano, otra vez?-preguntó Scorpan decepcionado-Desearía que su sed de poder no lo hubiera nublado-.

A pesar de gobernar a los centauros y gárgolas. Tirek era el siguiente en gobernar, pero tras sus crimines, la corona de su padre pasó a ser de Scorpan y este mismo se prometió no caer en el mismo error que su hermano.

-No, no es tu hermano-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Es otra cosa-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Scorpan.

-Creo que tu también lo puedes sentir, Scorpan-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Veo que no has cambiado, Luna-dijo Scorpan-Es cierto, la magia se siente un tanto diferente, los vientos se mueven con más furia, las noches son más oscuras y un frio antinatural recorre nuestro mundo en estos momentos-.

-Magia oscura, así es-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Su poder es mucho más grande que cualquier amenaza anterior. Pensamos que Tirek pudiera saber qué ocurre, pero parece que no-.

-Ya veo-dijo Scorpan.

-Sabemos de muchos que conocen la magia oscura-dijo la Princesa Luna-Pero tú eres el único que no intentaría destruirnos al llegar-.

-Debo admitirlo, mis amigas-dijo Scorpan-La magia oscura que está surgiendo es poco común. Sin embargo, tal vez tenga algunas respuestas. Síganme, por favor-.

Las alicornios siguieron a Scorpan hasta una gran sala con varios libros.

-Nuestra biblioteca-dijo Scorpan-Pero la zona que buscamos está aquí-.

Scorpan las llevó a un cuarto donde la puerta era de acero. Uso su magia para abrirla y las princesas vieron textos y pergaminos antiguos.

-Estos textos son los más antiguos que tenemos-dijo Scorpan-Incluso podría decir que fueron escritos antes sus nacimientos-.

Las princesas observaron cada uno y notaron la lengua antigua de las gárgolas y centauros en cada frase. Al principio no había nada, pero un pergamino antiguo llamó la atención de Luna.

-Hermana, Scorpan-dijo la Princesa Luna-Vengan a ver esto-.

Los 2 fueron donde estaba Luna y se enfocaron en el pergamino.

-Miren este dibujo-dijo la Princesa Luna.

En efecto, había un dibujo de una criatura con firma poni, pero con alas demoniacas.

-Nunca he visto una criatura así-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Dudo que alguno de nosotros lo haya visto-dijo Scorpan-Como dije, estos textos van más atrás de su época, posiblemente uno de mis ancestros lo haya visualizado y lo dibujó.

-También hay algo escrito-dijo la Princesa Celestia-No lo entiendo muy bien. Scorpan, crees poder leerlo-.

-Déjame ver-dijo Scorpan-Sí, es gárgola antigua-.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

-"Los que no se rinden ante su maldad, caerán"-leyó- Scorpan-"El poder oscuro que abundan en él no tiene límites por ser su misma reencarnación. Tener cuidado con él, pues puede convertir al más puro en un ser despiadado"-.

-Por todo eso, parece que este ser no es amistoso-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-¿Será posible que eso habrá atacado a los guardias?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Pero este texto tiene miles, pero miles de años-dijo la Princesa Luna-De ser así, ¿por qué aparecería ahora?-.

-Cuando creemos haber encontrado la respuesta, surgen más preguntas-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Lamento que no haya sido de ayuda, princesa-dijo Scorpan.

-No te preocupes-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Fue un gusto volver a verte de nuevo. Ojalá Starswirl estuviera aquí para decirte lo mismo-.

-Gracias, Princesa Celestia-dijo Scorpan.

Finalmente, las hermanas dejaron la tierra de Scorpan y regresaron al Imperio de Cristal. Ya era de noche y se reunieron con Candance y Shining Armor.

-¿Cómo están los ponis?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Se han recuperado-dijo Shining Armor-Están aún débiles, pero para mañana estarán mejor-.

-¿Lograron encontrar alguna respuesta de lo sucedido?-preguntó Candance.

-Muy poca-dijo la Princesa Luna-Pero lo que si sabemos es que lo que estamos enfrentando no es nuevo, es algo antiguo-.

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto Shining Armor.

-Como si debió permanecer oculto, pero ha logrado…levantarse-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Les avisamos a Twilight y a sus amigas?-preguntó Candance.

-No, no por ahora-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Esta investigación debe permanecer entre nosotros y no puede salir ni una palabra sobre esto-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Candance.

-Bien-respondió Shining Armor.

-Será mejor volver a Canterlot-dijo la Princesa Celestia-No quiero preocupar a los guardias. Estuvimos más tiempo afuera de lo que pensamos-.

-Es verdad-dijo la Princesa Luna-Hasta pronto, Candance, Shining Armor-.

-Hasta pronto-dijo Candance.

-Cuídense, princesas-dijo Shining Armor.

Así, las princesas subieron a sus carruajes y se dirigieron de vuelta a Canterlot.

En lo más profundo de Equestria, en el Tartarus, Tirek se encontraba en su celda apunto de dormirse cuando de pronto del piso de su celda apercio una masa de color negro.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Tirek.

De pronto, la masa negra se volvió humo y aparecieron unos ojos morados.

-Hola, Tirek-dijo la voz saliente del humo negro.

Tirek se sorprendió porque reconocía esa voz.

-Lord Knightshock-dijo Tirek arrodillándose-Mi señor, usted ha vuelto-.

-El momento de los Nocturns está cerca-dijo Lord Knightshock-Muy pronto, Equestria me pertenecerá-.

-Como debió haber sido siempre-dijo Tirek-¿Me liberará?-.

-Paciencia, Tirek-dijo Lord Knightshock-Esto es solo el principio. Volveré y cuento que cuando lo haga, estarás libre junto con los demás leales a los Nocturns-.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Tirek.

En eso, el humo se desvaneció dejando a Tirek solo sonriendo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Tirek.

Tirek rio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 15: "Una Nueva Crusader"**

" _ **Diamond Tiara le pide a las Cutie Mark Crusaders unirse a ellas como miembro dejándolas a las 3 ponis sin habla tras el pasado que ellas tuvieron con su compañera de clase y la tensa relación con su madre quien no aprueba la actitud de su hija".**_


	15. Una nueva Crusader

En Ponyville, en la casa club de la Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban revisando la lista de ponis que han ayudado a obtener sus cutie marks. Apple Bloom tachaba a una poni indicando el éxito de la misión.

-Bien, crusaders-dijo Apple Bloom-Otro problema de cutie mark resuelto. Podemos borrarlo de la lista-.

-No puede creer la cantidad de ponis que hemos ayudado a obtener sus cutie marks-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-No solo aquí-dijo Scootaloo-Gracias a Babs Seed, en Ponyhattan hay más ponis que obtienen sus cutie marks-.

-Gabby también está ayudando a otros ponis a obtenerlas-dijo Apple Bloom-Sin duda el movimiento de las Cutie Mark Crusaders está expandiéndose por toda Equestria-.

-Nunca crei que nuestro movimiento llegaría tan lejos-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Recuerdan cuando éramos nosotras 3?-preguntó Scootaloo emocionada.

-Jajaja, desde luego-dijo Apple Bloom-Todo lo que hacíamos para obtener nuestras Cutie Marks-.

-Tantas caídas y confusiones-dijo Sweetie Belle-Ay, que buenos tiempos-.

-Pero todo valió la pena-dijo Scootaloo.

-Así es Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom-Pienso que nada puede arruinar esto-.

-Eh, hola chicas-dijo una voz conocida por las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

La miraron y quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Diamond Tiara?-preguntaron las 3 ponis al mismo tiempo.

Ella solo sonrió incómodamente.

-Eh…Hola-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Esto es…inesperado-dijo Scootaloo-.

-Sí, ¿qué…te trae por aquí?-preguntó Apple Bloom

-Ah…bueno…me preguntaba sí…-dijo Diamond Tiara un poco nerviosa, finalmente trago saliva-Quiero ser una Cutie Mark Crusader-.

Las 3 ponis se sorprendieron aún más. Se miraron fijamente y luego a Diamond Tiara con cara de 0_0.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ?!-preguntaron gritaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me p_ _reguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"A New Crusader"

("Nueva Crusader")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders quedaron sorprendidas por lo que pidió Diamond Tiara.

-¿Quieres ser una Cutie Mark Crusader?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Ehh, pues, sí-dijo Diamond Tiara.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó Sweetie Belle-Digo, tú obtuviste tu Cutie Mark antes que nosotras-.

-Lo sé-dijo Diamond Tiara-Pero la vez que ayudé a Yellow Melone a obtener su Cutie Mark, me sentí bien. Además, ustedes me enseñaron a comportarme la ultima vez y se sintió bien ayudar a otros en vez de molestarlos-.

Las 3 ponis se miraron y luego a Diamond Tiara.

-Nos disculpas un momento-dijo Apple Bloom.

Las 3 ponis se pusieron en una esquina alejada de Diamond Tiara y comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Qué opinan?-preguntó susurrando Apple Bloom.

-¿Por qué susurras?-preguntó Sweetie Belle susurrando también.

-Para que Diamond Tiara no escuche-dijo Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo miró a Diamond Tiara y esta, en realidad, estaba mirando afuera de la casa club el paisaje.

-No creo que nos esté escuchando-dijo Scootaloo susurrando.

-Pero eso le quita lo secreto-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Ahh, bien-dijo Scootaloo-Bueno, ella ya obtuvo su Cutie Mark.

-Sí, pero, como ella dijo, ayudó a Yellow Melone a obtener la suya-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Además, ella cambió-dijo Apple Bloom-Sus intenciones parecen sinceras-.

-Mmmm, supongo que sí-dijo Scootaloo.

-Además, las Cutie Mark Cruaders no excluyen a nadie-dijo Apple Bloom-Este club es para todos, ya sea que no tengan Cutie Mark o quieran ayudar a otros a tenerla-.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle asintieron y las 3 ponis fueron con Diamond Tiara.

-Está bien, Diamond Tiara-dijo Apple Bloom-Puedes entrar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó emocionada Diamond Tiara-Ay, gracias, gracias-.

-Preparen la iniciación-dijo Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo arrimaron todo. Las 3 ponis se pusieron sus capas, Sweetie Belle estaba en el estrado, Apple Bloom estaba a su costado y Scootaloo con sus tambores. Scootaloo tocó los tambores suavemente, pero luego tocó bien fuerte que sorprendió a las ponis presentes. Luego paró y toco suavemente y luego paró.

-Nosotras-dijo Sweetie Belle-las Cutie Mark Crusaders elegimos a Diamond Tiara a unírsenos como heramana, amiga, confidente, aliada, compañera de salida, "friend"…-.

-Eh, Sweetie Belle, saltéate esa parte-dijo Scootaloo.

-Blah, blah, blah y nueva Cutie Mark Crusader-dijo Sweetie Belle-Eres cordialmente bienvenida en este día en compañía de tus hermanas, amigas, compadres…-.

-En resumen-dijo Apple Bloom-Bienvenida a las Cutie Mark Crusaders-.

Apple Bloom mira a Scootaloo.

-Tienes que borrar esas partes de la iniciación, Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Sí, de una vez-dijo Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom le lanzó a Diamond Tiara la capa de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y esta se puso feliz,

Las 3 ponis abrazaron a Diamond Tiara.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora?-preguntó Diamond Tiara.

-Bueno, lo que hemos hecho siempre desde que obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Marks-dijo Apple Bloom-Ayudar a otros ponis a obtener las suyas-.

-Eso suena…divertido-dijo Diamond Tiara-¿A quién ayudamos primero?-.

-Hay un poni llamado Balloon Trick-dijo Sweetie Belle-Hay que ayudarlo a obtener su Cutie Mark-.

En Ponyville, las 4 ponis fueron a ver a Balloon Trick, era un poni terrestre de color verde con melena de color azul marino. Estaban afuera.

-Bien Balloon Trick-dijo Apple Bloom-¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?-.

-Bueno, me gusta hacer animales con globos, también hacer diferentes figuras con otros materiales-.

-Bueno, empecemos-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Las 4 ponis vieron como Balloon Trick hacía sus figuras con globos incluso hasta origami. Primero, hizo perritos con globos y aves en papel. Las Crusaders quedaron admiradas por su talento.

-Es increíble-dijo Scootaloo.

-Gracias-dijo Balloon Trick-Pero todavía no me aparece mi Cutie Mark y ya he hecho todos los animales-.

-¿Y si al hacerlo se los das a los ponis?-preguntó Diamond Tiara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Balloon Trick.

-Al hacer eso con los globos, dáselos a uno poni para hacerlo sentir mejor-dijo Diamond Tiara.

-¿Dárselos? Nunca lo he hecho-dijo Balloon Trick.

-Diamond Tiara puede tener razón-dijo Scootaloo-Inténtalo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Balloon Trick.

Balloon Trick fue con sus compañeros y al hacer sus figuras de globos, ellos aplaudieron. Luego, Balloon Trick entrego sus globos por primera vez a sus compañeros. Estos se alegraron por el gesto de su amigo. Esto hizo que el costado de Balloon Trick brillara hasta que salió una Cutie Mark que era un globo rojo con varias serpentinas alrededor del él. El poni se alegró al verlo. Fue con las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Oh, mi Cutie Mark, gracias, gracias-dijo Balloon Trick-No saben lo feliz que me siento-.

-No hay problema-dijo Apple Bloom-Las Cutie Mark Crusaders están dispuestas a ayudar a cualquier poni cuando lo necesitan-.

Balloon Trick fue con sus amigos y las Cutie Mark Crusaders fueron con Diamond Tiara.

-Eso fue increíble, Diamond Tiara-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¿De verdad lo creen?-preguntó Diamond Tiara.

-Sí-dijo Scootaloo-Podrás ayudar a los ponis a obtener sus cutie marks.

-Vaya, eso es genial-dijo Diamond Tiara.

-Prepárate, Diamond Tiara, porque esto es solo el principio-dijo Apple Bloom

(Canción)

 _CMC: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Apple Bloom: Ayudar a otros ponis eso sabemos hacer_

 _Y con nuestra nueva amiga que ha encontrado su verdadero ser_

 _Sweetie Belle: Molestaba en verdad_

 _Pero cambió sin dudar_

 _Scootaloo: Con el apoyo que da_

 _Más Cutie Mark habrá_

 _CMC: Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

Las 4 ponis esta una unicornio de color gris con melena negra que trata de tener su cutie mark en saltos. Las Crusaders le dijeron que en vez saltos haga piruetas. Ella lo hizo y obtuvo su cutie mark que era sogas de acróbata. Esto le fascino. Las 4 ponis chocaron sus casco.

 _Diamond Tiara: Solía ser muy mala_

 _Humillaba a los demás._

 _Pero por sus palabras_

 _Logré se mucho más._

 _CMC: Entendió_

 _Lo que no pensó._

 _Ayudar a otros_

 _Como lo haríamos nosotros._

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

Ayudaban a cada poni que quería obtener su cutie mark y Diamond Tiara participaba aún más.

 _Scootaloo: Determinda ella está_

 _En todo arreglar_

 _Sweetie Belle: Otorga confianza_

 _Y eso se ve sin cesar_

 _Apple Bloom: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders equivocadas no están_

 _Nuestra decisión es para de nuevo empezar_

 _CMC: Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Crusader, Crusader_

 _Diamond Tiara lo es_

 _Y le va muy bien_

(Fin de la canción)

Después de todo un día de resolver problemas de cutie marks, las Cutie Mark Crusaders regresaron a su casa club riéndose y recordando todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

-Vaya-dijo Scootaloo-Este ha sido un día increíble-.

-Lo sé-dijo Sweetie Belle-Quien diría que resolveríamos tantos problemas de cutie marks.

-Pero lo más importante-dijo Apple Bloom mirando a Diamond Tiara-Es que contamos con una nueva Crusader-

Diamond Tiara sonrió por tal gesto que Apple Bloom dijo.

-Esto es genial-dijo Diamond Tiara-Gracias por aceptarme como una Cutie Mark Crusader-.

-No hay problema-dijo Apple Bloom-Eres bienvenida.

-Ya es algo tarde-dijo Scootaloo-Creo que deberíamos ir a casa-.

-Sí-dijo Sweetie Belle-A Rarity no le gusta que llegué tarde porque interrumpiría su sueño de belleza y no tendría ideas para otros vestuarios-.

Se rieron.

-Tienes razón-dijo Apple Bloom.

Las 4 ponis salieron de la casa club.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Apple Bloom

-Hasta mañana-dijeron las otras ponis.

Mientras se iba, Diamond Tiara miró su capa, sonrió y continuó su camino de vuelta a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se reunieron en Ponyville muy animadas.

-Me pregunto qué otras aventuras tendremos hoy-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Espero que sea más cutie marks por ayudar-dijo Scootaloo.

-Lo sé-dijo Apple Bloom-Pero primero hay que ir por Diamond Tiara. Seguramente querrá participar-.

-Sí-dijeron ambas ponis.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders fueron a la casa de Diamond Tiara, que era enorme cuando de pronto escucharon lo que parecía una discusión.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Las ponis se acercaron a una ventana y vieron a Diamond Tiara con la cabeza abajo y su madre: Spoiled Rich.

-Pero mamá, ya no son costados en blanco-dijo Diamond Tiara-Ellas ayudan a los ponis a descubrir sus talentos-.

-Tú ya tenías un talento-dijo Spoiled Rich-Ser superior a los demás ponis en tu escuela. Es lo único que importa-.

-Pero….pero-dijo Diamond Tiara.

-Nada de "peros"-dijo Spoiled Rich-Te deshaces de esa capa inmediatamente-.

-Sí, mamá-dijo Diamond Tiara con la cabeza baja.

En eso, Spoiled Rich se retiró y Diamond Tiara fue a su cuarto. Sacó la capa que la Cutie Mark Cruaders le habían dado y lo arrojó por la ventana. Las ponis se sorprendieron.

-Hey-dijo Apple Bloom susurrando-Diamond Tiara-.

En eso, ella las notó.

-¿Apple Bloom? ¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Scootaloo?-preguntó Diamond Tiara-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Eh, bueno vinimos para que nos acompañaras con nuestra otra misión-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Pues, la verdad-dijo Diamond Tiara, en eso tuvo que actuar-No quiero involucrarme en asuntos de costados en blanco, fue una tonta decis…-.

-No tienes que fingir-dijo Scootaloo-Escuchamos lo que tu mamá te dijo-.

Eso sorprendió a Diamond Tiara, quien salió de su habitación y de su casa para estar afuera.

-Veo que ya lo saben-dijo Diamond Tiara triste.

-Pero esto es lo que te gusta-dijo Scootaloo.

-Lo sé, pero debo seguir así-dijo Diamond Tiara-A pesar que convencí a mi mamá en algunas cosas, no todo está arreglado-.

-Debe haber una forma de convencerla-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-No la hay-dijo Diamond Tiara-Nada la hará cambiar de opinión-.

Apple Bloom pensó y luego sintió un foco prendiéndose en su cerebro.

-Ya sé-dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Diamond Tiara.

-Diamond Tiara, lleva mañana a tu mamá a la casa club-dijo Apple Bloom-Vamos a hacer algo que ella no olvidará-.

Nadie entendió lo que Apple Bloom dijo hasta que ella las reunió comenzó a murmurar.

Al día siguiente, Diamond Tiara llevó a su mamá directo a la casa club. Su mamá pensó que la estaba llevando a una tienda nueva, pero no.

-No hay ninguna tienda en esta zona, Diamond Tiara-dijo Spoiled Rich-Está cerca a esa desagradable granja de la familia Apple-.

Continuaron hasta que llegaron a la casa club.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-preguntó Spoled Rich.

-Ya verás, mamá-dijo Diamond Tiara.

Finalmente vieron a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-¿Las costados en blanco?-preguntó Spoiled Rich.

-Sra. Rich-dijo Apple Bloom-Tenemos algo que decirle respecto a Diamond Tiara-.

-¿Qué pueden decirme ustedes3?-preguntó Spoiled Rich.

-No solo nosotras-dijo Scootaloo.

En eso, aparecieron otros ponis, incluyendo Yellow Melone y Balloon Trick.

-Todos estos ponis recibieron ayuda de Diamond Tiara como Cutie Mark Crusader-dijo Sweetie.

-De no haber sido por ella, no hubiera encontrado mi talento en hacer joyas-dijo Yellow Melone.

-Yo no hubiera podido hacer mis figuras de globos y dárselas a otros ponis-dijo Balloon Trick.

-Yo no hubiera descubierto mi talento de cocinar-dijo otro poni.

Así, varios ponis dijeron todo lo que descubrieron gracias a Diamond Tiara. Esto dejó con los ojos bien abiertos a Spoiled.

-Mamá-dijo Diamond Tiara-Me cansé de sentirme superior a un poni. Todo lo que he logrado fue por lo que ellas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, me enseñaron. Soy una Crusader ahora, te guste o no-.

Spoiled Rich primero estaba molesta por el tono de Diamond Tiara, pero al ver lo decidida que estaba y ver como los ponis la defendían por lo que ella hacía, dio un suspiro.

-Supongo que no puedo detenerte-dijo Spoiled Rich-Bien, Diamond Tiara, si esto es lo que te gusta, está bien-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Diamond Tiara

-Enserio-dijo Spoiled Rich.

Se dirigió a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento-dijo Spoiled Rich-Si mi hija es feliz, creo que está bien-.

-Gracias, Sra. Rich-dijo Apple Bloom.

En eso, ella se retiro dejando a Diamond Tiara con las Cutie Mark Crusaders y los ponis que ayudó felices.

-Bienvenida otra vez-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Gracias-dijo Diamond Tiara.

-Bueno-dijo Scootaloo-¿Qué sigue ahora?-.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom.

-¡A RESOLVER PROBLEMAS DE CUTIE MARKS!-gritaron las 4 ponis.

Las 4 fueron a buscar a ponis con problemas de cutie marks acompañados de los que ya ayudaron como nuevos crusaders. El movimiento estaba creciendo a un ritmo grande gracias a los esfuerzo de las 3 ponis.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 16: "La joya de las manzanas"**

" _ **Applejack y su familia viajan a Appleloosa para el festival de manzanas, pero cuando necesitan preparar unos pasteles especiales, deberán pedir ayuda a los buffalos para encontrar las manazas perfectas para su preparación".**_


	16. La joya de las manzanas

En Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack y Bic Mac hacían los quehaceres. Applejack recolectaba manzanas y Big Mac movía la paja. Mientras que la Abuela Smith cocinaba una sopa de manzanas y Apple Bloom alimentaba a los animales de corral.

-Big Mac-dijo Applejack-No te olvides de poner 2 pajas cerca del granero para luego dárselos a los animales-.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

En eso, llegó Apple Bloom.

-Applejack-dijo Apple Bloom-Terminé de alimentar a los animales y Winona está encargándose de las gallinas.

-Excelente, hermanita-dijo Applejack moviendo la melena de su hermana.

-Chicos, vengan-dijo la Abuela Smith-La sopa está servida.

-Sopa de manzanas-dijo Apple Bloom-Mmm que delicia-.

Los 3 ponis entraron y se sentaron a disfrutar la sopa de manzanas de la abuela Smith.

-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó la abuela Smith.

-Delicioso, abuela-dijo Applejack

-Está riquísimo-dijo Apple Bloom-¿No, Bic Mac?-.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac

-El secreto es saber que manzanas hay que escoger-dijo la abuela Smith.

Disfrutaba una comida rica hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Applejack.

Applejack fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla era Derpy, vestida de cartera. De su bolso, sacó un sobre y se lo dio a Applejack.

-Gracias-dijo Applejack.

Derpy saludó y se fue volando. Applejack vio el sobre y se emocionó.

-¿Quién era, Applejack?-preguntó la abuela Smith.

-Era un correo-dijo Applejack-Es una carta de Braeburn-.

-¿Del primo Braeburn?-preguntó Applejack-¿Qué dice?-.

Applejack lo abrió y leyó la carta. Se puso feliz.

-Nos está invitando al Festival de Manzanas de Appleloosa-dijo Applejack.

-¿El Festival de Manzanas?-preguntó emocionada Apple Bloom-Siempre quise ir a uno-.

-Pues preparase, familia-dijo la Abuela Smith-Nos vamos al Festival de las Manzanas.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron de emoción Applejack y Apple Bloom.

-Eh sip-dijo Bic Mac contento también.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me p_ _reguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Apple's jewel"

("La joya de las manzanas")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

En la estación de tren estaban Applejack, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, la abuela Smith y las amigas de Applejack.

-¿Están seguras de que pueden manejar la granja?-preguntó Applejack.

-Desde luego, Applejack-dijo Rainbow Dash-No puede ser tan difícil-.

-Bueno, si recuerdo lo que Twilight pasó-dijo Applejack mirando a Twilight.

-Eso fue porque había algunas cosas que eran innecesarias-dijo Twilight-Esta vez será diferente-.

-Sí, sí-dijo Pinkie Pie-Recolectaremos manzanas, moveremos paja, haremos jugo, todo lo que se necesita. Seremos chicas de granja-.

-A pesar de que no quiero acercarme al lodo, ayudaré lo que pueda, querida-dijo Rarity.

-No tengo problema en cuidar a los animales en tu ausencia-dijo Fluttershy.

-De acuerdo-dijo Applejack-Confío en ustedes.

Así, la familia Apple subió al tren y las ponis se despidieron.

-Adiós, adiós-dijeron las ponis y por la ventana, Applejack se despidió.

El tren de la amistad partió y tras unas horas de viaje, llegaron a Appleloosa. Bajaron del tren y el primo Braeburn los recibió.

-Abuela Smith, prima Applejack, prima Apple Bloom y primo Big Mac-dijo Braeburn-Me da gusto que vinieran.

-A nosotros también, primo Braeburn-dijo Applejack.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac

-Primo Braeburn, es cierto que aquí va a ser el Festival de las Manzanas-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Así es, prima-dijo Braeburn-Vengan, les mostraré-.

Braeburn los llevó al pueblo y vieron como los ponis ponían carpas, mesas y telas alrededor. También esculturas y dibujos de manzanas.

-Vaya-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo en que no veía así un Festival de manzanas-dijo la Abuela Smith.

-Yeeeejaahhhh-dijo Applejack-Esto va a ser increíble-,

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

-Hola, Apple Bloom-dijo una voz familiar para ella.

Ella lo miró y se sorprendió de alegría.

-Trouble shoes-dijo Apple Bloom.

Trouble shoes fue hacia ella pero comenzó a resbalarse hasta que se cayó. Llevaba puesto su traje de payaso de rodeo.

-Veo que aun tienes el toque de payaso de rodeo-dijo Apple Bloom riendo.

-Así es-dijo Trouble shoes-Y me encanta-.

-Nos da gusto verte, Trouble shoes-dijo Applejack.

-A mi también-dijo Trouble Shoes-Bueno, tengo que regresar a practicar para el festival. Espero que lo disfruten-.

-Nosotros tambien esperamos que lo disfrutes-dijo Apple Bloom-Adiós-.

Trouble Shoes se fue mientras que la familia Apple se dirigió a la casa de Braeburn para poder descansar y disfrutar el festival.

Al día siguiente, la familia Apple vio como los ponis de Appleloosa disfrutaban el festival. Había música, estantes con diferentes manzanas, juegos, venta de tartas, pies de manzanas, ponis vestidos de manzanas, muchas cosas del viejo oeste.

-Es increíble-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Lo sé-dijo Applejack.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

-En mi época era más grande-dijo la Abuela Smith-Pero para ser en Appleloosa, está bien-.

-Y esto no es nada-dijo Braeburn-Ahí están las inscripciones para el concurso de pasteles de manzanas-.

-¿El concurso de pasteles de manzanas?-preguntó la Abuela Smith-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Ganamos por nuestro famoso pastel de Manzanas Nectarjuice-.

-¿Manzanas Nectarjuice?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-La joya de las manzanas, Apple Bloom-dijo la Abuela Smith.

( _Flashback)_

 _La joven Abuela Smith estaba con la tía Applesauce y Apple Rose haciendo la famosa tarta de manzanas de Apple._

 _-Los últimos toques y….-dijo la joven abuela Smith-Listo-._

 _Había preparado un pie de manzanas de color blanco._

 _-¿Crees que le agraden a los jueces?-preguntó la joven tía Applesauce._

 _-Desde luego-dijo Apple Rose-Estas manzanas son Manzanas Nectarjuice, las más exquisitas manzanas de toda Equestria, aparte de las zapamanzanas-._

 _-Hay que llevarlo ante el juez-dijo la joven Abuela Smith._

 _Las 3 ponis fueron con el juez de pies y lo probó. Quedó maravillado por el sabor._

 _-Declaro ganadores del concurso de pies de manzanas a la familia Apple-dijo el juez._

 _Los ponis aplaudieron mientras que las 3 Apple recibieron sus cintas._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-Así fue como ganamos el concurso en el Festival de Manzanas-dijo la Abuela Smith.

-Wow-dijo Apple Bloom-¿crees que podemos entrar? Podemos hacer tu pie de manzanas Nectarjuice. Podríamos ganar-.

-Bueno, creo que sí…pero-dijo la Abuela Smith.

Apple Bloom no lo pensó y fue a inscribirlos al concurso de pies.

-Listo, ya está-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Pero Apple Bloom-dijo la Abuela Smith-Las manzanas Nectarjuice son difíciles de hallar. No encontraremos las adecuadas antes del concurso-.

-Oh, Oh-dijo Apple Bloom-

-No necesitamos hacer una pie de manzanas Nectarjuice-dijo Applejack-Podemos hacer otros. Vamos familia, tenemos un pie que hacer-.

Fueron a la casa de Braeburn y comenzaron a preparar el pie en la cocina. Tenían todos los ingredientes, pero de acuerdo con la Abuela Smith, los pies que hacían no eran tan buenos como el de Nectarjuice. Pasaron horas y horas, pero los pies no eran tan ricos como la Abuela Smith decía.

-¿Tuvieron éxito?-preguntó Braeburn entrando a la cocina.

-Nnop-dijo Big Mac.

-Ah ah-dijo Applejack.

-Cero-dijo Apple Bloom

-Nada-dijo la Abuela Smith-Sin las manzanas nectarjuice, no hay forma de hacer el pie de manzana más delicioso de todos-.

-Mmm-dijo Braeburn-Tal vez puedan encontrar unas al oeste de Appleloosa.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-preguntó Applejack.

-Bueno, encontramos gran variedad de manzanas allá-dijo Braeburn-Puede haber esas en el mismo lugar-.

-Está bien-dijo Applejack-Abuela Smith, Big Mac y yo iremos por las manzanas necktarjuice-.

-Applejack, yo tambien quiero ir-dijo Apple Bloom.

-No señorita-dijo Applejack-Puede ser muy peligroso. Te quedas con la Abuela Smith y el primo Braeburn-.

-Ay, está bien-dijo Apple Bloom.

Así, Applejack y Big Mac salieron de Appleoosa y se dirigieron al oeste del pueblo en busca de las manzanas Nectarjuice. Era un camino desértico, pero tenían que encontrarlas.

-¿Alguna señal de manzanas, Big Mac?-preguntó Applejack.

-Nnop-dijo Big Mac.

-Deben estar por allí en algún lugar-dijo Applejack.

De pronto, sintieron que la tierra comenzó a temblar. Vieron como el polvo que estaba lejos se acercaba. Applejack trató de visualizar bien hasta que los vio.

-Son búfalos-dijo Applejack, pero luego vio el peligro que venía-¡Búfalos a toda velocidad!-.

Applejack y Big Mac corrieron lejos de la zona desértica hasta que llegaron al cañón. Finalmente, vieron a los búfalos correr. Applejack reconoció a uno, mejor dicho a una.

-¡Little Strongheart!-gritó Applejack desde lo alto.

La pequeña búfalo los vio y sonrió al ver a Applejack. Little Strongheart subió saltando hasta las rocas para encontrarse con los ponis.

-Applejack-dijo Little Strongheart-A pasado tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?-.

-Bien, de hecho-dijo Applejack-Él es mi hermano, Big Mac-.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

-Es un poni de pocas palabras-dijo Applejack.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

-Eso parece-dijo Little Strongheart-¿y qué los trae por aquí? Están demasiado lejos de Appleloosa-.

-Lo que ocurre es que hoy es el Festival de las Manzanas-dijo Applejack.

-Ah sí, el sheriff Silvestar se lo dijo al Jefe Thunderhooves-dijo Little Strongheart-El evento más importante para los ponis terrestres-.

-Sí-dijo Applejack-Nosotros nos inscribimos en el concurso de pasteles de manzanas. Hay un pastel que la Abuela Smith sabe preparar, se llama Pastel de Manzanas Nectarjuice. Esas manzanas son raras, pero es posible que se encuentren por aquí-.

-Mmmm-dijo Little Strongheart-Déjenmelo a mí-.

Little Strongheart silbó y los búfalos se detuvieron.

-Pueblo-dijo Little Strongheart-Nuestra amiga Applejack necesita ayuda en encontrar unas manzanas raras por esta zona. Hay que buscarla-.

Los búfalos asintieron y empezaron a buscar.

-Creo que sería mejor que vinieran también-dijo Little Strongheart.

La pequeña búfalo los empujó. Cayeron sorprendidos, pero encima de 2 búfalos. Iban a ser su transporte.

-La próxima vez, dinos que vas a hacer eso-dijo Applejack un poco molesta.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac también un poco molesto.

-Sí, pero dónde estaría la diversión-dijo Little Strongheart sonriendo.

Applejack y Big Mac estaban encima de 2 búfalos y comenzaron a recorrer toda la zona en busca de manzanas Necktarjuice.

No había nada al principio. Sin embargo, hallaron un árbol extraño. Era verde claro y había manzanas de color verde, en vez de rojo.

-Esas deben ser-dijo Applejack bajando de su búfalo.

Por suerte, Big Mac había traído una bolsa y Applejack, usando sus patadas, logró recolectar las manzanas suficientes para poder hacer el pastel.

-Lo logramos-dijo Applejack.

-Eh sip-dijo Big Mac.

-Me alegro que haya podido ser de ayuda-dijo Little Strongheart.

-Little Strongheart, ¿has visto el Festival de Manzanas?-preguntó Applejack.

-Eh, no en realidad-dijo Little Strongheart un poco avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Bueno, creo que sería de mucho agrado si los búfalos y tú fueran-dijo Applejack-Será algo que no olvidarán-.

En eso, Little Strongheart sonrió.

-Nos encantaría, ¿no, muchachos?-preguntó Little Strongheart.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!-gritaron de emoción los búfalos.

Ya era de noche y quedaba poco tiempo para preparar el pastel de Manzanas Nectarjuice. Apple Bloom, la Abuela Smith y Braeburn estaba afuera esperando.

-Se acaba el tiempo-dijo Apple Bloom-Espero que se apresuren.

Fue cuando Braeburn miró que algo o alguien se estaban acercando a Appleloosa.

-Miren-dijo Braeburn señalando.

La familia Apple miró y vio a los búfalos.

-Son los búfalos y…. ¿Applejack y Big Mac montados en 2?-preguntó Braeburn sorprendido.

-Esos son mis hermanos-dijo Apple Bloom enorgullecida.

Los ponis de Appleloosa se sorprendieron al ver a los búfalos, pero felices porque los búfalos eran sus amigos. En eso apareció el Sheriff Silverstar. Entre los búfalos, estaba el jefe Thunderhooves.

-Sheriff-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves-Nos alegra verlos de nuevo-.

-A nosotros también, jefe-dijo el sheriff Silverstar.

-Nos preguntamos si no les molestaría que también si participamos en el Festival de Manzanas-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

-Desde luego-dijo el sheriff Silvertar-Ustedes son bienvenidos en Appleloosa-.

Los búfalos se alegraron, mientras que Applejack y Big Mac bajaron de sus búfalos y con Little Strongheart se reunieron con su familia.

-¿Lo consiguieron?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Eh sip-dijo esta vez Applejack mostrando las manzanas Nectarjuice.

-De no ser por Little Strongheart no lo habría logrado-dijo esta vez Big Mac.

-Vamos, familia-dijo la Abuela Smith-Tenemos un pastel de manzanas que hacer-.

La familia Apple y Little Strongheart fueron a la casa de Braeburn y comenzaron a preparar el pastel. Finalmente, lograron terminarlo.

-Hay que llevarlo al concurso rápido-dijo Applejack.

Los ponis y la búfalo galoparon hasta el concurso de pasteles. El juez era el sheriff, quien probaba los diferentes pasteles. Finalmente, le tocó a la familia Apple. El sheriff probó su pastel de Manzana Nectarjuice y quedó fascinado por el sabor.

-Es delicioso-dijo el sheriff Silverstar-No había probado un pastel en mi vida-.

La familia Apple estaba feliz.

-Declaro ganadores al concurso de pasteles de manzanas a la familia-dijo el sheriff.

Los ponis y los búfalos gritaron de emoción mientras que el sheriff entregaba los listones azules a la Abuela Smith, Apple Bloom, Big Mac y Applejack. Parecía que una lágrima iba a salir de la Abuela Smith, ganó como en sus años jóvenes.

Una vez terminado el concurso, los ponis y búfalos estaban disfrutando del festival con los juegos, manzanas, jugos y las torpezas de Trouble Shoes como payaso de rodeo que hacían reír a todos. Little Strongheart y Braeburn se reunieron con la familia Apple.

-Qué bueno que ganaran-dijo Braeburn.

-Bueno, de no ser por Little Strongheart, no habríamos podido hacer el pastel-dijo Applejack.

-Es agrado ayudar a mis amigos-dijo Little Strongheart.

-Hablando de amigos-dijo Applejack-Me pregunto cómo le irán a mis amigas con la granja-.

-Seguramente que en estos días lo han hecho bien-dijo la Abuela Smith.

De vuelta en Ponyville, en Sweet Apple Acres, a pesar de ser de noche, las ponis tenían dificultad en mantener todo en orden.

-¡Lodo! ¡Lodo por todas partes!-gritó Rarity cubierta de lodo.

En la cocina, Pinkie Pie no podía preparar bien la comida.

-Vaya, esto es más difícil que un pastel-.

Fluttershy trataba de calmar y ordenar a los animales.

-Por favor, háganme caso-dijo Fluttershy-Por favor, por favor-.

Rainbow Dash trataba de ordenar la paja, pero era demasiada que su vuelo hacia que se cayeran.

-Oh vamos-dijo Rainbow Dash-Es la quinta vez que hago esto-.

Y Twilight pues…

-Ok, ok-dijo Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos y despeinada-Debemos mantenerlos bien, la granja tiene que estar bien antes que…-.

Pero era un desastre que Twilight observaba.

-No somos buenas granjeras-dijo Twilight mientras Winona le lamía la cara.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 17: "La broma despeinada"**

" _ **Cuando Melen-iaca escapa del libro de historietas para convertir a Ponyville en su nueva ciudad del crimen, Spike debe traer de vuelta los poderes de las Power Ponis para dárselos a sus amigas y vencer a la malvada supervillana".**_


	17. La Broma Despeinada

**Tributo a BATMAN: THE KILLING JOKE**

En una tienda de revistas en Ponyville, Spike estaba revisando las historietas que había hasta que por fin la encontró.

-El volumen número 10 de las Power Ponis-dijo Spike emocionado.

La historieta tenía el dibujo de las Power Ponis enfrentándose a Melen-íaca y a sus secuaces en la ciudad de Potrópolis.

Spike fue hacia el mostrado y sacó unas monedas.

-Un volumen 10 de las Power Ponis-dijo Spike.

El vendedor (poni terrestre) escaneó la historieta y la puso en una bolsa de plástico para dárselo a Spike.

-Aquí tienes-dijo el vendedor.

-Gracias-dijo Spike.

Saliendo de la tienda, Spike sacó su historieta de su bolsa de plástico y comenzó a leer de camino de regreso al Castillo de la Amistad.

-Oh qué emoción-dijo Spike-Me pregunto qué clase de aventura tendrán las Power Ponis ahora-.

Así nomás continuo su camino

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me p_ _reguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Messy Joke"

("La Broma Despeinada")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

De vuelta en el castillo, Twilight estaba organizando unos libros cuando vio a Spike en la biblioteca sentado.

-Hola, Spike ¿qué estás leyendo?-preguntó Twilight.

-El volumen número 10 de las Power Ponis-dijo Spike-Titulada "La Broma Despeinada"-.

-¿La Broma Despeinada?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí-dijo Spike-Donde Melen-íaca secuestra al alcalde de Potrópolis y atrae a las Power Ponis para que ellas vean como convierte al alcalde igual a ella-.

-Ósea, ¿"demente"?-preguntó Twilight.

-Iba a decir despeinado, pero eso también-dijo Spike.

-Espera, esa historieta no tiene unas palabras que terminarán transportándote de nuevo allá, ¿no?-preguntó Twilight algo nerviosa recordando lo que pasó la última vez.

-No, esta vez no, Twilight-dijo Spike-Todo va estar normal. Solo yo y mi historieta-.

-Ja,ja, de acuerdo Spike-dijo Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca-Voy a la Boutique de Rarity. Ella dice que tiene nuevos vestuarios que quiere que veamos.

-De acuerdo, Twilight-dijo Spike.

-Te veré más tarde-dijo Twilight-Adiós-.

-Adiós-dijo Spike mientras empezaba a leer su historieta.

Tras una media hora de leer su historieta, Spike quedó fascinado.

-Vaya, qué increíble historia-dijo Spike.

Luego, Spike notó unas letras pequeñas al final de la historieta.

-No puedo leer lo que dice-dijo Spike-Voy a necesitar un soporte para visualizar mejor.

Spike dejó el su historieta en la mesa y fue a buscar algo para poder leer mejor las letras pequeñas. Los libros no serían de utilidad, así que buscó otra cosa. Tras un rato de búsqueda, no logró encontrar algo que le pudiera ayudar a leer.

-Vamos, Twilight-dijo Spike-Debes tener algo que usé como soporte.

En eso, en la habitación de Twilight encontró lo que parecía una tabla de madera con el símbolo de cutie mark de ella.

-Creo que esto sería bastante útil-dijo Spike tomándolo-No creo que a Twilight le importe-.

Spike tomó la tabla y se dirigió de vuelta la sala donde estaba su historieta. Puso la tabla atrás de la historieta y comenzó a leer con mejor detalle la última parte.

-"No te pierdas el próximo número: Las Power Ponis regresan, ambientada en el futuro donde ellas se retiraron y vuelve para detener un movimiento del crimen (Similar al "The Dark Knight Returns")"-terminó de leer Spike-Me esperaba algo más-.

Dejó el comic encima de la tabla y los puso en la mesa.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Spike-Me prepararé un pastel de joyas. Mmmm….ya lo quiero en mi boca-.

Spike se dirigió a la cocina, pero no se dio cuenta que la tabla comenzó a brillar de un color rosado y ese brillo pasó a la historieta, sobre todo, a la portada. Estaba el dibujo de Melen-íaca con una bola de cristal que tapaba su ojo derecho y tenía cerrado el izquierdo. Más su sonrisa de maniaca (como la portada de Batman The Killing joke). El título de la portada decía "The Messy Joke". De pronto, de la nada, el ojo izquierda de Melen-ica se abrió y se escuchó su risa de loca.

Spike terminó de hacer su pastel de gemas y comenzó a comerse pedazos mientras iba de regreso a la sala.

-Creo que leeré de nuevo "la broma despeinada"-dijo Spike-Fue una de las mejores historietas de las Power Ponis que he leído-.

Spike entró a la sala y, de un gran bocado, se comió su pastel de joyas. Se volvió a sentar y esta vez sacó su historieta de la tabla para volver a leerla. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto Spike notó algo diferente: En la portada, no estaba Melen-íaca, solo su bola de cristal.

-Qué raro-dijo Spike-Juraría que Melen-íaca estaba en la portada-.

De pronto escuchó un ruido extraño que venía de afuera de la sala. Spike se asustó un poco, pero fue a revisar.

-¿Hola? ¿Twilight, eres tú?-preguntó Spike.

Spike revisó los lados del castillo, pero no había nada. Luego se dirigió al Mapa Cutie, pero no había nadie. Sin embargo, no notó que en el techo, estaba una figura de cabello despeinado y largo que parecían tentáculos. Spike escuchó ese ruido, volteó lentamente con miedo y esta saltó hasta que aterrizó en el suelo. Spike la reconoció.

-¿¡Melen-íaca!?-preguntó sorprendido y con miedo Spike.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Melen-íaca-Vaya, vaya, pero si Hum Drum. Debo decir que incluso si tu disfraz te más ridículo-.

-Pero no tiene sentido-dijo Spike-Tú se supone que solo existes en las historietas de las Power Ponis-.

-Ja, Así era-dijo Melen-íaca usando sus cabellos como los tentáculos del Dr. Octopus como transporte-Pero ahora que estoy en este mundo, sin las Power Ponis, podré dejar mi huella como la más grande supervillana de todos los tiempos-.

Se pegó al techo y luego salió por la puerta usando su melena verde.

-Hasta nunca, Hum Drum-dijo Melen-íaca burlonamente-Ja,ja,ja,ja-.

-Oh, no-dijo Spike-Esto está mal, muy muy mal-.

Spike salió del castillo y notó que Melen-íaca había destruido la puerta principal. Sabía que había escapado, pero necesitaba llegar con Twilight y las demás antes que Melen-íaca hiciera su jugada.

Spike se dirigió a la Boutique de Rarity para alertarlas del peligro. Mientras, las ponis veía como Rarity explicaba sus nuevos vestuarios.

-Estos sin duda, van a ser los mejores vestuarios que he hecho-dijo Rarity.

-Siempre dices eso cada vez que haces nuevos vestuarios-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Tal vez-dijo Rarity-Pero estos sin duda van a ser los mejores-.

-¿Por qué son mágicos? ¿Por qué tienen compartimientos secretos? ¿Por qué hacen sentir especial?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Eh, no-dijo Rarity-Porque los voy a exhibir en la Boutique de Canterlot. Así, van a observar todos los ponis lo maravillosos que son-.

-Y exactamente, ¿Por qué nos trajiste?-preguntó Applejack.

-Porque quiero que los prueben, además, para que sean las primeras en…ADMIRARLOS-dijo Rarity con estrellas en los ojos.

-No creo que haya problema en probarlos-dijo Twilight.

-Me gusta el verde de hecho-dijo Fluttershy.

Estaban por probarlos cuando Spike entró empujando la puerta.

-¡TWILIGHT!-gritó Spike.

-Spike, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Twilight preocupda.

-¡Melen-íaca está aquí!-gritó Spike.

¿Melen-íaca? ¿La loca esa de tu historieta?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¿La que lastimó a esa luciérnaga?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-¿La que nos atacó en Potropolis por ser las representaciones de sus adversarias?-preguntó Applejack.

-¿La que hizo que tuviera que pelear con un atuendo extraño?-preguntó Rarity

-¿La que no le gustan los pasteles que traje fuera de Potrópolis?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí y….tal vez-respondió Spike.

-Pero ella es un personaje de historietas-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo salió de allí?-.

-No lo se´-dijo Spike-Yo estaba leyendo mi historieta, luego había una propaganda sobre el siguiente numeró. No podía leerla bien, así que tome una tabla de tu habitación como soporte para leerla-.

-Ah…¡Espera!-se sorprendió Twilight-¿Dijiste una tabla?-.

-Sí, pero era una simple tabla de manera-dijo Spike.

-No era una simple tabla de madera-dijo Tiwlight-Esa tabla era uno de los objetos que la Princesa Celestia me dio de pequeña para una prueba de hacer mis dibujos, objetos reales-.

-¿Por qué la Princesa Celestia te daría eso?-preguntó Spike.

-Porque mis dibujos solo eran flores o castillos pequeños-dijo Twilight molesta-No una malvada y loca supervillana-.

-Oh-dijo Spike un poco avergonzado-Creo que fue mi error…otra vez-.

-No importa-dijo Twilight-Tenemos que detener a Melen-íaca-.

-Sí, ¿pero cómo?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-No sabemos dónde está-.

De pronto, escucharon gritos.

-Creo que esa pregunta ya fue respondida-dijo Applejack.

-Vamos, chicas-dijo Twilight.

Las 6 ponis y Spike salieron de la Boutique y vieron a Melen-íaca sembrar caos y destrucción por Ponyville.

-Jajaja-rio Melen-íaca-Este lugar es mucho más entretenido que Potrópolis-.

Melen-íaca se dirigió al banco de Ponyville. Los guardias unicornios trataron de detenerla, pero Melen-íaca usó sus cabellos-tentáculos para apartar a los guardias y con bolsas que agarró con sus cabellos, tomó el dinero.

-Jajaja, me encanta-dijo maniáticamente Melen-íaca.

-No tan rápido Melen-íaca-dijo Twilight.

Melen-íaca miró atrás de ella y vio las ponis y Spike.

-Pero miren, sí son las Cero Ponis-dijo Melen-íaca burlonamente-¿Creen que pueden vencerme?-.

-No necesitamos superpoderes para eso-dijo Rainbow Dash-Te daré una lección que no olvidarás-.

Rainbow Dash fue hacia Melen-íaca para darle una patada, pero ella simplemente la agarró con uno de sus cabellos y la arrojó al piso.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-gritaron las ponis y Spike.

-Jajaja-dijo Melen-íaca-Si me disculpa tengo que secuestrar al alcalde.

Fue como Melen-íaca se fue hacia el centro del pueblo para ir tras la alcaldesa Mare. Una vez allá, la alcaldesa se horrorizó al ver a la supervillana. Melen-íaca la tomó con uno de sus cabellos y luego se dirigió al Bosque Everfree. Mientras las ponis atendían a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Estás bien, Rainbow Dash?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí, pero creo que lastimó mi ala-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Espera-dijo Spike-Lastimar a una Power Poni, secuestrar a la alcaldesa….Melen-íaca está siguiendo la trama de la historieta La Broma Despeinada-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Twilight.

-En la historieta, Melen-íaca deja herida a una de las Power Ponis para mantenerlas ocupadas mientras secuestra al alcalde de Potrópolis para volverlo….despeinado y loco-.

-Entonces, ¿secuestro a la alcaldesa Mare por eso?-preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, la va volver loca-dijo Spike.

-¿Y cómo la detenemos?-preguntó Fluttershy-No somos las Power Ponis-.

-Eso es-dijo Spike-Si la tabla hizo que Melen-íaca saliera, tal vez sirva para entrar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Spikey-Wikey?-preguntó Rarity.

-Entraré al libro de historietas y traeré los poderes de las Power Ponis hacia acá-dijo firmemente Spike.

-Spike, eso va a ser peligroso-dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez, pero ¿hay opción?-preguntó Spike sabiendo que era la única manera-Ustedes distraigan lo más que puedan a Melen-íaca, yo voy por los poderes-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Twilight-Buena suerte, Spike, Chicas, vamos, hay que salvar a la alcaldesa Mare.

Las ponis, incluyendo Rainbow Dash, galoparon hacia el Bosque Everfree para detener el plan de Melen-íaca.

Mientras, Spike regresó al castillo y puso su historieta encima de la tabla de Twiligbt. Comenzó a brilla y dando un salto, pudo entrar a la historieta.

En el bosque, la alcadesa Mare estaba atadad y mirando alrededor de los árboles, ya que Melen-íaca se escondía entre ellos.

-Escucha, no tengo idea de quién eres-dijo la alcaldesa Mare-Pero suéltame-.

-Jajaja-rio Melen-íaca-No lo creo, alcaldesa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la alcaldesa Mare.

-Bueno, solo le diré que va a ver cómo un mal dia puede hacer a un poni….despeinado, jajajaja-dijo Melen-íaca.

La alcaldesa no entendió, de pronto escuchó una música y Melen-íaca apareció con un bastón y un sombrero.

(Canción)

 _Melen-íaca: Cuando el mundo es extraño_

 _Y todos lo ven mundano_

 _Cuando todo es bizarro, inusual y desesperación_

 _Y la vida no daaaaa._

 _Hey!_

 _Un secreto guardo yo_

 _Que te voy a dar en confesión_

 _Y verás cómo me hace sonreirrrr-_

Melen-íaca mostraba una sonrisa extraña, mucho más que la de Pinkie Pie y peor que cualquier otra. La alcaldesa no soportaba esa canción.

 _Melen-íaca: Me vuelvo despeinada_

 _Loca también como ves._

 _Fuera de lugar_

 _Mis pensamientos van_

 _Si el crimen es una fantasía alcochada_

 _Tu mente se disipará_

 _Cambia la burocracia_

 _Por la demencia_

 _En tu cabeza sin parar._

 _Se despeinada como yo en el día_

 _O como un demente en un hospital_

 _Jaja_

 _Pero no hay diferencia_

 _Ni por una instancia_

 _Como yo al aplastar a héroes en mi ciudad_

 _Como al lastimar a otros solo por diversión_

 _Se despeinada y libre s_

 _Si lo eres, nada importa ya_

 _Es la parte que vale_

 _Así que dale_

(Fin de la canción)

La alcaldesa no soportó esa canción.

-Una vez más-dijo Melen-íaca sonriendo.

-No, no más-dijo la alcaldesa Mare-Por favor, no más-.

 _Melen-íaca: Cuando el mundo es extraño_

 _Y todos lo ven mundano_

-No, ¡No!-gritaba la alcaldesa-¡NNNOOOOOO!-.

Las ponis escucharon los gritos de la alcaldesa.

-Debemos estar cerca-dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa horrible le estará haciendo Melen-íaca?-preguntó Rarity.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con una canción de locura-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Porque puedo escucharla desde aquí-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Yo también-dijo Applejakc-Qué horrible ritmo-.

-Olvida el ritmo-dijo Rainbow Dash-Ella cantando es horrible-.

-Allá-dijo Twilight.

Vieron a Melen-íaca cantando su canción para volver loca a la alcaldesa Mare. Ella trataba de no caer en la locura. Finalmente, Twilight le lanzó un rayo de su cuerno.

-No lo harás Melen-íaca-dijo Twilight con firmenza.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Melen-íaca-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detenerme, No Power Ponis-.

Twilight y Rarity lanzaron rayos, mientras que las demás ponis liberaron a la alcaldesa.

-Alcaldesa Mare ¿se encuentra?-preguntó Applejack.

-¿Muestra signos de locura o de despeinada?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-No, de hecho no-dijo la alcaldesa Mare-Gracias ponis, me salvaron de escuchar esa horrible canción otra vez-.

-Será mejor que se vaya alcaldesa-dijo Rainbow Dash-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la supervillana-.

-Eh ¿segura?-preguntó Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

-Está bien, ponis, les deseo suerte-dijo la Alcaldesa Mare yéndose del Bosque Everfree.

Las ponis se reunieron con Twilight y Rarity para contener a Melen-íaca, pero ella era fuerte. Con sus cabellos, ella agarró a las 6 ponis.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio-No hay forma que ustedes 6 puedan detenerme-.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Melen-íaca-dijo una voz conocida por las ponis.

Las ponis lo vieron.

-¡Spike!-gritaron las ponis

En efecto, era Spike con su traje de Hum Drum, llevaba consigo unos cristales de diferentes colores.

-Es hora que las Power Ponis regresen-dijo Spike.

Lanzó los cristales hacia sus amigas. Estos mismos quemaron un poco el cabello de Melen-íaca.

-¡Ahhh, no!-gritó Melen-íaca.

En eso, los cristales se pegaron a las ponis. Comenzaron a transformarse en las Power Ponis. Twilight en el Gran Cuerno Enmascarado, Rarity en Radiante, Rainbow Dash en Zapp, Pinkie en Casco-Veloz, Applejack en Yegua-villosa y Fluttershy en Montura Furiosa. Se reunieron con Spike y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Adelante Power Ponis-dijo Spike.

Así fue como empezaron a combatir. Pinkie Pie usó su supervelocidad para atacar a Melen-íaca. Twilight usó su cuerno para lanzar un rayo helado hacia los cabellos que usaba como soporte. Rainbow Dash uso su collar para aparecer nubes con truenos y luego salió un tornado que hizo que Melen-íaca diera vueltas hasta que cayó al piso. Rarity usó su magia para aparecer casco que usó para golpear a la supervillana. Applejack usó su lazo para poder amarrar a Melen-íaca y luego la lanzó al piso.

-Fluttershy, te toca-dijo Spike.

-Pero no estoy enojada lo suficiente-dijo Fluttershy.

Melen-íaca vio una mariquita que la molestaba y uso uno de sus cabellos para apartarla. Lo notó Fluttershy.

-¿Apartaste a una pobre mariquita…? ¿De esa….? ¡¿MANERA?!-gritó Fluttershy.

Comenzaron sus ojos a ponerse rojos y le salió una vena en el cuello. Comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, y parte de sus ropas se quebrajaron hasta que era toda musculosa.

-¡AARRRGGGG!-gritó Fluttershy.

Agarró a Melen-íaca y Spike tomó su historieta.

-Arrojala aquí-dijo Spike.

-¡AAAAAAAARRGGGG!-gritó Fluttershy.

Ella lanzó a Melen-íaca hacia Spike quien esta cayó al libro de historietas.

-No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Melen-íaca mientras era absorbida por la historieta.

Para estar seguro, Spike lo revisó y la vio de nuevo en la portada.

-Lo logramos-dijo Spike.

Las ponis celebraron. Fue cuando Spike usó un aparato para que los cristales pegados a sus amigas salieran transformándolas de nuevo a sus formas originales.

-¿De dónde conseguiste los superpoderes, Spike?-preguntó Twilight.

-Las Power Ponis originales-dijo Spike-Les dije que Melen-íaca estaba en mi mundo y me dieron este cristal que contenían sus poderes. También nuestros disfraces-.

Spike tambien se sacó su cristal y su ropa de Hum Drum se esfumó. Puso de nuevo su cristal en el grande y lo arrojó al libro de historietas donde entró.

-Bueno, detuvimos a Melen-íaca por segunda vez-dijo Rainbow Dash-A eso llamo ser genial-.

-Sí, sobre todo tu rabia, Fluttershy-dijo Applejack-

-AY, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Fluttershy un poco avergonzada.

-Que veloz me sentí-dijo Pinkie Pie-Más veloz que la vez que hice unos pasteles de fiesta enormes-.

-El traje seguía siendo fuera de lugar, pero lo que hice con mi cuerno fue…radiante-dijo Rarity.

-Bueno, Spike-dijo Twilight-Creo que ya aprendiste la lección.

-Sí, no vuelo a agarrar cosas sin preguntar-dijo Spike.

-Exacto-dijo Twilight.

-Que bueno que terminara-dijo Spike, pero luego vio algo escrito detrás de su historieta-"Para participar en esta aventura, Melen-íaca y sus secuaces tienes volver a enfrentar"-.

Y la historieta brilló otra vez.

-Oh no-dijo Spike.

Una vez más, Spike y las ponis fueron tragafos a la historieta. Terminaron en el techo de un edificio de Potrópolis y Melen-iaca estaba suelta otra vez. Todos quedaron con cara de 0_0, luego Twilight y Spike cambiaron cara de **-_-.**

-Spike-dijo Twilight un poco seria.

-¿Sí, Twilight?-preguntó Spike tambien serio.

-Creo que la lección sería que no vuelvas a comprar otra historieta de las Power Ponis-dijo Twilight.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Spike al final al ver el problema que ahora tenían que resolver.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 18: "Misión: Fiesta rocosa"**

" _ **Pinkie Pie decide hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a su hermana Maud, pero para que tenga éxito requerirá la ayuda de su amigo y rival fiestero Cheese Sandwich".**_


	18. Misión: Fiesta rocosa

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville, Lyra y Bon Bon estaban juntas en la cafetería, Derpy entregando sobres, Amethyst Star caminado al lado de Dinky. Button Smash en el parque. Todos los ponis haciendo sus actividades. Mientras, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner porque Pinkie Pie les pidió que fueran. Cuando llegaron, vieron al Sr y Sra. Cake con sus bebés atrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, Sr. y Sra. Cake-dijo Twilight.

-Buenos días, Twilight-dijo el Sr. Cake.

-¿Está Pinkie Pie?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, está arriba, en su habitación-dijo la Sra. Cake.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight.

Las ponis subieron al segundo piso de Sugar Cube Corner y Twilight tocó la puerta.

-¿Pinkie?-preguntó Twilight.

La puerta se abrió, pero Pinkie Pie solo sacó su cabeza.

-Oh, amigas-dijo Pinkie Pie-Ya llegaron, qué bien-.

Pinkie Pie miró de nuevo su habitación y puso una cara de preocupación.

-Está algo desordenada, pero pueden pasar, jejejeje-dijo y rio Pinkie de manera nerviosa.

-Vamos, no creo que lo esté tanto-dijo Twilight.

Entraron y vieron que, en realidad, la habitación estaba desordenada. Papeles por un lado, serpentinas por otro, rocas de colores, más que todo grises, globos blancos, grises y negros. Era un desastre nivel Pinkie Pie mezclado con Rarity.

-Bien, tal vez me equivoqué-dijo Twilight al ver la habitación.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me p_ _reguntaba que era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Mission: Rocky party"

("Misión: Fiesta Rocosa")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Las ponis vieron con detenimiento el desastre que había en el cuarto de Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie Pie-dijo Rarity-El desorden no es un buen acompañante. Al menos no el desorden no organizado. Te puedo dar unos consejos-.

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose a Rarity con los ojos bien abiertos-Hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo. Debo planearlo todo-.

-¿Planear qué?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Maud-dijo Pinkie-Ella va a venir a Ponyville y tengo que hacerle la mejor fiesta de todas-.

-Conociendo a Maud-dijo Rainbow Dash-Creo que solo un para rocas más su pequeña Roca estará bien-.

-No solo rocas comunes-dijo Pinkie Pie-En sus fiestas, siempre le pongo rocas de colores para que se sienta contenta. Además, los globos deben ser del color de las rocas, no importa qué-.

-Pinkie, tranquilízate-dijo Applejack calmándola-No te había visto tan tensa desde la fiesta de los yaks-.

-Sí, pero esta tiene que ser perfecta-dijo Pinkie Pie-No puedo darme el lujo de buscar cosas de fiesta sabiendo que Maud llegará pronto-.

-Pinkie, está bien-dijo Twilight-Te ayudaremos a organizar la fiesta de Maud.

-Bien-dijo Pinkie Pie-Aquí está el registro sobre que le gusta a Maud.

Twilight y las demás lo vieron, pero se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Ehmm-dijo Fluttershy-Solo hay 2 cosas que le gustan: Rocas y sopa de rocas.

-Exacto-dijo Pinkie Pie-Por eso tiene que haber varios de esos en la fiesta. Escuchen, la fiesta será en el parque. Así que hay que llevarlo todo para allá.

-No hay problema-dijo Rainbow Dash-Yo me encargo de eso-.

Rainbow Dash llevó los globos grises y las rocas al parque. Puso listones grises, rocas por un lado y varias sopas de rocas. Las ponis fueron con ella y Pinkie Pie observó todo.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No está mal-dijo Pinkie Pie-Pero aun así no es suficiente y Maud ya va a llegar- Necesito más tiempo-.

-¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarte?-preguntó Applejack.

-Ustedes pueden recibir a Maud en la estación-dijo Pinkie Pie-Pero para esto necesitaré la ayuda de otro poni fiestero, ¿Dónde encontraré uno?-.

En eso apareció un cartero.

-Paquete para Pinkie Pie-dijo el cartero.

Las ponis vieron que era una caja de regalo enorme, donde podía caber un poni. Pinkie Pie firmó el papel y el cartero se fue, dejando a las amigas con el regalo gigante.

-¿De quién será?-preguntó Twilight.

-No lo sé-dijo Applejack-Aquí hay una nota-.

Fueron a revisarla.

-"Toca 3 veces"-dijo Rarity leyendo la nota-¿Por qué tocar 3 veces?-.

-Puede ser divertido-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Así Pinkie Pie tocó 3 veces. No pasó nada al principio, pero luego el regalo comenzó a vibrar Luego comenzó a saltar alocadamente hasta que se abrió solo y salió un poni de color naranja-amarillo con una melena como la de Pinkie Pie, pero era marrón. Tenía la cutie mark de un sándwich de queso.

-¿Alguien llamó a un fiestero?-preguntó Cheese Sándwich.

-¡Cheese Sándwich!-gritó Pinkie Pie de la emoción.

Fue a él y lo abrazó.

-¡Pinkie Pie!-gritó igual de emoción-Me alegra verte, también-.

-¿Qué te trae de vuelta a Ponyville?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-Detecté un disturbio en la fuerza fiestera que me trajo hasta aquí-dijo Cheese Sándwich-Supongo que viene de ti-.

-De hecho, sí-dijo Pinkie Pie-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Maud. Va a venir dentro de poco, mis amigas van a entretenerla un momento hasta que logré tener la fiesta perfecta. La verdad, necesito ayuda-.

-Pues no hay problema-dijo Cheese Sándwich sacando su sombrero-Cheese Sándwich a tu servicio-.

-Excelente-dijo Pinkie Pie-Más planes de fiesta, el doble de diversión-.

-Eh, ¿Pinkie?-preguntó Twilight-¿Qué hacemos nosotras?-.

-Por favor, vayan a la estación de tren a recibir a Maud-dijo Pinkie Pie-Cheese Sándwich y yo nos encargamos de la fiesta-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Twilight-Vamos chicas-.

Twilight y sus amigas galoparon hacia la estación de tren dejando a Pinkie Pie y a Cheese Sándwich con los preparativos. Llegaron a la estación de tren y de él, bajo la hermana de Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie, con su mismo traje y su mirada tranquila.

-Hola Maud, feliz cumpleaños-dijo Twilight alegremente.

-Gracias, Twilight-dijo Maud con su voz tranquila y sin emoción.

Las ponis habían olvidado lo difícil que era congeniar con Maud.

-Y bueno, ¿cómo has estado, Maud?-preguntó Rarity.

-Bien, en realidad-dijo Maud-Mis estudios sobre las rocas me han llevado a una conclusión importante-.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Applejack.

-Que una roca seguria siendo roca-dijo Maud.

-Oh, bueno, qué conclusión-dijo Applejack.

-Sí-dijo Maud-¿Y Pinkie Pie?-.

-Oh, ella está resolviendo unos problemas de fiesta de otra poni-dijo va a tardar. Mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si paseamos?-.

-Está bien-dijo Maud

Las ponis se fueron lo más lejos del parque donde Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich preparaban la fiesta. Todo iba bien. Las serpentinas estaban bien puestas, en las mesas había adornos de rocas. A los costados había rocas de colores y un pastel de chocolate adornado con caramelos en forma de rocas.

-Todo parece estar yendo bien-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

-Pero aun falta una cosa-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Cheese Sandwich.

-El regalo de Maud-dijo Pinkie Pie-Lo que ella siempre quiso: La roca de bronce-.

-¿La roca de bronce?-preguntó Cheese Sándwich.

-Es una roca muy rara-dijo Maud-En casa, ella tiene una gran colección de rocas, desde que eramos pequeñas. Sin embargo, nunca pudo encontrar la roca de bronce. Es la última para su colección. Por eso voy a encontrarla-.

-No te ofendas, amiga fiestera, pero si ella no pudo encontrarla, ¿cómo lo harás?-preguntó Cheese Sándwich.

-Sé que la encontraré-dijo Pinkie optimista-La familia Pie tiene un talento para las rocas-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Cheese Sándwich-Entonces, también voy. Ya todo está listo, solo hay que ir por el regalo-.

Fue donde Cheese Sándwich sacó de su gorro un monociclo y dos cascos.

-Sube, Pinkie-dijo Cheese Sándwich poniéndose su casco y dándole el otro a Pinkie Pie-Emprenderemos un viaje a lo desconocido para encontrar el regalo de tu hermana-.

Pinkie Pie se subió detrás de Cheese Sándwich.

-¡Yupi!-gritó Pinkie Pie de la emoción-Andando, Sándwich-.

Cheese Sándwich usó sus pedales para arrancar y entraron al bosque a buscar la roca de bronce.

(Canción)

 _Pinkie Pie: Hoy es día especial_

 _Ya que mi hermana no tiene igual_

 _Lo que más quiere_

 _Ojalá encontrar pudiere_

Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich seguían en el monociclo buscando la roca de bronce por todo el mar de rocas que había.

 _Pinkie Pie: Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo encontrarte_

 _Así a mi hermana haré feliz_

 _Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo encontrarte_

 _Si implica traerte en mi boca_

No solo Pinkie Pie estaba buscando, sino también Cheese Sándwich.

 _Cheese Sándwich: Miro y miro_

 _Pero no te encuentro_

 _El regalo de su hermana_

 _En alguna parte debe estar._

 _Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich: Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo encontrarte_

 _Así a mi hermana haré feliz_

Mientras, en Ponyville, las ponis hacían todo para distraer a Maud.

 _Twilight: Por más que queremos congeniar_

 _La verdad queremos parar._

 _Fluttershy: Nos agrada Maud_

 _Pero es difícil charlar._

 _Rainbow Dash: Rocas y rocas habla_

 _Para ya_

 _Que me vuelvo loca_

 _Applejack: Hay que seguir poe el bien de Pinkie Pie_

 _Si quiere tener éxito_

 _A Maud hay que distraer_

 _Rarity: Lo sabemos_

 _Pero esto es_

 _Un tormento que no puede seguir_

De vuelta con Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich.

 _Pinkie Pie: Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo encontrarte_

 _Así a mi hermana haré feliz_

 _Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo encontrarte_

 _Si implica traerte en mi boca_

Ahora todos (excepto Maud).

 _Todos (excepto Maud): Roca, roca_

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Debo (Debe) encontrarte_

 _Así a mi (su) hermana haré (hará) feliz_

Maud dijo algo, pero si cantarlo.

Maud: ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?

(Fin de la canción)

Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sándwich recorrieron todo el Bosque Everfree, incluso más allá (Hasta Pink, donde hay más rocas, pero nada.

-No hay regalo, Pinkie-dijo Cheese Sándwich-Hemos recorrido todo y no hay nada-.

Pinkie Pie estaba desanimada, sin embargo, notó un brillo cerca de una cueva.

-Cheese Sándwich-dijo Pinkie Pie-Dirígete a esa cueva-.

Cheese Sándwich movió su monociclo y fue hacia la cueva. Pinkie Pie se acercó a ver con detenimiento qué era y se emoción.

-Es esta-dijo PInkie Pie-Es la roca de bronce. Por fin la encontramos-.

-Sí, el regalo de Maud Pie está listo-dijo Cheese Sándwich.

Pinkie Pie guardó la roca de bronce en un bolso que tenía.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Pinkie Pie.

En eso escucharon un rugido.

-Dime que fue tu estomago-dijo Pinkie Pie un poco nerviosa.

-Pensé que era el tuyo ya que querías pastel-dijo Cheese Sándwich nervioso también.

Dentro de la cueva, apareció una…

-¡MANTÍCORA!-gritaron ambos.

Cheese Sándwich subió a su monociclo y Pinkie Pie atrás.

-¡Vamos, Cheese Sándwich!-gritó Pinkie Pie-¡A Equestria y más allá! (si entienden la referencia)-.

Cheese Sándwich pedaleó lo más fuerte que pudo para que pudieran alejarse de la Mantícora. Manejó a toda velocidad, pero la Mantícora los seguía.

-Como quisiera que Fluttershy estuviera aquí-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Manejó Cheese Sándwich todo lo que pudo para perder a la Manticora.

-No puedo perderlo-dijo Cheese Sándwich.

-Debe haber un modo-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Cheese Sandwich notó unas rocas que estaban a punto de caerse si les dabas un golpe.

-Hay que golpear esas rocas con algo-dijo Cheese Sándwich-Ahora que lo pienso…no tenemos nada.

-De hecho, sí-dijo Pinkie Pie, pero desanimada porque sabía que era lo que tenía.

-Es el regalo de tu hermana-dijo Cheese Sándwich.

-Pero debo estar allá para celebrar su cumpleaños-dijo Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie tuvo que usar la roca de bronce como proyectil para poder hacer caer las rocas y bloquear el camino de la Mantícora. Lo hizo y funcionó. Con el camino bloqueado, la manticora perdió interés en seguirlos. Se detuvieron y vieron el bloque de rocas. Pinkie Pie estaba con la mirada triste.

-Lo siento, Pinkie-dijo Cheese Sándwich tratando de consolar a su amiga rival-

-Pensé que lo lograría-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Sabes, Pinkie-dijo Cheese Sándwich-No hay mejor regalo para un familiar que estar con su familia-.

Pinkie Pie sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo Pinkie Pie, pero vio una roca común y la agarró-Al menos servirá como regalo-.

Subieron al monociclo con regreso a Ponyville. Finalmente, llegaron y vieron a sus amigas distrayendo a Maud. Pinkie se escondió en unos arbustos y luego les hizo señas a sus amigas para que fueran al parque.

-Oye, Maud-dijo Twilight-Creo que a Roca le gustaría estar en el parque-.

-Está bien, Twilight-dijo Maud.

Se dirigieron al parque cuando Pinkie Pie apareció del arbusto junto con Cheese Sándwich.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron ambos.

Maud seguía con su mirada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maud!-exclamó Pinkie Pie abrazando a su hermana.

-Gracias, Pinkie Pie-dijo Maud-Me siento muy feliz por la sorpresa-.

-Sí que se nota ¿no?-susurró Rainbow Dash a Applejack.

-Espero que lo disfurtes-dijo Pinkie Pie, pero su voz era de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Pinkie Pie?-preguntó Maud con cara de preocupación por su hermana.

-Es que…-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Teníamos un regalo perfecto para ti, Maud-habló Cheese Sandwich- Encotramos una roca de bronce. Pinkie me dijo que era la última que te faltaba, pero tuvimos que escapar de una Mantícora y lo usamos para poder hacer caer unas rocas y que no nos siguiera-.

-Ya veo-dijo Maud sin expresión.

-Lo siento, Maud-dijo Pinkie.

-Pinkie Pie, lo que me da gusto en esta fiesta es que estes bien-dijo Maud-No podría pedir un regalo mejor que estar con mi hermana favorita-.

Pinkie Pie sonrió.

-Me alegro, Maud-dijo Pinkie Pie-Por cierto, agarré esta roca. Tal vez no sea la de bronce, pero es tu regalo-.

Maud lo recibió. La examinó y puso una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-No es una roca común-dijo Maud-Está cubierta de tierra-.

Maud limpió la roca y se sorprendió. Puso por primera vez una cara de sorprendida (tal vez en toda su vida, o en la serie, o en este fic).

.Es una roca de bronce-dijo Maud.

-¡¿UNA ROCA DE BRONCE?!-exclamaron ambos Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Maud-Después de todo la encontraste-.

-Sí, lo hice-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo a lo grande-LO HICE, LO HICE.

-Creo que es hora de celebrar-dijo Cheese Sandwich.

Así la fiesta comenzó y todos (excepto Maud) rieron y sonrieron. Pero según Pinkie Pie, se podía notar la felicidad de Maud por la fiesta y por la roca de bronce.

Cheese Sándwich se apartó de todos, pero Pinkie Pie lo alcanzó.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Pinkie Pie

-Sí-dijo Cheese Sandwich-El balance de las fiestas fue restaurado. Sin embargo aún hay más fiesta que arreglar-.

-Cuídate, amigo fiestero-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Tú, también, amiga fiestera-dijo Cheese Sándwich poniéndose su sombrero y yéndose de Ponyville como el llanero solitario.

Pinkie Pie sonrió y volvió con su hermana para continuar celebrando su cumpleaños a compañía de ella y sus amigas.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 19: "Cambio de vida"**

" _ **El mapa Cutie llama a Twilight y a Applejack al Reino de los cambiantes para resolver un problema de amistad con la ayuda de Starlight y Thorax".**_

 **PROXIMOS EPISODIOS CONFIRMADOS NOMBRES.**

 **EPISODIO 20 – "La primera amistad"**

 **EPISODIO 21 – "El poni, el burro y el grifo"**

 **EPISODIO 22 – "El desafío"**

 **EPISODIO 23 – "Pequeñas y poderosas"**

 **EPISODIO 24 – TBA**

 **EPISODIO 25 – TBA**

 **EPISODIO 26 - TBA**


	19. Cambio de vida

A horas casi de atardecer, en el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight, Spike, Starlight y las ponis estaban reunidos en el Mapa Cutie, cuando de pronto las Cutie Marks de Twilight y Applejack comenzaron a brillar.

-Parece que nos necesitan-dijo Twilight-Veamos en dónde es-.

Miraron el mapa y vieron que apuntaba a un lugar conocido para todos.

-¿El Reino de los Cambiantes?-preguntó Applejack-Vaya, esto sí es nuevo-.

-Al menos Thorax es el nuevo líder-dijo Twilight-No habrá problemas al ayudar a los cambiantes con asuntos de amistad-.

-Bueno, espero que su nueva forma influya también en su personalidad-dijo Rarity.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo Fluttershy

-Uy, sería bueno hacer fiestas con los cambiantes-dijo Pinkie sacando de la nada una lista de fiestas.

-Pero vemos si son voladores expertos como yo-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Ojala pudiera ir para ver a Thorax-dijo Spike-Pero tengo que leer nuevas historietas, claro que diferentes a la de las Power Ponis-.

Twilight se rio, luego vio a Starlight y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Starlight, quisiera que nos acompañaras-dijo Twilight.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué, Twilight?-preguntó Starlight.

-Bueno, el Reino Cambiante está agradecido contigo y además, es parte de tus lecciones de amistad, ver un problema para poder resolverlo-dijo Twilight.

-Mmmm-pensó Starlight-Está bien. Sería bueno ver a Thorax-.

-Bueno, Applejack, Starlight, nos vamos al Reino Cambiante-dijo Twilight.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Change of life"

("Cambio de vida")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

El globo aerostático aterrizó cerca del Reino Cambiante. Las ponis quedaron impresionados. El Reino Cambiante no era ya gris o sin vida. Los arboles parecían tener ya hojas, había más vegetación y las Colmena era de color blanca.

-Wow-dijo Starlight-Luce mejor que la última vez que estuvimos aquí-.

-Así parece-dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, al menos no me siento nerviosa el estar aquí-dijo Applejack.

-Vamos, chicas-dijo Twilight.

Las ponis caminaron hasta que llegaron a la Colmena, vieron a 2 guardias cambiantes. Sus uniformes eran verdes oscuros, en vez de los azules oscuros. No llevaban colmillos los cascos. AL ver a las ponis saludaron.

-Princesa Twilight, Starlight, Applejack-dijo el 1er guardia-Bienvenidas-.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?-preguntó el 2do guardia.

-Bueno, el Mapa Cutie nos trajo acá porque parece que hay un problema de amistad que tenemos que resolver-dijo Twilight.

-¿Problema de amistad?-preguntó el 1er guardia-Supongo que eso puede ser posible ahora-.

-¿Saben dónde está Thorax?-preguntó Starlight

-Sí-dijo el 1er guardia-Está adentro, en sala principal.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight.

Los guardias dejaron pasar a las ponis y al entrar por un de los huecos, no cambiaban como antes. Eran fijos, cosa que Starlight se alegró ya que era fácil de perderse antes. Se encontraron con algunos cambiantes y estos los saludaron.

-Qué bueno que nos saludan en vez de intentar atacarnos-dijo Applejack.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Twilight.

Finalmente, vieron a Thorax, quien estaba conversaba con otros cambiantes.

-Hola, Thorax-dijo Twilight alegre.

Thorax las vio y fue hacia ellas.

-Twilight,Applejack, Starlight-dijo feliz el cambiante-Qué sorpresa, ¿Cómo están?-.

-Bien, hasta ahora no ha habido problemas serios-dijo Twilight-Veo que han reconstruido el Reino Cambiante-.

-Sí-dijo Thorax-Luce mejor que la última vez. Me hubiera avisado que vendrían, así podríamos darles algo-.

-De hecho, esto tambien fue sorpresa para nosotras-dijo Applejack.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Thorax.

-El Mapa Cutie nos llamó para resolver un problema de amistad que estaba ocurriendo aquí-dijo Twilight-Es la primera vez que involucra a los cambiantes-.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Thorax-Entonces será mejor ayudarles a buscar el problema-.

-Nos sería útil, gracias-dijo Twilight.

Por el Reino Cambiante buscaron un problema de amistad, pero por lo que parecía no había nada. Los cambiantes parecían estar felices y conversaban entre ellos. De hecho, algunos ayudaban a las ponis diciendo que no tenían problemas. Incluso Thorax preguntó, pero nada. Luego de toda una exploración por el Reino Cambiante, no había nada que resolver.

-Parece que no hay nada-dijo Twilight.

-Pero entonces por qué el mapa nos envió aquí-dijo Applejack.

-No lo sé-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, Starlight escuchó murmullos.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó Starlight-Creo que viene de allá fuera-.

Twilight, Applejack, Starlight y Thorax fueron a ver por uno de los huecos y vieron a los 2 guardias que los recibieron, parecían discutir.

-Parece que ya encontramos el problema de amistad-dijo Twilight-Vamos abajo-.

Los 4 salieron a ver a los guardias y seguían discutiendo.

-Aracno, Scarabox, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Thorax

Así se llamaban los guardias. Uno era amarillo y otro era verde (Aracno y Scarbox, respectivamente).

-Disculpe, señor-dijo Aracno-Es solo que este cambiante no sabe cómo cuidar una entrada-.

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Scarabox-Lo he hecho siempre así. Eres tú, en quien está mal. Como en muchas cosas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear, acaso?-preguntó desafiante Acacno.

-Eso quisiera-dijo desafiante Scarabox.

-Bien, es suficiente-dijo Thorax usando su magia para apartar a los dos cambiantes.

-Vaya, esto parece serio-dijo Starlight.

-Será mejor resolverlo-dijo Twilight.

Twilight se acercó a los 2 soldados cambiantes.

-De acuerdo, cambiantes-dijo Twilight-No hay necesidad de violencia-.

Los cambiantes la miraron.

-Sé que podemos resolver esto juntos-dijo Twilight.

-Olvídelo, princesa-dijo Scarabox-No voy a hablar con ese perezoso-.

-¿Me llamaste "perezoso", obsesivo?-preguntó Aracno sarcásticamente.

Se gruñeron.

-Ok, ok-dijo Twilight para calmar la situación-Será mejor separarlos-.

-Buena idea-dijo Applejack-Yo hablaré con Aracno-.

-Bien, yo con Scarabox-dijo Twilight.

-Starlight, puedo mostrarte el Reino Cambiante-dijo Thorax-Para que veas como ha cambiado. Jaja ¿entiendes, "cambiado"?-.

-Sí, entendí-dijo Starlight, pero no le dio risa la broma.

-Nos encontramos acá en una hora-dijo Twilight.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los 3.

Así se separaron. Twilight fue a hablar con Scarabox y Applejack con Aracno en lugares diferentes.

-Bueno, Scarabox, dime ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué pelean tanto?-preguntó Twilight.

-Es que hay veces que no soporto a Aracno-dijo Scarabox.

Mientras, con Applejack.

-¿Por qué peleas con Scarabox?-preguntó Applejack.

-A veces no lo aguanto-dijo Aracno-

Con Twilight y Scarabox.

-Suele ser simple, no ve el Reino Cambiante completo, solo le importa una pequeña facción y cree que si eso no funciona, todo ya no sirve-dijo Scarabox

Con Applejack y Aracno.

-Está obsesionado con la vigilancia-dijo Aracno-Nunca para de hablar de esto es así, hay estar viendo cada detalle, es bueno repasar pero él parece que no piensa en otra cosa-.

Con Twilight y Scarabox.

-A veces siento que es más fácil hablar con otros cambiantes que con él-dijo Scarabox.

-Vaya, creo que te entiendo-dijo Twilight-A veces Applejack piensa que su granja es más importante. Sé que es de la familia, pero no lo es todo, hay más que hacer-.

-Exacto-dijo Scarabox.

Con Applejack y Aracno.

-Creo que sé de qué hablas-dijo Applejack-A veces Twilight se obsesiona con los libros e irrita a veces. Solo hablar de esto dice, hay que seguir esto-.

Con Twilight y Scarabox.

-Sería tan difícil que dejara eso un rato y se concentrará en otra cosa-dijo Twilight.

-Suele pasar con Aracno-dijo Scarabox.

Con Applejack y Aracno.

-Un libro no lo es todo-dijo Applejack-A veces tienes que seguir tus instintos en vez del cerebro. No todo está escrito-.

-Exacto, no hay que seguir todo al pie de la letra-dijo Aracno.

-Sí, creo que no deberías juntarte con él-dijeron Twilight y Applejack al mismo tiempo.

Pasado la hora, Twilight, Scarabox, Applejack, Aracno, Thorax y Starlight se reunieron. Las 2 ponis fueron con Starlight y Thorax, dejando a los 2 cambiantes sin que se hablaban.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Thorax-Supieron por qué están molestos-.

-Sí-dijo Twilight-Scarabox dice que Aracno es de simple vista-.

-Arcano dice que Scarabox es demasiado obsesivo-.

-Y tiene razón-dijeron ambas.

Esto sorprendió a las 2, incluso a Thorax y Starlight.

-Espera-dijeron otra vez ambas-¿De quién hablas?-.

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Applejack.

-De Aracno-dijo Twilight.

-No, no, Scarabox es el equivocado-dijo Applejack.

-No, es Aracno-dijo Twilight-Solo se enfoca en una cosa-.

-Scarabox es demasiado obsesivo-dijo Applejack.

-Al menos no se la pasa haciendo una cosa como cierto poni granjera que conozco-dijo Twilight molesta.

-Al menos Aracno no se obsesiona con los libros como cierta princesa poni-dijo Applejack molesta.

Thorax y Starlight tenían mirada de preocupación.

-¿Eh, chicas?-preguntó Thorax-¿Por qué mejor no se calman?-.

-Recuerden, tienen ayudar a esos cambiantes-dijo Starlight recordándoles la situación.

-No voy a hacerlo con una solo centrada en granja-dijo Twilight yéndose para un camino.

-Ni yo con esa loca de los libros-dijo Applejack yéndose para el otro lado.

Así las 2 ponis se retiraron, igual que los 2 cambiantes, dejando a Thorax y Starlight confundidos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Thorax con la boca abierta.

-Parece que la pelea de 2 se volvió una pelea de 4-dijo Starlight.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Thorax-Se supone que ellas tienen que resolver el problema de amistad, pero están peleadas-.

-Entonces-dijo Starlight-Tendremos que reconciliarlas, primero-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Thorax.

Fue cuando Starlight fue con Twilight y Thorax fue con Applejack.

-Twilight, Appklejack quiere disculparse y dice que tienes razón-dijo Starlight.

Mientras, con Thorax.

-Applejacik, Twilight quiere disculparse y dice que tienes razón-dijo Thorax.

Fue cuando ambas fueron de vuelta al lugar de encuentro y se vieron.

-Acepto tus disculpas-dijeron ambas.

Eso sorprendió a las 2.

-¿Qué? Yo no me estoy disculpando. Tú sí. Basta-dijeron ambas molestas.

-De hecho, ninguna-dijo Thorax.

-Nosotras las trajimos-dijo Starlight.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Applejack.

-Para que olviden todo esto y puedan resolver el problema de Aracno y Scarabox-dijo Starlight.

-No tengo nada que resolver con ella-dijo Twilight.

-Ni yo-dijo Applejack.

-Chicas, ¿olvidaron por qué son amigas?-preguntó Starlight.

Se miraron.

-Son amigas porque a pesar que cada una tiene sus maneras de actuar, se complementan. Cada una aprende de la otra y eso las une. Por eso siempre se apoyan a pesar que no estén de acuerdo siempre, pero igual se estiman y aprecian-dijo Starlight.

Eso puso ojos llorosos a las ponis. Se miraron y se abrazaron.

-Siento haberte dicho que te importa más la granja que nosotras-dijo Twlight.

-Siento haberte dicho que eras una loca obsesionada de los libros-dijo Applejack.

-Es tu labor y debes cumplirla-dijo Twilight.

-Es tu pasatiempo y lo respeto-dijo Applejack con honestidad.

Miraron a Starlight y Thorax.

-Gracias a ambos-dijo Twilight-Starlight, has progresado muy bien-.

-Vamos, Twilight-dijo Applejack-Hay un problema de amistad que resolver-.

Las ponis fueron a con los 2 cambiantes mientras sus 2 amigos los observaban felices.

-Te inventaste todo eso, ¿verdad?-preguntó Thorax.

-Claro-dijo Starlight.

Las 2 ponis llegaron con los 2 cambiantes que empezaron a discutir.

-Soldados, dejen de pelear entre ustedes-dijo Twilight.

-Princesa, dígale a Aracno que tengo razón-dijo Scarabox.

-Applejack, dile a Scarabox que yo tengo razón-dijo Aracno.

-Ninguno tiene razón-dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué dijeron ambos?-preguntaron ambos.

-Scarabox, Aracno podrá ser un poco enfocado en una cosa a veces, pero si lo fuera siempre, no le importaría estar o no con su amigo que eres tú-dijo Tiwlight

-Aracno, Scarabox podrá ser algo obsesivo, pero le importa mucho la seguridad porque quiere que todo esté bien para pasarla tranquilo al lado de su amigo que eres tú-dijo Applejack.

Los cambiantes se miraron.

-No importa los defectos que tengan-dijo Twilight-Son amigos y deben respetarlos para que no se lastimen entre ustedes.

Los cambiantes se pusieron triste.

-Supongo que sí-dijo Scarabox.

-Sí-dijo Aracno.

-Tal vez me moleste un poco tu solo enfoque, pero lo haces para pensar en un solo lugar para que podamos hablar-dijo Scarabox.

-Tal vez la obsesión tuya por la seguridad es única y algo irritante, pero lo haces para que estemos bien-dijo Aracno-

Parecian que iban a llorar, se abrazaron.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos abrazados y llorando.

Finalmente, se dejaron de abrazar y volvieron a recuperar su amistad. Fue cuando las Cutie Marks de ambas ponis comenzaron a brillar simbolizando que la misión fue cumplida.

-Lo logramos-dijo Applejack.

-De no ser por Starlight y Thorax, no lo hubiéramos conseguido-dijo Twilight.

De vuelta a las afueras del Reino Cambiante, Twilight, Applejack y Starlight se despedían de Thorax, Scarabox y Aracno.

-Gracias por su ayuda, amigas-dijo Thorax-Cuando sea, son bienvenidas-.

-Sería un placer, Thorax-dijo Twilight-Cuídense, Scarabox y Aracno-.

-Ustedes también, princesa-dijo Scarabox.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Aracno.

-No hay por qué-dijo Applejack.

-Adiós-dijeron las ponis.

-Adiós-dijeron los cambiantes.

Subieron, las ponis, al globo y se dirigieron de vuelta Ponyville. Cuando llegaron, ya era de noche y Applejack se despidió.

-Hasta mañana, amigas-dijo Applejack.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron ambas.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Spike ya estaba dormido. Las ponis tambien se iban a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, Starlight-dijo Twilight.

-Buenas noches, Twilight-dijo Starlight.

Starlight fue a su habitación y se durmió.

Pasaron una horas y Starlight comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. Parecía tener un sueño o una pesadilla.

Estaba sola en un lugar oscuro.

-¿Hola?-preguntó-¿Hay alguien?-.

En eso, una luz como un reflector iluminó una parte. Starlight miró y la luz daba a una mesa parecida a la de la biblioteca del castillo, notó un libro encima. Fue a verlo y lo reconoció.

-¿El diario de Starswirl?-se preguntó.

Recordaba el diario porque allí Starswirl escribió sobre su primera alumna: la misteriosa Princesa de la Armonía, Valkyria.

Sintió una especie de atracción al diario. Levantó su casco derecho y tocó el diario.

De pronto, tuvo una visión fugaz: Una figura oscura con ojos violetas (Knightshock para ustedes), un combate entre Starswirl y alguien que no podía ver. Luego vio así de rápido a un poni: era joven, de color azul claro y melena morado oscuro.

De pronto, despertó agitada. Trataba de recordar qué soñó, pero solo pasó a su mente el poni de su visión.

-¿Quién…?... ¿Quién era ese poni?-se preguntó.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 20: "La primera amistad"**

" _ **Twilight y sus amigas descubren otra pista sobre la Princesa Valkyria en el mismo castillo de Canterlot quien relaciona a la desconocida Princesa de la Armonía con otro poni además de Starswirl".**_


	20. La Primera Amistad

Twilight, Starlight, Spike y sus amigas estaban en la sala del Mapa Cutie haciendo sus actividades regulares cuando estaban reunidas: Twilight leía un libro, Spike una historieta, Rainbow Dash leía un libro de Daring Do, Pinkie Pie inflaba globos de fiesta, Fluttershy leía una revista de animales; Rarity, un catálogo de vestuarios; Applejack, una lista de compras para la granja y Starlight, algunos reportes que Twilight le había dado sobre sus lecciones pasadas con la Princesa Celestia.

-Ah, nada como un dia de relajo, ¿no creen?-preguntó Rarity.

-Sí-dijo Rainbow Dash-Sin problemas que resolver ni una llamada del mapa-.

-Lo bueno es pasar tiempo con ustedes-dijo Twilight mientras leía.

De pronto, Spike notó un brillo en la biblioteca.

-Eh, Twilight-dijo Spike-Parece que algo resplandece en la biblioteca-.

Las ponis vieron y sí había una luz. Se dirigieron hacia allá y entraron. Twilight notó que el brillo venía de una sección conocida para ella, porque sabía qué libro estaba allí.

-El diario de Starswirl-dijo Twilight.

Twilight usó su magia para sacarlo de su estante. El brillo provenía de adentro de sus páginas.

-¿Crees que sea otra señal de la Princesa Valkyria?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Eso parece-dijo Twilight-De otra forma, no brillaría-.

-Oh, tal vez sean luces de fiesta-dijo Pinkie Pie-Tal vez es el cumpleaños de la Princesa Valkyria y por eso brilla-.

-Eh, no lo creo, Pinkie-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué página es la que brilla?-preguntó Applejack-

-No es una página-dijo Twilight-Es la parte de la contraportada dentro del diario-.

Twilight abrió el diario para ver la contraportada de adentro y vio que había un grabado: Un reloj de arena. Ese grabado brillaba.

-¿Un reloj de arena brilla?-preguntó Rarity-Eso es nuevo, incluso para un libro antiguo-.

-Me pregunto qué significa-dijo Starlight.

Twilight examinó el grafico del reloj de arena y lo reconoció.

-Sé que es ese reloj-dijo Twilight-Es el mismo reloj de arena que está en los archivos de Starswirl en Canterlot-.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Spike.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Twilight-Amigos, nos vamos a Canterlot-.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The First Friendship"

("La Primera Amistad")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

El tren de la amistad llegó a Canterlot y las ponis y Spike bajaron. Antes de irse, Twilight le envió una carta a la Princesa Celesita sobre lo sucedido con el libro. Ella le escribió que enviaría unos guardias para llevarlas al castillo e investigarían juntas, así que Twilight llevó el diario en un bolso. Las ponis y Spike se encontraron con 2 guardias.

-Princesa Twilight, bienvenida de nuevo a Canterlot-dijo un guardia.

-Los llevaremos a Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna los recibirán adentro del castillo-dijo el 2do guardia.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, fueron al salón del trono donde se encontraron con las hermanas alicornio, hicieron reverencia.

-Me da gusto que vinieran-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Parece que otro indicio de la Princesa Valkyria ha sido revelado-.

-Sí, princesa-dijo Twilight sacando el libro y mostrando la grafico del reloj de arena que aun brillaba-Es un dibujo del reloj de arena que está en los archivos de Starwirl-.

-Entonces, será mejor no perder tiempo-dijo la Princesa Luna-Sea lo que signifique este suceso-.

Las princesas, Twilight, Spike y sus amigas fueron a la sección de Starswirl. La Princesa Celestia usó la llave para abrir la cerradura y entraron. Fueron al centro del ala donde estaba el reloj de arena.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, el dibujo del reloj brilla y es igual al que está aquí-dijo Twilight-No puede ser coincidencia-.

-Debe haber algo fuera de lo común en el reloj-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Vamos a buscar-dijo Twilight.

Así, las ponis y Spike revisaron cada parte del reloj a ver si algo era diferente. Cada detalle. No había nada extraño hasta que Spike notó un pedazo de madera del soporte del reloj estaba más al fondo que los demás. Pudo notar que había como un compartimiento, porque se notaba que la madera podía deslizarse.

-Aquí hay algo-dijo Spike.

Todas fueron hacia Spike.

-Parece que esta parte puede deslizarse-dijo Spike.

Spike usos sus manos para deslizar la madera y vio que había un una pared de madera, notó que había huecos, pero con forma de mariposa.

-Estos huecos tienen forma de mariposa-dijo Spike.

-¿Por qué tan detallado?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight miró el libro y vio las gemas azul verdosas con forma de mariposa.

-No son huecos cualesquiera-dijo Twilight-Son cerrojos…-.

Se acercó con el libro y al ponerlo con la portada en posición al revés donde las gemas con forma de mariposa encajaron con los huecos. Fue cuando el dibujo del reloj de arena de adentro dejó de brillar.

-…Y necesitan una llave-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, los soportes del reloj de arena se movieron hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Al terminar de moverse se abrió un compartimiento abajo del reloj donde había algunas páginas. Twilight los sacó. Estaban con polvo y telas de araña, pero logró limpiarlo.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó Starlight.

-Son notas de evaluación-dijo Twilight-Como las que yo daba-.

-Deben ser evaluaciones que Starswirl hizo a Valkyria-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Pinkie Pie tomó las notas y puso los ojos bien abiertos.

-Uy, parece que ella tuvo notas muchos a más altas que tú, Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Twilight usó su cuerno para volver a agarrar las notas, con cara de **-_-** para Pinkie Pie.

-Debo decir que tienes razón-dijo Twilight impactada y emocionada-Sobresalía en todo: Historia, matemáticas, física, magia, defensa…-.

Fue cuando notó algo en un examen de matemáticas, había un algo escrito arriba.

-Miren esto-dijo Twilight.

El escrito decía "Valkyria + Blue Bell" envuelto en un corazón.

-¿"Valkyria y Blue Bell"?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Awww-dijo Twilight-La Princesa Valkyria estaba enamorada-.

-Awwww-dijeron todas las ponis.

-Que cursi-dijo Spike.

-¿Enserio, Spike?-preguntó Twilight arqueando una ceja-¿Debo recordarte la muñeca de…?

-Shhh, Twilight-dijo Spike refiriéndose a su muñeca de Rarity.

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Veamos-dijo Twilight pasando las páginas.

Finalmente, noto una página que estaba escrita en ambas caras.

-Sí-dijo Twilight-Esto no es un examen-.

Twilight leyó lo que decía.

-¡Esto lo escribió la Princesa Valkyria!-gritó emocionada Twilight.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Starlight.

-Veamos-dijo Twilight empezando a leer-"Según Starswirl, hoy es el día de los Corazones y los Cascos. Normalmente, no celebro esas cosas, pero hoy va a cambiar. He hecho buenos amigos, sobre todo….Blue Bell (había un corazón alrededor de su nombre. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí, fue una historia bastante extraña al principio. Mi maestro me estaba evaluando a las afueras del pueblo y del castillo de la Princesa Platinum…."

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Starswirl y Valkyria estaban en el Cañón Galopante. Starswirl veía cómo Valkyria usaba sus hechizos. En esa época, Valkyria era adolescente. Los rayos azules verdosos que lanzaba a sus objetivos servían. Incluso transformó una roca en una manzana.

-Bien, suficiente Valkyria-dijo Starswirl.

-¿Lo hice bien?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Sí, pasaste-dijo Starswirl.

-¡Oh, sí!-gritó Valkyria de la emoción.

Pero esa emoción la hizo lanzar un rayo hacia un tumulto de rocas, que se cayeron en dirección a ellos.

-¡Valkyria, corre!-gritó Starswirl

Pero Valkyria no lo hizo, intento usar su magia para detener las rocas, funcionó, pero como eran bastantes, le costaba aun trabajo. Al final unas rocas cayeron, pero ella las esquivó. Finalmente paró, pero no encontró a su maestro.

-¿Maestro Starswirl?-preguntó Valkyria preocupada-¿Starswirl?-.

Fue cuando apareció.

-Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Cuando digo que corras, corre-.

-Ahhh, está bien-dijo aliviada Valkyria.

-Sí, gracias por tu preocupación-dijo Starswirl sarcásticamente.

-Vaya sarcasmo-dijo Valkyria.

-Será mejor regresar-dijo Starswirl.

Fueron hacia su carruaje, pero algunas rocas hicieron que una rueda se saliera.

-Oh bien-dijo Starswirl-Parece que tendremos que reparar el carruaje-.

-Ja, de eso yo me encargo-dijo Valkyria.

De pronto escucharon un gruñido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Pensé que era tu estómago-dijo Starswirl.

De pronto, salió una hidra del derrumbe. Soltó un rugido.

-Qué oportuno-dijo Valkyria sarcásticamente.

La hidra se enfocó en Valkyria y fue tras ella. Ella usó sus alas para poder escapar, mientras Starswirl, revisaba la rueda.

-Sabe, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda-dijo Valkyria.

-¿No decías que te encargarías? Además, lo haces bien. Pareces agradarle-dijo Starswirl viendo la rueda.

-¿Sí? Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo-respondió Valkyria esquivando a la hidra mientras está trataba de agarrarla con una de sus cabezas.

Seguía esquivándola.

-Esto no es divertido como luce-dijo Valkyria-Pensé que las hidras vivían en el pantano-.

-Entonces debe haber un pantano cerca del Cañón Galopante-dijo Starswirl poniendo la rueda en su lugar-Debió molestarle las rocas que tiraste.

-Entonces esta sería…-dijo Valkyria huyendo de ella aún.

-La mamá de todas las hidra, exacto-dijo Starswirl arreglando la rueda.

La hidra agarró a Valkyria.

-¿Va a ayudarme o no?-preguntó desesperadamente Valkyria.

Starswirl usó su cuerno para levantar una roca enorme y le pegó a la cabeza donde Valkyria estaba atrapada. Finalmente, logró salir y se reunió con su maestro.

-Bueno, se tomó su tiempo-dijo Valkyria un poco molesta.

Ambos usaron su magia para poder levantar rocas y hacer que la hidra retrocediera y esta criatura finalmente cayó de vuelta a su pantano.

-Qué pena, pensé que formaríamos un lazo-dijo Valkyria bromeando.

-¿Quieres ir allá a reconciliarte o prefieres que nos vayamos antes que vuelva otra vez?-preguntó Starswirl bromeando también.

Una vez con el carruaje reparado, volvieron al castillo de la Princesa Platinum. Starswirl recibió la noticia que todo iba bien en el recién fundado Imperio de Cristal, el Canciller Puddinghead estaba en las granjas de los ponis terrestres y el Comandante Hurricane evaluaba a los pegasos en sus habilidades de vuelo. Dentro del castillo, Valkyria fue a ver a su maestro.

-Bueno, maestro Starswirl-dijo Valkyria-¿Qué lección sigue?-.

-Eres muy aplicada, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Pero por ahora, no tengo algo que enseñarte. Creo que sería mejor que te distraigas un rato-.

-Bueno, puedo leer unos libros en la biblioteca para relajarme-dijo Valkyria.

-Pensaba mejor que sería bueno que salieras afuera-dijo Starswirl.

-¿Afuera del castillo?, ¿Yo sola?-preguntó Valkyria-Maestro, nunca lo he hecho. Al menos no sola. Siempre he estado con usted y los demás líderes-.

-Por eso pienso que deberías estar con ponis de tu edad-dijo Starswirl-No tienes que estar acá todo el tiempo. Tal vez sea mi alumna, pero tambien eres una chica y debe aunque sea despeajar tu mente de los estudios-.

-Pero, yo no soy como…los demás-dijo Valkyria un tanto triste recordando los comentarios que escucho por ser diferente.

-Valkyria, que tu apariencia sea diferente al de los demás ponis, no significa que todos no te aprecien-dijo Starswirl.

Valkyria lo pensó.

-Bien, maestro-dijo Starswirl-Seguiré su nueva lección-.

-No es una lección-dijo Starswirl.

-Pues sí lo parece-dijo Valkyria riéndose mientras se iba.

Dejó a Starswirl solo y este movió la cabeza.

-Ay ¿por qué trato de enseñarle disciplina si no obedece?-se preguntó.

Valkyria seguía adentro del castillo en sus puertas. Estaba algo nerviosa, nunca había salido sola.

-Ok-suspiró-Aquí voy-.

Finalmente salió y fue al centro del pueblo. Observaba las cosas cotidianas de los 3 tipos de ponis. Compraban comida, paseaban, conversaba. Todos la conocían y sabían quién era. Incluso la saludaba.

-Hola, Valkyria-dijo una poni terrestre.

-Valkyria ¿qué tal?-dijo un unicornio.

Así, los ponis saludaban.

-Hola-decía Valkyria algo nerviosa.

Pero eran poco los que le saludaba, los otros ponis no lo hacían. Todavía existía la duda si era un poni o no.

Todo estaba normal hasta que Valkyria notó en lo más recóndito de una casa, un grupo de ponis terrestre con miradas de malos. Se fueron por ese rincón.

Valkyria sospechó y fue a espiarlos.

-Muy bien, estos alimentos nos serán de utilidad-dijo el poni ladrón-Vámonos antes de que vengan-.

En eso, Valkyria intervino.

-Lo siento-dijo Valkyria-Pero no se llevarán nada de eso-.

Valkyria lanzó rayos y estos ponis la atacaron, pero eran vencidos. De repente, apareció otro poni, de la misma de edad de Valkyria, de color azul claro, melena morada oscura, cutie mark de un cetro con una pequeña campana debajo de él y ojos morados.

-¿Pero quién…?-se preguntó Valkyria.

No importaba eso mientras seguía luchando. Finalmente, ambos vencieron a los ladrones y llegaron los guardias para escoltarlos. El poni puso una cara de satisfacción.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo el poni.

-Eh, ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo el poni-Con tanta emoción, olvidé que también peleabas. Soy Blue Bell, un gusto.

Levantó su casco para saludar.

-Hola, Soy Valkyria-dijo levantando su casco también.

Se saludaron.

-Creo haberte visto-dijo Blue Bell-¿No eres la princesa en entrenamiento?-.

-Sí, la misma-dijo Valkyria.

-Oh es genial-dijo Blue Bell-Es la primera vez que conozco una princesa. La verdad nunca vi a la Princesa Platinum, no me he acercado al castillo-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Los guardias me ponen nervioso-dijo Blue Bell.

-¿Peleaste contra esos ladrones y te ponen nervioso los guardias?-preguntó burlonamente Valkyria.

-Buen punto-dijo Blue Bell-Suelo ser un poco tímido, pero a veces…puff….salen las cosas-.

-Te entiendo-dijo Valkyria-Es la primera vez que salgo sola al pueblo. Normalmente, salgo con los líderes y mi maestro, pero en sí, sola "sola" no-.

-Oh pues, hay una primera vez para todo-dijo Blue Bell.

Fue cuando a Valkyria se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Crees que puedas darme un recorrido por todo el lugar?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Seguro-dijo Blue Bell-De hecho, vico al otro lado, más alla del bosque en un pequeño pueblo de ponis terrestre, pero conozco está ciudad bien-.

-¿Vives con ponis terrestres?-preguntó Valkyria-Eso si me sorprende, ya que pues, eres un unicornio.

-No, ese pueblo también hay pegasos-dijo Blue Bell-Vamos, te mostrarte el lugar-.

Blue Bell tomó el casco izquierdo de Valkyria, cosa que la sorprendió y fueron a recorrer todo el reino de la Princesa Platinum. Conversaban y se llevaban bien.

-Wow, este lugar es más sorprendente que lo poco que vi cuando vine por primera vez-dijo Valkyria.

-¿De dónde eres?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-La verdad, no lo sé-dijo Valkyria-Digo, mi mamá me crio en la tienda de plantas de un comerciante llamado Tradefool. Luego, continué trabajando después que, bueno ya sabes…-.

-Oh, eso suena….interesante-dijo Blue Bell.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó bromeando Valkyria.

-Como lo tomes-dijo Blue Bell siguiéndole la corriente.

Ambos se rieron.

-Sabes, te presentaré a mis amigos-dijo Blue Bell-Les caerás bien y te carean bien-.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Seguro-respondió Blue Bell-Tú me caes bien-,

Eso puso una sonrisa a Valkyria, era la primera vez que sentía tener un amigo.

Blue Bell llevó a Valkyria con sus amigos, eran 2: una poni terrestre y un pegaso.

-Hola, chicos-dijo Blue Bell.

-Hola, Blue-dijeron.

-Les quiero presentar a la princesa entrenamiento, Valkyria-dijo Blue Bell.

-Hola-dijo Valkyria algo nerviosa.

-¡La princesa en entrenamiento!-exclamó el pegaso-¡Increíble!

Se desmayó, la unicornio soltó una risa. Tenía melena amarilla y su color era crema claro, su cutie mark era un piano.

-Mech siempre es así-dijo la unicornio-Hola, soy Music Fan-.

-Valkyria-respondió alegremente.

Volvió a levantarse el pegaso. Era blanco con melena verde aguado y cutie mark de alas de acero.

-Soy, Mech Fly-dijo el pegaso-Debo decir que es un día inesperado.

-Bueno, ya los conoces-dijo Blue Bell-Son geniales-.

-Vaya-dijo Valkyria inocentemente-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado-.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Blue Bell-¿Una de nosotros?-.

-Claro-dijo Music Fan-Es una poni poco común, alas transparentes y ovaladas y cuerno ondulado…yo diría….genial-.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Claro-dijo Mech Fly-Soy un pegaso, ella una poni terrestre y Blue Bell es un unicornio. Creo que contigo, es aun mejor-.

Valkyria sonrió.

Durante toda la tarde, Valkyria estuvo conversando con sus nuevos amigos y de todas las aventuras que había tenido con Starswirl y los demás líderes. Luego cada uno contaba su vida, sus día a día. Paseaba por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, Valkyria pasaba más tiempo con Blue Bell por ser en sí "El primer amigo que tuvo".

Valkyria invitó a Blue Bell al castillo de la Princesa Platinum. Cosa que le fascinó. Al estar ahí dentro, le asombró el lugar.

-Increible-dijo Blue Bell.

Fue cuando los 2 se encontraron Starswirl.

-Valkyria, veo que traes visitas-dijo Starswirl-¿No vas a presentarnos?-.

-Oh, claro-dijo Valkyria-Maestro, él es Blue Bell, mi mejor amigo. Blue Bell, él es mi maestro Starswirl-.

-Hola, soy Blue Bell-dijo Blue Bell-Y Valkyria es mi mejor amiga-.

-Oh, que gusto-dijo Starswirl-Es bueno saber que mi alumna pase tiempo con otros ponis de su edad-.

-Gracias, señor-dijo Blue Bell.

Blue Bell miró la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Oh, se me hace tarde-dijo Blue Bell-Debo ayudar a mis papás con unas notas de clase. Son profesores, espero serlo también. Hasta mañana, Valkyria-.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Valkyria.

Blue Bell se despidió y se fue. Starswirl puso una mirada sonriente a Valkyria, cosa que notó.

-Eh, maestro ¿Todo bien?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Sí, todo bien-dijo Starswirl-Veo que fue fácil para ti conseguirte un novio-.

Valkyria se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? No, no-dijo desesperadamente y con la cara roja-Blue Bell no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo-.

Starswirl rio.

-De acuerdo-dijo Starswirl-Pero recuerda, no te distraigas tanto. Mañana si habrá lecciones-.

-De acuerdo, maestro-dijo Valkyria

 **Equestria…Presente**

-"Desde ese día-leyó Twilight-Pasé tiempo con ellos. Me daban risa las torpezas de Mech, Con Music Fan nos decíamos cosas de chicas, pero más que todo, Blue Bell y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos. En aventuras incluso, combatiendo contra malos ponis y hablando de cosas que nos gustan. Ya han pasado casi todo un año y me he dado cuenta que….siento algo por él"-.

-Awwww-dijeron las ponis, incluso las princesas.

-"Haré que esto sea realidad"-leyó Twilight.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna...**

Valkyria se confirmó así misma lo que sentía por Blue Bell, ya que él siempre ha estado para ella.

Esta tarde, veía a los ponis (chicos y chicas), juntándose para y algunos se daban corazones y regalos. Vio a parejas que se daban beso de nariz o en los labios.

-¿Starswirl, por qué se dan todo eso?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Oh, hoy es el día de los Corazones y los Cascos-dijo Starswirl-Los ponis buscan a su poni especial y lo celebran junto a él-.

-¿Poni especial?-preguntó Valkyria, fue donde pensó en Blue Bell-Poni especial….-

-Valkyria, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Starswirl-Tienes la cara roja-.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Valkyria-Sí, estoy bien. Starswirl, ¿quisiera tener esta noche libre?-.

-¿Por?-preguntó Starswirl.

-Voy a reunirme con mis amigos-mintió Valkyria porque en realidad iba a ver a Blue Bell-Mañana practicaré y estudiaré más-.

-Mmmm-pensó Starswirl-Muy bien, solo por esta vez-.

-Gracias, maestro-dijo Valkyria.

En la noche, Valkyria salió y fue hacia la plaza. La celebración no había terminado. Había mesas con parejas de ponis y luces románticas. Valkyria sintió su corazón de alegría.

 **Equestria…Presente**

-"Salí del castillo para decirle a Blue Bell para ser mi poni especial-leyó Twilight-Él siempre ha estado para mí, yo para él y nunca nos hemos dado la espalda. Mi mejor amigo, mi poni especial"-.

Todos, incluso Spike, pusieron ojos llorosos. Hasta Rainbow Dash, ¡RAINBOW DASH! Fue una historia muy bonita. Twilight se limpió los ojos.

-No hay más-dijo Twilight-Fue todo lo que Valkyria escribió-.

-Vaya, es lo más hermoso que he escuchado-dijo Rarity.

-Sí, pero ¿no dice qué pasó luego de que salió?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-No-dijo Twilight-No dice nada más-.

-Ok, pero ahora surge una pregunta importante-dijo Applejack-¿Por qué Starswirl ocultó esa historia que Valkyria escribió?-.

-Sí, porque ósea, la llave era su diario-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Qué tiene que ver su poni especial en esto?-.

-No lo sé-dijo Twilight-Cada vez que encontramos algo de ella, más preguntas surgen-.

-Pero lo que encontraron es útil-dijo la Princesa Celestia-La amistad que Valkyria formó es una representación de la suya-.

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo Twilight-Princesa, ¿no le importa si nos llevamos las notas de Valkyria?-.

-Adelante-dijo la Prinesa Celestia-Les ayudarán seguramente para encontrar una pista más adelante-.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight-Vamos chicas, es hora de ir a casa-.

-Oh, apuesto que le dio un gran regalo Blue Bell a Valkyria-dijo Pinkie Pie-Parecian la pareja perfecta-.

-Lo sé-dijo Rarity-¡Qué romántico!-.

Las ponis y Spike salieron de la sección de Starswirl, pero algo de curiosidad le entró a Starlight.

-Twilight, ¿podrías describir a Blue Bell de nuevo?-preguntó Starlight.

-Oh, claro-dijo Twilight-Según lo que escribió Valkyria, era un unicornio azul claro y melena morada oscura-.

Eso dejó pensando a Starlight.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Oh, por nada-dijo Starlight-Solo quería recordar cómo era-.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight.

Las ponis y Spike caminaron hacia la puerta del castillo, pero Starlight estaba más atrás de ellos, confundida.

-El poni de mi sueño era Blue Bell-dijo Starlight para sí misma-Pero… ¿por qué lo soñé?-.

Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Starlight, pero para no perder a sus amigos, fue hacia ellos rápidamente para ir al tren rumbo a Ponyville.

 **NOTA: ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES ESPECTADORES.**

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna**

Valkyria estaba en camino a ver a Blue Bell. Veía a las parejas de ponis, cuando puso su vista de frente vio algo que la dejó impactada.

Blue Bell y Music Fan se estaba dando un beso de nariz. Esto dejó sin habla a Valkyria,

Mientras con Blue Bell y Music Fan, después de eso, él quedó sorprendido.

-Wow-dijo Blue Bell.

De pronto notó a Valkyria quien se estaba yendo. Él fue hacia él.

-Valkyria, espera-dijo Blue Bell.

Valkyria volteó y estaba sonriendo.

-Hey, siento eso de….-dijo Blue Bell-Simplemente pasó, Music Fan me preguntó si quisiera ser su poni especial, yo no sabía que responder y me dio un beso de nariz-.

-Ay, no seas tonto-dijo Valkyria sonriendo-Solo buscaba algo de manualidades del Día de los Corazones y los Cascos para usarlo como material de práctica. Estoy feliz que tú y Music Fan estén-.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-Claro-dijo Valkyria-Para están los mejores amigos, ¿no? Para apoyarse mutuamente.

Blue Bell le pareció extraño la mirada feliz de Valkyria.

-Vamos, tigre-dijo Valkyria-Ve allá con ella, te espera-.

Blue Bell la abrazó.

-Eres la mejor amiga que un poni pueda tener-dijo Blue Bell-Serás una gran princesa-.

-Je,je,je, gracias-dijo Valkyria-Anda, la noche es para ambos.

Blue Belle fue con Music Fan y le dio un beso. Valkyria lucía feliz al ver a su mejor amigo con su poni especial.

Ella se retiró caminando en silencio con "felicidad". Paso por una escultura de un corazón enorme que decía "Feliz Día de los Corazones y los Cascos". Siguió de frente y con su magia, lanzó un rayo hacia esa escultura. Pero esta vez….su rayo no era azul verdoso….era verde. Las letras se evaporaron y el corazón se partió en dos.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 21: "El poni, el burro y el grifo"**

" _ **En la primera Gran Gala del Galope donde casi todas las criaturas de Equestria son invitadas, Twilight debe hacer que una banda de músicos toque para el evento. Sin embargo la relación entre los músicos es tensa y difícil de manejar"**_


	21. El Poni, el Burro y el Grifo

En la boutique de Rarity, las ponis, Spike y las Cutie Mark Crusader se preparaban para la Gran Gala del Galope. Spike ya se había terminado de vestir, llevaba un terno de color negro, con una corbata de moño. Estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una historieta, mientras que Twilight se peinaba, Rarity cosía bien el vestido de Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack estaban en la máquina de pelo. Rainbow Dash estaba ya vestida, pero sin que nadie viera, se admiraba en el espejo de Rarity. Finalmente, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se ponían adornos en sus vestidos.

-Esta va a ser una gran Gala del Golpe-dijo Twilight.

-¿Cuál será la diferencia entre las otras?-preguntó Spike.

-Ahora que los Cambiantes son nuestros amigos, la Princesa Celestia pensó que sería bueno invitar a otros a la gala-dijo Twilight-Ellos, tanto como los grifos y yaks han sido invitados-.

-Eso sí es nuevo-dijo Fluttershy saliendo de la máquina.

-Sí, no me esperaba eso, apuesto que será divertido y terminará siendo una Gran Fiesta del Galope-dijo Pinkie Pie saliendo de la máquina, su cabello estaba lacio, pero volvió a su forma original.

-Solo espero que a Discord no se le ocurra traer de nuevo al Smooze-dijo Rarity recordando la gala pasada.

-No, además Discord me dijo que Smooze está ocupado…buscado objetos brillantes en su dimensión-dijo Fluttershy

-No puedo creer que volveremos a la gala-dijo Sweetie Belle a sus amigas crusaders después de que Rarity terminará de arreglarle su vestido.

Se reunió con ellas.

-¡Volveremos a la gala!, ¡Volveremos a la gala!, ¡Volveremos a la gala!-gritaron las 3 pequeñas ponis de emoción.

-Veo que aún las emociona-dijo Applejack-¿No crees, Rainbow Dash?-.

Rainbow Dash seguía admirando su vestido.

-Eh, ¿Rainbow Dash?-preguntó Applejack.

Rainbow Dash salió de su trance.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-Oh, ¡No me estaba admirando si es lo que piensan!-.

Las ponis y Spike la miraron.

-Uy, creo que lo dije-dijo Rainbow Dash avergonzada.

Todos se rieron.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Pony, the Donkey and the Griffon"

("El Poni, el Burro y el Grifo")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

En la noche, los ponis (Dr, Hooves, Derpy, Amethyst Star, Lyra, Bon Bon, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Octavia Melody, entre otros ponis) estaban entrando al castillo de Canterlot para la Gran Gala del Galope.

Finalmente, llegaron Twilight y compañía. Twilight llevaba un vestido morado claro con blanco; Rarity, azul oscuro con un poco de celeste; Fluttershy, verde agua con verde oscuro; Applejack, dorado con marrón, Rainbow Dash, celeste con algunas partes de arcoíris; Pinkie Pie, blanco con rosado; Apple Bloom, rojo con dorado; Sweetie Belle, púrpura con gris; Scootaloo, naranja con crema y Spike, su terno negro con moño. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia a la Princesa de la Amistad. Sus amigos decidieron adelantarse a sala principal mientras ella iba con las Princesas quien las vio en las escaleras recibiendo a los ponis.

La Princesa Celestia llevaba el mismo vestido de "Make New Friends but Keep Discord" y la Princesa Luna llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con negro.

-Princesa-dijo Twilight haciendo reverencia.

-Hola, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Me alegro que tú y tus amigas hayan podido venir a la gala-.

-No nos lo perderíamos-dijo Twilight-¿Es cierto lo que anuncio sobre la gala?-.

-Así es, vendrán otros habitantes de Equestria-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Pensamos que así, las relaciones entre nosotros serían más cercanas-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Me alegra oírlo-dijo Twilight.

-Nos gustaría que pudieras recibir también a los que vengan a la gala con nosotras-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Claro, sería un honor-dijo Twilight.

Mientras en la sala, las ponis y Spike miraba como estaba decorado el lugar. Estaba mejor que la última vez. Las esculturas de ambas princesas eran de hielo. En el centro había un escenario donde tocaría la banda clásica, mesa para sentarse y un gran buffet.

-Wow, ¡qué gran buffet!-dijo Applejack.

-Incluso hay gemas-dijo Spike.

-Vamos por un jugo de manzana-dijo Apple Bloom.

Las CMC fueron por jugos. Apple Bloom iba a tomar uno cuando salió un ojo amarillo con pupila roja.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué pasa, Apple Bloom?-preguntó Applejack preocupada.

El vaso con el ojo comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta que se transformó en alguien conocido. Discord llevaba puesto un terno de color rojo con sombrero de copa igual del mismo color.

-Hola, amigos-dijo Discord-¿Me extrañaron?-.

-No mucho como crees-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Oh vamos-dijo Discord-Yo sé que sí-.

-Casi me haces desmayar, Discord-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Vamos, Apple Bloom-dijo Discord-Tú y las Cutie Mark Crusaders han pasado por más cosas que un susto de los míos-.

Apple Bloom arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, no toleran mi diversión, como siempre-dijo Discord.

-No es eso-dijo Fluttershy-Es que a veces puedes…exagerar, pero no lo haces para molestar, sino quieres que reian y te entiendo-.

-Oh, gracias, Fluttershy-dijo Discord-Tú siempre siendo tan comprensible-.

Las ponis y Spike movieron sus cabezas como diciendo ¿Enserio?

-Hola, Dash-dijo una voz.

Rainbow Dash volteó y se alegró al verla.

-¡Gilda!-exclamó.

En efecto, era su amiga grifo. Llevaba un vestido marrón oscuro con claro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Qué bueno que recibieras una invitación-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-De hecho, mi abuelo Gruff recibió invitación-dijo Gilda-Pero como él es algo….viejo, lo mejor era que lo acompañara-.

Rainbow Dash y Gilda vieron al abuelo Gruff hablando con unos ponis, cualquier cosa.

-En mi época, no había tanto glamour para hacer decoraciones-dijo el Abuelo Gruff-Todo era simple y se gastaba tanto, por eso tenemos poco en Griffinstone-.

Los ponis se cansaron y se retiraron, pero el abuelo Gruff seguía hablando.

-Abuelo Gruff-dijo Gilda-Para de hablar, no hay a nadie frente a ti-.

-Bueno, estás tú y tu amiga, con eso me basta-dijo el abuelo Gruff-Como decía, el glamour no importa si…-

-Ahhh-dijeron Rainbow Dash y Gilda.

Pinkie Pie estaba estaba comiendo un pastel de manzanas cuando en una mesa, reconoció a 2 amigos suyos. Estaba feliz de verlos.

-¡Cranky!, ¡Matilda!-gritó Pinkie Pie de la emoción a los burros.

Cranky llevaba puesto un terno negro con moño y su peluca negra. Matilda llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con naranja.

-Pinkie, hola-dijo Cranky-Me alegra verte-.

-Igualmente-dijo Pinkie Pie-Se ven tan lindos juntos, lamento no haber podido asistir a su boda-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Pinkie-dijo Matilda-Ustedes tenían que lidiar con ese Oso Insecto-.

-Sí, además, la boda se suponía que sería al día siguiente-dijo Cranky un poco gruñón-.

-Pero todo salió bien en media hora-dijo Pinkie Pie-Podemos contarnos cómo nos fue, qué aventuras hemos tenido, sobre….-.

-Pinkie-dijo Cranky.

-Oh, claro, privacidad-dijo Pinkie Pie-Nos vemos luego-.

Pinkie Pie regresó con sus amigas.

De vuelta en la puerta. La Princesas y Twilight recibían a los ponis que llegaban, no solo ponis: venían grifos, yaks (claro que calmados) y cambiantes. Twilight se alegró al ver a 2 ponis familiares.

-Mamá, papá-dijo Twilight.

En efecto sus padres: Twilight Velet y Night Light.

-Hija-dijo Night Light abrazando a su hija-Nos da gusto verte-.

Twilight Velet llevaba un vestido gris claro y Night Light un terno azul normal.

-A mi también-dijo abrazando a su papá y luego a su mamá-Espero que disfruten de la gala-.

-Claro, hija-dijo Twilight Velet-Te veremos adentro-.

Sus padres se retiraron.

-Twilight, si quieres puedes ir adentro-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Nosotras nos encargamos, ya casi no quedan muchos invitados que vengan-.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Twilight.

-Anda-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Twilight fue con sus amigas y vio a Discord.

-Hola, Discord-dijo Twilight.

-Hola, Twilight-dijo Discord-Ya me preguntaban cuándo aparecerias, espero que saludar a tantos invitados no te haya cansado el casco.

Twilight miró su casco derecho y vio que estaba como pasa. Sabía que era obra de Discord.

-¡Discord!-se molestó Twilight.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Discord.

Chasqueó sus dedos y el casco de Twilight volvió a ser normal.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight y vio a sus papás aproximarse-Ahí vienen mis papás, por favor, compórtate.

-Bien, bien-dijo Discord.

-Uy, mejor traigo a Cranky y Matilda para conversar-dijo Pinkie Pie mientras comía a monton los pasteles de manzana.

Fue hacia ellos.

-Cranky, Matilda-dijo Pinkie Pie-Vengan a conversar con mis amigos, será divertido-.

-Pues, no sé-dijo Cranky.

-Vamos, Cranky-dijo Matilda-No creo que cause daño.

-Está bien-dijo Cranky.

Cranky y Matilda siguieron a Pinkie Pie donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras, Rainbow Dash y Gilda se dirigían hacia ellos, pero el abuelo Gruff no dejaba de hablar.

Finalmente, las 3 parejas se reunieron con Twilight y sus amigos. Pero algo inesperado pasó, Night Light, el abuelo Griff y Cranky se quedaron con la boca abierta al verse.

-¡¿Ustedes?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Me invitaron! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de repetir lo que digo!-exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque no tenían idea de lo que acaba de pasar. En eso, Discord se acercó a Twilight.

-Para que sepas, yo no hice nada-dijo Discord en el oído a Twilight.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Twilight.

-De hecho, sí-dijo Night Light-Pero el sentimiento de vernos no es agradable-.

-Como digas, Night Light-dijo Cranky molesto.

-Si hubiera sabido que vendrían, no estaría aquí-dijo el Abuelo Gruff.

-Ok, que alguien me diga qué está pasando-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Cómo es qué se conocen? Y ¿Por qué no se llevan bien?-.

-Lo hacíamos antes-dijo Night Light-Verás, los 3…éramos una banda-.

-¿Eran una banda?-preguntaron soprendidos todos los presentes.

-Sí-dijo Cranky-Nos llamábamos "Los Tormentos"-.

Discord se rio.

-Pero que nombre más raro-dijo Discord.

Lo miraron con cara seria.

-Pero genial-dijo Discord.

-Como jóvenes nos gustaba la música-dijo el Abuelo Gruff.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Un Night Light adolescente, un joven adulto Gruff y joven adulto aun con cabello Cranky estaban en un escenario tocando para ponis. Night Light cantaba y tocaba la guitarra; Cranky, la batería; Gruff, el piano._

 _Éramos la mejor banda de nuestra época-contaba el abuelo Gruff._

 _-Pensaba que al estar en una banda, encontraría a Matilda más rápido, pero tambien porque amaba tocaba la batería-dijo Cranky._

 _-Fue uno de los conciertos donde conocí a tu mamá-dijo Night Light._

 _-Sin embargo-dijo el abuelo Gruff-Teníamos ideas diferentes-._

 _-Yo decía que lo más importante era concentrarnos en las giras-dijo Cranky molesto._

 _-No, eran las canciones-dijo Night Light-Debían tener significado-._

 _-No, eran los fans-dijo el abuelo Gruff-Teníamos que darle a los fans lo que querían-._

 _Todas las peleas se veían en los Flashback._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

-Ustedes causaron que cayéramos-dijo Night Light molesto.

-No, fueron ustedes-dijo el abuelo Gruff.

-No, ustedes-dijo Cranky.

-Bien, creo que será mejor separarlos-dijo Twilight.

Gilda tomó a su abuelo y lo llevó al otro lado del salón, lo mismo hizo Matilda con Cranky y Twilight, con su papá. Luego, Gilda y Twilight se reunieron con los otros.

-Bien, creo que ya no va a ver problema-dijo Twilight.

De pronto, las princesas aparecieron.

-Twilight, hay problemas-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Por qué hablé?-se preguntó.

-Uno de los músicos (Octavia Melody) tuvo que regresar porque tuvo un compromiso-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Sin ella no, no hay entretenimiento-.

-Pensamos que Pinkie Pie podría montar un espectáculo-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-No hay problema-dijo Twilight-Pinkie, ¿puedes montar un show?-.

-Desde luego, Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie iba al escenario, pero de pronto se sintió mal.

-Awww, no me siento bien-dijo Pinkie Pie con la cara verde. De pronto tuvo que correr afuera de la sala…al baño.

-Pero ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Twilight.

-Creo que comió demasiados pasteles de manzanas-dijo Scootaloo viendo la cantidad que Pinkie Pie había comido, como 20.

-Ok, ok-dijo Twilight un poco estresada-Necesitamos otra atracción-.

-Uy, yo me encargo-dijo Discord-He estado esperando el momento para volver a la comedia-.

-Discord, no creo que sea buena idea…-dijo Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no pudo terminar porque Discord se hizo puff y se mostró en el escenario con un traje de comedia y un micrófono.

-Ponis, yaks, grifos, cambiantes-dijo Discord por el micrófono- "Un poni le dice a otro, por favor revisa mi horno a ver si funciona, el poni lo ve y dice ahora sí, ahora no, ahora sí, ahora no..." Pata Dum.

Nadie rio.

-Mi estilo de moda me gusta, pero creo que a Rarity le obsesiona, Pata Dum-.

Nada.

-Bien, eso no fue gracioso-dijo Rarity molesta.

Discord seguía contando chistes, pero ninguno era gracioso hasta que….

-Boo, Boo-dijeron los ponis, cambiantes y yaks.

-Esto está mal-dijo Twilight-Esperen…ya sé-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Applejack.

-Gilda, trae a tu abuelo-dijo Twilight-Applejack, tú y las chicas vayan por Matilda y Cranky, Spike y yo iremos con mis papás-.

-¿Crees que querrán tocar?-preguntó Gilda.

-Tienen que, sino la gala será un desastre-dijo Twilight-Vamos-.

Hicieron lo que Twilight dijo y fueron por los miembros. Twilight y Spike fueron con sus papás.

-Papá-dijo Twilight-Necesito que vengas-.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija?-preguntó Night Light.

-Te lo digo más tarde, ven con nosotros a la sala principal-dijo Twilight.

-Por favor, Sr. Light-dijo Spike.

-Está bien-dijo Night Light.

Lo llevaron al centro del salón y ahí se encontraron con lo demás, incluyendo sus excompañeros de banda.

-¿Ahora por qué nos reunieron?-preguntó Night Light al ver lo que su hija y sus amigas hicieron.

-Necesitamos que toquen esta noche-dijo Twilight.

-Ni en sueños, no voy a tocar con estos 2-dijo el abuelo Gruff.

-Ni yo-dijo Cranky.

-Lo siento, Twily, pero no voy a tocar-dijo Night Light.

-Pero si no lo hacen, la gala se arruinará-dijo Twilight-Y las bromas de Discord no ayudan-.

-Vamos, señores-dijo Applejack-Recuerden esos buenos momentos-.

-Sí, eran increíbles-dijo Rainbow Dash-Pueden hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Me encantaría oírlos-dijo Fluttershy.

-Su banda tenía clase por lo que contaron-dijo Rarity.

-Los necesitamos-dijo Spike.

-¡Por favor!-dijeron las CMC suplicantes y con ojos de perrito tierno.

-Nosotros…pues…-dijeron los 3.

-Abuelo-dijo Gilda-Los grifos nos hemos caracterizado por ser un poco….pesados, pero la gala es importante para ellos, necestian una banda.

-Cranky-dijo Matilda-Sabes que aun habiendo estado en una banda o no, te sigo queriendo, no dejes que tu lado gruñón te impida hacer lo que te gusta-.

Apareció la mamá de Twilight.

-Night-dijo Twilight Velet-Yo me enamoré de ti antes de que formaras la banda. Esa canción que cantaste para mí fue hermosa, pienso que deberías compartirla con todos en la gala.

-Por mí-dijeron Gilda, Matilda y Twilight Velet a Gruff, Cranky y Night Light, respectivamente.

Suspiraron.

-Bien, lo haremos-dijeron los 3.

Eso puso feliz a Twilight, sus amigos y las princesas. Mientras, en el escenario, las bromas de Discord eran horribles.

-Bien, pues había este…-dijo Discord.

Fue interrumpido por Fluttershy quien lo hizo bajar del escenario.

Twilight subió.

-Buenos amigos-dijo Twilight-Despues de esa…introducción, quiero presentarles a la banda de músicos que tocará esta noche. Algunos ponis tal vez la recuerden. Golpeen sus cascos para recibir a "Los Tormentos".

Era cierto, algunos ponis conocían la banda y gritaron de emoción. El telón se abrió y estaban los 3. Night Light en el centro, con una guitarra y un micrófono; el abuelo Gruff, el piano y Cranky, la batería.

-Buenas noches, Equestria-dijo Night Light-Despues de tantos años, hemos decidido regresar para una ulitma canción. Está se la dedique a mi ahora esposa y me pidió que la compartiera a ustedes-.

Night Light comenzó a tocar la guitarra y era seguido por sus compañeros con sus instrumentos.

(Musica)

 _Night Light: En esta noche especial_

 _No se vale dudar_

 _Porque no va a ver igual_

 _A lo que va pasar_

La guitarra, el piano y la batería se escuchaban bien.

 _Night Light: tú a mi lado_

 _Mi amor no será olvidado_

 _Cada ves que me miras_

 _Siento en mi cara brisas_

 _Por todo lo que hay en mi corazón_

 _Night Light, Cranky, Gruff: OH, Oh_

 _No importa lo lejos que estemos_

 _O si los inviernos son eternos._

 _Yo Volaré_

 _Te seguiré_

 _Y te encontraré_

 _Night Light: Puede que mi arrogancia me cegue_

 _Con mi personalidad juegue_

 _Pero en el interior_

 _Por ti hay amor_

 _Juntos no habrá barreras_

 _No cosas malas_

 _Que puedan afectar nuestra alma_

 _Porque tu eres mi alarma_

 _Night Light, Cranky, Gruff: OH, Oh_

 _No importa lo lejos que estemos_

 _O si los inviernos son eternos._

 _Yo Volaré_

 _Te seguiré_

 _Y te encontraré_

 _Night Light, Cranky, Gruff: OH, Oh_

 _No importa lo lejos que estemos_

 _O si los inviernos son eternos._

 _Yo Volaré_

 _Te seguiré_

 _Y te encontraré_

 _Night Light: Y…te…encon…tra…reeeee._

(Fin de la música)

Los ponis, grifos, yaks y cambiantes les pareció increíble la banda. Gritaron de emoción y golpearon sus cascos contra el suelo. La banda agradeció eso y bajaron del escenario. Se encontraron con Twilight y los demás.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-La canción sigue siendo igual de hermosa como la primera vez que la cantaste-dijo Twilight Velet a su esposo.

-Tocaste muy bien la batería, Cranky-dijo Matilda a su esposo.

-No has perdido el toque, abuelo Gruff-dijo Gilda a su abuelo.

-Sí, hasta yo admito que lo hicieron bien-dijo Discord-Aunque mis bromas podrían haberlos superado-.

-No creo que aun, Discord-dijo Fluttershy.

-Buen trabajo, papá-dijo Twilight.

-No hay de qué, Twilight-dijo Night Light-Pero no hubiera sido posible sin ellos-.

-Debo decir que sí-dijo Cranky-Se sintió bien volver a tocar-.

-Es cierto-dijo el abuelo Gruff-Fue mejor que nuestro primer concierto-.

-Eso sí-dijo Night Light-Se nos cayó el escenario-.

Todos rieron. Aparecieron las princesas.

-Gracias, "Los Tormentos"-dijo la Princesa Princesa-Lograron hacer divertida la Gran Gala del Galope-.

-Es un placer, Princesa Celestia-dijo Night Light.

-¿Les parece si los contactamos para otras presentación aquí en Canterlot?-preguntó la Princesa Luna.

Los 3 se miraron y sonrieron.

-Por supuesto-dijeron los 3.

Las princesas asintieron con la cabeza. Luego Night Light miró a sus compañeros.

-Caballeros, lamentó mi comportamiento de antes-dijo Night Light.

-No, yo-dijo Cranky.

-Sin duda, yo-dijo el abuelo Gruff.

-Creo que los 3-dijo Night Light.

Al final se reconcilió la banda. En eso apareció Pinkie Pie.

-Ya me siento mejor-dijo Pinkie Pie, pero vio que los invitados estaban alegres igual que sus amigos-¿Me perdí de algo?-.

Todos rieron.

Lejos, muy lejos de Canterlot, en la oscura tormenta del Norte Helado, una figura oscura caminaba. Lord Knight llegó a una grieta grande, conocida por las princesas, los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal, Twilight y sus amigos. Del cuerno de Knightshock salió magia oscura de color morado. Su pecho brillo donde estaba la gema del Amuleto del Alicornio brilló tambien. De la grieta, salió un humo negro.

-Despierta, despierta-dijo Knightshock.

El humo comenzó a juntarse y formar un círculo. El rayo morado oscuro iba a esa nube negra. De pronto, la nube explotó, tomando una forma. Era un poni gris oscuro, con armadura gris un poco más clara, capa roja oscura. Melena negra, ojos rojos con verdes y un nuevo cuerno ondulado, como el anterior e igual de rojo: El Rey Sombra agitó la cabeza. Después de haber sido destruido, ahora estaba completo y con forma física. Miró al frente y vio a Knightshock.

-Hola, Sombra-dijo Lord Knightshock.

El Rey Sombra lo que hizo al verlo fue arrodillarse.

-Lord Knightshock-dijo el Rey Sombra arrodillado-Gracias por tráeme devuelta, Señor Oscuro-.

-Esto…es solo el principio-dijo Lord Knightshock soltando una sonrisa siniestra.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 22: "El Desafió"**

" _ **Mientras Twilight y sus amigas van a Arabia Equina, Starlight y Spike quedan a cargo de Ponyville, pero un extraño llamado del Árbol de la Armonía los hace ir a su ubicación dando como resultado otra pista sobre la Princesa Valkyria, esta vez sobre sus verdaderos poderes"**_


	22. El Desafío

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight estaba revisando algunos libros en la biblioteca. De pronto, Starlight y Spike aparecieron. Starlight usaba su magia para llevar un libro a Twilight.

-Terminé el libro, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Gracias por prestármelo-.

-No hay problema, Starlight-dijo Twilight-Tus lecciones de amistad han progresado-.

-Gracias, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Estaré en mi habitación viendo algunas cosas de mis amigos de mi aldea-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Twilight.

Starlight se fue de la biblioteca, mientras Spike guardaba unos libros que Twilight. De pronto, eructó y salió una carta.

-Twilight, es un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia-dijo Spike.

-¿Qué dice, Spike?-preguntó Twilight.

-Dice que necesita a tus amigas y a ti en Arabia Equina-dijo Spike-Es para un asunto de amistad entre los ponis de allá con ustedes-.

-Ya veo-dijo Twilight-Avisaré a mis amigas, pero hablaré con Starlight antes.

Twilight fue a la habitación de Starlight y vio que estaba leyendo correos de sus amigos de su aldea.

-Starlight, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Twilight.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Starlight.

-La Princesa Celestia me pidió que mis amigas y yo vayamos a Arabia Equina-dijo Twilight-Así que Spike y tú están a cargo del castillo mientras no estoy.

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo Starlight.

Twilight salió de la habitación de Starlight y fue con Spike.

-Creo que dentro de poco, Starlight estará lista para graduarse-.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Spike.

-Claro, ella me lo ha demostrado-dijo Twilight-Vamos, Spike, hay que preparar las maletas-.

Fue donde Spike fue a la habitación de Twilight a ayudarla a empacar.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony,_ _My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Challenge"

("El Desafío")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Starlight y Spike estaban en la estación de tren, despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Volveremos al anochecer-dijo Twilight-Por favor, tengan el castillo limpió cuando regresemos-.

-No te preocupes, Twilight-dijo Starlight-Nos encargaremos de que todo esté en su lugar-.

-Spike-dijo Twilight mirándolo-Nada de "Noche de Chicos" hoy. No hagas planes con Big Mac y Discord-.

-De acuerdo, Twilight-dijo Spike un poco decepcionado.

-¡Todos a bordo!-gritó el empleado del tren.

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Twilight.

Las ponis subieron al tren y se despidieron.

-Adiós-dijeron las 6.

-Adiós-respondieron Starlight y Spike.

Así el tren partió y ambos regresaron al castillo.

Una vez adentro, Starlight chequeaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bien, todo parece tranquilo en el Mapa Cutie-dijo Starlight.

-¿Por qué te preocupas, Starlight?-preguntó Spike leyendo una historieta sentado en su mini trono.

-Twilight dijo que hay que ver que todo esté en orden-dijo Starlight.

-Ay, pero nunca pasa nada interesante cuando no están-dijo Spike.

Starlight movió su cabeza como diciendo "Lo que tú digas" cuando de nuevo miró el mapa, esta vez sus ojos se agradaron por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Eh, Spike, creo que tal vez te equivoques-dijo Starlight.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Spike.

-Ven y míralo tú mismo-dijo Starlight.

Spike fue donde estaba Starlight y lo que miró también lo sorprendió.

-¿El Árbol de la Armonía…está brillando?-preguntó Spike.

-Parece que sí-dijo Starlight.

En efecto, el Mapa Cutie mostraba que el árbol brillaba, como si estuviera llamando.

-Hay que ir dónde está-dijo Starlight.

-No lo sé, Starlight-dijo Spike un poco nervioso-Creo que sería mejor enviarle un mensaje a Twilight-.

-Twilight está con sus amigas Arabia Equina ocupadas-dijo Starlight-Además, ella nos pidió encargarnos del castillo. Como este lugar y el árbol están conectados, tenemos que encargarnos de esto-

Starlight salió directo hacia la puerta y era seguido por Spike un poco irritado.

-Genial, la primera vez que Starlight sigue lo que dice Twilight al pie de la letra es esto-dijo Spike-Debí haber ido con ella-.

Ambos salieron del castillo y después de atravesar el bosque Everfree llegaron a la caverna donde estaba el Árbol de la Armonía. Bajaron por las rocas y lo vieron. Era cierto, el árbol brillaba, mejor dicho, parpadeaba una luz blanca. Pudieron ver también el cofre donde Twilight y sus amigas abrieron con sus llaves, lo que usaron para vencer a Tirek.

-¿Por qué está brillando?-preguntó Spike.

-Ojalá lo supiera-dijo Starlight.

De pronto, el brillo bajó del árbol como una serpiente y fue al cofre. Dejó de brillar y el cofre se abrió y Starlight y Spike vieron como una especie de agujero negro, solo que era un agujero blanco.

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Starlight.

Se acercó al cofre, pero lo malo fue que al acercarse, comenzó a ser succionada por el agujero blanco.

-¡Aaahhhh!-gritó Starlight.

-¡Starlight!-gritó Spike agarrando su cola.

Trato de traerla pero la fuerza de succión era tan fuerte que ambos fueron tragados y el cofre se cerró.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritaron.

Estaban dando vueltas y vueltas como un huracán, alrededor de ellos había el espacio. El espacio con estrellas y todos. Finalmente un resplandor apaerció que iluminó todo.

Starlight despertó como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, no lo era. No sabía dónde estaba. Lo que había alrededor era el espacio infinito, pero podía respirar. No estaba flotando, había piso: Era tierra de color azul verdosa y algo cristalino porque aparte de vegetación había cristales morados bien claros junto con varias palmeras, pero eran de color azul verdosa las hojas y los troncos eran celestes. Starlight notó que Spike estaba a su costado, con los ojos cerrados.

-Spike, Spike, despierta-dijo Starlight.

Spike despertó.

-¿Starlight?-preguntó Spike-Starlight, tuve un sueño raro-.

-Pues creo que sigues en él…y yo también-dijo Starlight algo nerviosa.

Spike miró a su alrededor y el extraño paisaje lo asustó.

-Por favor dime que esto es un sueño-dijo Spike nervioso.

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos el mismo sueño-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Spike.

-No tengo idea-dijo Starlight.

Starlight miró una vez más y notó algo a lo lejos: Parecía un coliseo.

-Tal vez allá haya alguien-dijo Starlight-Vamos, hay que encontrar la forma de salir-.

Starlight y Spike caminaron hacia ese coliseo. Estaban algo nerviosos por el ambiente, ya que era extraño. Ni en la dimensión donde vive Discord es así de misterioso. Sentía como si el tiempo no avanzara.

Finalmente, llegaron al coliseo, pero no era un coliseo, era más como un santuario.

-Wow-dijo Spike.

Starlight miró el santuario y luego el piso.

-Mira, Spike-dijo Starlight refiriéndose al piso.

Spike miró y ambos quedaron impactados. En el piso estaban dibujados en gran tamaño el Sol, la Luna, y los Elementos de la Armonía en sus formas originales. Los elementos dibujados formaban un círculo y dentro de ese círculo estaban el Sol y la Luna.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Spike.

-El símbolo de la Princesa de la Armonía-dijo una voz como altavoz, era de una mujer.

Starlight y Spike se asustaron. De pronto, vieron como del cielo del espacio salieron 3 estrellas que se dirigieron hacia ellos. Pero en realidad, tenían el tamaño de luciérnagas. Las luces se fusionaron y del resplandor salió una criatura: Era una de 4 patas de ciervo, parecía un poni por su cabeza de color celeste, pero no tenía melena, sino las crestas de los cabellos de mar, alas de ave, llevaba puesto una túnica de color blanco. Sus ojos eran extraños, sus pupilas e iris eran como el espacio: negro con estrellas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Starlight.

-MI nombre es Eyesoul-dijo la criatura-Soy una Sentinel, mejor dicho, la última de todos los Sentinels.

-¿Sentinels?-preguntó Spike algo nervioso.

-Los creadores de Equestria-dijo al final con voz omnipotente.

Quedaron helados Starlight y Spike.

-¿Creadores de Equestria?-preguntó Starlight-¿Por qué no aparecen en nuestros libros de historia?-.

-Nuestra existencia solo es revelada a pocos-dijo Eyehole-Durante muchos años, los Sentinels hemos observado como fluye el tiempo y el espacio no solo en Equestria, sino en otras dimensiones-.

Eyehole les mostró algunas dimensiones (una era de mar, otro eran futurística y en la otra pudieron ver una escuela con una estatua de caballo).

-¿Y esta es una dimensión?-preguntó Spike.

-Sí y no-dijo Eyehole-A diferencia de los portales mágicos que existen para llevar a otros seres a otras dimensiones, existen entradas que los llevan al Plano Neutral, el lugar de los Sentinels, donde no existe el tiempo, la materia, el día, la noche…solo la existencia-.

-Y el Árbol de la Armonía es uno de esos, ¿no?-preguntó Starlight.

-El único que queda-dijo Eyehole.

-Eyehole, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?-preguntó Starlight.

-No fui yo-dijo Eyehole-Fue el árbol-.

-Espera, el árbol... ¿piensa?-preguntó Spike.

-Sí-dijo Eyehole-Su mundo no gira simplemente por la voluntad de las princesas, gobernantes o magia, es más que eso-.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Starlight.

Eyehole levitó y, usando sus patas delanteras, creó una especie de espejo mostrándoles algo importante a Starlight y Spike.

-Desde la creación del mismo universo-dijo Eyehole mostrándoles un gran Big Bang-las dimensiones se separaron formándose como independientes. Nosotros, los Sentinels, fuimos la primera raza en existir, dotados del poder cósmico tras la explosión. Nuestra primera creación fue Equestria, la dimensión más alejada-.

Starlight y Spike vieron como los Sentinels crearon Equestria.

-Sin embargo-dijo Eyehole-No nos percatamos que al crearla, también inconscientemente surgiría un mal, nacido de la misma explosión-.

Vieron una especie de masa negra y tormentosa expandiéndose por Equestria creada. Eso asustó a Spike quien se escondió atrás de Starlight.

-Los Sentinels usamos nuestra magia cósmica para detenerla-dijo Eyehole-Sin embargo, el mal los absorbió dejándome a mí como la única. Use toda la energía de mis hermanos para vencer al mal. Destruí una gran cantidad, pero con la energía que robó…tomó conciencia propia-.

Vieron como el mal tomaba forma. Una conocida para ustedes.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Starlight.

-El Señor Oscuro-dijo Eyehole-Pero ustedes lo conocen como Lord Knightshock-.

-¿Lord Knightshock?-preguntó-El enemigo de Starswirl, el Barbado-.

-Así es-dijo Eyehole-El primer Nocturn, creó a sus súbditos usando su propia oscuridad, conciencia propia también, pero exclusivamente leales a él. Debido al daño causado por los Sentinels, decidí no volver a intervenir en Equestria. No podría decir lo mismo de Knightshock, Sus poderes era tanto cósmicos como de magia oscura. Lo que pude hacer era reunir la poca cantidad de magia cósmica que quedaba en el universo para crear el Árbol de la Armonía, de allí, los elementos nacieron-.

Vieron como el Árbol del Armonía y los elementos eran creados.

-La magia cósmica fue capaza de debilitar a Knightshock, pero aún era lo bastante fuerte para dominar Equestria, fue cuando usó a sus primeras creaciones, los Windigos-.

-Entonces de allí viene nuestra historia-dijo Starlight.

-Sí-dijo Eyehole-la amistad que sus tribus formaron fue la fuente de que permitió a la magia cósmica vencer a los Windigos, fue donde una nueva fuente surgió-.

-La Magia de la Amistad-dijo Starlight.

-El conocimiento de esa magia fue pasado a un unicornio llamado Spellgreen-dijo Eyehole.

-Speelgreen, el tenaz-dijo Spike.

-Él fue el primero quien descubrió la entrada a este plano-dijo Eyehole-Yo le enseñé todo sobre la magia y ese conocimiento se lo pasó al poni que llaman el Barbado, Starswirl-.

Quedaron impactados por esta revelación. Luego Starlight miró de nuevo el dibujo de abajo.

-Cuando dijo que este dibujo era el símbolo de la Princesa de la Armonía…-dijo Starlight habló pero fue interrumpida.

-Al usar la magia cósmica para crear el árbol, el árbol mismo creó para sí una conciencia propia-dijo Eyehole-Para vencer a Knghtshock se necesitaba el surgimiento de una criatura, la magia del árbol llegó a una criatura quien al tener un bebé, su magia estaba dentro-.

-Valkyria-dijo Starlight.

-La Princesa de la Armonía-dijo Eyehole-Escogida por los elementos. La que traería una nueva era para la magia y Equestria. Yo le informe a Spellgreen sobre ese suceso quien se explicó a sus líderes, quienes creían que la amenaza del mal era inevitable-.

-¿Y ella estuvo aquí?-preguntó Spike.

-Sí-dijo Eyehole-Aquí fue donde ella mostró su verdadero poder-.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Starswirl y Valkyria estaba peleando contra unas gárgolas quienes amenazaban con invadir el castillo de la Princesa Amore. El líder de ellos se llamaba Redfang.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Redfang-Pobre mago iluso, su reino será mío y de las gárgolas-.

-Si me dieran monedas por cada vez que he escuchado sobre la dominación de Equestria, sería rico ahora-dijo Starswirl lanzando rayos.

-Aunque la mejor parte-dijo Valkyria lanzando rayos azules verdosos-es pelear contra los malos-.

-Un poco-dijo Starswirl.

Las gárgolas eran derrotadas, fue entonces cuando Redfang huyó volando.

-Se escapa-dijo Valkyria-Voy tras él-.

Valkyria tomó vuelo.

-Valkyria, no-dijo Starswirl-Puede ser una trampa-.

Valkyria no lo escuchó y fue tras él, dejando a Starswirl peleando contra las gárgolas restantes.

-¿Por qué trato de enseñarle disciplina si no me escucha?- dijo Starswirl

Valkyria voló hacia Redfang y logró agarrarlo.

-Suéltame-dijo Redfang.

Valkyria llevó a Redfang de nuevo al suelo, chocaron. Redfang se levantó primero.

-Veamos qué tan fuerte eres-dijo Redfang.

Valkyria se paró y fue tras él usando su magia. Redfang también usó la suya. Redfang uso un rayo que dejo a Valkyria en el suelo.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Redfang-¿Y te haces llamar princesa en entrenamiento? No puedes hacer nada, no vas a derrotarme, simplemente no puedes-.

Eso molestó a Valkyria, la molestó tanto que era la primera vez que estaba furiosa. Se levantó y comenzó a atacarlo con todo. Redfang usaba su magia, pero fue superado. Valkyria lo atacó bien fuerte, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Está bien, está bien, me rindo-dijo Redfang.

Pero Valkyria no hizo caso, usó su magia para levantarlo y golpearlo contra los valores y luego lo puso cerca de ella.

-¿Qué opinas ahora, Redfang?-preguntó Valkyria.

Era la primera vez que Redfang estaba asustado al enfrentarla, nunca había pasado antes.

-No, por favor-dijo Redfang-Dije que me rindo-.

-Oh, todavía no-dijo Valkyria-Sabes lo que no me gusta, criaturas como tú que se aprovechan de otros-.

De pronto, parecía como si algo saliera de Redfang y empezaba a entrar en la boca de Valkyria, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Por favor, no, no-dijo Redfang.

De pronto, Valkyria se calmó, entró en razón y soltó a Redfang, estaba algo asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, miró a Redfang.

-Te llevaré con los guardias-dijo Valkyria.

-Valkyria llevó a Redfang con Starswirl y los guardias que habían llegado.

-Veo que lo detuviste, desobedeciéndome otra vez-dijo Starswirl.

-Lo siento, maestro Starswirl-dijo Valkyria-Aquí está Redfang-.

Starswirl notó algo diferente en la voz de Valkyria, parecía estar triste.

-Llévenlo al él y a sus compañeros al Tartarus-dijo Starswirl mirando todavía a Valkyria.

Los guardias hicieron caso y se fueron con sus prisioneros.

-Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Sí, maestro-mintió Valkyria.

-¿Algo de qué hablar?-preguntó Starswirl.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-dijo Valkyria-Hay que irnos, la Princesa Platinum nos espera-.

Valkyria se fue primero. Esto dejó algo preocupado por Starswirl. Hace unos días, le dijo que su coronación sería dentro de 4 meses, eso la alegró, pero recordó algo que la Princesa Amore le dijo: "Valkyria muestra felicidad por el exterior, pero siento tristeza en su corazón". No entendía por qué Starswirl.

Valkyria caminaba tranquilamente. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido hace 3 semanas. Tras esa noche de los Corazones y los Casco, Valkyria había regresado al castillo y a su habitación. Puso un hechizo de silencio alrededor y durante toda la noche, lloró. Estaba feliz que Blue Bell, su mejor amigo haya encontrado a su poni especial que era Music Fan. No estaba molesta con ella, Valyria jamás le dijo a nadie sus sentimientos hacia Blue Bell. Estas semanas que pasaron estaba tratando de no mostrar su dolor a ellos cuando se reunían los 4. Trataba de superarlo. Aunque tambien le asustaba lo que ocurrió hace un momento, nunca había expresado tanto enojo e ira antes. Respiraba calmadamente. Recordó cuando le dijo a Starswirl que había encontrado un terreno perfecto para su castillo cuando sea coronada princesa (cerca del Árbol de la Armonía, pero ella no lo sabía).

De pronto, sintió un llamado. No lo había sentido desde que era pequeña. Valkyria caminó hacia otra dirección, cosa que Starswirl notó.

-Valkyria, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Starswirl.

Valkyria no lo escuchó porque el llamado era fuerte. Finalmente, llegaron ambos al Árbol de la Armonía.

-¿Otra vez ese árbol?-se dijo así misma Valkyria.

Starswirl vio eso y quedó sorprendido. No había visto el llamado del árbol a Valkyria en años. Parecía algo importante. Dejo que Valkyria se acercara al árbol, una vez más lo tocó. Volvió a brillar, esta vez apareció un agujero blanco y ella comenzó a ser succionada. Staswirl corrió hacia ella.

-¡Valkyria!-gritó Starswirl.

Starswirl también fue succionado. Sin que lo supieran, Lord Knightshock estaba espiando, tomó forma de sombra y fue hacia la misma entrada que ellos.

Ambos llegaron al Plano de los Sentinels, solo que esta vez, terminaron el santuario.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Valkyria.

-No lo sé-dijo Starswirl-No parece que estamos en Equestria-.

-Bienvenidos, Starswirl y Valkyria-dijo Eyehole.

Ambos la vieron, quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Mi nombre es Eyehole, soy la última Sentinel de todo el universo-dijo

-Sí, mi maestro me hablo de ti-dijo Starswirl.

-Spellgreen-dijo Eyehole-Puedo sentir dentro de ti que te dejó a cargo, la tragedia contra Knightshock-.

-Lo sé-dijo Starswirl.

-Es cierto, Starswirl-dijo Eyehole-¿Ella es la Princesa de la Armonía?-.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-preguntó Starswirl sorprendido.

-¿Princesa de la Armonía?-preguntó Valkyria-¿A qué se refiere, Starswirl?-.

-No le has dicho, ¿verdad?-preguntó Eyehole-Ella no conoce su destino-.

-¿Mi destino?-preguntó Valkyria-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Es hora de averiguar si lo eres-dijo Eyehole.

Lord Knightshock estaba afuera, observando lo que pasaba. Reconoció a Eyehole.

Eyehole usó su magia para invocar a seres oscuros, diferentes a los Nocturns. Starswirl intentó usa su magia, pero lo atraparon.

-¡Starswirl!-gritó Valkyria y miró a Eyehole-¡Sueltalo!-

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo-dijo Eyehole-Si intentas usar la magia de tu cuerno, no podrás ayudarlo. Debes usar la magia de tu interior, tus poderes verdaderos-.

-¡Valkyria!-gritó Starwirl-¡Usa tu magia interior! ¡Concéntrate!-.

Valkyria cerró los ojos, se concentró. Unas criaturas fueron hacia ella para atacarla, pero luegro abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¡DÉJENLO!-gritó Valkyria.

Comenzó a volar con sus alas, expandió sus patas y se creó onda expansiva. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y brillos. De pronto, en el cielo, aparecieron el Sol y la Luna dando vueltas y vueltas. Debajo de ella estaba el dibujo de los elementos y de los astros. Los dibujos comenzaron a brillar y de ellos aparecieron los elementos que comenzaron a rodear a Valkyria y giraron como una rueda. Giraban tan rápido que parecían haber formado un arco iris circular. Esto sorprendió a Starswirl, Eyehole y Knightshock, quien estaba oculto. El poder de los Elementos de la Armonía era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Extendió sus patas y una onda de arcoíris se incrementó destruyendo a las criaturas y liberando a Starswirl. Sin que nadie viera, parecía que Valkyria tenía 2 sombras, una que era la normal de ella y otra que parecía retorcida. Finalmente, el Sol y la Luna desaparecieron y luego Valkyria comenzó a descender. Los elementos desaparecieron y ella respiró hondo.

Lord Knightshock sonrió malévolamente, quedó impresionado por el poder de Valkyria y el Señor Oscuro desapareció, volviendo a Equestria.

Eyehole fue hacia ellos.

-Impresionante-dijo Eyehole.

-Ya hice este desafío-dijo Valkyria-Ahora dime, ¿qué es esto de la Princesa de la Armonía?-.

-Eso todavía no puede ser revelado-dijo Eyehole.

-Pero le preguntaste a Starswirl si me lo dijo-respondió Valkyria.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que una criatura como tu debe enfrentar un reto aun mayor-dijo Eyehole-El de su interior-.

-¿Criatura?-preguntó Valkyria-Soy una poni-.

-No-dijo Eyehole-No lo eres-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Valkyria sorprendida-¿Cómo que no soy…?-.

Eyehole toco la frente de Valkyria con su casco derecho y ella se quedó dormida.

-¡Valkyria!-gritó Starswirl-¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Nada-dijo Eyehole-Ella no recordara nada sobre esto, solo que no es una poni-.

-Eso explicaría por qué hasta ahora-miró su costado-No tiene una Cutie Mark-.

-Sí-dijo Eyehole.

-Pero si no es una poni-dijo Starswirl-¿Qué es?-.

-Eso debe averiguarlo ella misma-dijo Eyehole.

-¿Por qué tantos acertijos?-preguntó Starswirl.

De pronto, Starswirl y Valkyria comenzaron a desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Starswirl.

-El Árbol de la Armonía los está llevando devuelta a Equestria-dijo Eyehole.

-Pero dime, ¿por qué fue todo esto?-preguntó Starswirl

-Starswirl-dijo Eyehole-Ella es la Princesa de la Armonía. Ella traerá una nueva era de magia para Equestria, pero que se cuide de su cora…-.

Eyehole no pudo terminar porque ambos ya habían desaparecido. Starswirl no logró escuchar lo último.

-¿Qué se cuide de qué?-se preguntó mirando a su alumna quien estaba despertando en sus cascos

-Starswirl, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Estabas agotada tras la pelea contra Redfang-dijo Starswirl.

Valkyria se levantó y se quedó con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Starswirl.

-No soy una poni-dijo Valkyria.

-Claro que lo eres-dijo Starswirl tratando de pensar que lo pasó en ese lugar jamas pasó.

-No, no lo soy-dijo Valkyria-No soy una poni. Todo el tiempo me lo decía, pero…no lo soy.

Starswirl se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir.

-Si no soy una poni…. ¿qué soy?-se preguntó Valkyria.

 **Plano Neutral….Presente**

-Valkyria había demostrado ser la Princesa de la Armonía tras esa prueba-dijo Eyehole.

-Vaya-dijeron Starlight y Spike.

-Ella…hubiera logrado grandes cosas-dijo Eyehole mirando a otro lado, ella no les dijo sobre que Valkyria no era una poni.

De pronto, Starlight y Spike comenzaron a desapercer.

-¿Qué nos pasa?-preguntó Spike asustado.

-El árbol los llevará de vuelta al castillo de la Princesa de la Amistad-dijo Eyehole.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta esto a nosotros y no a Twilight, a sus amigas o a las princesas?-preguntó Starlight.

-Las portadoras de los elementos y las princesa tienen que cumplir otro papel-dijo Eyehole-Es cierto que el árbol les permite usar su poder, pero solo Valkyria era la única que podía usar todo su potencial-.

Estaban ya por desaparecer.

-Les digo esto porque-dijo esto acercándose a Starlight-la búsqueda de Valkyria…..los llevará a un camino oscuro-.

-¿Un camino oscuro? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Starlight.

No pudo responder porque ambos desaparecieron y terminaron de nuevo en el castillo.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Spike.

-Sí-dijo Starlight.

Miró el Mapa Cutie y notó que el Árbol de la Armonía dejó de brillar.

-Bueno, tenemos otra pista de la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight-Sobre sus poderes-.

-Sí-dijo Spike-¿Camino oscuro? ¿Qué significa?-.

-Desearía que Eyehole nos lo hubiera dicho-dijo Starlight.

En eso, Twilight y sus amigas entraron.

-Hola, chicos, ya regresamos-dijo Twilight.

Starlight y Spike notaron que ya era de noche. Estuvieron casi todo el día dentro del Plano Neutral.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Twilight-Parece como si hubiera despertado de un sueño-.

-Bueno, no exactamente-dijo Spike.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Twilight.

-Twilight-dijo Starlight-Spike y yo tenemos algo que contarte.

Starlight y Spike se reunieron Twilight y las demás para contarles lo que pasó.

Siendo de noche, en el castillo de Canterlot, los guardias vigilaban los alrededores. No notaron que una sombra se arrastraba por el suelo. Buscaba algo. Finalmente, lo encontró. Entró a la habitación estaba dormida. La Princesa Luna soñaba tranquilamente sobre un descanso encima de una flor. Simplemente, la sombra fue hacia ella y entró a su mente.

Todo parecía normal en el sueño. Sin embargo, la Princesa Luna comenzó a darse cuenta que las flores y hojas se tornaban marchitas y su flor grande se volvió negra.

-¿Qué sucede?-se preguntó la Princesa Luna.

Siendo la Princesa de la Noche, usó su magia para controlar el sueño, pero, por primera vez, no funcionó.

-¿Cómo no puedo hacer nada en mi propio sueño?-se preguntó.

Trato ahora de despertar, pero no podía.

-¿Qué clase de magia oscura es esta?-se preguntó.

-Oh, una muy antigua y más poderosa que tú, Princesa de la Noche-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La Princesa Luna volteó y vio un humo negro con ojos morados oscuros. Tomó forma y era Lord Knightshock

-¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi sueño, criatura del mal? ó desafiantemente la Princesa Luna. Ella no sabía quién era.

-Oh, pronto me iré-dijo Lord Knightshock-Solo requiero antes los servicios de la noche-.

-¿Qué te hace crees que te voy a ayudar?-preguntó la Princesa Luna lanzándole un rayo suyo.

Era uno fuerte, pero Lord Knightshock simplemente levantó su casco izquierdo y el rayo paró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la Princesa Luna sorprendida.

Lord Knightshock evaporó el rayo con un resplandor morado que salió de su cuerno.

-No me entendiste bien, Princesa Luna-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente-Requiero los servicios de la noche, pero no que vengan de ti-.

Lord Knightshock lanzó de su cuerno una especie de nube negra y roja oscura, la Princesa Luna se defendió creando un escudo, pero el poder del Nocturn era más grande que el de ella. El escudo se hizo pedazos y la nube envolvió a Luna.

-Ahhhhh-gritaba la Princesa Luna.

En Equestria, ella daba vueltas en su cama, sudando.

De vuelta en su mente, la nube la envolvió. Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y blancos. Una vez que la nube se volvió negra completamente, explotó. De ella salió una alicornio completamente negra y con armadura azul oscura y algo clara. Un casco de igual color y el símbolo de la Luna en el pecho. Sus ojos eran azules y celeste, pero penetrantes, tenía colmillos y su melena y cola eran azules oscuros y parecían nubes.

-Cuanto tiempo, Nightmare Moon-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-Señor Oscuro-dijo Nightmare Moon arrodillándose-Gracias por liberarme de Luna-.

-Por ahora, sigue con su apariencia en Equestria-dijo Knightshock-Actúa como ella hasta que llegue la hora-.

-Finalmente obtendremos nuestra venganza-dijo Nightmare Moon-Al fin, Equestria será suya, mi señor-.

Fue cuando Knightshock sonrió malévolamente y desapreció.

En Equestria, en la habitación de la Princesa Luna, ella estaba quieta, cuando abrió los ojos, pero no era los de ella, sino los de Nightmare Moon.

-ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Nightmare Moon, todavía con la apariencia de Luna.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 23: "Pequeñas y poderosas"**

" _ **Sweetie Belle hace mal un hechizo en el castillo de Twilight, lo que hace que ella y las Cutie Mark Crusades se vuelvan diminutas como hormigas luchando por encontrar la forma de volver a su tamaño normal evitando a las mascotas de las Mane 6"**_


	23. Pequeñas y Poderosas

En Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se encontraban en el granero practicando unas lecciones que Twilight les había dado. Apple Bloom empezaba a hacer mejor posiciones que antes, más complejas; Sweetie Belle, usar otros hechizos como transformación de manzanas y Scootaloo, ensamblaba un scooter en vez de un monociclo.

-Creo que ya estoy obteniendo bien la poción-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Bueno, el scooter que estoy armando está quedando genial-dijo Scootaloo.

Sin embargo, Sweetie Belle no lograba hacer bien su hechizo de transformación.

-Ay, no lo hacer que esta manzana incremente de tamaño-dijo Sweetie Belle rendida.

-Calma, Sweetie Belle-dijo Apple Bloom-Tal vez requiere tiempo.

-Rarity pudo encontrar gemas a mi edad-dijo Sweetie Belle-Si ella pudo hacerlo, también puedo hacer esto-.

Trato una vez de usar su magia para agrandar la manzana. De la fruta, ocurrió una explosión brillante. Se taparon las 3 ponis los ojos, cuando miraron de nuevo, Sweetie Belle pensaba emocionada que lo había logrado, pero fue lo contrario: La manzana se volvió del tamaño de una frijol vez del tamaño de una sandía.

-Ahhhh-dijo Sweetie Belle golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa aplastando la diminuta manzana.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Little and Powerful"

("Pequeñas y Poderosas")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo acompañaron a Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash al Castillo de la Amistad; pero no lo solo ellas. Iban acompañados de sus mascotas: Winona, Opal y Tanque.

-¿Por qué Opal, Winona y Tanque también vienen?-preguntó Sweetie Belle a su hermana.

-Hoy toca el baño de mascotas en el castillo de Twilight-dijo Rarity-La anterior en la casa de Fluttershy. Estoy seguro que a Opal le gustará, ¿no, Opal?-.

Opal soltó Meowwwrrrr de enojo.

-Sí, le gustará-dijo Rarity.

-Tengo que lavarle bien el caparazón a Tanque-dijo Rainbow Dash-Con tantos vuelo que hemos, tiene rastros de nube-.

Tanque asintió en su helicóptero.

-Creo que Winona necesita muchos más baño-dijo Applejack-No se nota, pero aún hay rastros de lodo en su pelaje por ayudarme a llevar a los cerdos-.

Winona ladró.

Las ponis y sus mascotas entraron al castillo de la amistad y en la sala principal donde estaba el Mapa Cutie, estaban Twilight con Owlowiscious, Fluttershy con Angel y Pinkie Pie con Gummy. Había envases grandes con agua.

-Oh, me alegro que llegaran-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, además-dijo Applejack-Las chicas quieren hablar contigo-.

Las CMC se acercaron a Twilight.

-¿Qué sucede, niñas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, es más yo-dijo Sweetie Belle-He estado practicando bastante, pero no he logrado hacer que una manzana incremente su tamaño-.

-Oh, Sweetie Belle-dijo Twilight-Sé que tienes deseos de progresar, pero todavía te falta más que aprender magia para hacer eso. Yo incrementé el tamaño de una manzana siendo 2 años mayor que tú-.

Esto puso triste a Sweetie Belle.

-¿Por qué no van a la biblioteca a continuar con sus lecciones?-sugirió Twilight-Estoy segura que les irá bien. Sobre todo a ti, Sweetie Belle, intenta otra cosa-.

-Está bien, Twilight-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Las CMC fueron a la biblioteca y de sus bolsos, sacaron sus materiales. Apple Bloom sacó un libro de pociones junto con sus ingredientes; Scootaloo, partes mecánicas y Sweetie Belle, su libro de hechizos básicos y la manzana.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo parecían pasarla genial, pero notaron que Sweetie Belle no. Estaba con la mirada apagada, sentada y su cara sobre la mesa. Usaba su cuerno para hacer el hechizo básico de cambiar color a la manzana. Sus amigas fueron hacia ella.

-Sweetie Belle, no te pongas triste-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Sí, mira lo bien que haces cambiando el color de la manzana-dijo Scootaloo.

-Es un hechizo nivel 1 base 1, para unicornios 4 años menores que nosotras-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Oh, bueno-dijo Apple Bloom si saber que decir-Pero al menos lo haces a una velocidad mayor que la de uno en esa edad-.

-No estás ayudando-susurró Scootaloo.

-Está bien, chicas-dijo Sweetie Belle-No se preocupen-.

Sweetie Belle de pronto vio el libro de pociones y le vino una idea.

-Ya sé-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo no entendieron, pero fueron con ella.

-En tu libro de pociones, debe haber algo que haga crecer a la manzana-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-No lo sé, Sweetie Belle-dijo Apple Bloom-¿Mezclarás pociones con magia?-.

-Eso es….caótico-dijo Scootaloo-No espera….eso es Discord. Es antinatural-.

-No-dijo Sweetie Belle-Lo antinatural eran Pinkie Pie y sus clones. Esto funcionara-.

Finalmente, encontró la página de la poción de incremento de tamaño.

-Bien, con esto y mi cuerno-dijo Sweetie Belle-podré hacer crecer la manzana-.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo no estaban seguras de la conclusión de Sweetie Belle.

-Sweetie Belle, eres nuestra amiga y te queremos-dijo Apple Bloom-pero no creo que puedas preparar una poción-.

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste hacer el desayuno?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Sí-dijo Sweetie Belle un poco triste, pero luego se animó-Pero esto no fallara-.

Sus amigas se miraron, suspiraron como diciendo "Vamos a arrepentirnos de esto" y fueron a ayudar a su amiga a preparar la poción.

Después de unas horas, las CMC terminaron de hacer la poción de crecimiento. La llevaron cerca de la manzana y Sweetie Belle usó su cuerno para poner el frasco con la poción encima de la manzana.

-Bien, aquí vamos-dijo Sweetie Belle usando su magia en la poción.

La poción comenzó a brillar y fue un resplandor tan grande que las CMC tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Finalmente al abrirlos, vieron que la manzana tenía un gran tamaño.

-Sí, lo hice-dijo emocionada Sweetie Belle-La manzana incremento de tamaño-.

Scootaloo sonrió, pero Apple Bloom miró alrededor y se quedó con cara de 0_0.

-Eh, de hecho Sweetie Belle, no lo hiciste-dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿cómo qué no?-preguntó Sweetie Belle-Mira la manzana-.

-Mira a tu alrededor-dijo Apple Bloom como estando en shock.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo miraron y quedaron igual de 0_0 que Apple Bloom. La manzana no había incrementado de tamaño….ellas había disminuido de tamaño. Estaban encima de la mesa y todo parecía tan grande.

-Genial, había crecido unos centímetros hace unos días y ahora soy más pequeña que el corazón de DIscord-.

-Ay no puede ser-dijo Sweetie Belle-Creí que lo lograría, pero ahora somos pequeñas-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Apple Bloom-Que no haya pánico, solo tenemos que ir donde Twilight y arreglaremos esto-.

De pronto, la puerta de biblioteca se abrió y era Twilight.

-Chicas, ¿quieren comer algo?-preguntó Twilight.

Pero no las vio.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!-gritaron las CMC, pero como eran pequeñas, no las escuchó.

-Seguramente se fueron-dijo Twilight. Parecía que iba a cerrar la puerta cosa que asustó a las CMC porque pensaron que quedarían atrapadas, pero por suerte, solo estaba junta con un pase para ellas. Suspiraron de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Scootaloo.

-Ahora vamos por Twilight para que nos ayude-dijo Apple Bloom-Pero primero hay que bajar de aquí-.

Sweetie Belle trato de usar su magia para transportarlas, pero no podía.

-Mi magia es más débil ahora que somos pequeñas-dijo Sweetie Belle-Ay, todo es mi culpa-.

-Sweetie Belle, tranquila-dijo Apple Bloom-Vamos a lograrlo-.

Scootaloo miró abajo y vio que había almohadas.

-Podemos saltar a esas almohadas-dijo Scootaloo.

Miraron las almohadas y se pusieron en posición.

-¿Listas?-preguntó Apple Bloom-A las 3…una…dos… ¡tres!-.

Saltaron.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-gritaron.

Cayeron a las almohadas, ilesas.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Hubiera sido mejor si tuviera mi casco puesto-dijo Scootaloo.

-Hay que irnos-dijo Apple Bloom.

Las CMC corrieron hacia la puerta. Por ser pequeñas, estaba bien lejos para ellas. Finalmente salieron de la biblioteca.

-Vaya, ese si fue una corrida bien larga-dijo Scootaloo.

-Vamos a la sala principal-dijo Sweetie Belle-Ahí están todas.

Galoparon la diminutas CMC, cuando de pronto sintieron temblores de impacto.

-Se mueve el piso-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom miró atrás y se asustó.

-No es el piso-dijo-¡Es Winona!-.

En efecto, la perrita de Applejack estaba corriendo toda mojada.

-¡Corran!-gritó Apple Bloom.

Las CMC corrieron por sus vidas tratando de evitar que Winona las pisara.

-¡Winona, regresa!-gritó Applejack quien estaba detrás.

También tenía que evitar las pisadas de Applejack. Finalmente, se refugiaron a un extremo de una pared.

-Vaya, qué persecución-dijo Scootaloo.

-Debe haber una forma de llegar rápido.

Scootaloo miró alrededor y vio un pequeño monociclo de juguete de Spike.

-Tal vez pueda convertir ese monociclo en un scooter-dijo Scootaloo acercándose al juguete.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle vieron como Scootaloo armaba su mini scooter hasta que terminó.

-Listo amigas-dijo-Suban-.

Scootaloo estaba enfrente y sus amigas subieron al mini carrito que estaba conectado. Scootaloo usó sus alas y el scooter arrancó.

-Bien, adelante-dijo Scootaloo.

Avanzaron hacia el otro lado del corredor y escucharon un rugido.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo paró.

-¿Qué pasa, Scootaloo?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Ahh, ahh, de frente-dijo Scootaloo algo aterrada.

Miraron y al frente de ellos estaba Gummy, con la mirada perdida.

-Solo es Gummy-dijo Sweetie Belle-No tiene dientes y no hace nada-.

Gummy bajó la mirada y la vio. Luego, como un tiranosaurio de Jussaric Park, rugió.

-¡ACELERA, SCOOTALOO!-gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

Cambiaron de dirección y Gummy las comenzó a perseguir.

-¡Persecución de reptil atrás de nosotras!-gritó Apple Bloom.

-Voy a tratar de perderlo-dijo Scootaloo.

Scootaloo cambiaba de dirección, de pasillo a pasillo, mientras Gummy las seguía. A Scootaloo se le ocurrió un plan, volteó en dirección a Gummy.

-Scootaloo, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Sweetie Belle nerviosa.

-Vamos a atravesarlo-dijo Scootaloo con mirada desafiante como las que hace Rainbow Dash en un reto, con esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No!-suplicaron ambas crusaders.

Scootaloo no hizo caso y arrancó a toda velocidad mientras Gummy se acercaba a ellas. Parecía que iban a chocar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

Cerca de Gummy, quien abrió su boca, Scootaloo se impulsó para levantar su scooter y el carrito. Pasaron encima de la boca de Gummy y luego condujo encma de su espalda, luego por su cola. Sin embargo, la cola se movió haciendo que las ponis y su vehiculo se separaran.

-Ahí estás, Gummy-dijo Pinkie Pie agarrándolo-¿Te divertiste en tu paseo de dinosaurio?-.

Gummy siguió quieto.

Las CMC llegaron a una superficie dura.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Sí-dijo Sweetie Belle-Scootaloo, no vuelvas a hacer eso-.

-Cuando estas en un scooter, hay que tomar riesgos-dijo Scootaloo.

De pronto, sintieron un fuerte viento atrás de ellas.

-¿No siente un viento atrás de ustedes?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

Miraron atrás y vieron una hélice dando vueltas. Scootaloo miró donde estaban paradas.

-Estamos encima del caparazón de Tanque-dijo Scootaloo.

La hélice comenzó a girar más fuerte.

-Hay que salir sino el viento nos llevará a esa hélice-dijo Apple Bloom.

Comenzaron a correr, pero el viento era más fuerte y las hacia retroceder.

-Es demasiado fuerte-dijo Sweetie Belle tratando de correr.

-Vamos, chicas-dijo Apple Bloom-Juntas.

Se pegaron y comenzaron a caminar como una contra el viento de la hélice. Finalmente al borde pudieron ver el scooter con el carrito.

-Allí está-dijo Apple Bloom-Una vez más, salten-dijo Apple Bloom.

Saltaron al carrito y al scooter y continuaron su camino.

-Espero que te guste tu nueva hélice, Tanque-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las CMC continuaron cuando vieron a Angel.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó un poco molesta Scootaloo

Pero Angel pasó sin verlas.

-Qué bueno que no nos persigue-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom miró atrás.

-No lo hace-dijo Apple Bloom-Está huyendo-.

-¿De quién?-preguntaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-De ella-dijo Apple Bloom.

Opal estaba persiguiendo a Angel.

-Scootaloo… ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo aceleró para evitar a Opal, lograron llegar con Angel y la pasaron. En eso, llegaron Fluttershy y Rarity.

-Esperaba que Angel y Opal se llevaran bien-dijo Fluttershy.

-También yo, querida-dijo Rarity.

Las CMC perdieron a las mascotas.

-Bien, si ahora aparece Owlowiscious y nos ataca, voy a desplumarlo cuando volvamos a ser normales-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Y aparecieron Owlowiscious.

-Tenías que hablar, Sweetie Belle-dijeron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo sarcásticamente.

Scootaloo aceleró, pero Owlowiscious las agarró con sus patas.

-AAAHHH-gritaron las CMC.

Owlowiscious se las llevó.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría así-dijo Scootaloo con lágrimas-Ser devoradas por un búho-.

-Chicas, enserio lo lamento-dijo Sweetie Belle llorando-Si este es el fin, quiero que sepan que han sido las mejores amigas que una unicornio pudiera tener-.

-Igual-dijo Apple Bloom con ojos llorosos-No podría pedir otras amigas que no fueran ustedes-.

-También yo-dijo Scootaloo.

Lloraron creyendo que era el fin, pero Owlowiscious las puso encima de una mesa. Hizo su sonido y apareció Twilight.

¿Qué sucede, Owlowiscious?-preguntó Twilight.

Ella miró la mesa y las vio.

-¿Apple Bloom? ¿Sweetie Belle? ¿Scootaloo?-preguntó sorprendida Twilighr.

Ellas saludaron avergonzadas. Twilight usó su cuerno para devolverlas a su tamaño normal.

-Volvimos a crecer-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡Sí!-gritaron de emoción las 3.

Aparecieron las ponis con sus mascotas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Applejack.

-Eso lo iba a preguntar a ellas-dijo Twilight un poco seria-Chicas, ¿Por qué eran del tamaño de una mosca?-.

-Bueno….la verdad…-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo Sweetie Belle-Quise de nuevo hacer el hechizo de incrementar el tamaño de mi manzana que combiné mi magia con la poción de crecimiento del libro de Apple Bloom. Salió mal y por eso nos encogimos-.

Twilight estaba un poco decepcionada, pero le sonrió a Sweetie Belle.

-Te entiendo, Sweetie Belle-dijo Twilight-Pero hay algunas cosas que requieren tiempo de aprender. No puedes esperar que todo sea rápido-.

-Esta bien, Twilight-dijo Sweetie Belle.

Las CMC bajaron de la mesa y se dirgieron de nuevo a la biblioteca, pero se sorprendieron al ver algo.

-Twilight-dijeron las 3-Ven a ver esto-.

Twilight y sus amigas fueron y quedaron sorprendidas. La manzana había incrementado de tamaño.

-En el nombre de Celestia-dijo Twilight sorprendida-la manzana incrementó de tamaño-.

-Eso significa que…lo hice-concluyó Sweetie Belle-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!-.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!-gritaron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

-Supongo que ella ya avanzó en su magia-dijo Twilight.

-Ajá-dijeron las ponis.

Fueron hacia ellas y celebraron el éxito de Sweetie Belle.

.

.

.

.

Más allá de la Equestria conocida por los ponis, se encontraba el Reino de los centauros y Gárgolas. Scorpan estaba con miembros de su corte organizando las futuras defensa.

-Hay que poner una gárgola aquí y….-dijo Scorpan, pero no terminó.

No terminó porque se sintió un temblor en el castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó un miembro de la corte centauro.

En eso, entro un guardia gárgola.

-¡Su Majestad!-gritó-¡Nos atacan!-.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Scorpan.

-No lo sé, su majestad-dijo el guardia

Aquel que nos ataca, se arrepentirá de haber hecho-dijo Scorpan

Camino hacia la salida, se sentía aun el temblor, pero más fuerte.

-Todos a sus puesto de batalla-dijo Scorpan.

Salió del castillo y no podía creerlo. Su pueblo era atacado por criaturas extrañas. Eran de color negro como las sombras, tenían armadura gris oscura. No había solo terrestres, había voladores. Los voladores tenían alas de buitres, cabeza de poni, pero con colmillos de serpientes y cuello y crestas de dragón. Algunos terrestres tenían cuernos en sus cascos, eran de color violeta. Luego siguieron gigantes, de color gris y armadura, no tenían manos, sino martillos en su lugar, ellos causaban los temblores.

-Esos son…-dijo Scorpan, pero al darse cuenta, quedó estupefacto-No puede ser-.

-Hola, Scorpan-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Él y los guardias voltearon y vieron una figura salir de las Sombras.

-Han pasado tiempo-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente.

Scorpan quedó helado de sorpresa y tembló de miedo. Sus ojos bien abiertos mostraban lo temeroso que estaba. Los que atacaba su reino eran Nocturns.

-Knighshock-dijo Scorpan, lo único que pudo decir.

-Ya empezó-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Los guardias estaban en posición de batalla, asustado también, pero listos.

-¡Ataquen!-gritó Scorpan.

Los centauros, gárgolas y Scorpan fueron tras él. Lanzaron rayos por sus cuernos los centauros y las gárgolas, por sus manos. Knightshock se movió rápido para esquivarlos, luego usó sus alas demoniacas para crear una onda de viento que los hizo retroceder. Los centauros atacaron, pero Knightshock se volvió humo se fue hacia arriba, tomó forma física y lanzó un rayo morado oscuro dejándolos en el piso adoloridos. Las gárgolas intentaron atacar con la magia de sus manos y sus garras, pero Knightshock creaba escudos con sus cascos. De su pecho, el Amuleto del Alicornio salió magia morado oscuro dejándolos en el suelo a las gárgolas. Solo quedaba Scorpan. Él atacó con todo a Knightshock. Voló, esquivo, lanzo rayos, pero Knightshock hacía lo mismo.

-Oh, Scorpan-dijo Lord Knightshock maliciosamente-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando dejas tus lecciones a diferencia de tu hermano?-.

Scorpan lo atacó, lo llevó hacia el otro lado del castillo rompiendo todo, Knightshock extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar. Volaba incluso más rápido que Rainbow Dash. De su cuerno lanzó otro rayo que fue como si fuera un dragón lanzando fuego. Scorpan voló para esquivarlo.

Scorpan sabía que no podía ganar, así con la magia de sus manos, lanzó un rayo hacia arriba destruyendo las columnas. Así, una parte del castillo se derrumbó. Los que pelaban afuera vieron eso. Los Nocturns vencían a los soldados y ponían a las familias de gárgolas y centauros en jaulas especiales, oscuras creadas por Knightshcok.

De la parte derrumbada, salió Scorpan, estaba herido, pero aun podía volar. Sin embargo, Lord Knightshock, completamente ileso. Scorpan creó una bola de altavoz.

-A todos mis súbditos-dijo Scorpan a través de la bola, su voz se escuchaba por todo su reino-Nuestro reino ha caído, salgan lo más rápido que puedan-.

La bola desapareció y Scorpan, con su magia, creo una ráfaga de viento para poder escapar y evitar que Knightshock lo siguiera. Lo curioso es que Knightshock no lo hizo, dejó que se fuera, pero no sin antes de decirle algo.

-Dile a las princesas…-dijo Knightshock.

Scorpan volteó.

-…Que su reinado terminó-concluyó con una sonrisa maligna.

Scorpan salió volando. Knightshock miró como se iba.

-Que él sea el único que salga del reino-dijo Knightshock a alguien que estaba detrás de él, que había llegado. Esa figura se fue.

Al otro lado, los guardias restantes habían escuchado el mensaje de su rey, debían marcharse del castillo. Usaron la palanca para abrir la puerta de acero hacia la salida.

-Rápido-dijo uno guardia centauro-Hay que irnos-.

Sin embargo, la palanca se atoró y la puerta no llegó ni a la mitad.

-Vamos-dijo el guardia centauro tratando de usar sus brazos para levantarlo.

Trató, pero era muy pesado. De pronto, las llamas que había en los candelabros se apagaron. Todo estaba oscuro. Los 10 guardias gárgolas y centauros allí estaban asustados. Luego, escucharon pisadas que venían de la dirección contraria adonde iban. Se pusieron en formación. Fue entonces cuando una luz se prendió, pero era verde y venía de un cuerno retorcido: Chrysalis estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Es Chrysalis!_gritó uno-¡Ataquen!-.

Le lanzaron sus rayos, pero Chrysalis se defendía con sus escudos, se acercaba hacia ellos. Al más próximo abrió su boca y comenzó a robarle su amor y energía. Al que estaba a su derecha, lo dejó inconsciente con un rayo que él había lanzado, pero el escudo de Chrysalis lo hizo rebotar. El que estaba junto a la puerta de acero trataba de levantarla.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó.

Scorpan, quien ahorraba su vuelo para salir, vio a sus guardias en problemas, fue hacia ellos.

-¡Su Majestad!-gritó el guardia-¡Está atorada!-.

-¡Empuja hacia arriba!-gritó del otro lado.

Ambos con sus fuerzas trataron, pero era muy pesado. Chrysalis seguía avanzando, absorbiendo las fuerzas de los guardias. Estaban asustados, pero tenía que retenerla para salir. Todo fue en vano, Chrysalis estaba cerca. El guardia gárgola vio que era el único que quedaba mientras ella seguía.

-¡Su Majestad!-gritó-¡Váyase!

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarlos!-gritó Scorpan.

-Perdimos esta batalla-dijo el guardia-Habrá otra-.

Chrysalis llegó y comenzó a absorber el amor y energía del guardia.

-Aahhhhh-gimió-¡Vayase! ¡Alerte a Equestria!-.

Scorpan hizo caso y con las fuerzas que le quedaban levantó vuelo. Vio como sus súbditos y guardias eran prisioneros de los Nocturns. Su reino fue conquistado, pero Scorpan sabía que esto era solo el principio.

Chrysalis llegó afuero acompañada de unos Nocturns y vio a Scorpan en el cielo, muy lejos de ella. Un Nocturn iba ir tras, pero Chrysalis lo detuvo.

-No-dijo Chrysalis-Mi maestro dice que lo dejemos ir-.

En eso apareció Lord Knightshock.

-Sé paciente, mi amiga-dijo Lord Knightshock a la Reina Chrysalis-Pronto vas a hacerlos pagar por lo que te convirtieron-.

Chrysalis miró a su maestro y luego al cielo. El odio y la rabia abundaban en ella y eso Lord Knightshock podía sentir, su sonrisa malvada mostraba satisfacción por lo que acababan de lograr.

Créditos de outro

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del siguiente episodio:**

 **Episodio 24: "La Venganza de los Nocturns"**

" _ **Twilight Sparkle, sus amigos y las princesas se encuentran con la amenaza olvidada de los Nocturns mientras siguen la última pista sobre la Princesa Valkyria que los lleva al descubrimiento de una verdad que debió permanecer oculta para todo ser de Equestria.**_

 **Episodio 25 - "TBA"**

 **Episodio 26 - "TBA"**


	24. La Venganza de los Nocturns

**UN CAPITULO LARGO, PERO VALE LA PENA. EL EPISODIO 24, EL PIVOTE DE TODA MI HISTORIA. LEANLO, COMENTELO Y MANDEME UN CORREO PERSONAL SI GUSTAN. DISFRUTENLO.**

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Ya era de noche en el reino de la Princesa Amore, los ponis iban a sus casas y esperaban el regreso de su gobernante que había ido a una reunión en el Imperio de Cristal junto con los líderes y Starswirl. En la entrada, había 2 guardias unicornios en la torre de vigilancia.

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron-dijo el 1er guardia.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el 2do.

-Que nuestra futura princesa, Valkyria, no es una poni-dijo el 1er guardia.

-¿No?-preguntó-Entonces, ¿qué es?-.

-Bueno, no escuche bien que dijeron los guardias del palacio, pero creo que la palabra era…-dijo el 1er guardia.

-Hey, mira-dijo el 2do guardia interrumpiendo a su compañero.

Hizo caso y ambos vieron que algo se acercaba al reino.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el 1er guardia.

El 2do guardia cerró un poco los ojos para visualizar mejor lo que se acercaba. Miró y quedó impactado porque no era una cosa, eran cientos y venían hacia el reino.

-¡Son Nocturns!-exclamó sorprendido.

-Knightshock ataca de nuevo-dijo el 1er guardia-Voy a enviar un mensaje a los líderes-.

-No es Knightshock-dijo el 2do guardia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Veo a otra criatura quien los dirige, pero no es él-dijo el 2do guardia tratando de visualizar.

-Los Nocturns obedecen a Knightshock-dijo el 1er guardia-¿Quién podría ser sino es él?-.

El 2do guardia logró tener una buena visión de quien estaba al frente y al hacerlo, se quedó sin habla. El 1er guardia hizo lo mismo y se quedó con la misma expresión.

-¡Es…!...!Es….!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

 **Equestria….Presente**

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Starlight despertó, otra vez tuvo ese sueño sobre el poni Blue Bell. Se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué sueño con ese poni?-se preguntaba-Este sería el momento perfecto para que la Princesa Luna apareciera y me ayudara-.

Volvió a recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Fue cuando comenzó a escuchar un murmullo. Se levantó de su cama y siguió la voz. Le parecía familiar. Finalmente, llegó a la biblioteca donde provenía la voz.

-¿Twilight?-preguntó si era ella-¿Spike?-.

La voz provenía de la mesa de la biblioteca. Fue hacia allá y vio que en la mesa estaba el diario de Starswirl.

-"Sálvala", "Sálvala"-decía la voz.

La voz era de alguien viejo. No dejaba de repetir "Sálvala", "Sálvala", "Sálvala". Tocó el libro una vez más y tuvo otra vez una visión: Lord Knightshock riendo malévolamente, un reino en ruinas, Starswirl peleando contra algún poni, Blue Bell, Flaming Ruby, Tipbahal y al final Starswirl haciendo un gran hechizo que se expandió por toda Equestria.

Starlight volvió a despertar. Estaba en su habitación, pero ya había amanecido. Tocaron su puerta. Fue hacia ella y estaba Spike,

-Starlight, buenos días-dijo Spike.

-Eh-dijo tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar-Buenos días, Spike-.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Spike.

-Sí, solo…tuve un sueño extraño-dijo Starlight.

-Oh, eso se te puede pasar con el desayuno-dijo Spike-Eso te iba a decir-.

-Gracias, Spike-dijo Starlight-Enseguida voy-.

Spike se fue Starlight aún se preguntaba por su sueño mientras veía por su ventana, era un hermoso día.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"Revenge of the Nocturns"

("La Venganza de los Nocturns")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Starswirl camino hacia la habitación de Valkyria. Estos meses había progresado y por fin terminado su entrenamiento. Como regalo, Starswirl le dio una corona ya que esa iba ser oficialmente suya cuando se coronada princesa dentro de poco. De allí, él le diría que era la Princesa de la Armonía y su destino en traer la nueva era a Equestria. Sin embargo, aunque estaba feliz por eso, Valkyria aún se preguntaba qué clase de criatura era. Starswirl tocó la puerta. Más aun, Starswirl notaba que ella estaba empezando a dejar de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, sobre todo con Blue Bell.

-¿Valkyria?-preguntó-Soy yo, Starswirl, ¿está todo bien?-.

Valkyria abrió la puerta y estaba con cara tranquila. Llevaba puesta la corona que le obsequió.

-Hola, maestro-dijo Valkyria.

-¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos a pasear por el reino?-preguntó Starswirl.

Valkyria quería hacerlo porque a ella le encantaba ver a Blue Bell, pero no soportaba verlo con Music Fan. Para no interponerse, quiso apartarse un poco.

-Tal vez en otro momento-dijo Valkyria-Por ahora, hay algo que tengo que hacer-.

-¿Y eso es?-preguntó Starswirl.

Valkyria simplemente entró a su habitación, pero Starswirl la siguió.

-Valkyria, que no seas una poni no significa que se acabó todo-dijo Valkyria.

-Starswirl, voy a ser coronada princesa de los ponis cuando en realidad solo tengo apariencia similar a ellos, pero no soy como ellos-confesó Valkyria-Debí saberlo, los pegasos no tienen alas trasparentes y ovaladas como yo, no las agitan tan rápido para mantenerse en el aire como yo…los unicornios no tienen cuerno ondulado como yo….ya soy adolescente y no tengo Cutie Mark-.

Esto le hacía dudar a Valkyria.

-Valkyria, eso no importa-dijo Starswirl-No debes dejar que eso te afecte. Tú eres fuerte y buena. Eso es lo que te hace especial, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti. Cuando seas princesa, todos lo verán. Tú veras que vales igual que un poni-.

Eso hizo sonreír a Valkyria.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Starswirl-La Princesa Amore me llamó a mí y a los demás líderes al Imperio de Cristal. Volveré pronto-.

-Gracias, Starswirl-dijo Valkyria.

-Puedes contar conmigo, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl acariciando la melena de su alumna-Te prometo que todo va a cambiar-.

Starswirl se retiró y dejó a Valkyria sola en su habitación, pero aun así su cara cambió a tristeza y duda, no dejaba de preguntarse qué era.

Starswirl salió del castillo y fue hacia la frontera donde estaba un carruaje esperando. Allí se encontró con Blue Bell.

-Hola Blue Bell-dijo Starswirl.

-Hola, mago Starswirl-dijo Blue Bell-¿Se va a del reino?-.

-Solo unos días-dijo Starswirl-La Princesa Amore me pidió que fuera al Imperio de Cristal a una reunión con los demás líderes-

-Oh, eso parece importante-dijo Blue Bell-¿Y Valkyria?-.

-Ella se quedará aquí hasta que regrese-dijo Starswirl-¿Cómo están tú y Music Fan?-.

-Ella y yo ya no estamos-dijo Blue Bell-Me pareció linda, pero…sentí que no era la poni para mí-.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Starswirl.

-Pero no pasa nada-dijo Blue Bell-Ella entendió, seguimos siendo amigos-.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Starswirl-Lo que nunca debe perderse es la amistad, ¿vas a ver Valkyria?-.

-Eso me gustaría-dijo Blue Bell un poco sonrojado-Pero debo regresar a mi pueblo. Mis papás están enfermos y necesitan un profesor de reemplazo-.

-Entonces será mejor que te apresuré-dijo Starswirl.

-Sí, hasta pronto, Starswirl-dijo Blue Bell.

-Hasta pronto, Blue Bell-dijo Starswirl.

Así, ambos ponis tomaron rutas diferentes siguiendo sus destinos.

 **Equestria….Presente**

Twilight, Starlight, Spike y las ponis estaban desayunando unos panqueques, sobre todo Pinkie Pie que comía muchos.

-Atención, chicas-dijo Twilight-Tengo algo que decir que es muy importante-.

-Oh, me preguntó qué es-dijo Pinkie Pie-¿Más panqueques? ¿Panqueques con chocolate? ¿Panqueques con crema de vainilla? ¿Pan…?-.

-Pinkie-dijo Twilight.

Pinkie Pie dejó de hablar.

-Como decía-dijo Twilight-Estamos todas aquí no solo porque las invité a comer panqueques, sino para celebrar algo importante para ti Starlight-.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Starlight.

-Has progresado tanto en tus lecciones de amistad que podría decir que…te vas a graduar-dijo Twilight.

-¿Graduar? ¿Enserio?-preguntó Starlight sorprendida.

-Sí-dijo Twilight-De hecho, no eres la única que lo piensa-.

Fue donde aparecieron las princesas, Shining Armor, Thorax, Discord y Trixie.

-¡Trixie!-gritó Starlight de la emoción al verla.

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No esperaba verte, otra vez-dijo Starlight.

-Bueno, esta vez la Gran y Poderosa Trixie recibió la invitación de Twilight-dijo Trixie.

-¿Enserio, Twilight?-preguntó Starlight.

-Es tu amiga-dijo Twilight-Acepté eso ya-.

-También vine porque de no ser por ti, no habría podido compartir amor completamente-dijo Thorax.

-Nosotros también-dijo Cadance.

-Tú nos salvaste y debíamos felicitarte por lo que has logrado-dijo Shining Armor.

-Has sido una poni ejemplar, Starlight-dijo la Princesa Celestia-llegarías a ser una gran princesa-.

-¿Yo? ¿Princesa?-preguntó Starlight-Wow, no sé qué decir-.

-Esto es tan…hermoso-dijo Pinkie Pie sacando un pañuelo de dónde sea.

-Felicidades, Starlight-dijo Applejack.

-Te lo mereces, querida-dijo Rarity.

-Te has vuelto 20% más genial-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Vas a serlo bien-dijo Fluttershy.

Luego apareció un reflector y una imagen atrás de ellas de Ponyville hecha a mano.

-Oh, qué bello momento-dijo Discord-¿Les importa si tomo una foto?-.

Discord tomo una foto que hizo un flash fuerte, dejó algo aturdido a las ponis, pero volvieron.

-Mmm, muy fuerte el flash-dijo Discord disfrazado de camarógrafo-Tendré que mejorar eso-.

Se comió la cámara.

-Eww-dijeron todas, excepto Fluttershy.

-Gracias, Twilight-dijo Starlight.

-Vas a lograr grandes cosas como princesa, Starlight-dijo Twilight.

La celebración fue interrumpida por un guardia de Canterlot que entró.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-dijo el guardia-Acaba de llegar una gárgola, se llama Scorpan-.

-¿Scorpan?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Sí, su Majestad-dijo el guardia-Pero él se encuentra. Dice que quiere hablar con usted urgentemente y que está situación es importante para toda Equestria-.

-Bien-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Vamos para allá. Twilight, que tú y tus amigas vengan con nosotras, Cadance, Shining Armor, Thorax, sería bueno que ustedes también vinieran-.

-Entendido-dijo Twiliight.

-Sí, Princesa-dijo Thorax.

Cadance y Shining Armor asintieron.

-Twilight, yo también voy-dijo Starlight.

-Muy bien, Starlight-dijo Twilight.

-Espera, si ella va, tambien yo-dijo Trixie.

-Supongo que yo tambien-dijo Discord-Las aventuras de Discord y sus amigos parte 3. Permitanme en llevarlos allá-.

Discord chasqueó los dedos

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Valkyria recorría el pueblo una vez más sola. No estaban sus amigos en ninguna parte, no sabía nada de ellos y quiso que así fuera. Sin embargo, podía escuchar los comentarios de los ponis a su alrededor.

-Ya sabemos que no es una poni-dijo un unicornio.

-¿Aun así será nuestra princesa?-preguntó una poni terrestre.

-No es una poni, solo luce como uno-dijo un pegaso.

Valkyria no soportaba esos comentarios, comenzó a sentir enojo. Inconscientemente, comenzó a abrir su boca y sin que nadie notara, ni siquiera ella, parecía que un aura de magia salía de los ponis e iba directo a su boca. Luego, Valkyria recordó las palabras de Starswirl y se calmó. Esas auras desaparecieron, pero los ponis se sentían raros. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse de vuelta al castillo de la Princesa Platinum. Entró a su habitación y se miró en su espejo, solo la corona y un poco de apariencia la hacían sentir una poni. Se recostó en su cama y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sé de alguien que puede saber qué soy-se dijo Valkyria-Tal vez, la única criatura en toda Equestria-.

Valkyria salió de su habitación por la ventana, ya lo había hecho varias veces, y voló lejos del reino. Finalmente al llegar casi al final del Bosque Everfree, aterrizó. Valkyria miró los alrededores y reconocía los árboles y las plantas. Finalemente, llegó a un mercado de plantas.

-Ahhh, esperaba no volver a este lugar-dijo Valkyria.

Camino y vio el lugar, no había cambiado nada en los años que estuvo fuera. Miró al fondo y lo encontró, era el mismo viejo puesto de venta de plantas. Fue hacia allá y usando su casco derecho tocó la madera. De la carpa salió un viejo comerciante conocido por ella.

-Buenas tardes, señorita-dijo un viejo Tradefool-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer de…?-

-Hola, Tradefool-dijo Valkyria interrumpiéndolo.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Tradefool.

-Veo que has logrado recolectar las plantas que solía rastrear-dijo Valkyria.

Tradefool se sorprendió.

-¿Valkyria?-preguntó-¿Eres tú, Valkyria?-.

-Esos son pedazos de pétalos de una planta que cura la gripe azul, algunas son vigiladas por Tatzlwurm-dijo Valkyria.

-¡Eres tú!-exclamó sorprendido-Vaya, mira cómo has crecido…y una corona, ya eres una princesa,jaja-.

-De hecho, mi coronación será en unos 3 meses-dijo Valkyria-Vine preguntarte algo-.

-Claro, lo que sea por alguien de la realeza-dijo Tradefool.

-¿Mi mamá era una poni?-preguntó Valkyria.

Eso puso algo nervioso a Tradefool.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó nervioso Tradefool.

-Tradefool, he trabajado para ti desde que tengo memoria, tengo poco recuerdos de mi mamá y sé cuándo mientes-dijo Valkyria.

Tradefool suspiró.

-Tú mamá no era una poni-reveló.

-¿Qué era?-preguntó Valkyria-¿Cómo la encontraste?-.

-Fue hace años-dijo Tradefool-Estaba recolectando plantas cuando ella apareció. Era igual a ti, solo que era verde claro con amarillo blanco. Dijo que trabajaría para mí gratis si aceptaba que viviera en la tienda con su hija. Necesitaba un ayudante, por eso la dejé-.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?-preguntó Valkyria.

-De hecho, todavía no habías salido-dijo Tradefool.

-¿Salido de dónde?-preguntó impaciente Valkyria.

Tradefool sacó de abajo una caja de madera y la abrió. Valkyria lo vio y se quedó sin habla.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-No puede ser-.

 **Equetria…Presente**

Arribaron al castillo. El guardia que les avisó les señaló dónde estaba Scorpan. Estaba cerca del trono, sentado en una silla, usando su brazo izquierdo para cubrir su herida del hombro derecho. Había guardias y un doctor poni a su costado. Se acercaron todos a él.

-Princesa, me alegra verla-dijo el doctor-Con las heridas que tiene, tuvo suerte de llegar hasta acá-.

-Celestia, Luna-dijo Scorpan.

-Scorpan, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Princesas, tengo muy malas noticias-dijo Scorpan-Lord Knightshock ha regresado-.

Twilight, Spike, Starlight, las ponis, Trixie, Discord, Thorax, Shining, Cadance y las princesas quedaron sorprendidas.

-¿Lord Knightshock?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia-Pero eso no puede ser. En el diario de Starswirl decía que lo venció-.

-Lo venció, pero no pudo destruirlo-dijo Scorpan-Ninguna criatura puede-.

-Espera-dijo Twilight-¿Cómo sabes de Knightshock?-.

-Ahh-suspiró-No he sido completamente honesto con ustedes, princesas-.

Se sorprendieron.

-Me atrevo a decir que me arrepiento de esa vida de maldad que tuve en mis días pasados-dijo Scorpan-

-Uy, una retrospectiva-dijo Discord.

-Antes de que Tirek y yo fuéramos a Equestria a robar la magia de los ponis-dijo Scorpan-Recibimos entrenamiento en esa clase de magia, de Knightshock-.

-Quedaron sorprendidas de tal revelación.

-Starswirl destruyó su forma física, pero su espíritu siempre estuvo rondando Equestria-dijo Scorpan-Esperando, observando….planeando-.

-¿Cómo regresó?-preguntó Cadance.

-Nos relató a mi hermano y a mí que antes de que se destruyera su forma física, preservó rastros de su maldad y poder en 3 artefactos-dijo Scorpan- Uno era el amuleto del Alicornio, creado por él mismo, el casco oscuro que decidió dividirlo y transformarlo en los anillos de Scorchero y otra que la creo antes era un cristal oscuro, que se quedó impregnado en el antiguo gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, el Rey Sombra. Él…conquistó mi reino-.

-Alguna criatura debió haberlas buscado para traerlo de vuelta-dijo Twilight.

-Sí-dijo Scorpan-Fue Chrysalis-.

Eso los dejo impactados y molestos. Aunque Starlight estaba algo triste, aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que Chrysalis pudiera cambiar.

-Debí imaginar que estaba detrás de esto-dijo Twilight-Esta vez llegó muy lejos-.

-Cuando le encontremos, le daré una paliza que no olvidará-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-No, no entienden-dijo Scorpan-Chrysalis ya no es como antes. Yo la vi. Normalmente, expresaría una risa maléfica, pero ahora….solo sentí odio, incluso más que antes-.

-Es lo que normalmente expresa-dijo Cadance.

-Pero sus poderes, ella se ha fortalecido en magia oscura mucho más que la de mi hermano-dijo Scorpan.

-La venceremos con la ayuda de Cadance y Shining, más Thorax e incluso con nuestro poder rainbow-dijo Rainbow Dash-Ella no tiene oportunidad, perderá como antes-.

-Ponis-dijo Scorpan-Con Knightshock, ya nada es como antes-.

-Descansa, Scorpan-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Nosotros detendremos a Knightshock-.

De pronto, las cutie marks de las ponis comenzaron a brillar, las de las 6.

-El mapa nos llama-dijo Twilight.

-Vaya, ese mapa no sabe cuándo no es un buen momento-dijo Rarity.

-Hay que atender esa llamada lo más rápido que podamos-dijo Twilight-Luego, iremos con ustedes, Princesa Celestia.

-Bien, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Thorax, Discord-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Nos vamos al reino de Scorpan.

-Ay, ¿por qué yo?-preguntó Discord.-

-Tú puedes rastrear magia distorsionada-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Te necesitamos-.

-Por favor, Discord-dijo Fluttershy.

-Ah, está bien-dijo Discord

-Thorax, como eres cambiante al igual que Chrysalis, podrás detectar si está disfrazada o no-dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Entendido, princesa-dijo Thorax.

-Hermana, creo que sería mejor que vigilara Canterlot-dijo la Princesa Luna-Si es que Knighshock o Chrysalis aparecen, te avisaré-.

-Está bien, Luna-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Ve a la torre de observación, podrás ver si ocurre algo extraño-.

-Sí-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Así, ella se fue caminando a la torre, pero su expresión de amabilidad cambió a una de seriedad. Miro a los alrededores y no había ningún poni. Sonrió y sus ojos cambiaron a los de Nightmare Moon. Ella usó su cuerno para crear una nube negra. De ella, salieron 2 ojos morados.

-¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó Lord Knightshock.

-Todo está saliendo según lo planeó, mi señor-dijo Nightmare Moon en el cuerpo de Luna-Celestia, Discord, Thorax y la pareja real van al Reino de Scorpan como esperaba que lo hicieran-.

-Bien-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sigue con el papel de Luna, Nightmare Moon, hasta que dé la señal. Sombra creando la coartada y Tirek esperando en el Tartarus. Una vez que tengamos éxito, nada detendrá a los Nocturns.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Nightmare Moon.

-Princesa Luna-dijo Starlight quien venían.

Nightmare Moon evaporó la nube e hizo que sus ojos se volvieran a ser los Luna.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre, Starlight?-preguntó Nightmare Moon en el cuerpo de Luna.

-Últimamente he tenido un sueño que relaciona a Blue Bell, el amigo de la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Luna.

-¿Valkyria?-preguntó Nightmare Moon en el cuerpo de Luna.

-Sí, la Princesa de la Armonía, ¿recuerda?-preguntó Starlight.

-Claro, ella-dijo Nightmare Moon-¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-No sé por qué sueño con Blue Bell y últimamente he escuchado una voz que me dice "Salvala" ¿A quién tengo que salvar? También cuando Eyehole me dijo que el camino de la búsqueda de Valkyria sería oscuro, ¿por qué?-preguntó Starlight.

-Debe referirse a tus amigas-mintió Nightmare Moon-A Twilight. Creo que deberías dejarlo atrás. Concentraré en el ahora-.

-Eh, de acuerdo, gracias, princesa-dijo Starlight un poco.

-Sí, poni-dijo Nightmare Moon.

Starlight la miró confundida, peros siguió igual de regreso. Nightmare Moon volvió a cambiar sus ojos y se comunicó con el Señor Oscuro.

-Mi señor, parece que el Plano Neutral hizo su presencia-dijo Nightmare Moon-Saben sobre primera alumna de Starswirl-.

-Mmmm, Eyehole-dijo Lord Knighshock-Interviniendo de nuevo. No importa, ella, al igual que las princesas, caerá-.

El humo desapareció, Nightmare Moon caminó volviendo sus ojos como los de Luna y soltando una mueca siniestra.

Lord Knighshock fue donde Chrysalis y ella se arrodilló.

-¿Qué ordena, mi maestro?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Parece que nuestros enemigos tienen conocimiento sobre….Valkyria-dijo Lord Knighshock.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Parece que Starswirl dejó vestigios de ella con la esperanza que algo de ella ayudará a las ponis-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-Ella ya no existe, la destruí hace tiempo-dijo Chrysalis.

-Lo sé, Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Lo que sepan o busque de ella, no les ayudará en nada. Aunque, podemos aprovechar eso-.

-¿A qué se refiere, maestro?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Vamos a darle un pequeño indicio sobre su querida Princesa Valkyria-dijo Lord Knigthshock soltando una sonrisa siniestra.

De vuelta en la sala principal de Canterlot, Twilight se acercó a Discord.

-Discord, por favor, envíanos de nuevo al castillo-dijo Twilight.

-Bien, Twilight.

Discord chasqueó sus dedos y Twilight, sus amigas, Spike, Starlight y Trixie estaban adentro.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

En el Imperio de Cristal, Starswirl estaba con la Princesa Amore, la Princesa Platinum, el Comandante Hurricane y el Canciller Puddinghead. Parecian discutir.

-Líderes, no pueden hacerlo. Ella no se merece eso-dijo Starswirl.

-Starswirl, ya están corriendo las voces-dijo la Princesa Platinum-Todos los ponis de Equestria saben que Valkyria no es una poni-.

-Lo mejor sería no coronarla como princesa hasta que las cosas se calmen-dijo el Comandante Hurricane.

-No, lo que ocurre es que no confían en ella-dijo Starswirl-Desde que mi maestro se las presentó, no han estado de acuerdo. Aceptaron que la educara para hacerla princesa solo para honrar a Spellgreen ¿ahora, van a dejarlo pasar?-.

-Starswirl, estimamos a Valkyria tanto como tú-dijo la Princesa Amore, era la primera vez que ella hablaba en forma natural-Pero es el único camino que tenemos-.

-Pero ella es la Princesa de la Armonía-dijo Starswirl-Escogida para vencer a Knightshock y traer una nueva era de magia para Equestria. He visto su potencial completo. Ella jamás me decepcionará. Nunca lo ha hecho ni nunca lo hará-.

No llegaban a nada, hasta que el Capitán Sombra entró.

-Princesa Platinum-dijo el Capitán Sombra-Nos llegó un mensaje de su reino y también del pueblo principal de los ponis terrestres y pegasos. Han sido atacados por los Nocturns-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron todos.

-¿Cómo Knightshock logró pasar nuestras defensas?-preguntó Starswirl-Él no puede contra mis hechizos-.

-Tenemos que ir allá-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Rápido, mis súbditos pueden estar en problemas-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-Vamos-dijo el comandante Huriicane.

Starswirl tenía que llegar al castillo de la Princesa Platinum, si Knighshock había atacado, Valkyria podría estar en problemas, pensaba Starswirl. Mientras, la Princesa sentía algo extraño en cierta criatura, una oscuridad que estaba creciendo en su interior.

 **Equetria…Presente**

Twilight revisó el Mapa Cutie y vieron que estaba poniendo las Cutie Marks en el Árbol de la Armonía.

-Chicas, nos está llamando al árbol-dijo Twilight.

-Entones, no es un problema de amistad-dijo Applejack.

-Es otra pista de la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Twilight.

-¿En este momento?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Oh, oh, tal vez sea algo muy importante-dijo Pinkie Pie-Como una clave para vencer a Knighshock-.

-Puede ser, Pinkie-dijo Twilight.

-Ah, parece peligroso-dijo Fluttershy.

-Puede ser nuestra oportunidad de detenerlo-dijo Twilight-Vamos, chicas-.

Spike, Starlight y Trixie iban a ir también, pero Twilight los detuvo.

-No, Starlight-dijo Twilight-Quiero que te quedes-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Starlight.

-No es Knightshock solamente, también es Chrysalis-dijo Twilight-Ella juró vengarse de ti depues de que la derrotarás. Si está suelta y aliada a su maestro de nuevo, será mejor que te aquí. Estarás más segura aquí-.

-Bien-dijo rendida Starlight.

-Spike, Trixie, por favor quédense ustedes tambien-dijo Twilight.

-Está bien, Twilight-dijo Spike.

-Sí, princesa-dijo Trixie

-Vamos, chicas-dijo Twilight.

Así, las 6 dejaron el castillo y fueron directo al Árbol de la Armonía, mientras Starlight, Trixie y Spike se quedaron.

Mientras tanto, Discord ya había chasqueado los dedos y llevó a sus amigos al Reino de Scorpan. Vieron que había más tierra que vegetación y era de color naranja.

-Vamos-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Una vez cerca, vieron que todo el reino estaba desolado y destruido. No había ninguna gárgola o centauro a la vista.

-Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta destrucción y maldad-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Es como si se hubieran llevado a todos-dijo Shining Armor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Cadance.

-Siento frio en este lugar-dijo Thorax-Lo que es raro porque el Sol está arriba de nosotros-.

-Algunas cosas son caóticas, Thorax-dijo Discord.

De pronto, el Amo del Caos comenzó a temblar.

-Discord, ¿qué detectas?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Frío -dijo Discord-Mucho frío-.

De pronto escucharon pisadas que veían de frente. Se presentó la antigua Reina de los Cambiantes. Se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Chrysalis-dijo la Princesa Celestia con su cuerno iluminado de amarillo.

-Veo que ha logrado llegar-dijo Chrysalis-¿Cómo te sienta ser el nuevo líder de los Cambiantes, Thorax? Después de tu traición-.

-A los Cambiantes les va mejor compartir amor en vez de robarlo-dijo Thorax serio.

-Traicionaron a su propia reina-dijo Chrysalis-Les di un hogar, un estilo, de vida- Equestria iba a ser nuestra como siempre debió haber sido-.

-No te excedas, Chrysalis-dijo Cadance-Fuiste derrotada por tu propia fuente de poder. Lo serás de nuevo

-Las cosas han cambiado, Cadance-dijo Chrysalis-El amor solo es fin para alcanzar un medio, siempre lo fue hasta que puede ser usado para lastimar a otros, drenarlo da fuerza. El exceso era malo para mí antes….pero ya no-.

Chrysalis comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos- Celestia le lanzó un rayo, pero Chrysalis creó un escudo en vez de atacar. Discord intentó usar su magia caótica para detenerla, pero su magia no tenía efecto en ella. Thoraz usó la magia azul de sus cuernos para detenerla, pero no podía. Se había vuelto fuerte.

-Cadance, Shining Armor, usen su magia juntos-dijo la Princesa Celestia

Ambos juntaron sus cuernos y usando el amor que se tenían y por Flurry Heart crearon una bola como la última vez. Esa mismo hacia Chrysalis, ella simplemente no reaccionó sorprendida como la última vez. Simplemente levanto su casco derecho y la vez se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron la pareja.

También dejó sorprendido a la Princesa Celestia, Thorax y Discord- La magia del amor no funcionó con ella esta vez.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Shining Armor-Eso sirvió la última vez-.

La diferencia es que Chrysalis no lo estaba devorando, esta vez acercó su cuerno y con un resplandor verde al tocarlo, la bola se volvió negra y desapareció.

-No tengo hambre-dijo Chrysalis tranquilamente.

Se acercó más. La Princesa Celestia la atacó cuerno a cuerno. Ella usaba toda su fuerza, pero parecía que Chrysalis apenas se estaba esforzando. Hizo un movimiento brusco que alejó un poco a la Princesa Celestia y le lanzó un rayo verde. Esto hizo que se cayera su corona. Chrysalis miró la corona y la aplastó, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Eso sorprendió a todos, sobre todo Celestia. No solo porque la corona le perteneció a Valkyria antes, sino porque también era un regalo de Starswirl.

Shining Armor corrió hacia ella, lanzando un rayo. Chrysalis lo esquivó y usando su magia, lo hizo levitar y lanzó al otro lado.

-Shining Armor-dijo Cadance.

Ella fue por Chrysalis y pelearon.

-Debió ser lindo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Chrysalis-La primera vez que lo conociste, te sentiste la poni más afortunada del mundo-.

-Es algo que tú nunca entenderás-dijo Cadance.

-El amor hacia es una debilidad-dijo Chrysalis-Una que se debe explotar.

-Pues mira lo que esa debilidad me ha dado-dijo Thorax al acercarse para atacarla.

Chrysalis solo usó su cuerno para agarrar Discord.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Discord.

Ella lo lanzó hacia Thorax dejándolos inconscientes como la Princesa Celestia y Shining Armor. Quedaba Chrysalis y Cadance.

-Tenías la oportunidad de destruirme cuando me capturaste la primera vez, al igual que a Twilight-dijo Cadance-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? No fue simplemente para alimentarte o para los Cambiantes. Fue por algo más-.

Cadance luchaba, pero Chrysalis la venció, dejándola en el piso.

-Si no experimentas la magia oscura, no sabes lo que hablas-dijo Chrysalis.

Chrysalis los derrotó a todos. Aparecieron unos Nocturns.

-Mi reina, los llevaremos a los calabozos al igual que los del reino-dijo el 1er Nocturn.

-No será necesario, capitán-dijo Chrysalis-Solo hay llevarlos al Árbol de la Armonía. A los prisioneros libérenlos. Deben saber que el nuevo reinado de Equestria es de los Nocturns-.

-Sí, Reina Chrysalis-dijo el 1er Nocturn arrodillándose y obedeciendo sus órdenes.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

En las ruinas del reino de la Princesa Platinum, Starswirl, la Princesa Amore, el Comandante Hurricane, la Princeas Platinum y el Canciller Puddinghead peleaban contra los Nocturns que había.-

-Son demasiados-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Necesitmaos algo de ayuda-dijo el Comandante Hurricane.

Fue cuando una bola de fuego atacó a los Nocturns, Starswirl miró.

-¡Flaming Ruby!-exclamó de emoción.

Era ahora un dragón adolescente quien ayudaba a los ponis, también apareció una cebra.

-¿Tipbahal? No me esperaba verlo-dijo Starswirl.

-Necesitaba ayuda ya que estos ataques son como una oleada-dijo Tipbahal.

-Hola, Starswirl-dijo Flaming Ruby.

-Me alegra verte-dijo Starswirl-Has crecido bastante-.

-Gracias-dijo Flaming Ruby.

-¿Valkyria te envió un mensaje?-preguntó.

-No. Yo me enteré de esto por lo que hablaron unos dragones-dijo Flaming Ruby-Igual Tipbahal. Creí que Valkyria estaba con usted-.

-La dejé aquí-dijo Starswirl-Debo encontrarla para saber si está bien-.

-Hay revisar el lugar, así su paradero podremos encontrar-dijo Tipbahal.

Todos caminaron por las ruinas del reino.

-Oh, mi reino-dijo la Princesa Platinum llorando-Todo está…devastado-.

-Nunca había visto algo tan cruel-dijo Starswirl- Creí que Knightshock quería dominar Equestria, ¿Por qué ordenó a sus Nocturns atacar así?-.

-Esto…no lo hicieron los Nocturns-dijo la Princesa Amore-Esto fue un acto de odio, de magia oscura-.

Siguieron observando y vieron a los ponis, a todos en el suelo, débiles, como si los hubieran drenado. La Princesa Platinum fue a socorrerlos junto con el comandante, el canciller, Flaming Ruby y Tipbahal.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Starswirl a la Princesa Amore-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?-.

 **Equetria…Presente**

Stalight estaba sentada en el trono de Twilight aburrida, Trixie estaba a su costado también y Spike.

-Ah, no puedo creer que Twilight no haya querido que la acompañara-dijo Starlight.

-Después de lo que sucedió en el Reino de los Cambiantes, tiene sus razones-dijo Trixie.

-Tranquila, Starlight, pronto habrá algo de acción para ti-dijo Spike.

Starlight seguía sentada sin saber qué hacer.

En el Plano Neutral, Eyehole estaba meditando cuando abrió los ojos.

-No has venido aquí en mucho tiempo….Knighshock-dijo Eyehole volteando-No te esperaba-.

En efecto, el Señor Oscuro estaba detrás.

-Deberías saber que yo no necesito un portal dimensional para venir acá, Eyehole-dijo Lord Knightshock-Veo que este lugar no ha cambiado nada-.

-Cometiste un error al venir-dijo Eyehole-

-Ambos sabemos que aunque seas un Sentinel, no tienes la fuerza para vencerme-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ninguna criatura la tiene-.

Eyehole se mantuvo tranquila.

-Me enteré que mis adversarias han estados siguiendo rastros de Valkyria-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sobre todo esa poni, Starlight Glimmer-.

Eyehole siguió tranquila.

-Sé que ahora el árbol ha mandado a la Princesa de la Amistad y a sus amigas para que vengan aquí ¿Por qué revelarle primero a Staright Glimmer sobre sus poderes y no la a las princesas antes?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-No simplemente por ser alumna de Twilight Sparkle-.

Comenzó a deducir.

-Oh, ella tiene un propósito-dijo Lord Knightshock-Tiene algo que la diferencia de las otras-.

Esta vez, Eyehole estaba algo nerviosas.

-Tal vez sea….su origen-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente.

El cuerno de Eyehole comenzó a brillar de blanco. Estaba por enfrentar a Knightshock.

-No pudiste conmigo ni cuando no tenía conciencia propia, ¿piensas continuar?-preguntó Lord Knightshock.

Eyehole se mantuvo firme.

-Muy bien-dijo Lord Knighshock extendiendo sus alas demoniacas y yendo hacia Eyehole.

Los 2 comenzaron a pelear en el Plano Neutral.

En Equestria, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas galoparon hasta el Árbol de la Armonia y empezaron a buscar una pista de la Princesa Valkyria.

-Vamos, chicas-dijo Twilight-Encontremos la pista sobre Valkyria para ayudar luego a la Princesa Celestia-.

Revisaron cada rincón del árbol, pero no encontraban nada. Hasta que Fluttershy pareció encontrar algo-

-Miren, encontré algo-dijo Fluttershy.

Las ponis se acercaron y vieron que era un pedazo de papel, uno antiguo y bien oculto. Con los años ya casi era frágil.

-Déjeme revisarlo-dijo Twilight.

-Cuidado, Twilight-dijo Applejack-Aunque uses tu cuerno, el papel es antiguo y podría desintegrarse-.

-Gracias, Applejack-dijo Twilight sarcásticamente-Es…otra escritura de la Princesa Valkyria-.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?-preguntó Pinkie Pie saltando.

-Pinkie-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, querida, te esperamos-dijo Rarity refiriéndose a Twilight.

-"Mi coronación será dentro unos meses-leyó Twilight-Me siento feliz, pero no creo que pueda. Sus comentarios me hieren, siento que los líderes no confían en mí. Tal vez, ni Starswirl lo hace. ¿Por qué ser princesa si no soy una poni?"-.

Esto dejó consternados a las chicas.

-Esperen-dijo Rarity-¿La Princesa Valkyria no era una poni?-.

-Eso si es nuevo-dijo Applejack.

-No me esperaba ese giro de trama-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Pero, si Valkyria no era poni… ¿qué era?-preguntó Fluttershy.

Dice algo, pero...está muy borrado, no puedo leerlo-dijo Twilight.

-Bien, ¿De qué nos sirve saber que ella no era poni?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé, esto no tiene sentido-dijo Twilight.

En el castillo, Starlight sintió que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, Starlight?-preguntó Trixie.

-Algo anda mal….en el Plano Neutral-dijo Starlight.

-¿El Plano Neutral?-preguntó Trixie.

-Creo que Eyehole puede estar en problemas-dijo Starlight a Spike.

-¿Quién es Eyehole?-preguntó Trixie para entrar en conversación.

-Eh, pues, una criatura de muchos años y ultima creadora de Equestria-dijo Spike.

-¿Eh, ok?-dijo Trixie tratando de entender.

-No hay tiempo para ir corriendo-dijo Starlight-Voy a teletransportarnos-.

Starlight usó su magia y los 3 fueron llevados al Árbol de la Armonía, se encontraron con Twilight y las demás.

-Starlight, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el castill-dijo Twilight.

-Twilight, creo que Eyehole está en problemas-dijo Starlight.

-¿Eyehole, la que me hablaste?-preguntó Twilight-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Solo lo sé-dijo Starlight

Ella fue al cofre y lo abrió estaba un portal pequeño.

-Hay que entrar-dijo Starlight.

-Starlight, espera-dijo Twilight

Ella entró, seguida de Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Trixie, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie quien entró saltando.

Finalmente, llegaron al Plano Neutral, peo Starlight y Spike estaban sorprendidos porque todo estaba destruido.

-Oh, no-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué establos pasó aquí?-preguntó Applejack.

Starlight fue al santuario que estaba en ruinas, seguida de las ponis y Spike, encontraron a Eyehole en el suelo.

-Eyehole-dijo Starlight yendo hacia ella.

Las ponis tambien.

Eyehole abrió los ojos.

-Starlight Glimmer-dijo Eyehole.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte-dijo Stralight.

-No-dijo Eyehole-Esto terminó para mí. Los Sentinels han caído-.

-¿Cómo Twilight y sus amigas pueden vencer a Knightshock?-preguntó Starlight.

Twilight trataba de usar su magia para curarla pero no podía.

-No….ellas no-dijo Eyehole-

-¿Ellas no?-preguntó Starlight-Pero quién-.

-Debes…liberarla…de la oscuridad-dijo Eyehole

Eyehole desapareció. La última Sentinel se fue. De pronto, todos fueron llevados de nuevo a Equestria, estaban frente al Árbol de la Armonía.

De pronto, escucharon una risa siniestra.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron Trixie y Spike al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando las sombras se juntaron atrás ellas. Siniteron eso y miraron. Comenzó a tomar forma hasta que reveló a su gran enemigo, Lord Knightshock.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Lord Knightshock-La Princesa de la Amistad y las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, es uno honor conocerlas al fin-.

Las 6 se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Así que tú eres Lord Knightshock-dijo Twilight-Starswirl te venció una vez, lo haremos nosotras ahora-

Simplemente rio.

-No soy como los otros que han enfrentado-dijo Lord Knightshock-Mis poderes van más allá que el vestigio que el árbol les otorgó. No tienen su poder completo, nunca lo tuvieron-

-La Magia de la Amistad está en nosotras y esa misma será la que derrote-dijo Twilight.

-Oh, Twilight Sparkle, siempre tan ingenua como las otras princesas-dijo Lord Knightshock-Mira este regalo que les ofrezco como rendición-.

Knightshock mostró a la Princesa Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, Thorax y Discord y los llevó con ellas.

-Princesa, amigos-dijo Twilight preocupada.

Los demás también.

-¿Se encuentran, bien?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, Twilight-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Twilight.

-Chryaslis. Ella se ha vuelto más poderosa-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

En eso, apareció Chrysalis al lado de su maestro.

-Saben, la Reina Chrysalis nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pelear contra ustedes-dijo Lord Knightshock-Así que este sería una buena pelea-.

-Adelante-dijo Rainbow Dash-La venceremos-.

-Para asegurarme de que sus otros amigos no intervengan….-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ya pueden salir-.

Apareció la Princesa Luna.

-Luna, ¿te capturaron?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-De hecho, vine por órdenes de mi señor-sonrió Nightmare Moon en el cuerpo de Luna.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

Fue cuando Nightmare Moon dejo la apariencia de la Princesa Luna y volvió a su forma oscura.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia a Knightshock.

-Solo liberé su otra mitad, la que me obedece-dijo maliciosamente Lord Knightshock.

La Princesa Celestia iba a usar su magia, pero apareció una sombra con ojos verdes, que hizo que los cuernos de ella, Shining Armor, Starlight, Trixie, Cadance y Thorax tuvieran cristales negros. A Discord inmovilizó también sus poderes y Spike su boca para que no escupiera fuego. Tomó su forma física.

-¡¿Rey Sombra?!-preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Como esperé esto, jajaja-rio el Rey Sombra.

-No fue difícil traerlo de vuelta-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ahora, veamos-.

Las ponis se pusieron en posición de batalla contra Chryaslis. Twilight lanzó un rayo, ella lo esquivó, Rainbow Dash voló hacia ella, Chrysalis voló también, pero hizo un giro y lanzó un rayo a Rainbow Dash, dejándola en el piso. Applejack y Pinkie Pie patearon rocas como Buckball para poder darle a ella, pero las desintegró. Fluttershy estaba asustada. Chrysalis fue hacia ella.

-Boo-dijo Chrysalis a Fluttershy.

-Aaahh-se asustó Fluttershy.

Rarity le lanzó un rayo, pero ella creó otro escudo que lo hizo rebotar hacia ella.

-Mmmm, esperaba algo mejor que eso-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-No hemos terminado-dijo Twilight parándose-Chicas, todas juntas, demostrémosle a estos villanos lo que es la Magia de la Amistad-.

Se juntaron y comenzaron a resplandecer junto con el árbol, comenzaron tomar su forma Rainbow Power. Fianalmente estaba listas, tenían la magia de los elementos en ellas, su amistad. Sus amigos los miraban felices porque sabían que nada podría detener eso.

-Nuestra magia los derrotará-dijo Twilight -¡Ahora!-.

Sus energías se juntaron y formaron un gran arcoíris que se dividió en 2 y fueron hacia Chrysalis y Lord Knightshock respectivamente. Knightshock estaba sorprendido. El rayo llegó hacia él.

-AAAHHHHHHH-gritó Lord Knightshock-No puede ser-.

Las ponis miraron triunfalmente. Pero la expresión de dolor cambió a una de malicia.

-No puede ser que sean tan ingenuas-dijo Lord Knightshock, no mostrando dolor, fingió,

Las ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta. Knightshock lanzó un rayo morado oscuro al arcoíris. Este se volvió negro y se evaporó. Todos los presentes no podían creerlo. Por primera vez, la magia de las 6 no funcionó.

-Sentí un pequeño masaje en mi cuerpo-dijo Lord Knightshock-Nada como eso después de una de planeación.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó Twilight sorprendida y confundida-Nosotras usamos nuestros poderes juntas: Magia, Lealtad, Honestidad, Risa, Generosidad y Amabilidad. Tenía que funcionar.

-Bueno, funcionó para mi alumna-dijo Lord Knightshock refiriéndose a Chrysalis-Pero para su beneficio-.

Todos miraron a Chrysalis y vieron que con tan solo levantar su casco izquierdo, detuvo el arcoíris. Nunca la vieron hacer eso. En eso, su cuerno brilló de color verde y el arcoíris rebotó a las ponis, dejándolas en el suelo otra vez, todavía con sus Rainbow Powers.

-Reina Chryalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Prepara a nuestras tropas; Nightmare Moon, Sombra, con los voladores y flota marina-.

Los 3 asintieron y se fueron, dejando solos a Knightshock con las ponis y sus amigos. Los prisioneros no podían hacer nada y las ponis estaban débiles para moverse. Knightshock pasó simplemente encima de ellas y fue al Árbol de la Armonía.

-Una vez más, te equivocaste en escoger a portadores de tu poder-dijo Lord Knightshock-Debo decir que la Princesa de la Armonía hubiera podido vencerme, pero ella decidió otro destino-.

Se acercó un poco más.

-Ahora, es tu turno-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente.

Levantó su casco derecho y con un gran golpe atravesó el Árbol de la Armonía. Todos miraron sorprendidos. El cuerno de Knightshock brilló de color morado oscuro. Una energía oscura rodeaba a Knightshock y al árbol.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Lord Knightshock.

La energía oscura comenzó a entrar al árbol. Su brilló blanco comenzó a apagarse. El árbol parecía resistir, pero no pudo más hasta que se volvió gris. Knightshock sacó su casco derecho y lanzó un fuerte rayo morado que destruyó el Árbol de la Armonía en mil pedazos. Todos se quedaron sin habla. Los Elementos de la Armonía estaban en suelo, pero debido a la magia oscura, se volvieron grises y se evaporaron.

-El…árbol se ha…ido-dijo Twilight con ojos llorosos.

De pronto, vieron que sus formas Rainbow Power desaparecieron y sus cutie marks perdieron un poco de brillo, siendo como las de los demás ponis. Lo peor era que vieron desde que el Castillo de la Amistad, comenzó a derrumbarse. El Mapa Cutie se volvió gris y se resquebrajó hasta que expltó rompiéndose en pedazos. Finalmente, el castillo se derrumbó, pero Owlowiscious (el búho mascota de Twilight) logró salir a tiempo. Los ponis de Ponyville no comprendieron eso. De pronto una tormenta comenzó a invadir Equestria.

Lord Knightshock levantó vuelo y su cuerno brilló morado oscuro.

-Hora que los leales a mí, salgan de sus escondites-dijo Lord Knightshock.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y unos lugares a abrirse. En el Tartarus, Cerberus trataba de mantener el control de los prisioneros, pero la magia de Knightshock era más grande que eso. Comenzaron las celdas a derretirse y los prisioneros (gárgolas, grifos, trolls malos salieron). En su celda privada, Tirek vio cómo se derretía y se abría una grieta encima de él.

-¡Al fin!-dijo Tirek sonriendo.

Una nube oscura fue hacia TIrek. Él entendió y lo absorbió. Tirek sintió que su fuerza volvía. Rompió las cadenas y se quitó su capucha. Se convirtió en su forma última. No incrementó de tamaño, pero recuperó su fuerza. Comenzó a saltar de roca en roca para salir a la superficie. Cerberus trató de detenerlo.

-Esta vez no, Cerberus-dijo Tirek lanzando una bola de fuego de cuerno, haciendo que Cerberus cayera.

Finalmente, Tirek salió. Las ponis pudieron verlo.

-No, Tirek también-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Tirek-dijo Lord Knightshock-Que tu facción de Nocturns inicie la conquista-.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Tirek yéndose.

La tormenta comenzó a cubrir toda Equestria. Los ponis de Ponyville, Cloudsdale Rainbow Falls, Trottingham, Arabia Equina, Ponyhattan, Las Pegasus, Yeguadelphia y Canterlot lo veían. Cada poni conocido por Twilight y sus amigas (La familia Apple, las CMC, Babs Seed, la familia Pie, la familia Shy, la familia Sparkle, la de Rarity, todos los ponis) En el castillo de Canterlot, Scorpan miró el cielo.

-Oh, no-dijo Scorpan.

En el Imperio de Cristal sucedía lo mismo. Sunburst estaba cuidado a Flurry Heart cuando vio lo del cielo, lo mismo que los ponis de cristal.

-Esto es malo-dijo Sunburst mientras Flurry Heart lloraba un poco por miedo.

No solo las ciudades ponis. Ocurría en Yakyakistan, el Príncipe Rutherford veía esto.

-¡A yaks no gustar esta tormenta!-gritó el Principe Rutherford

En Grifinstone, Gilda, el Abuelo Gruff, Greta, Gabby y otros grifos veían eso; en el Reino de los Cambiantes también ellos podían verlo; abajo del suelo, los perros diamantes. En la Tierra de los Dragones, Garble, su pandilla y los demás dragones veían eso. Ember llegó y su padre estaba con ella.

-Papá-dijo Ember-¿Qué está pasando?-.

Torch no comprendái.

-¡Torch!-gritó una voz arriba de él.

Él miró y se sorprendió saber quién era.

-¡Ruby!-exclamó.

El viejo Flaming Ruby salió de su volcán.

-Está ocurriendo-dijo Flaming Ruby-Lo que he temido durante tantos años está pasando.

Torch y Emper se miraron y continuaron viendo la tormenta.

En el Bosque Everfree, Zexora estaba dejando afuera unas plantas cuando vio la tormenta.

-La orscuridad ha llegado, nuestro destino tal vez esté sellado-dijo Zecora.

En el pueblo de las cebras, ellas también vieron la tormenta. El jefe Makonnen salió de su carpa y la vio.

-Que Tipbahal nos proteja-dijo el jefe Makonnen.

El hermano de Zecora, Tafari, estaba allí también.

De vuelta con las ponis y sus amigos, vieron como Lord Knightshock tuvo éxito. Rio mientras sus Nocturns aparecieorn en Ponyville, liderados por Tirek, Nightmare Moon y el Rey Sombra. Los ponis corrian. Los llamados generales estaban destruyendo las casas, la estatua de la Princesa Celestia. Una facción grande Nocturns tomó otro camino, yéndose a los otros rincones de Equestria para conquistar.

-Por Lord Knightshock, por el Reino de los Nocturns-dijo un Nocturns.

-Hoy es la caída de nuestros enemigos-dijo Tirek absorbiendo magia de ponis

-Nada nos detendrá esta vez-dijo Nightamre Moon trayendo la noche a Ponyville.

-Hemos ganado-dijo el Rey Sombra mientras incapacitaba a los guardias unicornios sus cuernos.

Lord Knightshock miró a sus derrotados adversarios.

-La era de los Nocturns ha iniciado-dijo Lord Knightshock-Una vez más gracias a mi alumna, Chrysalis-.

-Seguimos aquí-dijo Twilight-La Princesa Valkyria tal vez fue destruida, pero sus poderes siguen en nosotras-.

-Oh, sí ella-dijo Lord Knightshock-Eres muy buena honrándola, Twilight Sparkle, a pesar que…este entre nosotros-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Twilight-¿Qué significa eso?-.

-¿No te extraña que la Princesa de la Armonía no haya sido una poni?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-¿Por qué los lideres no quisieron que sea princesa?...O…qué mi alumna haya podido bloquear su magia tan fácilmente-.

Eso dejó pensando a todos. Starlight se le ocurrió algo.

-Oh no-dijo Starlgiht-Quieres decir que….-.

-Sí-dijo Lord Knightshock con su mirada siniestra y sonrisa maléfica-Su amada y admirada Princesa Valkyria….su peor enemiga….La Reina Chrysalis-.

Eso dejó sin habla a todos. La Princesa Celestia, Cadance, Twilight y sus amigas estaban O_O con la boca abierta. Thorax, Discord, Shining Armor, Trixie y Spike estaban sorprendidos también.

-No-dijo Twilight-No puede ser ¡No te creo!-.

-Es la verdad-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ella se unió a mí cuando tenía la edad de la Princesa de Cristal (Cadance). Pobrecita. Estaban tan confundida, asustada de no ser aceptada por ustedes, así que decidí…ayudarla-.

-Tú la corrompiste-dijo Starlight-Por eso robaba amor, por eso no aceptó la amistad. Le metiste ideas falsas en su cabeza-.

-Ella creyó lo que quiso-dijo Lord Knightshock-Se ha vuelto más poderosa gracias eso y sin el Árbol de la Armonía, tengo un completo control sobre ella-.

Starlight miró a Twilight. Ella estaba mirando el piso. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Pero era cierto. Todo encajaba. Ahora entendió por qué Starwirl ocultó todo sobre ella, para que supiera en lo que se convirtió.

Thorax usó su magia, la ulitma que tenía para liberarse y atacó a Knightshock.

-Amigos, váyanse-dijo Thorax-Detendré a Knightshock lo más que pueda-.

-No, Thorax-dijo Spike-Es peligroso-.

-Son mis amigos-dijo Thorax-Eso debo hacer-.

Liberó a Discord.

-Discord, llévalos al castillo de Canterolt, rápido-dijo Thorax-Deprisa-.

Discord asintió.

-No, Thorax, no-dijo Spike.

-Te veo luego, Spike-dijo Thorax.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y se fueron, dejando a Thorax contra Knightshock.

-Veamos que tan fuerte eres, Nocturn-dijo Thorax.

-Podría destruirte ahora, cambiante-dijo Lord Knightshock-Pero creo que dejaré ese gusto para mi alumna. Jugaré un rato contigo-.

Thorax y Lord Knightshock se enfrentaron.

Llegaron todos al castillo de Canterlot. Scorpan y los guardias fueron hacia ellos.

-Informe sobre todo lo que ocurre en Equestria-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Estamos recibiendo reportes de la tormenta por toda Equestria-dijo el guardia-No solo en las ciudades ponis, sino en los demás reinos. Reportan también de criaturas oscuras lideradas por Tirek, Nightmare Moon y el Rey Sombra-.

-Cadance, Shining Armor-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Regresen al Imperio de Cristal, defiendalo lo más que puedan. Necesitamos reagrupar nuestras fuerzas-.

Asintieron y salieron del castillo. Tambien porque tenían que asegurarse de que Flurry Heart estuviera bien.

-Guardias, que los ponis de Ponyville vengan acá, rápido, los de Canterlot que se refugien-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Sí, princesa-dijo el guardia.

-Hay que pelear contra ellos hasta el final-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Defenderemos todo lo que nos importa-dijo Rarity.

-Tenemos que controlar este rodeo-dijo Applejack.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Fluttershy.

-Sin duda-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Por nuestros amigos-dijo Spike

-¿Cuál es el plan, Twilight?-preguntó Starlight.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Todos notaron que estaba mirando por la ventana, todo lo que pasaba. La oscuridad tomaba a Equestria que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Twilight?-preguntó Applejack.

-¿Querida?-preguntó Rariry esta vez.

Sus amigas, Spike, Starlight y Trixie se acercaron. Twilight estaba con la mirada perdida viendo todo lo de afuera.

-Nosotras…perdimos-dijo Twilight destrozada por dentro.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Era una noche oscura en el bosque seco de Equestria. Lord Knightshock estaba allí y Valkyria tambien, arrodillada.

-Tienes un poder más grande que cualquier otra criatura-dijo Lord Knightshock-Serás una poderosa gobernante de los cambiantes.

Valkyria estaba arrodillada, completamente inmersa en las palabras del Nocturn. Confundida aun, pero le juró su lealtad y no había marcha atrás. Tomo una decisión, ahora asumía sus consecuencias. Su mirada era seria ahora.

-Ahora y para siempre, serás conocida como….La Reina…Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Abrazó el nombre.

-Gracias…maestro-dijo la Reina Chrysalis.

Créditos de outro (estos créditos son especiales, no hay música de fondo, solo pasan las letras, traten de imaginarlo y si quieren comenten el significado de por qué no hay música de fondo)

DHX Media

Hasbro Studios

(Lean abajo)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen del final de temporada:**

 **Episodio 25: "La Princesa de la Armonía parte 1"**

" _ **Semanas tras los eventos del episodio anterior, las princesas han formado una resistencia con las otras criaturas de Equestria para tratar de detener la expansión masiva de Lord Knightshock y sus fuerzas que han conquistado gran parte de su mundo. Con una Twilight Sparkle decaída, Starlight Glimmer debe ayudar a sus amigas a recuperar la fe en su amistad y para que ella misma se entere de su propio destino".**_

 **Episodio 26: "La Princesa de la Armonía parte 2"**

" _ **La batalla final por el futuro de Equestria empieza. Las princesas, Twilight Sparkle, las ponis y todos sus amigos se enfrentan en una épica lucha contra Lord Knightshock y sus fuerzas. Mienras que Starlight Glimmer debe tratar de encontrar la forma de que la Reina Chrysalis recuerde quien era antes.**_


	25. La Princesa de la Armonía parte 1

**He decidido que este final de temporada fuera como una TV Movie Special de 2 horas de Mlp ¿Se lo imaginan? Todo termina en este final de 2 horas. 1 hora la part hora la parte 2 como una película para televisión. Disfruten la parte 1 del final de temporada.**

En el Imperio de Cristal, los guardias unicornios luchaban contra los Nocturns que estaban conquistando su hogar. Una facción de soldados estaba sacando a los ponis normales del imperio, llevándolos al Tren de la Amistad lo más rápido que podían. Los guardias enfrentaban a Nocturns voladores, llamados Skytrackers, y a los Nocturns terrestres, con sus armaduras grises, unos con cuernos otros no. Un guardia habló con otro mientras lanzaban rayos.

-Ya han pasado la primera fronteras-dijo el guardia-Si siguen así, llegarán al castillo-.

-Debemos detenerlos todo lo posible para que las princesas y el capitán puedan ir a Canterlot al igual que los demás ponis-dijo el 2do guardia mientras lanzaba rayos.

Los Nocturns avanzaban, eran comandados por el Rey Sombra.

-Sigan-dijo el Rey Sombra-Debo recuperar lo que es mío. No dejen que escapen-.

-Sí, Rey Sombra-dijo un Nocturn Skytracker.

-Es mi turno-dijo el Rey Sombra sonriendo malévolamente.

Tomó forma de humo y se dirigió a la última frontera de los ponis de cristal.

-¡Es el Rey Sombra!-gritó un guardia.

-Deténgalo-dijo otro.

Lanzaron su magia, pero el Rey Sombra usó su cuerno rojo para inmovilizar su magia con cristales negros. También empezó a invocar sus propios cristales oscuros para hacer que los Nocturns avanzaran.

-Al castillo-dijo el Rey Sombra.

Avanzaron. Dentro del Castillo de Cristal, estaban Shining Armor, Cadance, Flurry Heart, Sunburst y algunos guardias. Shining Armor estaba con su uniforme y Cadance tenía a Flurry Heart en su casco derecho. La pequeña princesa se acurrucaba en los brazos de su mamá por el miedo que tenía.

-Moveremos a nuestros guardias a esta zona-dijo Shining señalando en el mapa e indicando a un guardia-Así podremos tener ventaja para defender el Imperio y…-

Fue cuando Flash Sentry entró.

-Capitán-dijo Flash Sentry-Ya han llegado al castillo-.

-¿El Corazón de Cristal?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-No logramos sacarlo a tiempo, señor-dijo Flash Sentry con la cabeza abajo-Eran demasiados Nocturns. El Rey Sombra ha capturado a casi todos-.

-Shining Armor…-dijo Cadance-No tenemos opción-.

Shining Armor estaba triste y decepcionado porque fracaso en defender el Imperio de Cristal, quería continuar peleando, pero debía pensar en la seguridad de sus soldados y de su familia.

-Tienes razón, Cadance-dijo Shining Armor-Guardias, no quiero decirlo pero….el Imperio de Cristal ha caído. Tenemos que abordar el tren e ir a Canterlot de inmediato-.

Los guardias no podían creerlo, pero era la única salvación. Cadance puso a Flurry Heart en su pequeña cuna y uso su magia para levantarla.

-Flash Sentry, Sunburst-dijo Shining Armor-Asegúrense de que Cadance y Flurry Heart lleguen al tren a salvo-.

-Sí, señor-dijo Flash Sentry.

-Entendido, Shining Armor-dijo Sunburst.

-Shining Armor, ¿qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Cadance preocupada.

-Voy con ustedes, pero les daré algo de tiempo para que salgan-dijo Shining Armor.

Cadance abrazó a su esposo.

-Cuídate y ven pronto-dijo Cadance.

-Lo haré-dijo Shining Armor, luego beso la cabeza de Flurry Heart-Voy a estar allí, Flurry.

Flurry hizo un ruido de cariño.

-Salgan todos por el pasaje-dijo Shining Armor abriendo un pasaje.

Los guardias, Flash Sentry, Sunburst escoltaron a Cadance y Flurry Heart al pasaje en dirección al tren. Shining Armor los seguía, pero a paso lento para contener a los Nocturns. Finalmente, entraron y comenzaron a buscarlos. El Rey Sombra entró y vio el trono.

-Oh, mi viejo trono-dijo el Rey Sombra-Veo que la Princesa Cadance lo devolvió a la forma original de la Princesa Amore-.

Lanzó un rayo negro y cambió a oscuro.

-Es un pena que ella nunca supiera como gobernar incluso cuando era su capitán-dijo el Rey Sombra riendo-Ja,ja,ja,ja. Encuéntrelos en el pasadizo-.

-Sí, Rey Sombra-dijo un Nocturn.

Los Nocturns entraron y Shining Armor los vio. Comenzó a lanzarles rayos. Los vencía, pero venían más.

Finalmente, los ponis lograron salir del castillo. Estaban lejos del Imperio, en la estación de tren. Un guardia estaba dentro.

-Apresurese, princesa, ya va a partir-dijo el guardia.

Galoparon, pero Cadance miró atrás y no estaba Shining Armor.

-Princesa Cadance, suba por favor-dijo Flash Sentry.

Cadance subió con Flurry Heart, seguido de Sunburst, Flash Sentry y los soldados. Todos los ponis de Cristal estaban en sus asientos, deserrados, preocupados y asustados. Cadance estaba con Flurry Heart y Sunburst.

-Vamos, Shining Armor-dijo Cadance preocupada-Tienes que lograrlo-.

De pronto, el tren lanzó su sonido de avance y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-No, Shining Armor aún no sube-dijo Cadance.

-Princesa, tenemos que irnos-dijo el guardia.

-Espera, Cadance, lo veo-dijo Suburst mirando por la ventana.

Los Nocturns lo seguían, pero Shining Amor lanzó rayos para detenerlos. Cadance lo vio y fue galopando al final del tren. Salió por la puerta trasera del vagón, seguido por Sunbusrt. El tren comenzó a aumentar de veolcidad.

-Ya casi llegas, Shining Armor-dijo Cadance.

Shining Armor galopó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que el tren aumentara su velocidad. Parecía que no lo lograría, pero saltó y subió al vagón. Después, Cadance y él usaron su magia para cortar las vías del tren y evitar así que los siguieran y supieran su ubicación. El Rey Sombra y los Nocturns llegaron tarde viendo como el tren se iba del Imperio de Cristal.

-Enviaré un Skytracker para saber adónde van-dijo un Nocturn comandante.

-No, Lord Knightshock sabe dónde están-dijo el Rey Sombra-Por ahora, reclamemos mi imperio para el Señor Oscuro-.

-Sí, Rey Sombra-dijo el Nocturn comandante.

Ellos regresaron al Imperio de Cristal que ahora estaba cubierta con cristales oscuros, los mismos del Rey Sombra y los ponis de cristal que capturó, esclavizados con cadenas, igual que la última vez.

En el tren, Cadance abrazó a Shining.

-Creí que no lo lograrías-dijo Cadance.

-Yo también-dijo Shining Amor-Ojalá los otros ponis hubieran tenido suerte-.

-Hicimos todo lo posible, salvamos a la mayoría-dijo Cadance.

-Hubiera querido que fueran todos-dijo Shining Amor decepcionado de sí mismo.

Sacó el mapa que tenía guardado y con una pluma tacho el Imperio de Cristal. No era la única tachada: Ponyville, Yakyakistan, El Reino de Gárgolas y Centauros, Vanhoover, Tall Tale, AppleLoosa, Arabia Equina, Ciudad Dodge, el Reino de los Cambiante, Yeguadelphia, Trottingham, el pueblo de Starlight y Rainbow Falls estaban tachados. Los lugares que los Nocturns de Lord Knighshock habían conquistado.

Shining Armor no toleraba ver el mapa y lo guardo de nuevo, mientras que Cadance puso su casco derecho en su hombro tratando de confortarlo.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Princess of Harmony – Part 1"

("La Princesa de la Armonía – Parte 1")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que Knightshock destruyó el Árbol de la Armonía, junto con el Mapa Cutie, los Elementos de la Armonía, el Castillo de Twilight y Ponyville. Desde entonces, la Princesa Celestia contactó a todos las criaturas gobernantes sobre la amenaza de los Nocturns. Muchos de ellos trataron de detener a los Nocturns en sus reinos, pero fracasaron y terminaron siendo conquistados (Los que Shining Armor tenía tachados en el mapa). Los Nocturns eran normalmente comandados por Tirek, Nightmare Moon y el Rey Sombra. Varias villanos menores (como Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron y otros de diferentes especies se unieron a Lord Knightshock). La Princesa Celestia montó una defensa bien fortificada en Canterlot y creo un pasaje subterráneo para que el tren pudiera pasar sin ser detectado junto con un escudo para evitar la presencia de los Nocturns. Recibían a aquellos que perdieron sus batallas. Finalmente, todos los gobernantes se unieron para formar una resistencia contra Knightshock y sus Nocturns.

En el salón del trono, la Princesa estaba con sus guardias, los líderes de Arabia Equina, unos cambiantes, delegados yaks y ponis observando un mapa de Equestria.

-Tenemos que ir por el sur-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Reunirnos con la resistencia de Grifinstone y que vayan a Cloudsdale para un ataque aéreo-.

-Podremos así recuperar algunas ciudades ponis y avanzar hacia a las demás-dijo un guardia poni.

-Avisar a Príncipe Rutherford-dijo un delegado Yak-Recuperar Yakyakistan -.

-Aún no-dijo el sultán de Arabia Equina-Tenemos que ver si esto es posible. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder más territorio y que los Nocturns sigan avanzando-.

En eso, un guardia entró.

-Princesa Celestia-dijo el guardia-Llegó el tren del Imperio de Cristal-.

-Por ahora, asegurémonos que nuestras tropas estén preparadas-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Con permiso-.

La Princesa Celestia se retiró de la habitación y salió del castillo. Canterlot estaba más habitada que antes, con muchas criaturas de los otros reinos. Llegó a la estación de tren y vio a los ponis de cristal bajar, aliviados pero tristes. Feu cuando, Cadance, Shining Amor, Flurry Heart y Sunburst bajaron.

-Cadance, Shining Amor-dijo la Princesa Celestia abrazándolos y luego sobó la cabeza de Flurry Heart-Me da gusto que estén bien-.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del Imperio de Cristal-dijo Shining Amor derrotado.

-¿Cuántos fueron?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Varios de nuestros guardias y algunos súbditos no lograron salir-dijo Shining Armor-Seguramente, el Rey Sombra debió corromper el Corazón de Cristal, sino, lo habrá hecho Knightshock-,

-Esta situación se ha vuelto más crítica-dijo Cadance.

-Vamos adentro-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Shining Amor, Cadance, Flurry Heart y Sunburst siguieron a la Princesa Celestia y entraron al castillo.

-Hay una habitación preparada para ustedes-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Pueden dejar a Flurry Heart allí-.

-Gracias, princesa-dijo Shining Armor

-Princesa Celestia-dijo Sunburst-¿Dónde está Starlight?-.

-Está afuera ayudando a los refugiados de su pueblo que han llegado junto con Trixie-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Y…cómo ha estado Twilight?-preguntó Shining Amor preocupado por su hermana.

La Princesa Celestia suspiró.

-La verdad, no muy bien-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Desde la destrucción de los Elementos de la Armonía y…la revelación de Knightshock sobre Valkyria, ella ha estado decaída. Está en su habitación. No ha salido de allí en estas 3 semanas que han pasado. Spike le lleva comida, pero come poco. He tratado de hablar con ella, igual sus amigas, sus padres y Spike, pero no ha funcionado-.

-Lo de Valkyria fue un golpe duró para ella-dijo Shining Armor.

-Para todos-dijo Cadance-A mí también me sorprendió lo que dijo Knightshock-.

-¿Cómo es que una cambiante buena y amable, según Starswirl, terminó volviéndose una villana muy malvada?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-Esta tendrá que ser una pregunta para otro día-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Y sus amigas?-preguntó Cadance.

-Se han distanciado un poco-dijo la Princesa Celestia-No acordaban en cómo ayudar a Twilight, así que decidieron ayudar a los demás, ya sea aquí o afuera-.

-¿Afuera?-preguntó Shining Amor-¿Eso qué significa?-.

\- Fluttershy y Rarity están acá-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Rainbow Dash está en Grifinstone y Applejack en Appleloosa, defendiéndolos y Pinkie Pie ha ido a la granja de rocas a traer a su familia-.

-¿Alguna noticia de ellas?-preguntó Shining Armor.

-Por ahora, resisten-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Pero si llega a aparecer Tirek, el Rey Sombra o…-.

La Princesa Celestia aún le dolía que su hermana, la Princesa Luna, haya vuelto a ser Nightmare Moon debido a Lord Knightshock.

-…Nightmare Moon-continuó la Princesa Celestia-Se les será difícil-.

-Hallaremos la forma vencer a Knightshock-dijo Shining Armor.

Todos mostraban ánimo, pero en el fondo estaban preocupado. Nunca habían enfrentado una amenaza así.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Valkyria no podía creer lo que Tradefool le enseñó.

-¿Un huevo de larva?-preguntó Valkyria-¿Quieres decir que soy un insecto?-.

-No, no-dijo Tradefool-No eres un insecto. Tú mamá me dijo que ustedes son cambiantes-.

-¿Cambiantes?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Sí, criaturas parecidas a ponis, pero con algunos rasgos de insectos-dijo Tradefool-Tienen el poder de cambiar de apariencia-.

-¿Apariencia?-preguntó Valkyria-¿Puedo transformare en cualquier otra criatura?-.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me contó tú mamá-dijo Tradefool.

-¿Hay…?-preguntó Valkyria-¿Otros como yo?-.

Tradefool cerró los ojos y puso mirada triste.

-No-dijo Tradefool-Tú mamá me dijo que tú y ella eran las únicas que quedaban. La magia de los Windigos hizo desaparecer a casi toda tu raza, excepto tu mamá quien logró escapar rescatar a su huevo…tú-.

Valkyria no sabía cómo responder. Finalmente, supo qué era, ahora se enteró que es la última de los cambiantes.

-Gracias, Tradefool-dijo Valkyria un poco desanimada.

-¿No quieres alguna planta? Tengo bastantes que te pueden gustar-dijo Tradefool.

-Como siempre, tratando de vender-dijo Valkyria un poco irritada-Sabes que puedo rastrearlas y no necesito comprarlas-.

-Solo decía-dijo Tradefool.

-Adiós Tradefool-dijo Valkyria.

-Adiós, Valkyria-dijo Tradefool

Valkyria se fue de la tienda y del mercado, en vez de volar decidió caminar. Lo que nos sabía era que Lord Knightshock la estaba espiando. Él escuchó toda la conversación y seguía escuchando lo que ella misma se decía.

-Un huevo-se dijo Valkyria-Vengo de un huevo y soy una cambiante-.

No dejaba de repetírselo.

-Eso explica por qué a veces me transformaba en otros ponis-dijo Valkyria- Creí que era un efecto secundario de hacer un hechizo, pero ahora resulta ser parte de mí-.

Knightshock la seguía como una sombra.

-…Y soy la última-dijo Valkyria-La última de los cambiantes. Eso significa que nunca conoceré a otros como yo, estaré…sola-.

A Valkyria se resquebrajaba la voz por pensar eso. Era el momento que Knightshock estaba esperando.

-No tiene que ser de esa manera-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Se reveló ante Valkyria.

-Knightshock-dijo Valkyria en posición de batalla-¿Qué quieres? ¿Recibir otra paliza de mí?-.

-Oh, no vine a pelear-dijo Lord Knightshock-Vine a consolarte por todo lo que estás pasando-.

-¿Consolarme? ¿Tú?-preguntó burlonamente-No somos iguales-.

-¿No quieres escucharme?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-Suponía eso. Ven a verme al bosque seco, si quieres saber lo que realmente quieres-.

-¿Por qué piensas que te haré caso?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Porque lo necesitas-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Así él se esfumó. Valkyria simplemente iba a de regreso al castillo de la Princesa Platinum, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le dijo Knightshock ¿Él sabía algo? Simplemente, cambió de dirección y se dirigió al bosque seco, un lugar muy lejos de Equestria.

 **Equetria…Presente**

En Grifinstone, los grifos habían montado barricadas y torres de vigilancia. Llevaba puestos armaduras, incluso las chicas grifo. Los pequeños grifos fueron llevados a Canterlot para estar más seguros con las princesas. Rainbow Dash estaba al lado de Gilda, camuflada, viendo por unos binoculares si algún Nocturn se aproximaba.

-¿Alguna señal de Nocturns?-preguntó Gilda.

-Por ahora nada-dijo Rainbow Dash-Logramos retener la primera ola, pero seguramente vendrán más-.

-¿Crees que vengan uno de los subordinados de Knightshock?-preguntó Gilda, refiriéndose a Tirek, el Rey Sombra y Nightmare Moon.

-Espero que no-dijo Rainbow Dash-Sino resultará más difícil-.

-¿Tus amigas no vinieron para esto?-preguntó Gilda.

-Ahhh-suspiró Rainbow Dash de tristeza-No, no desde que Twilight ha estado decaída por lo del árbol y la Princesa Valkyria-.

-Vaya, lo siento-dijo Gilda.

-Está bien-dijo Rainbow Dash-Aún podemos defender Grifinstone y que no caiga ante Knightshock-.

Asintió Gilda y apareció Gabby.

-Chicas, ¿me perdí algo de la vigilancia?-preguntó Gabby.

-No en realidad-dijo Rainbow Dash-Tranquilo, por el momento-.

Apareció la grifo Greta.

-No por mucho-dijo Greta-La segunda ola de Nocturns viene. Esta vez Skytrackers-.

-Atención grifos, vienen Skytrackers, prepárense-dijo alertó Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash estaba lista, pero ya no sabía dónde estaba su lealtad. Aquí o en Canterlot.

Los grifos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

.

.

.

En la granja de rocas, la familia Pie ponía sus pertenecías en un carruaje. Pinkie Pie se apresuraba que lo hicieran todos.

-Vamos familia, vamos familia-dijo Pinkie Pie-Se acerca una tormenta, lo que significa que vienen Nocturns exploradores-.

-Lograremos salir a tiempo, Pinkamena-dijo Cloudy Quartz (Ma Pie).

Maud Pie puso sus cosas, su mirada era la de siempre, aunque también algo triste. Pinkie Pie notó eso y puso su casco derecho en la espalda de su hermana.

-Lo sé, Maud-dijo Pinkie Pie-Yo no quiero dejar la granja de rocas, pero no hay opción ¿Empacaste tu colección de rocas?-.

-Decidí dejarla-dijo Maud-No alcanzaba sitio-.

-¿Qué pusiste en tu bolso?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Maud abrió su bolso y estaban las cosas que Pinkie Pie y ella compartieron.

-Eso es más valioso para mí-dijo Maud.

-Oh, Maud-dijo Pinkie Pie abrazando a su hermana mayor.

Maud también guardó a su mascota, Roca, en su bolso. Apareció Marble Pie quien puso su mochila, era pequeña porque no tenía mucho que llevar.

-¿Tienes todo, Marble?-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

\- Mm-hmm-dijo Marble.

-Bien-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Luego Igneous Pie (Pa Pie) se acomodó para poder llevar el carruaje.

-Pinkamena-dijo Pa Pie-Limestone no quiere hacerme caso en irnos, por favor trata de convencerla-.

Pinkie Pie suspiró.

-Sí, papá-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie fue hacia la mayor de todas las hijas Pie, Limestone Pie, quien estaba limpiando a la Roca Holder.

-Limestone-dijo Pinkie Pie-Tenemos que irnos-.

-No, no dejaré la granja-dijo Limestone-La he manejado durante años y la defenderé, en especial a la Roca Holder. Esos Nocturns no me dan miedo. Puedo….-

-¡No, Limestone!-gritó Pinkie Pie-¡Ellos no son fiesteros! ¡Intentarán capturarte o destruirte si los atacas! ¡No quiero que mi hermana sea gobernada por un Señor Oscuro no amante de las fiestas!-.

Eso sorprendió a Limestone Pie, sobre todo a los otros de la familia Pie. Nunca vieron así a Pinkie Pie. Limestone Pie miró la Roca Holder, se puso triste y luego miro a Pinkie Pie quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Bien, Pinkie-dijo Limestone, luego tocó la Roca Holder-Adiós, Roca Holder-.

Limestone Pie subió al carruaje junto con Pinkie Pie. Ya estaban adentro Ma Pie, Maud Pie, Marble Pie, Limestone Pie y Pinkie Pie. Pa Pie comenzó a moverse y el carruaje avanzó. Las Pie estaban triste y con la cabeza abajo por tener que abandonar su hogar. Pinkie Pie miró la granja.

-Hoy era el aniversario de la granja-dijo Pinkie Pie-Iba a ser una fiesta-.

Se iban mientras la tormenta de Nocturns exploradores se acercaba a la granja. La risa de Pinkie Pie se desvanecía por dentro.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Valkyria llegó al bosque seco. Literalmente, estaba seco. Nada de vida, solo árboles muertos. Miró alrededor esperando que no sea una trampa de Knightshock. Fue cuando un humo negro sea acercó y se transformó en el Señor Oscuro. Valkyria estuvo firme, preparada si atacaba.

-Veo que viniste-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-dijo Valkyria-Así que vine a darte una paliza de nuevo-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-¿O por qué quieres saber sobre tu…especie?-.

-¿Qué sabes de los cambiantes?-preguntó Valkyria.

-Una especie peculiar, pero muy especial-dijo Lord Knightshock-Soy uno de los seres más antiguos que existen. He visto a toda especie de Equestria. Es una pena que los cambiantes no pudieran soportar el Invierno de los Windigos. Tu mamá y tú tuvieron suerte-.

Comenzó a sentirse algo triste ¿Por qué su mamá no le dijo lo que ellas eran? Siempre creyo ser poni. Ahora ya lo sabía.

-Adelante-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sé que quieres usar tus poderes de cambiantes. Usalos. No temas-.

Valkyria se concentró y un resplandor azul verdoso la cubrió. Pensó en Starswirl y vio que se transformó en Starswirl.

-¿Ves? Eres especial-dijo Lord Knightshock-Te has vuelto muy poderosa… (Sonriendo maléficamente)…incluso más poderosa que la Princesa Amore-.

Valkyria no podía negarlo. Con lo que descubrió, se sentía bien. Todo lo que aprendió con Starswirl y su habilidad de cambiar de apariencia. Una parte de ella quería más, pero otra le decía que estaba mal, que dejara de escuchar lo que él le decía.

-No-dijo Valkyria-Puedo serlo tal vez, pero igual respeto a la Princesa Amore al igual que los demás líderes y ponis-.

-Me sorprende que digas después de cómo te han tratado los ponis-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Valkyria no sabía qué pensar. Miraba aún lado para no hacerle caso.

-Desde que llegaste a sus vidas, solo han fingido sonrisas cuando en el fondo no querían que alguien que no sea poni los gobernará-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-No, yo….yo…he demostrado lo que soy-dijo Valkyria.

-Sí, lo hiciste-dijo Lord Knightshock recordando la prueba que le hizo Eyehole a ella-Aun así, sus opiniones respecto a ti. Parece que ellos…no confían en ti. Te ven y piensan que tus habilidades son demasiadas para que manejarlas. Cuando llegué el momento, comenzarán a usarte…o tal vez, ya empezó-.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Valkyria aún desafiante con su cuerno brillando de color azul verdoso.

-Lo que sentiste por él fue...mágico ¿verdad?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-Por ese unicornio, Blue Bell-.

Valkyria se quedó en shock.

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó enojada.

-Puedo sentir el amor que sientes por él-dijo Lord Knightshock-Qué pena que el sentimiento no sea…mutuo-.

Valkyria ya estaba empezando a enojarse.

-Ustedes han pasado por tanto-dijo Lord Knightshock-El primer amigo que tienes fuera de los muros del castillo. Siempre a tú lado, igual tú. Ahora….-.

Valkyria sentía rabia.

-…Decidió ser el poni especial….-

El brillo azul verdoso comenzó a parpadear de otro color: verde.

-…de Music Fan-.

-¡NO!-gritó Valkyria.

Lanzó su rayo verde hacia Knightshock, pero no lo apuntó a él sino a una roca enorme a su costado. Se hizo pedazos.

-Vaya ira-dijo Lord Knightshock-Obtuviste ese poder porque absorbiste algo, ¿verdad?-.

Valkyria recordó que antes de irse a ver a Tradefool, los ponis le hacían comentarios en murmullos, pero podía escucharlos. Pasó por su mente que al oírlos, sintió rabia y abrió su boca. Pudo percibir que una extraña energía mágica entraba dentro de ella.

-Amor-dijo Lord Knightshock-Absorbías su energía mágica y su amor. Eso te dio fuerza para hacer lo que hiciste-.

-Suficiente-dijo Valkyria-Le diré a los guardias que estás aquí. Serás vencido-.

-Mmmm-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sí, es lo que Starswirl te enseñó. Pero no estás tan segura ¿verdad?-.

Valkyria solo se dio vuelta para regresar al castillo. Lord Knightshock no la estaba siguiendo.

-Yo te puedo ayudarte, Valkyria-dijo Lord Knightshock-Puedo enseñarte la magia oscura. La magia que salvará a tu especie….y hará que Blue Bell te ame-.

Valkyria se quedó paralizada por lo que dijo, pero volvió en sí y voló directo al reino de la Princesa Platinum.

 **Equetria…Presente**

En Appleloosa, los Nocturns estaban atacando el pequeño pueblo, pero los residentes se defendían, usando sogas y arrojando pasteles de manzanas. Sin embargo, eran demasiados.

-Hay que resistir, ponis-dijo Applejack montando a un Nocturn que había amarrado.

Lo mismo hizo su primo Braeburn y unos ponis vaqueros más. Ellos no eran los únicos que peleaban, los búfalos se habían unido para detener a los Nocturns. Solo había Nocturns terrestres y con cuernos, no Nocturns Skytracker. Little Strongheart estaba al lado de Applejack quien bajo del Nocturn ya que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Applejack-dijo Little Strongheart-Hacemos lo que podemos, pero estos Nocturns son fuertes. No creo que Appleloosa resista más-.

-Tenemos-dijo Applejack-Ponyville cayó junto con Sweet Apple Acres, no perderé otro hogar-.

Peleaban ponis y búfalos, cuando de pronto unos ponis sintieron que se les absorbía la magia. Applejack miró y se sorprendió.

-Oh no, Tirek-dijo Applejack.

En efecto, Tirek comandaba esta conquista.

-Vaya, bien quien es-dijo Tirek-El Elemento de la Honestidad. Oh verdad, ya no hay ese elemento-.

Applejack quería pelear con él, pero Little Strongheart la detuvo.

-No, Applejack-dijo Little Strongheart-Reserva esa energía. Lo siento, amiga, pero Appleloosa ya es de Knightshock-.

Applejack iba a soltar lágrimas pero, no quiso.

-Tienes razón-dijo Applejack.

-Nosotros distraeremos a Tirek-dijo Little Strongheart-No tenemos magia, así que no intentará absorberla-.

-Little Strongheart, es muy peligroso-dijo Applejack.

-Lo es-dijo el Jefe Thunderhooves apareciendo-Por eso iras con ella, Little Strongheart-.

¿Qué?-preguntó Little Strongheart-No jefe, puedo pelear-.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo-dijo el Jefe Thunderhooves-Aborda ese tren. Los veremos en Canterlot-.

Little Strongheart quería quedarse con los demás búfalos, pero Applejack le agarró su pezuña.

-Vámonos, Little Strongheart-dijo Applejack.

-Buena suerte, jefe-dijo Little Strongheart.

Applejack, Little Strongheart, Braeburn, Trouble Shoes y los demás ponis subieron al tren. Comenzó a arrancar, Applejack sentía que su honestidad se estaba yendo: Dandole falsas esperanzas a los ponis de Appleoosa. Dijo que podían salvarla, pero no lo lograron. Fue cuando Applejack notó algo.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde está el sheriff? ó Applejack.

Los búfalos se pusieron al frente de Tirek y los Nocturns. Antes, el sheriff apareció.

-¿Sheriff SIlverstar?-preguntó el Jefe Thunderhooves-¿Qué hace aquí? Debió abordar el tren-.

-En Appleloosa, soy la ley-dijo el sheriff Silverstar-Y no tolero a aquellos que vienen a causar problemas en mi pueblo. Lo defenderé a toda costa, ¿está conmigo, jefe?-.

-Hasta el final, amigo-dijo el Jefe Thunderhooves.

-Pero qué tierno-se burló Tirek-No se preocupe, sheriff. Usted y su pueblo caerán y se arrodillará junto con los búfalos ante Lord Knightshock-.

-Nunca-dijo el sheriff Silverstar.

-¡Adelante!-gritó el Jefe Thunderhooves.

Los búfalos lo siguieron al igual que el sheriff. Tirek igual y los Nocturns, pelearon por Appleloosa.

.

.

.

De vuelta en Canterlot, los ponis ayudaban a las demás criaturas. Rarity estaba con su familia.

-¿Cómo está Sweetie Belle?-preguntó Rarity.

-Ha dormido bien recién-dijo Hondo Flanks (Papá de Rarity)-Pero sigue pensando en Ponyville.

-La hemos calmado, pero sigue triste-dijo Cookie Crumbles (Mamá de Rarity),

-Lo sé, mamá-dijo Rarity-Todos lo estamos. Intentaré hablar con sus amigas si pueden animarla-.

Rarity salió de la casa de sus padres en Canterlot y vio como la capital estaba algo llena con varios ponis, cambiantes y yaks. Rarity se encontró con Coco Pommel.

-Hola, Coco-dijo Rarity.

-Rarity, me alegra verte bien-dijo Coco Pommel.

-Igualmente-dijo Rarity-¿Y Sassy Saddles?-.

-Está en la boutique dando algo de ropa para que puedan calentarse-dijo Coco Pommel-No te molesta, ¿verdad?-.

-En estas circunstancias, eso es lo de menos-dijo Rarity-Trataré de hacer prendas para mantenerlos calientes-.

-Gracias Rartiy-dijo Coco Pommel.

-¿Has visto a las otras Cutie Mark Crusaders?-preguntó Rarity.

-Sí, creo que la pequeña Apple Bloom está en la cafetería y Scootaloo está con los pegasos-dijo Coco Pommel.

-Gracias-dijo Rarity-Iré a verlas.

Coco Pommel entró de nuevo a la boutique para ayudar a Sassy Saddles. Rarity miraba como conversaban todos u otros que querían algo que necesitaban. Rarity tenía ganas de ser generosa, pero con su elemento vaporizado, sus ganas eran pocas.

Al otro lado de Canterlot, Fluttershy estaba con los animales que pudo rescatar de Ponyville, incluyendo los de su casa. A su costado estaban algunos ponis y el Príncipe Rutherford, llorando.

-Yaks perder Yakyakistan-dijo el Príncipe Rutherfood lagrimeando-Knightshock eslavizar yaks, no poder salvarlos-.

-Ya, ya, príncipe-dijo Fluttershy-Hizo lo que pudo. Sé que es difícil, pero hay un plan, estoy segura-.

-Esperar que digas verdad-dijo Príncipe Rutherford yéndose-Yaks listos para batalla-.

-Sí, hágalo-dijo Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

Se fue y Fluttershy cuidaba a los animales, pero estaba triste. No quería ser amable por lo triste que estaba.

Rarity miró como la antigua estrella y amiga de Applejack, Coloratura alias "Rara", trataba de animar a los pequeños ponis. Entre ellos estaban Snips, Snails, Featherweight, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Button Smash, entre otros. Al lado de ellos, estaba Miss Cheerilee, cuidándolos. También el Sr. y la Sra. Cake abrazando a sus hijos.

-Una vez más, pequeños-dijo Rara.

Comenzó a tocar una pequeña guitarra.

(Canción)

 _Rara: El mundo oscuro se ve_

 _Pero no hay que perder la fe_

 _Una pequeño luz saldrá_

 _Y un nuevo amanecer vendrá_

 _Eso es verdad_

Applejack estaba en el tren al lado de Little Strongheart y su primo yendo a Canterlot. La poni terrestre estaba triste

 _Rara: Muchas cosas ocurrirán_

 _No hay que dejar de armar_

 _Así ellos mirarán_

 _Lo que se ha de lograr_

Rainbow Dash y los grifos peleaban en el aire con los Nocturns Skytrackers. La segunda oleada era más fuerte que la anterior. Aun así, Grifistone no caería, se repetía en su cabeza.

 _Rara: Muy lejos el camino es_

 _Obstáculos es lo que ves_

 _Cuando no habrá que luchar_

 _Tu sonrisa podrás soltar._

Pa Pie llegó a Canterlot, levantaron un poco del escudo y entraron. Pa Pie estaba serio, pero su esposa e hijas triste, sobre todo Pinkie Pie, quien miraba una pequeña caja de regalo. Simplemente, lo arrojó del carruaje.

 _Rara: Unidos debemos vencer_

 _No hay por qué temer_

 _Este no será el final_

 _Nuestra historia escribiremos como tal_

Fluttershy seguía alimentando a los animales, pero ya no había nada. Se quedó triste y recostada en el suelo, porque sintió que falló.

 _Rara: El reto hay que enfrentar_

 _Y así poder triunfar_

 _Un paso hay que dar_

 _Sin importar lo que pueda pasar._

En el castillo, Spike llevaba un plato de sándwich de heno junto con un jugo de manzana. Las llevó a una habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio que estaba despierta, pero en la misma rutina de hace semanas: Sentada y mirando el suelo, con la cortina algo cerrada. Apenas entraba luz. Twilight ha estado así, como si su magia se hubiera esfumado. Spike dejó la comida en la mesa. Iba a ir a hablar con ella, pero no funcionó la otra vez. Simplemente, se retiró cerrando la puerta. Triste porque su mejor amiga estaba en ese ánimo.

 _Cuando no habrá que luchar_

 _Tu sonrisa podrás soltar._

 _Este no será el final_

 _Nuestra historia escribiremos como tal_

 _Y un nuevo amanecer vendrá_

 _Eso es verdad_

 _Un paso hay que dar_

 _Sin importar lo que pueda pasar._

 _Sin importar lo que pueda pasar._

(Fin de la canción)

En los lugares que ha sido conquistados, los Nocturns construían edificaciones distopicas y grandes para simbolizar su poder. Los trabajadores eran los que no lograron salir de sus pueblos. En Trottingham, estaba Nightmare Moon, supervisando todo, aunque con la noche eterna. Recibió la visita de las 2 criaturas más que detestaba.

-Veo que tu gusto por la noche eterna no ha cambiado en 1000 años-dijo Tirek.

-Ese fue mi propósito-dijo Nightmare Moon-El tuyo fue robar magia y ser un niño grande-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-preguntó Tirek.

Iban a pelearse los 2 hasta que el Rey Sombra apareció.

-Supongo que esto es lo hacen después de una victoria-dijo el Rey Sombra.

-¿Cuáles son los avances?-preguntó Nightmare Moon.

-El Imperio de Cristal ya es nuestro-dijo el Rey Sombra-junto con Yakyakistan,

-Appleloosa también-dijo Tirek-Los búfalos y un sheriff trataron de ayudar, pero cayeron. Ahora están en jaulas y listos para trabajar-.

-La flota marina y Skytrackers se preparan para tomar Ponyhattan-dijo Nightmare Moon-Mientras más ciudades tengamos a nuestro favor, las princesas no podrán intentar un ataque-.

-Aun así, la resistencia en Grifinstone es considerable-dijo Tirek.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por unos grifos-dijo el Rey Sombra-Lo más importante es este sector.

Sombra mostró un mapa de Equestria, unas zonas tachadas (las conquistadas) y otras en círculos (las que faltaban). Se enfocó en una ciudad en las nubes.

-Si concentramos los ataques en Cloudsdale, las princesas se quedarán sin pegasos y no podrán realizar un ataque aéreo-dijo el Rey Sombra-Estarán dispersos y retrocederán-.

-Yo comandaré ese ataque-dijo Tirek.

-No busques la gloria, Tirek-dijo el Rey Sombra-Absorbes magia, pero no vuelas. Encabezaré este ataque con los Skytrackers. Sin el cielo, las princesas serán aplastadas-.

-Mmmm-gruñó Tirek-Muy bien, Sombra-.

-Excelente-dijo el Rey Sombra-Por ahora es todo, comencemos-.

Sombra se retiró dejando a los 2 villanos molestos.

-¿Quién lo nombró el líder?-preguntó Nightmare Moon-Conozco mejor esa zona que él-.

-Son las órdenes de Lord Knightshock-dijo Tirek-Si quieres pregúntale-.

-Lord Knightshock está planeando algo mayor-dijo Nightmare Moon-Sé con quién hablar-.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Valkyria estaba en su habitación, escribió en un papel de su diario que no era una poni, sino una cambiante. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Knightshock le dijo, ¿Era verdad? Se repetía. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza, así que fue donde los guardias.

-Guardias, sé dónde se encuentra Lord Knightshock-dijo Valkyria.

-¿Está segura, Princesa Valkyria?-preguntó un guardia.

-Sí, en el bosque seco-dijo Valkyria-Solo y sin sus Nocturns, podremos vencerlo-.

-Sí, princesa-dijo el guardia-Iremos con una guarnición-.

-Con todo respeto, no sería mejor avisar a Starswirl o a los demás líderes-dijo otro.

-No hay tiempo-dijo Valkyria-Esto hay que hacerlo de una vez-.

-Sí, princesa-dijo el guardia.

Se alistaron para ir tras Knightshock. Valkyria sabía que la llamaban "princesa", a pesar que todavía no era su coronación. Ella pensaba que lo hacían por obligación, ya todos sabían que no era poni. Las palabras de Knightshock seguían en su mente. Los guardias se prepararon y fueron con Valkyria al bosque seco.

 **Equetria…Presente**

Rarity entró a la cafetería y vio a Apple Bloom, la abuela Smith y Big Mac sirviendo jugo de manzana a todos los presentes. La pequeña la notó.

-Rarity-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Hola, Apple Bloom-dijo Rarity-¿Y Applejack?-.

-Ella ha ido a Appleloosa, pero estoy preocupada-dijo Apple Bloom-Si los Nocturns la han capturado…-.

-No lo creo, ella es fuerte-dijo Rarity-Pensé si podías ver a Sweetie Belle junto con Scootaloo-.

-Yo lo haría, pero Scootaloo quiere ir con los pegasos a pelear-dijo Apple Bloom-No sé si…-.

-Lo sé, pero ustedes 3 se necesitan-dijo Rarity-Juntas logran grandes cosas-.

-¿Ganaremos esto?-preguntó Apple Bloom.

-Ojala pudiera saberlo-dijo Rarity-Pero mientras estén juntas, estarán bien-.

Eso sacó una sonrisa a Apple Bloom.

-Gracias, Rarity-dijo Apple Bloom.

Ella salió. Rarity tambien cuando un guardia apareció.

-Disculpe, señorita Rarity-dijo el guardia-La Princesa Celestia quiere verla-.

Rarity siguió al guardia. No era la única, a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie les llegó lo mismo. Applejack quien estaba bajando del tren con los ponis de Appleloosa y Little Strongheart también se le apareció un guardia.

.

.

.

En Grifinstone, los grifos tuvieron suerte de contener la segunda ola de Nocturns Skytrackers. Fue cuando ellos, vieron a Cadance descender.

-¿Cadance?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-Creí que estabas en el Imperio de Cristal-.

Ella puso una mirada triste.

-Cayó también, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, escapamos la mayoría, pero no vine por eso-dijo Cadance-La Princesa Celestia quiere verte-.

-No puedo dejar Grifinstone-dijo Rainbow Dash-No quiero que este lugar caiga como Ponyville-.

-Lo sé, Rainbow Dash-dijo Cadance-Pero esto es urgente-.

-Eso mismo le dije a mis amigas para defender lo que quedaba de Ponyville, pero no quisieron-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Dash-dijo Gilda-Anda con la princesa. Estaremos bien-.

-Pero Gilda…-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Hemos resistido hasta ahora, aun podremos hacerlo-dijo Gilda.

-Estaremos bien-dijo Gabby.

-Ahh…bien-dijo Rainbow Dash abrazando a Gilda-Cuidadte, por favor-.

-No te preocupes, somos las mejores ¿recuerdas?-dijo Gilda.

Sonrió Rainbow Dash.

-Desde luego-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Ambas ponis se fueron volando y Gilda fue con Greta.

-¿Qué ves, Greta?-preguntó Gilda.

-Ahora vienen los Dark Wreckers-dijo Greta.

Los Dark Wreckers eran los Noctuns enormes que caminaban en 2 patas, sus manos eran grandes piedras rectangulares que causaban temblores. Eran grises y negros y tenían un solo ojo, de color morado y cuernos de demonio.

-Aquí empieza la diversión-dijo Gilda-¡Prepárense!-.

Grifos contra Dark Wreckers.

.

.

.

Apple Bloom salió de la cafetería y fue a buscar a Scootaloo con los pegasos. Finalmente, la encontró.

-Scootaloo-dijo Apple Bloom

-¿Apple Bloom?-preguntó Scootaloo-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Hay que ayudar a Sweetie Belle-dijo Apple Bloom-Necesitamos a la Crusaders-.

-Apple Bloom, mira a tu alrededor-dijo Scootaloo-Estamos en una batalla, yo voy con los pegasos a combatir, tú decidiste ir a dar jugos de manzana y Sweetie Belle a llorar. Creo que ya decidimos como tomar cada una esto.

-Scootaloo, yo también deseo pelear tanto como tú-dijo Apple Bloom-Pero necesitamos a Sweetie Belle. Recuerda, somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Eso no va cambiar, no importa si hay una batalla o no. Siempre debemos estar unidas-.

Scootaloo miró a los pegasos y luego a su amiga. Tomo su decisión.

-Bien, vamos por ella-dijo Scootaloo.

Empezaron a galopar.

-Tambien iba a decir que no puedes ir porque aún no vuelas-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Sí, debí darme cuentra de eso-dijo Scootaloo.

Llegaron a la casa de Sweetie Belle. Sus padres las recibieron y entraron a su habitación. Ella ya despertó.

-¿Sweetie Belle?-preguntó Apple Bloo,

-Ay, chicas, todo esto está mal, muy mal-dijo Sweetie Belle-No creo que nada se pueda hacer-.

-Sweetie Belle, esto aun no ha terminado-dijo Scootaloo-Vamos a vencer a esos Nocturns.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sweetie Belle.

-Bueno…yo…-dijo Scootaloo, no sabía que decir.

-¿Ves? No sabes-dijo Sweetie Belle-Ellos derrotaron a mi hermana y sus amigas. Si ellas perdieron, nosotros tambien-.

-Sweetie Belle, si hay algo que mi hermana me enseñó fue que Equestria no gira en torno a unos pocos ponis-dijo Apple Bloom-Todos tenemos algo que hacer. Esta pelear ya no es de Twilight y las chicas sino de todos. Y para ganar, debemos estar unidos-.

Sweetie Belle miró a sus amigas.

\- Cutie Mark Crusaders por siempre-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Eso para siempre-dijo Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle sonrió.

-Cutie Mark Crusaders por siempre-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS POR SIEMPRE!-gritaron las 3.

Los padres de Sweetie Belle sonrieron, sus amigas le devolvieron su ánimo.

.

.

.

Nightmare Moon volaba hasta llegar a un reino alejado de Equestria. Era conocida por ella ya que su otra mitad, la Princesa Luna, fue capturada y llevada allá. Volvió a estar seco y su la colmena era gris como antes. Pudo ver que había Nocturns ya ocupados y cambiantes…en su forma original (negros, verdes aguados en las alas, con huecos y colmillos, llevaban su armadura morada oscura). (Los llamaremos cambiantes oscuros)

Dentro de la colmena de los Cambiantes, un soldado cambiante oscuro arribó a la sala principal. Estaba en el medio un gran capullo, custodiado por 4 Nocturns terrestres (2 con cuernos y 2 sin cuerno), 4 Nocturns Skytrackers y 2 Nocturns Dark Wreckers. Se arrodilló frente al capullo.

-Mi reina, Nightmare Moon ha llegado-dijo el cambiante oscuro.

Pudieron notarse ojos verdes abrirse dentro del capullo. Comenzó a abrirse y le cambiante oscuro seguía arrodillado.

Nightmare Moon estaba en una de las salas cambiantes. De pronto, comenzó a aparecer una puerta. Se abría como un agujero. Nightame Moon pudo notar los ojos verdes que estaban adentro. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió completamente y ella salió. Chrysalis tenía puesta una nueva corona: era como la Celestia, pero era verde oscuro y las puntas eran como las de su antigua corona, con una bola verde en la punta.

-Nightmare Moon-dijo Chrysalis.

-Reina Chyrsalis-dijo Nightmare Moon.

-¿Qué noticias hay en el frente?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Nuestras fuerzas han logrado tomar una gran parte de Equestria-Nightmare Moon-No les queda mucho a los ponis o a las demás criaturas qué defender-.

Chrysalis caminó alrededor.

-Progresan bien, pero parece que no te satisface algo-dijo Chrysalis-Por eso viniste-.

-¿Cómo Lord Knightshock puede comandar a Sombra un ataque a Cloudsdale?-preguntó Nightmare-Conozco esas partes de Equestria mejor que nadie-.

-No eres la única que las conoce, Nightmare Moon-dijo Chryalis-¿Olvidaste mi ataque a Canterlot?-.

-No-dijo Nightmare Moon, pero susurró-No olvide tu ataque fallido-.

-Al menos no fui derrotada por los Elementos de la Armonía-dijo Chrysalis poniendo en su lugar a Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare estaba algo molesta pero trato de ocultarlo.

-A menos que Lord Knightshock o yo te demos una orden -dijo Chryalis- no intentarás hacer un ataque solo para demostrarle a tu hermana que eres mejor que ella-.

-Sí…mi reina-dijo Nightmare Moon mirando a otro lado.

-Bien-dijo Chryalis-Continúen los preparativos para el siguiente objetivo: Canterlot-.

Unos cambiantes oscuros aparecieron.

-Guardias, acompáñenla a la salida-dijo Chrysalis.

-No será necesario, mi reina, yo sé cómo salir-dijo Nightmare Moon tratando de no enojarse.

Se fue mientras Chrysalis decidió ir a ver a un prisionero. Estaba dentro de uno de los capullos verdes, estaba conciente, pero no podía usar su magia. Thorax miró a Chrysalis sería.

-Veo que sigues con tu actitud de resistencia-dijo Chrysalis.

-¿Ya estás contenta?-preguntó Thorax-Recuperaste el Reino de los Cambiante, hiciste que Lord Knightshock corrompiera a la mayoría de los cambiantes volviéndolos a ser como eran. Ya te obedecen de nuevo ¿Este es el hogar que nos darás? ¿Una vida sumisión ante ti? Vaya reina-.

-Yo les di todo-dijo Chryaslis enojada-Simplemente decidieron darme la espalda como los otros en el pasado. Veo que no es posible. Seguiré con mi plan de hace tantos años: Reconstruir el Reino de los Cambiantes-.

-¿Reconstruirlo?-preguntó Thorax-Mira a tu alrededor, Chrysalis. Estas quitándonos la libertad que se supone que nos querías dar-.

-Un sacrificio para traer orden al reino-dijo Chrysalis.

Chrysalis decidió irse y volver a su capullo. Thorax había perdido contra Knightshock. Luego, él fue al Reino Cambiante y con su magia corrompió a la mayoría de ellos para obedecer a Chrysalis de nuevo, algunos escaparon y se refugiaron en Canterlot.

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Ya era de noche, más de lo normal, Valkyria guio a los guardias al bosque seco. Se encontraron con Knightshock.

-Parece que trajiste una escolta-dijo Lord Knightshock-¿Quieres continuar?-.

-Voy a detenerte-dijo Valkyria.

Ella y los guardias fueron hacia Knightshock. Él se enfrentó a los guardias. No le preocupaba porque sabía que Valkyria no quería destruirlo, quería solo capturarlo y que le dijera cómo salvar a su raza. Todo marcaba como lo planeó. Atacaron con todo, Knightshock se defendió bien, pero Valkyria le lanzó un rayo azul verdoso. Lo dejó en el suelo, los guardias lo rodearon.

-Bien, vamos a destruir a este monstruo-dijo el capitán.

Valkyria intervino.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-No, tenemos que captarlo.

-Princesa, con todo respeto-dijo el capitán-él ordenará a sus Nocturns liberarlo del Tartarus-.

-Decide Valkyria-dijo Lord Knightshock-¿Ellos o los cambiantes?-.

-Hay que hacerlo-dijo un guardia.

-Yo..yo..-dijo Valkyria.

Ella estaba confundida. No sabía qué decisión.

-Jamás será una princesa para ellos-dijo Lord Knightshock-Puedo ayudarte a traer a tu especie, que obtengas el amor que tanto anhelas-.

-Listos-dijo el capitán.

Iban a lanzar su magia. Valkyria estaba con miedo e indecisa. Estaban listos.

-Decídete-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-¡NO!-gritó Valkyria.

Valkyria abrió su boca y auras mágicas salían de los guardias. Devoraba su amor. Knightshock vio eso y sonrió. Como lo planeó. Finalmente, Valkyria cerró su boca y los guardias terminaron en suelo. Valkyria ahora estaba en shock.

-No… esto…no es lo que yo quería- se dijo Valkyria, seguía en shock, perdida en su mente.

Lord Knightshock se paró y fue hacia ella.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta, Valkyria-dijo Lord Knightshock-Únete a mí, conoce la magia oscura, así conocerás tu verdadero.

Valkyria vio lo que hizo, no había marcha atrás.

-Yo…yo te obedeceré-dijo Valkyria-Quiero que mi especie surja otra vez y que Blue Bell me ame, (empezó a llorar) Yo ya no quiero estar sola-.

Knightshock sonrió.

-Con lo que te enseñaré de magia oscura, tú obtendrás lo que quieres-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-Seré leal solo a ti-dijo Valkyria completamente destruida por dentro.

-Tienes un poder más grande que cualquier otra criatura-dijo Lord Knightshock-Serás una poderosa gobernante de los cambiantes.

Valkyria estaba arrodillada, completamente inmersa en las palabras del Nocturn. Confundida aun, pero le juró su lealtad y no había marcha atrás. Tomo una decisión, ahora asumía sus consecuencias. Su mirada era seria ahora.

-Ahora y para siempre, serás conocida como….La Reina…Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Abrazó el nombre.

-Gracias…maestro-dijo la Reina Chrysalis.

Chryalis se levantó y se puso al lado de su maestro.

-Es una pena que los ponis no quisieron confiar en ti, mi alumna-dijo Lord Knightshock-No serás la siguiente, ellos querrán destruir a las otras especies, subyugándolas como hicieron contigo-.

-Sí-dijo Chryalis-Los ponis no son de confiar-.

-Ahora todos ellos, Starswirl, los líderes, excepto Blue Bell, son nuestros enemigos-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Chrysalis.

-Tenemos algo de ventaja-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ve con mis Nocturns a atacar el reino de la Princesa Platinum, luego a las capitales de los ponis terrestres y pegasos. Usa la magia oscura, Reina Chrysalis. Sin compasión, absorbe sus emociones y amor. Deben pagar por no haber confiado en ti-.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Chrysalis-Voy de inmediato.

Chrysalis comandó una gran cantidad de Nocturns que llegaron a al reino de la Princesa Platinum. Los guardias vigilantes vieron.

-¡Es…! ¡Es…!-gritaron al mismo tiempo-¡¿Valkyria?!-.

Chryaslis lanzó un rayo verde haciendo que la torre se derrumbara. Ellos salieron, pero ella absorbió su amor. Continuaron y atacaron todo el reino. Los Nocturns capturaban, pero Chrysalis era quien destruía el pueblo. Usó su habilidad de cambiar para atraer a los ponis y absorber sus energías y amor. Finalmente, arribó al castillo y lanzó un fuerte rayo que destruyó la puerta. Los guardias se sorprendieron al verla.

-Princesa, por Equestria, ¿qué hace?-preguntó un guardia.

Ella no hablaba, absorbía sus fuerzas y amor cada momento. Solo quedaba un guardia. Fue hacia él. El guardia lanzó rayos para defenderse, pero Chrysalis los bloqueaba sin esfuerzo.

-Princesa Valkyria, por favor, detenga esto-dijo el guardia asustado.

Él no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, eran verdes y reflejaban maldad. Absorbió su amor dejándolo en suelo. Lamió su boca.

-Delicioso-dijo Chrysalis.

Apareció un Nocturn.

-Reina Chryalis-dijo el Nocturn-Lord Knightshock quiere ver su progreso-.

-Que lo haga-dijo Chrysalis.

 **Equetria…Presente**

Las ponis entraron al castillo de Canterlot y al verse se sintieron incomodas.

-Hola-dijeron cada una en voz baja.

-La Princesa Celestia me llamó-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-A mí también-dijo Applejack.

-Igual-dijo Fluttershy.

-Yo también-dijo Rarity

-También yo-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Fue cuando apareció Starlight.

-No fue ella, fui yo-dijo Starlight.

-¿Starlight?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Para que recapaciten-dijo Starlgiht- Para tener éxito, las necesitamos-.

-Starlight, no podemos ya-dijo Applejack-Hemos tratado todo y no podemos sentir la Magia de la Amistad-.

-Se fue cuando Twilight se rindió-dijo Rainbow Dash-Vaya, Princesa de la Amistad-

-Tú también estarías así si descubrieras que la princesa que compartía nuestros poderes resultara ser nuestra peor enemiga-dijo Applejack molesta.

-¿Y crees que no estoy atónita por eso?-preguntó Rainbow Dash-Pero al menos no me quedó en una habitación sintiendo pena. Hago algo útil a diferencia de ustedes-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Rarity molesta-He estado tratando de mantener la calma por mi familia, por mi hermana debido a todo esto que ocurre-.

-Yo arriesgué todo en Appleloosa para salvar a mi familia y a los ponis de allí-dijo Applejack-Sweet Apple Acres ardió cuando los Nocturns arrasaron Ponyville. Yo lo perdí todo-.

-¿Lo perdiste todo?-preguntó molesta Pinkie Pie- Los señores Cake perdieron su pastelería y pronto iba a ser el cumpleaños de los pequeños Cakes. Tuve que decirle a mi familia que abandonara la granja de rocas. Nunca ha pasado, los sueños de mi familia se esfumaron como la tormenta que venía hacia nosotros-.

-He tratado de ser positiva con mis animales y algunos ponis-dijo Fluttershy-Pero no puedo mostrar una sonrisa con todo esto-.

-No hay momento para sonrisas-dijo Rainbow Dash-Tenemos que luchar-.

-Te lanzas a la acción sin pensar, Rainbow Dash-dijo Applejack-Eso hiciste cuando no nos ayudaste a hacer que Twilight recapacite. Te fuiste sin decirnos nada. Vaya lealtad-.

Discutían y discutían hasta que Spike apareció.

¡BASTA!-gritó Spike.

Todos lo miraron, Starlight lo tranquilizó y continuó hablando.

-Chicas, ¿no ven?-dijo Starlight-Esto las está destruyendo. Ustedes me enseñaron la amistad en una forma que no comprendía antes. Ahora están dejando que eso que los mantiene unidas se vaya. No pueden perder su amistad-.

Applejack suspiró.

-Lo siento, Starlight-dijo Applejack-Eso ya lo perdimos-.

Se retiraron. Starlight estaba triste.

-Creí que lo lograría-dijo Starlight.

-Lo sé, Starlight-dijo Spike-Creo que la Magia de la Amistad se ha ido-.

-No, aún no-dijo Starlight-Vamos con Twilight-.

-Pero ella no va a escuchar-dijo Spike-Ya lo intenté-.

-Sí, pero falto yo-dijo Starlight.

Llegaron a la habitación de Twilight. Starlight abrió la puerta y ella seguía sentada mirando el piso, deprimida.

-Twilight, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Starlight.

No respondió.

-Supongo que sí-dijo Starlight entrando-Twilight, tus amigas te necesitan. Necesitan que les recuerdes qué es la amistad-.

Twilight no respondió.

-Twilight, sé que te afecto saber lo que Valkyria ahora es-dijo Starlight-Pero no puedes dejar que eso te siga afectando. Ahora, hay una guerra. Necesitamos a todos, te necesitamos-.

Nada.

-El Árbol de la Armonía y los elementos tal vez se fueron, pero están ustedes siguen aquí-dijo Starlight-.

Nada.

-¿Recuerdas el futuro que me mostraste?-preguntó Starlight-¿Todo desoldado? Si no se unen, Lord Knightshock convertirá a Equestria en su nuevo reino y esclavizará a todos.

Twilight movió sus ojos hacia ella. Starlight se estaba retirando.

-Tú me diste fe en la amistad-dijo Starlight-Aún la tengo, ¿tú?-.

Starlight se fue cerrando la puerta despacio. Twilight volvió a mirar el suelo. En efecto, le chocó la destrucción del árbol y de los elementos, la victoria de Knightshock y la revelación de que Valkyria era Chryalias. Sin embargo, algo en ella despertó. Lo que le dijo sobre los futuros, este sin duda era el peor, mucho peor que Equestria desolada. Las palabras de Starlight entraron en su corazón. Recordó los buenos momentos con sus amigas, lo que aprendió y las victorias que tuvieron…juntas, sin importar la gravedad de la situación. Twilight cambió su mirada de tristeza a una seria y decidida. Finalmente, salió de la cama.

Las chicas estaban por salir cuando ella apareció.

-Chicas-dijo Twilight.

Se sorprendieron al verla. Salió de la habitación finalmente.

-Es cierto que dije que perdimos-dijo Twilight-Estaba tan triste y rota por dentro que dejé que eso me afectara y no vi el panorama de lo está pasando. Yo fallé como Princesa de la Amistad al darme por vencida. Ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada en tirar la toalla. Tal vez el árbol ya no esté, ni nuestros poderes, pero nuestra amistad aún sigue. Seguimos aquí y pelearemos ¿Lo haríamos una vez más como amigas?-.

Twilight levantó su casco derecho. Las ponis la miraron y luego entre ellas. Finalmente, Applejack puso su casco derecho encima del de Twilight.

-Me alegra que te hayas recuperado-dijo Applejack.

Siguió Rarity.

-Querida, volviste-dijo Rarity haciendo lo mismo.

-Sí, eres tú de nuevo-susurró Fluttershy poniendo su casco derecho.

-Yupi, yupi, el ánimo de Twilight regresó-dijo Pinkie Pie poniendo su casco derecho también.

Faltaba Rainbow Dash, la miraron. Ella estaba aún molesta por el abandono de Twilight, pero algo cambió.

-Aún sigo molesta por tu actitud anterior-dijo Rainbow Dash-Pero, sigues siendo mi amiga, como todas-.

Rainbow Dash puso su casco tambien. Estaban felices porque se reconciliaron de nuevo. Starlight y Spike vieron eso. Spike fue hacia Twilight con un poco de lágrimas, feliz que su mejor amiga volviera a ser como antes. En eso, apareció Trixie al costado de Starlight.

-Starlight, la Princesa Celestia quiere verte y las demás-dijo y vio a las 6 abarzandose-¿Twilight salió de la habitación? ¿De qué me perdí?-.

-Ja,ja, luego te digo-dijo Starlight.

Ella fue con las ponis y Spike.

-Chicas, la Princesa Celestia quiere vernos-dijo Starlight.

-Allá vamos-dijo Twilight.

Las 6 amigas, Starlight, Trixie y Spike fueron a la sala de trono donde estaban la Princesa Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunburst, Príncipe Rutherford, los delegados de Arabia Equina, el duque y la duquesa de Marertonia. Todos viendo un mapa de Equestria. Los 4 primeros mencionados se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight.

-Twilight, me alegra verte de nuevo con nosotros-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-A mí tambien, princesa-dijo Twilight.

-Twily-dijo Shining Armor abrazando a su hermano-Lograste recuperarte-.

-Qué bueno que estés bien-dijo Cadance.

-Sí, de no ser por Starlight, seguiría encerrada en mi habitación sintió pena por mí misma-dijo Twilight-Ahora, ¿qué me perdí?-.

-Ahhh-suspiró la Princesa Celestia-El Imperio de Cristal ha caído también, junto con Appleloosa y ahora Ponyhattan. Por suerte, los oficiales de la ciudad lograron sacar a la mayoría, pero algunos ponis fueron capturados-.

-Entiendo-dijo Twilight-¿Los otros lugares?-.

-Según Rainbow Dash, Grifinstone está resistiendo-dijo Cadance-Spike también nos dijo que en la Tierra de los Dragones, Ember y sus fuerzas mantiene lejos a los Nocturns Skytracker-.

-Nosotras iremos a Ponyville-dijo Twilight-Tal vez podamos rescatar algo de mi castillo que nos ayude-.

-Bien, pero tengan cuidado-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Spitfire nos avisó que Knightshock construyó su castillo encima del que era de Luna y mío-.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-preguntó Rarity.

-Está cerca del Árbol de la Armonia…o sus pedazos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Como recordatorio que él lo destruyó-.

-Tendremos cuidado-dijo Twilight.

En eso, un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos y apariencó Discord, estaba débil. Cerró el portal.

-Discord-dijo Fluttershy corriendo hacia él.

Todos fueron hacia él.

-Me alegra ver que estén reunidas de nuevo-dijo Discord levantándose.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Applejack.

-Cayó también, ¿no?- preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Sí, lamentablemente-dijo Discord triste-Mi dimensión, Chaosville, fue tomada por los Nocturns. Mis poderes se han reducido-.

-Lo importante es que estás bien-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

De pronto, entraron los Wonderbolts.

-Princesa Celestia-dijo Spitfire-Nuestros miembros de reserva en el sur nos informaron que escuadores de Nocturns Skytrackers se dirigen a Cloudsdale-.

-Oh no-dijo Fluttershy-Mis papás aún están allí al igual que Zephyr Breeze-.

-Spitfire, quiero que todos los Wonderbolts disponibles vayan a sacar a los pegasos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Enviaré a los soldados pegasos a pelear contra los Nocturns-.

-Yo iré-dijo Fluttershy-No sé pelear, en realidad no quiero pelear, pero quiero por mi familia-.

-Yo voy contigo, podré ayudarlos a salir rápido-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Cuantos más mejor-dijo Soarin.

-Nos vendría bien tu ayuda, Crash-dijo Spitfire.

Asintió y ambas pegasos fueron con los Wonderbolts.

-Twilight-dijo Starlight-Trixie y yo vamos con ustedes-.

-¿Seguras?-preguntó Twilight.

-No hay problema-dijo Trixie-Además, con lo del derrumbe de tu castillo, olvidé sacar mi sombrero y capa-.

-Bien-dijo Twilight-Vamos-.

.

.

.

En Cloudsdale, los Wonderbolts les decían a los pegasos que tenían que dejar Cloudsdale. Hicieron eso y volaron hacia Canterlot. Ambas pegasos ya estaban la casa de Fluttershy. Su familia salió.

-Lo siento, papá-dijo Fluttershy-Tendrás que dejar tus bolas de nieve.

-Oh, quería llevármelas, pero la situación es desesperada-dijo Sr. Shy.

-Lo sé, querido-dijo la Sra. Shy.

-Las cosas iban, ahora no sé qué pensar-dijo Zephyr Breeze.

-Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Fue cuando, Lighting Dust apareció y fue hacia Spitfire.

-Dust, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Spitfire.

-Ahí vienen los Skytrackers-dijo Lighting Dust- Y van comandados por el Rey Sombra-.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Spitfie-Soarin, asegúrate que los Wonderbolts saquen a los pegasos, yo iré con los demás soldados a detener a los Nocturns.

-Entendido-dijo Soarin.

Spitfire iba a combatir con los soldados pegasos, pero se sorprendió al ver a una pegaso con traje de Wonderbolt. La reconoció.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Spitfire-¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a Soarin que te sacara-.

-Tal vez sea vieja, pero yo también fui una Wonderbolt-dijo Stormy Flare-Si vas a combatir contra esos monstruos, no lo harás sola-.

Spitfire sonrió.

-¿Crees poder seguirme?-preguntó Spitfire.

-No dudes de eso-dijo Stormy Flare.

Las ponis fueron con los soldados pegasos y vieron una nube negra con ojos verdes y cuerno rojo. El Rey Sombra lideraba a los Nocturns.

-¡Ataquen!-gritó el Rey Sombra.

Los Noctuns Skytrackers volaron hacia los pegasos.

-Adelante-dijo Spitfire-Mostrémosles de lo que somos capaces-.

Spitfire, Stormy Flare y los pegasos atacaron a los Nocturns. La pelea comenzó.

.

.

.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Starlight y Trixie llegaron sin ser vistas a Ponyville….o lo que qeudaba. Cuando los Nocturns invadieron el pueblo junto con Tirek, el Rey Sombra y Nightmare, destuyeron casi todo. La alcaldía estaba destruida, solo algunas paredes quedaban. Las banderas rotas, las casas apenas se levantaban. A pesar de estar desolado, tenían que estar cautelosas.

-Nunca pensé ver a Ponyville así-dijo Appleajack.

Pasaron por la pastelería destruida de los señores Cakes y Pinkie Pie se puso triste. Finalmente, llegaron a las ruinas del castillo de Twilight.

-Encuentre algo que nos ayude-dijo Twilight.

Buscaron, buscaron y nada. Twilight revisaba los escombros y vio el Mapa Cutie completamente hecho mil pedazos, sus tronos también destruidos. Sin embargo, no podía estar triste. Continuaron hasta que Starlight encontró algo.

-Chicas, miren-dijo Starlight.

Fueron hacia ella y la vieron con un libro muy familiar.

-De todos los libros-dijo Starlight-El diario de Starswirl sigue intacto, ¿está bien, Twilight?-.

Miraron a Twilight, estaba algo triste, pero se le pasó.

-Sí-dijo Twilight-Hay que llevarlo-.

Twilight lo guardó en su bolso, pero escucharon un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Trixie asustadas.

-¿Serán Nocturns?-preguntó Rarity.

-No creo-dijo Twilight.

De pronto unos escombros explotaron y salió una criatura conocida por Twilight.

-¡Ahuizotl!-gritó Twilight.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Ahuizotl-Vaya, sí es la Princesa de la Amistad. Espera, ya no tienes reino, ja, ja,ja-.

Twilight y Starlight se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Destruirte me hará la envidia de los Nocturns y Lord Knightshock me recompensará bien-dijo Ahuizotl

Él los atacó con su cola. Las ponis lo esquivaron. Twilight, Starlight, Rarity y Trixie lanzaron rayos a él. Pinkie Pie y Applejack le lanzaron escombros. Ahuizotl siguió moviendo su cola, dejó a las ponis en el suelo.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Ahuizotl-Ahora obtendré un mejor premio con su destrucción-.

Sin embargo, Ahuizotl fue detenido por una soga, era una especial. Lo atacó un pegaso conocido por Twilight y sus amigas.

-¡Daring Do!-gritó Twilight.

Era la aventurera, quien amarró a Ahuizotl con una soga peculiar.

-¡Tú, Daring Do!-gritó Ahuizotl-¡Pagarás por esto, tendré mi venganza contra…!-.

No terminó porque ella le dio una paliza. Fue con las ponis.

-Me alegra verla, Princesa Twilight-dijo Daring Do.

-A mi tambien-dijo Twilight-Creí que los Nocturns te habían capturado-.

-Lo hicieron-dijo Daring Do-Pero por estar comandados por el Dr. Caballeron, fue fácil burlarlos-.

-¿Cómo llegaste a Ponyville?-preguntó Twilight.

-Con ayuda de ella-dijo Daring Do.

Apareció una cebra.

-¡Zecora!-gritaron todas.

Twilight abrazó a Zecora.

-Nos sabes la alegría que tengo al verte-dijo Twilight.

-Esta situación es de lo peor, pero verte aquí me hace sentir mejor-dijo Zecora- A los Nocturns lograron evitar, pero no creo que otra vez se pueda lograr-.

-De eso nos encargamos-dijo Twilight-Vayan a Canterlot. Es seguro allí. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy están en Cloudsdale y los Nocturns ya debieron llegar. Debo ayudarlas-.

-No vas sola-dijo Daring Do-Yo también iré-.

-Igual yo-dijo Starlight-Sabes que puedo volar con mi magia-.

-Bien-dijo Twilight-Applejack, Pinkie, Trixie, lleven a Zecora de vuelta a Canterlot usando los túneles secretos-.

-Bien-dijo Applejack-

-Te deseo la mejor de la suerte Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Cuídense-dijo Trixie.

Se llevaron a Zecora mientras las otras fueron a Cloudsdale.

Los Wonderbolts lograron sacarlos a todos los pegasos, luego se unieron a los soldados a pelear contra los Nocturns, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash también: Era la Batalla de Cloudsdale.

-Vamos, pegasos-dijo Rainbow Dash-Podemos hacerlo-.

Pelearon contra los Nocturns Skytrackers. Sin embargo, con Sombra, ellos tenían algo de ventaja.

-Jajaja-rio el Rey Sombra-No pueden contra mi escuadrón, Cuando caiga Cloudsdale, los cielos serán nuestros-.

Fue cuando aparecieron Twilight, Daring Do y Starlight.

-Son Twilight, Starlight y…-dijo Rainbow Dash y se quedó sorprendida-¡DARING DO!-.

-Twilight Sparkle-dijo el Rey Sombra como humo-Voy a disfrutar incapacitar tu magia-.

-Veamos que tienes, Su Majestad-dijo Twilight.

El Rey Sombra y Twilight pelearon cuerno a cuerno, magia con magia mientras que los pegasos y Starlight peleaban contra los Nocturns.

.

.

.

En Canterlot, las ponis y Zecora llegaron, pero ahora algunos ponis estaban alarmados. Fueron a castillo a ver la Princesa Celestia,

¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Applejack.

-Un ataque de Nocturns-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Son demasiados-.

-Oh, no-dijo Rarity.

-Refugien a los ponis y a las otras criaturas-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Discord, Cadance, Shining Armor necesito que me ayuden a fortalecer el escudo-.

-Entendido-dijeron los 3

-Nosotros combatir-dijo el Príncipe Ruhterford.

Los otros líderes también.

-Bien-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Si cae el escudo, estarán listos-.

La Princesa Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor y Discord salieron afuera, junto con los demás. Los líderes fueron a preparar a sus tropas y las ponis a poner a los ciudadanos a salvo.

La Princesa Celestia vio que era Nightmare Moon quien encabezaba el ataque.

-Jajaja-rio Nightmare Moon-No importa el esfuerzo que uses para fortalecer el escudo, hermana. Mis fuerzas y yo lo destruiremos y tú preciada zona segura caerá-.

-Eso no pasará-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

La Princesa Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor y Discord usaron su magia para mantener el escudo. Nightmare Moon usaba su magia para destruirlos, los Nocturns con cuernos también.

.

.

.

De vuelta en Cloudsdale, Twilight seguía peleando contra el Rey Sombra. De pronto, un Skytracker se le acercó a Sombra y le susurró algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido el Rey Sombra-Bien-.

Lanzó un rayo a Twilight para alejarala.

-Nocturns, retirada-dijo el Rey Sombra-Ordenes de Lord Knightshock-.

Le hicieron caso y se fueron.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Daring Do.

-Tal vez se dieron cuenta que iban a perder-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-No creo-dijo Starlight-Knightshock ordenó que se fueran-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight vio unas luces un poco alejadas. Se acercó y luego fue con sus amigas.

-Están atacando Canterlot-dijo Twilight-Tenemos que ir todos allá-.

-Ya escucharon, Wonderbolts y pegasos-dijo Rainbow Dash-La Princesa Celestia nos necesita-.

Fueron hacia allá volando fugazmente.

Nightmare Moon usó su magia oscura para destruir el escudo, los Nocturns también. La Princesa Celestia y los demás resistían, pero su poder era más fuerte. Finalmente el escudo cayó.

-Nocturns, ataquen-dijo Nightmare Moon.

Los Nocturns entraron. Fue cuando los soldados ponis, yaks, cambiantes y de los otros ponis de Maretonia y Arabia Equina pelearon. A ello se unieron Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Sunburts y Zecora. Finalmente llegaron Twilight, Starlight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, los soldados pegasos y los Wonderbolts.

-¿Llegamos tarde?-preguntó Twilight.

-De hecho a tiempo-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Los Nocturns atacaron Canterlot, pero todos se defendían.

-Jajaja-rio Nightmare Moon-Pronto, la noche eterna llegará aquí-.

Fue cuando Spike apareció.

-No estes tan segura-dijo Spike.

-Spike ¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Refuerzos, Twilight-dijo Spike señalando el cielo.

Los ponis, Discord y Zecora miraron y vieron sus refuerzos: Dragones.

-Atención, dragones-dijo Ember-Protejan a los ponis y quemen a esos Nocturns-.

-Sí, Señor de los Dragones-dijo un dragon.

-¡Ember!-gritó Twilight de alegría.

Estaban felices, de pronto, un Nocturn con cuerno iba a atacar a Rarity.

-¡Rarity, cuidado!-gritó Spike.

-Ahhh-gritó Rarity.

Sin embargo, fue salvada por un dragón conocido por ella, Twilight, Spike y Rainbow Dash,

-¿Garble?-preguntó sorprendida Rarity-¿Me salvaste?-.

-No me agradan los ponis-dijo Garble-Pero odio a los Nocturns-.

Garble levantó vuelo y junto con los demás dragones atacaron a los Nocturns. Nightmare Moon no podía creerlo. Sus Nocturns estaban siendo vencidos.

-No, no-dijo Nightmare Moon-No seré vencida. Este es mi momento-.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó alguien atrás de él.

Volteó y vio a 2 grandes dragones.

-Perdiste esta batalla, Nightmare Moon-dijo Torch.

-Igual que Knightshock pronto perderá está guerra-dijo Flaming Ruby.

-Jajaja, eso no va a pasar-dijo Nightmare Moon.

Lanzó su rayo azul oscuro, pero nada pasó con ellos.

-Somos resistentes a la magia-dijo Flaming Ruby.

Eso alarmó a Nightmare Moon. Fue cuando Torch sopló y ella cayó al piso. Ella estaba rodeada de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight, sus amigas, Starlight, Cadance, Shining Armor, Trixie y Sunburst.

-Luna, sé que estás allí-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Combátela-.

-No, no-dijo Nightmare Moon-Luna se ha ido-.

-No, mi hermana está dentro de ti-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Y voy a sacarla-.

Nightmare Moon lanzó un rayo contra la Princesa Celestia, ella hizo lo mismo. Fue cuando Twilight la ayudó con su rayo, lo mismo hizo Starlight, y Candace. Ahora el rayo de la Princesa era más fuerte. Logró vencer al de Nightmare Moon. Cayó sobre ella.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!-gritó Nightmate Moon.

La energía mágica fue tan grande que explotó.

¡Luna!-gritó la Princesa Celestia.

El humo se discipó y todos quedaron sorprendios: La Princesa Luna estaba de regreso, en el suelo pero normal. La Princesa Celestia fue hacia ella.

-¿Luna?-preguntó.

La Princesa Luna abrió los ojos y eran los de ella.

-¿Hermana?-preguntó la Princesa Luna-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Me alegra hayas vuelto-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-¿Vuelto?-preguntó la Princesa Luna-Espera, ya recuerdo….Oh no…volví a ser Nightmare Moon. Todo el mal que hice, los pueblos que conquisté por Knightshock…-

-Ya pasó, Luna, ya pasó-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Todos estaban felices de tener a la Princesa Luna de vuelta. Otra razón era porque esta fue su primera victoria contra los Nocturns. Aún no eran vencidos.

Estas vez, las hermanas hcieron el escudo, luego de eso se reunieron con los demás lideres, Ember estaba allí tambien.

-Ahora tenemos una alianza completa-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Los grifos se han unido a nosotros y vendrán para ayudar a nuestras tropas-.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó el duque de Maretonia.

-La mayoría de las fuerzas de Knightshock están dispersas-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Así que él está algo vulnerable. Debemos atacar su castillo-.

-¿Con todo?-preguntó un cambiante,

-Con todo-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Por lo visto, no intentará un ataque hoy, pero no podemos atacarlo. Aun no estamos completos. Mañana, comienza la batalla final-.

Asintieron todos y se retiraron.

Las ponis fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron. Durante la madrugada, Starlight escuchó otra vez esa voz. Salió de su habitación y seguía.

"Sálvala", "Sálvala", "Sálvala".

Starlight fue a la biblioteca de Canterlot y en la sección de Starswirl estaba, sobre el reloj de arena, su diario.

-¿Otra vez el diario?-preguntó

"Sálvala", "Sálvala", "Sálvala

Starlight tocó el diario y comenzó a brillar. La luz era cegadora. Cuando terminó, ella vio que estaba en el espacio, no como el de Eyehole sino diferente.

-Finalmente, escuchaste mi mensaje-dijo una voz vieja detrás de ella.

Volteó y no creyó a quien veía.

-Eres…eres….eres Starswirl, el Barbado-dijo Starlight.

Asintió el mago.

-Oh vaya, no te imaginas cuánto te admira Twilight-dijo Starlight-Espera, ¿es un sueño?-.

-Si lo fuera, Luna aparecería-dijo Starswirl-Ella es buena con los sueños-.

-Pero, ¿cómo es esto posible?-preguntó Starlight-

-Tal vez ya no esté en el mundo natural-dijo Starswirl-Formó parte de la magia cósmica, la misma que Eyehole te explicó-.

-Tu mensaje-dijo Starlight-"Salvala", ¿te refieres a Valkyria?-.

-Sí-dijo Starswirl-Pero ahora es la Reina Chrysalis-.

-Lo siento, Starswirl-dijo Starlight.

-Está bien-dijo Starswirl-He pasado toda mi vida de mago lamentándome por lo que le pasó, incluso ahora-.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Starlight-¿Cómo se convirtió en la Reina Chrysalis?...Esperé, no tiene que decírmelo si no quiere-.

-No, debo hacerlo-dijo Starswirl-Así cumplirás con tu destino-.

Starlight no entendió, pero dejó que hablara.

-A Valkyria le dolió mucho que Blue Bell no le haya correspondido en ese entonces-dijo Starswirl-al igual que los ponis no la aceptaban como gobernante por ser cambiante. Knightshock aprovechó esa duda para corromperla. Sumida en la magia oscura, atacó a las capitales de los líderes absorbiendo su amor para darle fuerza. Los líderes y yo llegamos a lo que quedaba del reino de la Princesa Platinum…"

 **Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna…**

Starswirl, los líderes, Tipbahal y Flaming Ruby entraron a las ruinas del castillo y vieron a los guardias débiles.

-Oh no-dijo la Princesa Platinum.

-Debemos saber qué pasó aquí-dijo Starswirl.

Él hizo un hechizo de tiempo para regresarlos a lo que pasó. Eran espectros, así que no afectarían nada.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Starswirl-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-Si no fue Knightshock, ¿Quién fue?-preguntó.

Finalmente vieron lo que pasó, los guardias atacados por ella. Absorbiendo su amor y energía. No tenían oportunidad contra ella. Eso dejó sin habla a los líderes, a Tipbahal y Flaming Ruby. A Starswirl destrozado.

-No-dijo Starswirl-No es posible, no puede ser-.

Vio que Valkyria absorbió toda la energía y amor de los ponis. Knightshock apareció y ella se arrodilló.

-Bien hecho, mi alumna-dijo Lord Knightshock-Muy pronto, Reina Chrysalis, tu Reino de los Cambiantes surgirá y tu amor será correspondido-.

Starswirl paró el hechizo y volvieron al presente, soltó una lágrima.

-Ya vi suficiente-dijo Starswirl.

Los líderes se miraron y la Princesa Amore fue hacia Starswirl.

-Hay que detenerlos-dijo la Princesa Amore.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-¿Van a ir tras ella? Knightshock la está manipulando-.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó la Platinum-Mira lo que hizo a mi reino. Absorbió el amor de mis súbditos y guardias. Destruyó todo. Ella nos traicionó-.

-Concuerdo con la princesa-dijo el comandante Hurricane-Lo que ella hizo es solo el comienzo-.

-Ahora…es una amenaza para Equestria -dijo el Canciller Puddinghead

Starswirl no sabía que pensar…por primera vez.

-Starwirl-dijo la Princesa Amore-Ella fue corrompida por la magia oscura. La Princesa Valkyria se fue y en su lugar está la Reina Chryaslis-.

Starswirl suspiró.

-Debo detenerla-dijo Starswirl.

-¿A qué se refirió Knightshock con amor correspondido?-preguntó el comandante Hurricane.

Starswirl pensó y lo descubrió.

-Blue Bell-dijo Starswirl.

En la casa de Blue Bell, él revisaba unas notas de clase. Cuando tocaron su puerta. Fue a ver y era su mejor amiga.

-Valkyria-dijo Blue Bell animado-Me alegra verte-.

-Igual a mí-dijo Chrysalis.

-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-No, quisiera hablar contigo en privado-dijo Chrysalis.

-Oh está bien-dijo Blue Bell-Vamos afuera-.

Salieron y caminaron.

-¿Cómo va todo en el reino de la Princesa Platinum?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-Va todo…bien-dijo Chyrsalis lamiéndose sus labios.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó Blue Bell

-Blue Bell, yo…-Chryalis se sonrojó-quería decirte que estoy enamorada de ti-.

Eso sorprendió a Blue Bell.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-Sí-dijo Chrysalis-Lo he estado desde hace tiempo-.

-Oh, yo tambien-dijo Blue Bell-Terminé con Music Fan porque tambien estoy enamorado de ti-.

Chrysalis sonrió.

-Unete a mí-dijo Chryaslis-Reinaremos Equestria juntos-.

-Wow-dijo Blue Bell-Es un poco apresurado. Aunque ser príncipe de ponis no estaría mal-.

-No príncipe de ponis-dijo Chrysalis-Rey de los cambiantes-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-No soy poni-dijo Chrysalis-Soy una cambiante. Muy pronto, todos en Equestria, se inclinarán ante nosotros-.

-Valkyria-dijo Blue Bell algo preocupado-Deja de bromear así, no es gracioso-.

-Las bromas pasaron-dijo Chrysalis-Los ponis nos respetarán, sino su amor se les arrebatará-.

-¿Absorber su amor?-preguntó Blue Bell serio-¿Qué hiciste?-.

Starswirl llegó y la vio con Blue Bell.

-¡Valkyria!-gritó Starswirl

Ella lo miró y se enojó.

-Se supone que estás lejos-dijo Chrysalis.

-El reino de la Princesa Platinum fue atacado…por ti-dijo Starswirl serio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blue Bell-Valkyria, ¿es cierto?-.

Valkyria estaba enojada con Starswirl.

-Atacaste a todos los ponis y abosrbiste su amor-dijo Starswirl-por las órdenes de Knightshock-.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Blue Bell sorprendido y dolido.

-No lo ves, Blue Bell-dijo Chrysalis-Ellos no me apreciaban, no confiaban en mí. Les di lo que merecían, pero eso cambiará cuando reinemos. Tú, yo, los cambiantes. Seremos felices-.

Chryalis tomó el casco de Blue Bell. Este la miró, pero lo que hizo fue apartar su casco.

-Luces como Valkyria, pero tú ya no eres ella-dijo Blue Bell.

Chrysalis estaba atónita, pero comenzó a enojarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así?-preguntó Chrysalis enojada.

Abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar el amor de Blue Bell. Starswirl lanzó un rayo hacia ella, liberándolo.

-Blue Bell-dijo Starswirl-Vete-.

Blue Bell se fue, Chrysalis lo iba a seguir pero Starswirl la detuvo.

-No vas a permitir que él no sea mío-dijo Chrysalis.

-Eso lo acabas de hacer-dijo Starswirl-Dejaste que Knightshock te llenara de mentiras y usaste magia oscura para alimentar tus emociones negativas-.

-No trates de regañarme, Starswirl-dijo Chryaslis-Ustedes ponis son la razón que Equestria esté mal. No tengo miedo en usar la magia oscura como ustedes. Pronto traeré orden y paz a mi futuro Reino de los Cambiantes-.

-¿Sometiendo a los ponis y a otras criaturas?-preguntó Starswirl-No formaré parte de eso, Valkyria-.

Chrysalis lo miró seria y enojada.

-Entonces tendré que absorber tu amor y destruirte luego-dijo Chrysalis.

-Cumpliré mi deber como protector de Equestria-dijo Starswirl mientras su cuerno brillaba de amarillo.

-Y Fracasarás-dijo Chrysalis.

El cuerno de Chrysalis brilló de color verde y comenzó a atacar a Starswirl. Pelearon como nunca antes en su vida. Starswirl entrenó a Chrysalis así que sabía sus movimientos, pero tras abrazar la magia oscura, algunos cambiaron. Comenzó una tormenta.

La pelea fue llevada a una zona rocosa, Chryalis lanzó un rayo verde, pero Starswirl lo esquivó, Sin embargo, el rayo verde chocó con unas rocas y ocurrió un derrumbe. Las rocas cayeron. Starswirl saltó una tras otra para ir debajo de la cumbre rocosa. Chryaslis voló simplemente hacia abajo esquivando las rocas que venían detrás de ella. En suelo, pelearon lanzándose rayos. Starswirl y Chryaslis chocaron sus cuernos al mismo tiempo que un rayo pegó el suelo.

El duelo ahora era en el pantano, lo malo que había una hidra. Al verla, la esquivaron. Starswirl subió a la espalda de la hidra y Chrysalis también. Pelearon detrás de ella, esquivando sus cabezas. Comenzó a llover.

Ambos terminaron en el rio, peleando. Starswirl estaba cansado, pero debía continuar. Finalmente llegaron a una montaña que no tenía punta, sino tenía forma de raíz de tronco cortado. La lluvia era intensa. Starswirl miró a su alumna caída.

-No te cuidé bien, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Todo es mi culpa-.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta que los ponis jamás iban a aceptarme?-preguntó Chryalis.

-Valkyria, ¿no ves que Knightshock está usándote?-preguntó Starswirl.

-Curioso-dijo Chrysalis-Iba decir que ustedes estuvieron usándome-.

-No hablas claro-dijo Starswirl.

-Ahora te destruiré, viejo maestro-dijo Chryaslis.

Starswirl se preparó. Chrysalis atacó con todo, pero Starswirl se movió a un lado. Sin embargo, ese movimiento lo hizo caerse al suelo. Miró y a Chrysalis levantar vuelo y fue fugazmente hacia el con su brillo verde en el cuerno. Quedaba un hechizo que tenía, era fuerte y podría ser doloroso para ella, pero Starswirl se dijo que ella ya no era Valkyria.

-Lo siento-dijo Starswirl.

Cerró los ojos y un fuerte rayo amarillo en forma de bola fue hacia Chrysalis. Ese fue tan potente que quemó y derritió sus alas, dejó huecos en sus patas, un poco de su pelo se quemó y su cuerno se destruyó un poco, Terminó en el suelo y su corona cayó a un lado, pero la onda del rayo fue fuerte que donde estaba, se estaba resquebrajando. Starswirl se paró.

-Tenías potencial, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Un destino…la Princesa de la Armonía. Ahora, solo trajiste oscuridad a Equestria-.

Chrysalis lo miró.

-Tú…y los ponis son de lo peor-dijo Chrysalis-Yo absorberé su amor-.

-Tenías amor, Valkyria-dijo Starswirl-Solo que no lo viste-.

De pronto, la parte donde estaba Chrysalis se derrumbó, cayendo a un abismo. Como sus alas fueron destruidas, no podía volar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Chrysalis mientras caía.

Starswirl estaba triste y decepcionado. Tomo la corona que le había obsequiado y se la llevó.

Más tarde, Starswirl se reunió con los líderes.

-Está hecho-dijo Starswirl.

-Lo lamento, Starswirl-dijo la Princesa Amore

-¿Y el chico?-preguntó el Comandante Hurricane.

-No lo ha tomado bien, nadie de nosotros-dijo Starswirl.

Él fue con Blue Bell.

-Lo siento-dijo Starswirl.

-Yo la amaba-dijo Blue Bell-No importaba si era poni o no, yo la quería-.

-Haré un hechizo de memoria-dijo Starswirl.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Blue Bell.

-Este fue mi error, el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida-dijo Starswirl-El nombre de Valkyria, mi maestro, Knightshock y los Nocturns debe ser borrado de la memoria de los ponis-.

-Yo no-dijo Blue Bell-No quiero olvidarla. Prefiero recordar lo que fue a saber que nunca existió una cambiante buena como ella-.

-Muy bien-dijo Starswirl.

-Yo tampoco-dijo la Princesa Amore-Nosotros 3 no la olvidaremos-.

Asintieron y Starswirl procedió. Uso toda su magia para expandir su hechizo, fue cuando una nube amarilla cubrió toda Equestria borrando a los ponis recuerdos de los mencionados. Sabía que ese hechizo serviría para mantener fuera a Lord Knightshock. Finalmente, todos olvidaron excepto, Starswirl, Blue Bell y la Princesa Amore.

-Ya está-dijo Starswirl.

De pronto, salieron los líderes.

-Princesa Amore, Starswirl-dijo el comandante Hurricane-Nos informaron que en una pequeña aldea han nacido 2 alicornios. Una de color blanco y otra azul-.

-Gracias, ahora vamos-dijo Starswirl

En los escombros, Lord Knightshock y algunos Nocturns arribaron y vieron a Chrysalis salir. Estaba muy destruida, con huecos en sus patas, sus alas completamente desintegradas incapaces de volar, cabello y cola con huecos y bien destruidos (reducidos), sus ojos eran verdes y cuerno hecho pedazos. El Señor Oscuro se acercó a ella.

-Aun puedes serme útil-dijo Lord Kngihtschock.

Chrysalis no escuchó bien lo que dijo. Knightshock usó su cuerno. Salió una magia morada oscura y un capullo gris comenzó a envolver a Chrysalis. Ella miraba como la envolvía. También hizo levitar una roca mezclada con agua de pantano y la puso en su cabeza. Finalmente, terminó en envolverla. Hizo que el capullo se parara. De pronto, el capullo se tornó verde y luego se notaron unos ojos unos ojos verdes de maldad. El capullo empezó a romperse hasta que ella salió. Lucía totalmente diferente: Su cuerpo era completamente negro, su tórax era verde claro con aguado. Algunos huecos de sus patas, de su melena, de su cola se fueron, pero aun había. Su melena y cola eran verdes aguados, sus alas transparentes crecieron un poco, pero seguían algo destruidas y con huecos, su cuerno estaba retorcido, sus ojos eran verdes, su boca tenía colmillos y lengua de serpiente. Un mechón de su melena cubría un poco de su cara. La roca en su cabeza se transformó en una corona.

-Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-¿Te sientes bien?-.

Ella comenzó a mover su boca.

-Sí, mi señor-dijo Chrysalis.

Su voz había cambiado también, era más imponente y entre grave y aguda (como en la temporada 6).

-Siento algo diferente-dijo Chrysalis-Algo en Equestria cambió-.

-Sí-dijo Lord Knightshock-Starswirl hizo un hechizo de memoria. Nadie nos recuerda-.

Chrysalis estaba preocupada.

-¿Blue Bell?-preguntó Chrysalis.

Lord Knightshock tenía que tenerla a su lado. Controlarla.

-Él decidió…olvidarte-dijo Lord Knightshock-Porque te odiaba-.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Chrysalis-¡NO! ¡ÉL ERA MI AMIGO! ¡MI ÚNICO AMIGO!-.

Chrysalis comenzó a enojarse. Su cuerno brillaba un verde intenso. Comenzó a mover sus alas retorcidas y levantó vuelo. El amor de ella se volvió un gran odio hacia a los ponis, quería alimentarse de su amor. Quería verlos sufrir. Abrió su boca y empezó a alimentarse de la energía de los Nocturns cerca de ella. Knightshock vio eso y sonrió maléficamente.

-¡TODA EQUESTRIA SERÁ MÍA!-gritó….La Reina Chrysalis.

Fue cuando Lord Knightshock y sus Nocturns, todos, comenzaron a desapercer.

-Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-El hechizo de Starswirl nos desvanece de Equestria. Ahora, cuando llegué el momento, volveremos-.

Antes de desaparecer, Knightshock transformó una piedra en un trono oscuro. Eso hizo que de los escombros se levantara una colmena. El trono oscuro era de Chrysalis (el de la temporada 6). Finalmente, desapareció Knightshock y sus Nocturns.

Chrysalis estaba sola en su Reino de los Cambiantes. Se sentó en una especie de patio, cerró los ojos y esperó un rato. Finalmente se retiró y vio que había varios huevos de color verde. Se sentó en su trono oscuro y vio como los huevos se rompían, salieron cambiantes un poco diferentes a ella, con ojos sin pupulias y sin melena. Eran larvas blancas que sacaban sus lenguas y mostraban sus colmillos: Los primeros cambiantes de Chrysalis. Ella se sorprendió. Usó su magia para atraer a uno. Lo tocó y contempló. Su cara de sorpresa cambió a una cara de malicia, sonriendo como maniaca.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA CHRYSALIS!-gritó-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

 **Equetria…Presente**

-Ya conoces el resto-dijo Starswirl.

Starlight estaba triste por lo que le pasó a Valkyria al transformarse en Chrysalis.

-Sin embargo, ella sigue siendo la Princesa de la Armonía-dijo Starswirl-Hablé con Eyehole tras lo que pasó. Me dijo que entrara a Celestia y a Luna para que fueran las Princesas del Sol y la Luna, respectivamente. Ella seguía creyendo que Valkyria estaba allí, yo no sabía qué creer. Hata que me aseguró que podía ser salvada-.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-preguntó Starlight.

-Blue Bell no dejó de amarla, pero le dije que siguiera adelante-dijo Starswirl-Hizo caso a mi consejo. Se casó con Music Fan, tuvieron un bebé, luego ese bebé tuvo bebé y así hasta…-.

Starlight lo descubrió.

-Espera-dijo Starlight-¿Blue Bell…?... ¿es mi ancestro?-.

-Así es-dijo Starswirl-Por eso eres la única que puede salvarla. El espíritu de Blue Bell está en ti, lo intentaste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo-.

De pronto, Starswirl comenzó a brillar.

-Es tu destino-dijo Starswirl.

El brillo fue fuerte que hizo que Starlight se tapara los ojos. Todo era negro, Starlight abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. Creyo que era un sueño, no lo era porque en su mueble estaba el diario de Starswirl. Ella supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se levantó y empacó algunas cosas. Salió de su habtiación, todos estaban dormidos. Sin embargo, el cuarto de Twilight estaba algo abierto, las pisadas de Starlight la despertaron. Vio que ella se estaba yendo.

Cuando Starlight ya estaba por salir, Twilight apareció.

-Starlight, ¿adonde vas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Twilight, esto es algo que debo hacer y debo hacerlo sola-dijo Starlight.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó.

-Voy a buscar a Chrysalis-dijo Starlight.

-¿Te volviste loca?-preguntó Twilight-Chrysalis es la aprendiz de Knightshock, está en Reino de los Cambiantes y sin mencionar que juró venganza hacia ti-.

-Debo ir Twilight-dijo Starlight-Te parecerá raro, pero hablé con Starswirl-,

-¿Qué?-preguntó Twilight.

-Me dijo que soy la única que puede salvarla de la oscuridad-dijo Starlight.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Twilight.

-Soy descendiente de Blue Bell-dijo Starlight-El poni que ella amó-.

Eso sorpednió a Twilight.

-Iré contigo-dijo Twilight.

-No-dijo Starlight-Esto debo hacerlo sola, ya lo decidí. Tú y las demás deben prepararse para la batalla final-.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien la enfrente?-preguntó Twilight.

-Porque, como Starswirl, aun sé que tiene bondad-dijo Starlight-Está sumida en la oscuridad, pero puedo salvarla, puedo hacer que regrese a ser….la Princesa Valkyria. Debo tratar una segunda vez-.

Twilight miró a Starlight. Ella estaba decida. Su alumna ha cambiado para bien. La abrazó.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-dijo Twilight.

-Tambien yo-dijo Starlight.

-Buena suerte-dijo Twilight.

Starlight salió del castillo y corrió hacia uno de los tuneles fuera de Canterlot y del escudo, lista para cumplir su misión.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Las ponis, las princesas, Spíke, Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunburst, Trixie, Ember, Discord y los líderes de las demás criaturas de Equestria estaban reunidas en el salón del trono. Apareció también Gilda con unos grifos, ella saludó a Rainbow Dash.

-¿Han visto a Starlight?-preguntó Trixie preocupada-No la encuentro en ninguna parte-.

Se preguntaban dónde estaban.

-No se preocupen, ella está bien-dijo Twilight-Ha ido a cumplir su misión-.

-¿Misión?-preguntó Sunburst-¿Cuál misión?-.

-Una especial y de mucha importancia-dijo Starlight-Confíen en ella, sabe lo que está haciendo-.

Estaban en duda un poco, pero Twilight estaba tranquila, era buena señal.

-Bien, amigos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-La batalla para recuperar Equestria empieza-.

Asintieron todos.

.

.

.

En el castillo de Lord Knigthshock (Construido encima de lo que fue el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas y al costado del destruido Árbol de la Armonía), Tirek y el Rey Sombra entraron y se arrodillaron.

-Perdimos a Nightmare Moon, mi señor-dijo el Rey Sombra-Puedo hacer que mi legión vaya y tome Canterlot…-.

-No-dijo Lord Knightshock-El ego de Nightmare Moon fue lo que la derrotó. Tengo otros planes-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Tirek.

Lord Knightshock salió de su trono y fue a ver por su ventana.

-He jugado a la guerra con ellos lo suficiente-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente-Voy a enseñarle a todos en Equestria que es lo que pasa con aquellos que intenta desafiarme-.

Por la ventana, había todo un ejército de Nocturns. De cualquier tipo: Terrestres con cuernos y sin cuernos, Skytrackers, Dark Wreckers, marinos, etc.)

.

.

.

Starlight llegó al Reino de los Cambiantes. Lucía tal como la vez que sus amigos fueron capturados. Un Nocturn Skytracker la vio y regresó a la Colmena. Se acercó a Chrysalis quien miraba el horizonte y esperaba una señal de su maestro.

-Mi Reina, la poni Starlight Glimmer está aquí-dijo el Skytracker.

-Que nadie la enfrente-dijo Chrysalis-Voy por ella-.

Starlight tragó saliva. Estaba asustada, pero decidida.

-Voy a salvarte, Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight.

Camino en dirección a la Colmena.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

Créditos de outro

DHX media

Hasbro Studios

 **Un episodio largo, pero es como una película para la televisión, la parte 1 del final de temporada. Espero que la 2da no sea tan larga. Tal vez me demore en subirla, pero lo estará antes del estreno oficial de la temporada 7. Saludos.**


	26. La Princesa de la Armonía parte 2

**Primero, mil disculpas por no haber subido el último capitulo antes del estreno de la temporada 7. Tuve la prioridad de mis estudios. Pero ahora que los terminé, pude acabar con el capitulo final. Prepárense para lo que han estado esperando durante todo el año. Espero comentarios. Saludos y como dijo la Princesa Celestia en el primer capitulo de la temporada 7: "No hay nada de malo en fantasear" Como lo he hecho en todo este fic y como dijo Dumbledore en HP 7 parte 2 a Harry: "Claro que está pasando en tu mente, pero eso no significa que no sea real". Para todos nosotros, nuestros fanfiction son reales en nuestra mente y siempre hay que mantenerlos así.**

 **Bueno, sin más, les dejo con capitulo 26. Si tienen alguna duda o no entendieron algo, mándenme un mensaje privado. Esto es solo el comienzo.**

 **Previously on My Little Pony…**

-¿Y…cómo ha estado Twilight?-preguntó Shining Amor preocupado por su hermana.

-La verdad, no muy bien-dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Twilight, tus amigas te necesitan. Necesitan que les recuerdes qué es la amistad-dijo Starlight entrando.

-Es cierto que dije que perdimos-dijo Twilight-Estaba tan triste y rota por dentro que dejé que eso me afectara y no vi el panorama de lo está pasando.

-Refuerzos, Twilight-dijo Spike señalando el cielo.

-¡Ember!-gritó Twilight de alegría.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!-gritó Nightmare Moon.

-Me alegra hayas vuelto-dijo la Princesa Celestia al ver a su hermana, la Princesa Luna.

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Starlight a Starswirl-¿Cómo se convirtió en la Reina Chrysalis?-.

-Aun puedes serme útil-dijo Lord Kngihtschock.

-¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA CHRYSALIS!-gritó-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

-Es tu destino-dijo Starswirl.

Voy a buscar a Chrysalis-dijo Starlight.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien la enfrente?-preguntó Twilight.

-Porque, como Starswirl, aun sé que tiene bondad-dijo Starlight

-Voy a enseñarle a todos en Equestria que es lo que pasa con aquellos que intenta desafiarme-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente

-Bien, amigos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-La batalla para recuperar Equestria empieza-.

-Voy a salvarte, Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight.

(Canción de intro)

 _(Coro) My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Me preguntaba q_ _ue era la amistad_

 _Coro My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _(Rainbow Dash) Aventura_

 _(Pinkie Pie) Diversión_

 _(Rarity) Es fuerte y fiel_

 _(Applejack) De gran corazón_

 _(Fluttershy) Ser amable_

 _(Twilight) Es la solución_

 _La magia lo hace un mejor porque son_

 _(Aparecen no solo Starlight, sino también Candace, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Trixie y Thorax en su nueva forma)_

 _(Coro) My Little Pony_

 _(Twilight) Y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaaad_

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

Producer

Armityle

Story editor

Armityle

"The Princess of Harmony – Part 2"

("La Princesa de la Armonía – Parte 2")

Story by

Armityle

Written by

Armityle

En Canterlot, Twilight, sus amigas, las princesas, Shining Armor, Discord, Ember, Gilda, los cambiantes y los demás líderes estaban planeando su ataque.

-Lo mejor sería dividirnos en 3-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Los yaks irán al frente porque son más difíciles de derribar. Seguido estarían los ponis terrestres y unicornios, junto con los caballos y ciervos. Si los Perros Diamantes cumplen, crearían huecos para que los Nocturns se caigan-.

-Ahí es donde vendrían los Nocturns Skytrackers-dijo la Princesa Luna-Ember comandarían a los dragones para poder distraerlos con fuego, seguido de los pegasos y cambiantes-.

-¿Qué me dicen de los Nocturns Dark Wreckers?-preguntó el duque de Maretonia-Esos son bien difíciles de derribar, incluso para los yaks-.

-¡Yaks derribar lo que sea!-gritó el Príncipe Rutherford-¡Yaks poder contra Dark Wreckers!-.

-Ahí entran los grifos-dijo Shining Amor-Llevaran rocas pesadas para noquearlos y que los yaks puedan derribarlos fácilmente-.

-El plan no está mal-dijo Discord-Pero creo que olvidamos la parte en que son comandados por los peores villanos de Equestria-.

Discord creó juguetes de ellos.

-Tirek y el Rey Sombra estarán allí-dijo Discord moviendo los muñecos-Uno deshabilitará la magia de los ponis y el otro la absorberá-.

-Por eso contamos contigo-dijo Cadance-Pueden detener a Tirek mientras la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y yo nos ocupamos de Sombra-.

Fue cuando apareció Scorpan.

-No-dijo Scorpan-Yo me encargo de mi hermano. Tal vez sea poderoso, pero tengo conocimiento de magia mucho más que él. No podrá absorber la mía fácilmente-.

Se miraron las 2 hermanas.

-¿Está seguro, Scorpan?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Sí-dijo Scorpan-Ya estoy mejor. Puedo enfrentarlo-.

-Aun si de milagro logramos esto-dijo Gilda-Quedaría Knightshock-.

-Le lanzaré una ráfaga de fuego para que aprenda a no meterse con los dragones-dijo Ember.

-No es tan simple-dijo la Princesa Celestia-No me gusta admitirlo, pero Lord Knightshock ha demostrado ser la criatura oscura más poderosa de toda Equestria-.

-Sí, lo reconozco-dijo Twilight-Pero no es invencible, debe tener una debilidad-.

-Creo que es su ego y exceso de confianza-dijo Scorpan-El Señor Oscuro ha usado sus poderes para influenciar casi todos los eventos que han sucedido en nuestros tiempos-.

-Pues me alegro-dijo Twilight.

La miraron de manera extraña.

-Mírennos a todos-dijo Twilight-Nunca antes todos los habitantes de Equestria estábamos tan unidos como ahora. Knightshock cree que está ganando, pero no sabe que nos ha juntado de una manera sorpréndete. Lo detendremos, todos juntos-.

Sonrieron todos y estaban listos para enfrenarlo.

.

.

.

Starlight caminaba por el paisaje muerto del Reino de los Cambiantes. Todo estaba igual como la vez que fue con Trixie, Thorax y Discord a rescatar a sus amigos. Una cosa sabía: Debía rescatar ahora a alguien más. Ella era la descendiente de Blue Bell, el poni que Chrysalis amaba cuando era Valkyria.

-Si aún sigue amándolo después de tanto tiempo, tal vez tenga oportunidad-dijo Starlight.

Ya había llegado a la colmena, pero no había ningún guardia, ya sea cambiante o Nocturn. Sin embargo, eso cambio cuando unas rocas se transformaron en cambiantes. Starlight notó que volvieron a ser como antes, entre negros y verdes con ojos celestes y colmillos. Luego aparecieron 2 Nocturns Skytrackers. Estaba acorralada y algo temerosa. De pronto, escuchó pisadas atrás de ella. Volteó y vio a quien tenía que salvar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Chrysalis-Miren quien vino a visitarme-.

Avanzó hacia Starlight, esta retrocedió un poco.

-Starlight Glimmer-dijo Chrysalis-La poni que puso a mis propios cambiantes contra mí. La que hizo que tuviera que irme de mi propio reino que me había esforzado tanto en construir-.

Acercó su cabeza hacia ella. Starlight pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes de maldad, pero también sintió otra cosa al verlos: Enojo, tristeza y soledad, más que maldad o malicia.

-Fuiste una tonta en volver-dijo Chrysalis-Como voy a disfrutar absorber tu amor y hacerte pagar por lo que me quitaste. Igual que los ponis en el pasado-.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Starlight-Hay más cosas que absorber amor y tú lo sabes. Incluso cuando extendí mi casco en amistad lo sabías-.

Chrysalis la miró con cara de molesta, pero intrigada.

-Podrías destruirme aquí mismo, pero creo que tienes otros planes-dijo Starlight.

Chrysalis miró a su alrededor.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Chrysalis-Llévensela al calabozo junto con el traidor de Thorax-.

-Sí, mi Reina-dijo el Nocturn Skytracker.

Los Nocturns la agarraron y ella trataba de liberarse.

-No lo hagas-dijo Starlight-Así no eres tú. Nunca lo fuiste….Valkyria-.

Chrysalis se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Alto!-gritó Chyrsalis.

Los Nocturns y cambiantes la miraron.

-Déjennos-dijo Chrysalis-Yo misma la llevaré al calabozo. Prepárense para la invasión a Canterlot. Muy pronto, Equestria será mía-.

-Sí, mi Reina-dijo un Nocturn.

Los Nocturns y cambiantes se retiraron mientras Chrysalis entró a la Colmena, usando su magia para llevar a Starlight al calabazo.

-Prefiero ser yo quien te lleve para que luego veas como los ponis caen-dijo Chrysalis.

-Ese no era tu pensamiento-dijo Starlight-Cuando eras Valkyria, la Princesa de la Armonía-.

Chrysalis paró su magia y enfocó su vista en Starlight.

-Ese nombre ya no significa nada para mí-dijo Chrysalis furiosa y seria.

-No-dijo Starlight-Esa es la cambiante quien realmente eres, solo que quieres olvidarlo-.

Ahora Starlight ya no le tenía miedo, estaba firme mirándola.

-Sé que aun eres buena-dijo Starlight-Knightshock no te ha corrompido completamente-.

Comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que le contaron y vivió.

-Por eso no destruiste a Cadance y a Twilight cuando las capturaste en la boda-dijo Starlight-Por eso ibas a aceptar mi propuesta de amistad-.

Chrysalis la miró seria.

-No lo hice porque prefería que fueran el postre para mis cambiantes-dijo Chrysalis-No iba aceptar en mi vida tu tonta propuesta de amistad. Solo eso te debilita-.

-Te equivocas, tú lo sentiste con Blue Bell-dijo Starlight.

Eso dejó a Chrysalis sin palabras, sintió como un puñal dentro de ella. No había escuchado ese nombre en tanto tiempo. Starlight se asustó un poco porque creyó que fue muy lejos con eso. Pero su mirada cambio a una de burla.

-¿Blue Bell?-preguntó Chyrsalis-Él fue un tonto al no aceptar la magia oscura. Se rehusó a ser rey y demostró lo débil que era-.

-Él te amaba-dijo Starlight-Amaba a Valkyria-.

-¿Me amaba?-preguntó sarcásticamente Chrysalis-Ja,ja él era igual que los demás ponis: patético. No aceptaba los cambios. Por eso decidió….olvidar-.

Esa última palabra la dijo de una forma que Starlight notó era melancolía y tristeza.

-No, él jamás dejó de amarte-dijo Starlight-Tú tenías su amor-.

Chrysalis miró al otro lado.

-Hablas como Starswirl-dijo Chrysalis-Un poni que se creía el más sabio de todos, pero no miró más allá de lo que la magia oscura podía ofrecer-.

-Ellos 2 estuvieron a tu lado-dijo Starlight-Apoyándote. Estaban dolidos por la decisión que tomaste-.

-¿A qué debo tu entrometimiento en la memoria de una cambiante del pasado?-preguntó Chrysalis enojada.

-Soy la descendiente de Blue Bell-dijo Starlight.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-preguntó Chrysalis-Veo que ese poni rompecorazones no perdió el tiempo con Music Fan-.

-Detén esto-dijo Starlight-Te sientes triste y sola. Sé cómo se siente, de verdad. Pero este no es el camino. No compartir amor como antes…solo te está causando más dolor. Por favor, deja ya de odiar-.

Esta vez, Chrysalis la miró con cara de tristeza

-Perdí esa libertad de elegir…hace mucho tiempo -dijo Chrysalis mientras su cara volvió a de enojo y malicia

Siguió usando su magia para poder llevarse a Starlight al calabozo. La metió en un capullo.

-Mi maestro estará complacido al saber que tengo a la estudiante de Twilight Sparkle-dijo Chrysalis-Los ponis finalmente serán arrebatados de su amor y gobernaré Equestria-.

Ahora, Starlight miró a Chrysalis seriamente.

-Lo que Starswirl escribió era cierto: En verdad, destruiste a la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight mirándola decepcionada.

Chrysalis la miró. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no le prestó atención. Se fue del calabozo. Starlight estaba dentro del capullo y pudo ver a Thorax al otro lado.

-¡Thorax!-gritó Starlight.

-¡Starlight!-gritó Thorax.

-Me alegra verte-dijo Starlight.

-A mí también-dijo Thorax-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine para salvar a Valkyria-dijo Starlight.

-¿Salvarla?-preguntó Thorax.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Starlight-Pero voy a traerla de vuelta-.

-Starlight, ya la viste-dijo Thorax-Chrysalis es malvada, no creo que haya forma en que vuelva a ser como era-.

-Sí la hay, sé que la hay-dijo Starlight-Piénsalo, Thorax ¿Por qué fuiste el primer cambiante que se reformó? Los demás lo hicieron después de ti. Siempre pudieron y hay una razón-.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Thorax.

-Todos tenían la bondad de la Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight-Tú fuiste el primero en dejarlo salir. Lo que significa que, muy en el fondo, ella aún tiene esa bondad. No quiere sacarla porque tiene miedo. Miedo a sufrir de nuevo. Debo hacer que dejé esa idea para salvarla-.

-¿Y ser encerrada era parte de tu plan?-preguntó Thorax.

-No exactamente -dijo algo avergonzada Starlight-Pero se me ocurrirá algo-.

En la colmena, Chrysalis estaba sentada en su nuevo trono. No tenía poderes oscuros como el anterior, simplemente era un trono simple. Miró a su alrededor: vacío. Sus cambiantes oscuros estaban en formación afuera junto con los Nocturns, esperando órdenes. Miró por unos de los huecos de la colmena a sus cambiantes. Tenían miradas serias e hipnotizadas. Por eso la obedecían. Knightshock hizo un hechizo para que ella tuviera el control de nuevo.

Recuperó su reino, sus cambiantes seguían sus órdenes otra vez, capturó al traidor de Thorax, la poni que le quitó su reino al principio, Starlight, quien pronto iba perder su amor porque lo absorbería para ella y sus súbditos, su trono se reconstruyó, los ponis iban a caer y Equestria sería suya, pero…. ¿Por qué se sentía vacía? Antes, le hubiera encantando ver a los ponis sufrir y que ella y los cambiantes se alimentaran de su amor, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Desde su segunda derrota, ella estaba confundida. No lo había estado desde hace un largo tiempo, en su pasado. Las palabras de Starlight de aquella vez y las de ahora estaban dentro de su cabeza

" _Cuando Twilight y sus amigos me vencieron, elegí huir y buscar venganza"_

Escuchaba

" _No tienes que hacerlo, puedes ser la líder que tus súbditos merecen"_

-Pero lo soy-dijo Chrysalis-Ellos…los ponis…nos dieron la espalda por ser diferentes ¿Cree que con tan solo que ya se hagan amigos soluciona las cosas? No. Por eso Equestria debe ser de nosotros.

" _Soy la descendiente de Blue Bell"_

-Siendo su familia-dijo Chrysalis lamiéndose los labios-Va a hacer delicioso terminar lo que no pude por Starswirl, absorber el amor de Blue Bell por haber rechazado el lugar que pudo tener a mi lado-.

" _Él te amaba"_

-Él me odiaba-dijo Chrysalis-Por eso me olvidó-.

Seguía mirando a sus cambiantes y a los Nocturns de afuera.

NOTA: Aquí viene una canción conocida del final de la 2da temporada

(Canción)

 _Chrysalis: Este día va a ser perfecto_

 _Desde pequeña esperé verlo llegar_

Camino por alrededor de su trono

 _Chrysalis: Cada poni se arrodillará y su amor se absorberá_

 _Y al final ellos pagarán_

Con Starlight

 _Starlight: Este día debe ser exitoso_

 _La tarea de Starswirl debo cumplir_

 _Pero con lo que acaba de pasar_

 _Mis amigos la esperanza pueden_

Con Chrysalis

 _Chrysalis: No me preocuparé otra vez_

 _Por princesas y traidores_

 _Pues mi victoria está aquí_

 _En cualquier lugar de Equestria_

 _Quiero que haya cambiantes_

 _Confieso que no me importa el resto_

Se sentó en su trono

 _Chrysalis: No hay nada que haga más_

 _Miedo hay en sus ojos_

 _Pero amor para absorber tendraaaannn_

Con Starlight

 _Starlight: Debo encontrar la forma de poder salvarla ya_

 _Amor y bondad, aún hay_

 _Está asustada y confundida_

 _Miedo en sus ojos hay_

 _Malicia y oscuridad_

 _Solo oculta su inseguridad_

 _Pero eso cambiará_

 _Princesa Valkyria….Voy a rescatarlaaaaa_

Los cambiantes oscuros estaban en fila mirando a Chrysalis

 _Chrysalis: El día esperado veo llegar_

 _Para ser la gobernante ideal_

Con Starlight

 _Starlight: Ella es gobernante, pero no de esa manera_

 _¡Princesa Valkyria por favor….!_

La canción fue interrumpida por alguien que apareció en forma de humo frente al capullo prisión de Starlight. El enemigo de todos en Equestria. Knightshock sonrió maléficamente a Starlight. Ella se sorprendió.

-La Princesa Valkyria se ha ido-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

El Señor Oscuro estaba frente a ambos capullos de prisión. Starlight lo miró molesta.

-Con que…la descendencia de Blue Bell-dijo Lord Knightshock-A decir verdad, no me esperaba eso. Con razón, Eyehole y Starswirl trataron de comunicarse contigo, Starlight Glimmer-.

-Aunque me destruyas, mis amigos te derrotarán-dijo Starlight desafiante.

-Oh, no, no-dijo Lord Knightshock-No vine a destruirte. Si lo quisiera, lo hubiera hecho hace un momento y mucho más rápido que la Reina Chrysalis-.

-Entonces. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Starlight.

-Mmmm, no mucho-dijo Lord Knightshock-Solo que Equestria sea gobernada por mí y a decirte que estoy impresionado contigo-.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó Starlight.

-Sí-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo mostrando sus dientes afilados-No había conocido a una poni tan decidida y poderosa. Conoces más magia que incluso las mismas princesas o tu amiga y maestra, Twilight Sparkle-.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-preguntó molesta Starlight

-Únete a mí, Starlight Glimmer-dijo Lord Knightshock-Juntos, podríamos lograr grandes cosas-.

-Olvídalo-dijo Starlight molesta-No vas a manipularme como lo hiciste con Valkyria -.

,ja,ja-rio Lord Knightshock-No, pequeña poni. La Reina Chrysalis cumplió con su propósito, al igual que mis otros seguidores-.

-Nunca te importó, ¿verdad?-preguntó Starlight molesto-Todo este tiempo, la usaste. No solo a ella; a Tirek, el Rey Sombra y Nightmare Moon. Equestria jamás iba a ser de ellos. Siempre iba a ser tuyo-.

-Vaya, sí que eres bien lista-dijo Lord Knightshock-No todo era mentira. La magia oscura es poder. Si la usas y ganas, demuestras lo que eres; si pierdes, pruebas que eres débil-.

Starlight lo miró confundida.

-Eso me ha demostrado la Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord KnightshocK-Siendo aun en el fondo la Princesa de la Armonía, sufrió las 2 peores derrotas que ningún portador de magia oscura podría tener (refiriéndose a los eventos de la boda y el secuestro). Si no me hubiera devuelto mi forma física, esto no sería posible. Sus victorias, son mis victorias-.

-Ahora tiene sentido-pensó en voz alta Starlight-Tirek, el Rey Sombra, Nightmare Moon, ellos eran…sus reemplazos, ¿no? Ibas a reemplazarla con uno de ellos-.

-Exactamente-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo diabólicamente-Pero al final, ellos probaron ser igual de débiles y patéticos…salvo tú-.

Starlight se sorprendió.

-Tú has sido la única que en sí no ha sido derrotada por ningún poni-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ni una alicornio fue capaz de eso. Solo te convenció. A pesar de eso, tu magia sobrepasa mis expectativas. Te consideraría….mi igual-.

-No somos iguales-reafirmó Starlight-Tú eres un ser de oscuridad completamente malvado y demente-.

-No soy un ser de oscuridad-dijo Lord Knightshock-Soy la oscuridad encarnada-.

Eso asustó a Starlight porque pudo ver sus grandes ojos morados que brillaban de manera intensa.

-O al menos lo soy…en esta dimensión-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Starlight.

-Si mal no recuerdas lo que te relató Eyehole sobre la creación del Universo y de Equestria misma-dijo Lord Knightshock-Hay más de una dimensión. Cientos o miles de dimensiones. Soy un fragmento de la oscuridad misma…pero hay otro más….uno que es, al igual que yo, la oscuridad completa-.

Starlight no lo entendió.

-Pero mientras no intervenga en mi conquista a Equestria-dijo Lord Knightshock-No tendré necesidad de destruirlo-.

Volvió a acercarse a Starlight.

-¿Por qué hacerle caso a esa amistad que Twilight Sparkle te dio?-preguntó Lord Knightshock-Dime, ¿no te enfureció perder el pueblo que tanto habías construido?-.

-Bueno…sí, al principio-confesó Starlight-Pero lo que hice estuvo mal, robar Cutie Marks-.

-Era tu pueblo ideal-dijo Lord Knightshock-Además, ellos decidieron hacerlo. Les querías demostrar que podrían ser felices sin sus Cutie Marks. Sin embargo, el Árbol de la Armonía tuvo otros planes al crear el castillo de la Princesa de la Amistad y el Mapa Cutie. Ahora que ya ninguno de esos objetos está, tienes la oportunidad de tenerlo otra vez, conmigo-.

-Jamás-dijo Starlight firmemente-Nunca me uniré a ti. No importa lo que digas o las técnicas que utilices, nada me hará olvidar lo que la verdadera amistad significa…y ese mismo significado liberará a Valkyria de tu control-.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Lord Knightshock-Tú fe en el regreso de la Princesa de la Armonía es graciosa y adorable, pero inútil. Ella ya se ha ido, solo está la Reina Chrysalis…para siempre-.

Knightshock volvió a tornarse humo.

-Hablando de regresos-dijo Lord Knightshock-Creo que es hora de mi movida-.

Así Knightshock se esfumó.

-Starlight, no le hagas caso-dijo Thorax-Solo está jugando contigo-.

-Como lo ha hecho con todos en Equestria desde hace muchas lunas-dijo Starlight-Debe planear un ataque. Solo espero que Twilight y las demás estén listas-.

.

.

.

En el castillo de Canterlot, los líderes planearon su ataque a Knightshock en su castillo oscuro, construido por él, encima de las ruinas del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas y cerca de los pedazos del Árbol de la Armonía, grises, sin energía o vida, más los elementos…hechos polvo negro.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban afuera del salón del trono. Ella revisaba el diario de Celestia y Luna sobre los planos del castillo.

-Si Knightshock construyó su castillo como el de ellas, entonces su trono debe estar solo cruzado la puerta principal-dijo Twilight.

-Seguramente rodeado de Nocturns para protegerse-dijo Applejack

-Eso no le servirá-dijo Rainbow Dash-Entraremos y le daremos una paliza por meterse con todos nosotros-.

-Le daremos una fiesta dolorosa que no olvidará-dijo Pinkie Pie con varios pasteles que usaría como bombas.

-Nadie se mete con mi familia o mis vestuarios-dijo Rarity-Ni modo confeccionaré vestuarios para criaturas como los Nocturns-.

-Ese malvado le quitó el hogar a tantos animales-dijo Fluttershy molesta-Eso….eso… ¡NO ESTÁ BIEN!

Se sorprendieron da la actitud de Fluttershy. Ella solo se avergonzó.

-Bien chicas-dijo Twilight-Mientras el ejército combate a los Nocturns, Tirek y el Rey Sombra, nosotras iremos por Knightshock-.

Twilight extendió su casco y las 5 hicieron lo mismo. De pronto, Spike apareció corriendo.

-¡Twilight!-gritó Spike.

-Spike, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Twilight preocupada.

-Parece que los planes de invasión ha cambiado en último momento-dijo Spike algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Twilight.

Fue cuando escucharon un viento estruendoso de afuera.

-Bueno, por eso-dijo Spike asustado.

Twilight, Spike y sus amigas salieron del castillo y vieron a la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Cadance, Scorpan, Shining Armor, Ember, Discord, Zecora, Gilda, Trixie, Daring Do, el Príncipe Rutherford, Sunburst, en resumen, a todos los que conocían, mirando el cielo.

Era como una tormenta que se aproximaba a hacia Canterlot. Una gran cantidad de nubes grises y negras, que daban círculos. Taparon el Sol que la Princesa Celestia había levantado. Debido a que tapaba el Sol, apenas entraba luz.

-Una tormenta oscura-dijo Twilight-Solo significa una cosa…-.

-Nocturns-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Está vez en gran número… en un muy gran número-.

Nunca habían visto una tormenta así. A pesar que el escudo que había creado la Princesa Celestia alrededor de Canterlot, incluso fortalecido por la magia de su hermana, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight, Starlight e incluso la de Discord, podía escucharse afuera el viento resoplando estruendosamente que hacía que los árboles se movieran de forma diagonal. Se pudo ver y oír truenos, rayos y relámpagos, los 3 de color morado. Fue cuando encima de ellos algunas nubes de la tormenta comenzaron a dar vueltos en círculos. Los pequeños ponis estaban asustados, abrazados de sus padres, igual las otras pequeñas criaturas.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y apareció un catalejo. Lo puso en su ojo derecho para observar bien la tormenta.

-Esto sí es malo-dijo Discord-Ni yo tengo el poder para causar esa tormenta-.

-Que los niños se refugien-ordenó la Princesa Celestia a unos guardias pegasos.

Estos asintieron y obedecieron a la princesa.

Todos siguieron mirando el cielo, sobretodo el remolino de nube que se formaba. De pronto escucharon risa.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio la voz.

-Es él-dijo Scorpan-Es Knightshock-.

Todos los personajes principales pusieron miradas serias. Del remolino salieron 2 enormes ojos morados, penetrantes y de maldad. Todos los miraron sin despejar la vista.

-Esto sí que es muy admirable de su parte, princesas-dijo Lord Knightshock-Organizar toda una resistencia para tratar de detener su inevitable dominio-.

Su voz bien estruendosa que podía escucharse incluso hasta en el subsuelo donde estaban los Perros Diamantes, esperando ordenes de la Princesa Celestia. Seguía todos firmes ante su burla.

-Pero saben que no tiene que ser así-Lord Knightshock- Toda mi armada de Nocturns, seguidores y criaturas oscuras están deseosos de atacar, pero si se rinden, voy a mostrar piedad y tal vez los perdone por este atrevimiento suyo en mi mundo-.

-¡Este nunca ha sido tu mundo, Knightshock!-gritó Twilight desafiantemente-¡Ni nunca lo será!-.

-¡Es cierto!-afirmó fuertemente la Princesa Celestia-¡No nos rendiremos ante ti! ¡Mientras sigamos con nuestros cascos firmes, resistiremos cualquier oscuridad que intentes mandarnos!-.

-¡SÍ!-gritó el Príncipe Rutherford-¡YAKS NUNCA RENDIRSE! ¡YAKS PELEAR!-.

-¡SÍ!, ¡PELEAR!, ¡PELEAR!-gritaron los yaks

-¡Igual que nosotros!-afirmó Ember-¡Nos quitaste nuestra tierra! ¡Hora de que veas que pasa cuando te metes con los dragones!-.

Los dragones lanzaron un grito de batalla mientras que Ember estaba al lado de 2 grandes dragones, su padre Torch y el viejo Flaming Ruby.

-¡Los grifos también!-grito Gilda

También gritaron los grifos y los cambiantes

Igual lo hicieron los ponis.

-¡Ni nosotros!-afirmó Twilight.

-¡Así es!-gritó Ranbow Dash.

Las otras ponis y Spike también asintieron y se pusieron cerca de Twilight.

Los ojos morados de Knightshock en el cielo aún se podían visualizar.

-Con que así lo quieren-dijo Lord Knightshock-Bien, yo les voy a mostrar lo que es una guerra y al final, cada ser de Equestria, caerá ante mis cascos…..ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

Los ojos morados en el cielo desaparecieron, pero la tormenta oscura aún continuaba. Ya había iniciado el combate final. La princesa Celesia dirigió hacia su hermana.

-Hay que reunir al ejército-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Bien, hermana-dijo la Princesa Luna.

Mientras, Twilight, Spike y sus amigas debían reorganizar su plan para ir tras Knightshock.

-Tenemos que cambiar de planes, chicas-dijo Twilight-Hay que defender Canterlot, primero-.

-Pero, ¿no tenemos el escudo para protegernos?-preguntó algo atemorizado Spike.

-Spike, aunque usemos toda la magia que tenemos reunida, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Knightshock la destruya y ataque-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Spike.

-Encontraremos la manera de ir por él, por ahora, Canterlot es la prioridad-dijo Twilight.

Las ponis y Spke miraron como el ejército de resistencia se reunía en filas.

La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Ember, Scorpan, el Príncipe Rutherford y los otros líderes de Equestria estaban frente al ahora llamada "Ejercito Unido", conformado por las 3 razas de ponis, ponis de cristal, Wonderbolts, cambiantes, yaks, grifos, dragones, algunos búfalos que lograron escapar del asedio de Appleloosa, ciervos, y entre otras criaturas.

Las princesas, por primera vez, llevaban puestas armaduras de combate. La de la Princesa Celestia era amarilla con dorado; Luna, con negro y azul oscuro; y Cadence, plateado. Igual, Shining Armor llevaba puesta su armadura, Ember y el Príncipe Rutherford, también.

-Habitantes de Equestria-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Sé muy bien que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles estos últimos días. Hemos perdido nuestros hogares, familias y amigos capturados, conquistados por una oscuridad que ha intentado opacar la luz. Sin embargo, seguimos aquí, con nuestros cascos, garras y pesuñas firmes-.

-Hoy es la batalla definitiva-continuo la Princesa Luna-Esta ya dejó de ser una lucha de ponis, esta es la lucha de todos nosotros. De lo que logremos hoy, se definirá el destino de Equestria-.

-Si queremos ser libres y poder recuperar nuestro mundo, llegó el momento de hacerlo juntos-continuó Cadence-No ha habido ninguna ocasión en toda nuestra historia que nos hiciera estar unidos como hoy. Por esa misma unidad que hemos ganado, es por la que vamos a luchar-.

-No permitiremos que Lord Knightshock nos arrebate todo lo que queremos. Llegó el momento de hacerle ver lo que todos juntos somos capaces-concluía Shining Armor-Hoy…todos juntos… ¡VAMOS A LUCHAR!-.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!-gritaron todos

-¡Todos en posición!-ordenó la Princesa Celestia.

Cada facción del Ejercito Unido tomó su lugar. Los ponis, grifos y las otras criaturas no guerreras se refugiaron dentro de las casas. Discord creaba muros de caramelos resistentes, Trixie usaba sus trucos para crear sogas y hacer trampas; Sunburst veía hechizo de teletransportación para usarlos contra los Nocturns; los perros diamantes cavaban túneles como trampas afuera de Canterlot. Los yaks y los búfalos, comandados por el Príncipe Rutherford, estaban afuera de la entrada principal de Canterlot, protegiendo el puente para que ningún Nocturn terrestres pudiera entrar, además por ser las criaturas con más peso, sería como una barricada; dentro, los unicornios, ponis terrestres, ponis de cristal, ciervos y caballos de Arabia Equina, más otras criaturas estaban dentro en formación; los pegasos, cambiantes, grifos y dragones estaban en los techos de las casas y de la torre del castillo, Ember estaba allí con Gilda y Spitfire; Torch y Flaming Ruby, por ser los dragones más grandes, estaban a los extremos de la capital; las princesas, Cadence, Shining Armor, Scorpan, y los demás líderes estaban afuera del castillo. Twilight, Spike y sus amigas estaban adentro.

-Vamos a pelear y abrirnos paso para poder ir hacia el castillo de Knightshock-dijo Twilight.

-Los Nocturns nos verán y nos impedirán el paso-dijo Applejack.

-Además, para llegar a él, tenemos que cruzar las ruinas de Ponyville y el bosque Everfree-dijo Spike-Estarán bien invadidas-.

-Es la única forma-dijo Twilight-Teletransportarnos no funcionará porque él detectará mi magia de forma rápida-.

-Bien, chicas-dijo Rainbow Dash-Es momento de la acción-.

.

.

.

Afuera de Canterlot y del escudo, la tormenta ya había cubierto todo el cielo y apenas se notaba un poco de la luz del Sol. Un poco lejos de Canterlot, por donde solía estar la estación del Tren de la Amistad, ya en ruinas, había todo un ejército de Nocturns, eran de todas las clases: Cuernos, sin cuernos, Skytrackers, Dark Wreckers, marinos. Eran cientos, seguido de otras criaturas residentes del Tartarus que se unieron a Knightshock: Osos insectos, Chimeras, un Cipactli, gallos dragones, hidras, rocadrilos, ciclopes, demonios y Timberwolves. Más adelante, estaban algunos cambiantes oscuros, ponis del Dr. Caballeron, el mismo Dr. Caballeron y Ahuizotl. Por último, estaban Tirek y el Rey Sombra y al frente de ellos, Knightshock.

-Así que ha esto hemos llegado-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente-Su esperanza será aplastada este día-.

-¿Qué hacemos, mi señor?-preguntó Tirek

-Lancen el primer ataque-dijo Knightshock.

-Entendido-dijo el Rey Sombra.

Sombra movió su cabeza como señal para los Nocturns con cuernos. Estos lanzaron cientos de rayos de color morado a Canterlot. Todos chocaron contra el escudo y parecía un espectáculo de luces (Como HP 7 parte 2 y Star wars Rebels temp 3: Zero Hour parte 2). No entraban, pero iluminaban bien fuerte. Todos adentro veían eso. Incluso Twilight, Spike y las ponis.

-Ya empezó a atacar-dijo Twilight viendo el resplandor de luces por la ventana.

Seguían los rayos chocando contra el escudo. Estaban algo asustados todos.

-Cálmense, tranquilos-dijo la Princesa Celestia.

-Flurry Heart está a salvo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Cadence a Shining Armor.

-Ella está bien-dijo Shining Armor-Sunburst y yo la pusimos en una habitación oculta, lejos del ruido de esto. Está dormida-.

Cadence parecía que iba a soltar lágrimas pensando que si fallaban, Flurry Heart sufriría por Knightshock.

Continuó la lluvia de rayos.

De regreso con el Ejercito Oscuro

-¡Alto!-ordenó Lord Knightshock.

Los ataques de los Nocturns con cuernos terminaron.

-Mi turno-dijo Lord Knightshock soltando una mueca.

Camino hasta llegar al borde de una piedra. Su cuerno ondulado comenzó a brillar de morado. Finalmente, se pudo ver que se formaba una bola pequeña de magia oscura en la punta de su cuerno. Parecía inofensiva como las de Twilight o de un pequeño poni.

Sin embargo, Knightshock comenzó a reírse.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio mientras lanzó su rayo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el rayo morado no era inofensivo. La pequeña bola morada se convirtió en una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura que salió disparado hacia el escudo. Cuando chocó contra el escudo, la magia oscura fue tan fuerte que el escudo comenzó a agrietarse como un cristal. El Ejercito Unido vio como las grietas se expandían por todo el escudo hasta que finalmente….el escudo se evaporó.

Hubo un silencio en ambos bandos por unos 10 segundos exactos.

-Adelante-dijo Lord Knightshock tranquilamente.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!-gritó todo el Ejercito Oscuro.

La primera línea avanzó, estaba conformada por los ciclopes, hidras, rocadrilos, Nocturns sin cuernos y timberwolves. Se aproximaban a Canterlot a toda velocidad.

-Quietos todos-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Aun no-.

Seguían avanzando.

-¿Princesa?-preguntó un guardia.

-Todavía-dijo la Princesa Celestia

Ya estaban cerca.

-¡Perros diamantes, ahora!-gritó la Princesa Celestia.

Los perros diamantes movieron las columnas de madera que estaban debajo de los túneles que cavaron y salieron por otro agujero devuelta a Canterlot. Debido a lo que hicieron, el suelo no pudo aguantar más y se derrumbó bajo tierra. Eso hizo que la primera línea del Ejercito Oscuro cayera al fondo de la tierra. Una nube de polvo cubrió esa zona por un rato. Hasta que se disipó y salieron los ciclopes, hidras, algunos timberwolves y los Nocturns sin cuernos. Otros quedaron atrapados.

Los yaks y búfalos tomaron posición de defensa.

-¡Yaks! ¡Prepararse!-gritó el Príncipe Rutherford

Los ciclopes llegaron ya al puente de Canterlot

-¡ATACAR!-gritó el Principe Rutherford

Así se dio inicio...LA BATALLA DE CANTERLOT

Los yaks y búfalos usaron sus cuernos y peso para poder detener a los ciclopes. Lograban contenerlos, pero algunos los pasaban y golpeaban. Unos búfalos tumbaron a un cicolpe, Un ciclope derribó a algunos yaks. Luego vieron las hidras y los timberwolves.

Los búfalos pudieron vencer a algunos timberwolves, pero seguían viniendo. La peor parte era que la segunda ola venía, esta vez Nocturns Skytrackers y demonios que volaban hacia la capital y comenzaron a lanzar rayos a todos dentro de Canterlot.

Los ponis que no luchaban corrían.

-¡Entren al castillo! ¡Rápido!-gritó la Princesa Celestia a sus súbditos mientras ella y Luna volaban para pelear contra los Skytrackers.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Ember-¡Es nuestro turno!-.

Ember comandó a los dragones para pelear contra los demonios. Estos lanzaron rayos de sus manos hacia las torres del castillo y las casas. Fuego y destrucción por todas partes.

-¡Grifos! ¡Wonderbolts!-gritó Gilda-¡Adelante!-.

Los grifos y wonderbolts volaron al combate peleando contra los cambiantes oscuros y algunos Skytrackers.

Canterlot estaba en llamas.

Unos Skytrackeres rompieron un pared de la torre del castillo para entrar, cuando lo hicieron se toparon con Discord.

-No lo creo Nocturns-dijo Discord sonriendo.

Chasqueó sus dedos y el piso se volvió chocolate derretido que inmovilizó a los Nocturns atrapándolos, luego chasqueó otra vez y el chocolate derretido se volvió cemento.

-Con eso estarán ocupados-dijo Discord.

De pronto escuchó unos temblores por los ataques.

Nocturns Dark Wreckers habían logrado traspasar la puerta principal de Canterlot. Los yaks y búfalos no podía combatirlos porque lidiaban con los ciclopes, hidras y timberwolves.

Cadence y Shining Armor usaban sus cuernos contra los Nocturns con y sin cuernos y los cambiantes oscuros.

Scorpan usaba su magia y puños contra los Dark Wreckers y contra las chimeras.

Twilight, Spike y sus amigas corrían lo más rápido fuera del castillo para decirle a la princesa que ellas necesitarían ayuda para salir de Canterlot e ir por Knightshock. Salían a toda prisa, pero los ponis súbditos que estaban entrando por miedo y pánico les impedía un poco el paso. De pronto, se escuchó una pequeña explosión y entró un Nocturn Skytracker.

-¡Cúbranse todos!-gritó Twilight.

Twilight lanzó un rayo, pero el nocturn lo esquivó. Sin embargo, aparecieron las mascotas de las ponis: Owlowiscious, Winona, Tanque en su mini helicóptero, Opal, Angel y hasta Gummy que se enfrentaron a ese Nocturn.

Las ponis y Spike sonrieron porque lo contuvieron y continuaron su camino afuera del castillo.

Cuando salieron, no podían creer lo que veían: Canterlot siendo el campo de batalla de la lucha más importante de toda la historia de Equestria.

.

.

.

De regreso al Reino de los Cambiantes, a pesar de estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Starlight y Thorax podían escuchar, desde sus prisiones de capullos, el eco de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo.

-Knightshock está atacando Canterlot-dijo Starlight preocupada-Todos están allí-.

Thorax trató de liberarse del capullo, pero no podía.

-Es inútil-dijo Thorax-Mi magia no puede destruir el capullo-.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer entrar en razón a Valkyria-dijo Starlight en voz-Algo que Twilight y yo pasamos de alto-.

Starlight pensó y pensó.

-Los únicos datos que Starswirl dejó para nosotros eran su diario y las notas de la Princesa Amore y Valkyria-dijo Starswirl.

Luego, como un rayo pegando al suelo, algo le vino a Starlight en la cabeza.

-Notas-dijo Starlight-Notas…. ¡NOTAS!-.

-Eh, ¿Starlight?-preguntó Thorax-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Si Starswirl dejó información oculta de Valkyria, igual que la Princesa Amore-dijo Starlight-Entonces Blue Bell debió dejar algo de información sobre ella porque ellos 3 fueron los únicos que no la olvidaron-.

-Eso puede ser posible-dijo Thorax-Pero si lo fuera, ¿Dónde estarían? Todo sobre ella fue escrito hacer miles de lunas-.

-Veamos-dijo Starlight poniendo su casco derecho en su mentón pensando-Valkyria menciono que Blue Bell quería ser maestro y Starswirl ocultó las notas de Valkyria en la…-.

Pasó por su mente.

-…La biblioteca-dijo Starlight-El diario y las notas deben estar en la sección de Starswirl en la biblioteca de Canterlot, donde estuvieron las del reloj de arena-.

-Pero Canterlot está bajo asedio-dijo Thorax-La biblioteca puede estar en ruinas-.

-Debo intentarlo-dijo Starlight-Mi destino es salvarla-.

Se paró y comenzó a concentrarse cerrando los ojos. Su cuerno brilló de color celeste hasta que se formó una bola celeste y lanzó ese rayo al capullo rompiéndolo. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo la hizo arrodillarse y se agitó.

-¡Starlight!-gritó Thorax-¿Estas bien?-.

-Sí, solo estoy exhausta-dijo Starlight agitada-Tuve que usar una gran cantidad de magia para romperlo. Dame un momento-.

Starlight terminó de recobrar la respiración y fue hacia el capullo prisión de Thorax.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí-dijo Starlight.

-No hay tiempo-dijo Thorax-Si usas tu magia otra vez, estarás más exhausta. Debes volver a Canterlot por el diario-.

-Mi mochila-dijo Starlight-Los Nocturns me lo quitaron cuando Chrysalis me acorraló. Debo ir por ella, hay un hechizo de teletransportación que me llevará a Canterlot por unos minutos y luego me regresará-.

-Cuidado con los Nocturns y los cambiantes oscuros-dijo Thorax.

-Lo sé-dijo Starlight un poco nerviosa.

Salió del calabozo para buscar su mochila en toda la Colmena Cambiante.

.

.

.

Volviendo a Canterlot, la batalla era intensa, incluso el salón del trono de la Princesa Celestia ya estaba destruido y en escombros. Twilight, Spike y sus amigas se encontraron con la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna luchando contra 2 Nocturns Dark Wreckers. Las alicornios los vencieron y los vieron.

-¡Twilight!-exclamó la Princesa Celestia

-Princesa, esto es un caos-dijo Twilight.

En eso, Discord apareció.

-¿Algún poni dijo caos?-preguntó Discord.

Las ponis lo miraron con cara de -_-.

-Sí, creo que no es el mejor momento-dijo Discord.

-Princesas, nosotros iremos por Knightshock-dijo Twilight.

-Pero Twilight, es muy peligroso-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Sí lo detenemos a él, esto terminará-dijo-Twilight-Tenemos que salir de Canterlot-.

-Para hacerlo tienen que…-dijo Discord señalando al frente-…Atravesar todo eso-.

Lo que señaló fue el completo campo de batalla de Canterlot, Todo el Ejercito Unido de Equestria peleando contra el Ejercito Oscuro de Knightshock.

-Las cubriremos-dijo una voz atrás de ellas… de una pequeña poni. Applejack se sorprendió.

-¡Apple Bloom!-exclamó molesto-¿Qué haces aquí sola en medio de todo esto? ¡Deberías estar oculta con la Abuela Smith y Big Mac!-.

-No soy la única-dijo Apple Bloom-Miren-.

Las ponis y Spike vieron que también estaban Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed y otros Crusaders. Incluso, sus familias, la abuela Smith, Big Mac, los padres de Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y hasta los de Rainbow Dash. También las hermanas de Pinkie, Miss Cheerilee, Filthy Rich, Spoiled Rich, Diamond Tiara, Dr, Whooves, Derpy, Coco Pommel, Foto Finished, Sassy Saddles, Snips, Snails, Flash Sentry, hasta el Principe Blueblood, los líderes de Maretonia, Arabia Equina, entre otros ponis que conocían.

-También nosotros-dijo otra voz, pero era de un viejo gruñón.

Vieron que eran Cranky, Matilda, el Abuelo Gruff, Gabby, Little Strongheart, los animales de Fluttershy, los Breezies, incluso Garble y Iron Will.

-Ustedes salgan lo más rápido que puedan, nosotros distraeremos a los que intenten atacarlos-dijo Cranky.

-Muy bien-dijo Twilight sonriendo-¡Vamos, chicas!-.

(La parte que sigue me base en la escena de HP parte 2 llamada Courtyard Apocalypse, búsquenla en internet o la música, creo que le encajaría a esta batalla).

La tormenta oscura estaba por toda Equestria, mientras Canterlot ardía en llamas por la gran batalla que sucedía. 4 Nocturns Skytracker junto con 3 demonios atacaron 2 de las torres del castillo de Canterlot. Una se derrumbó y otro quedó dañada. Luego, esos mismos fueron intervenidos por Ember, Gilda, Spitfire y Soarin, quienes guiaban a 2 dragones, 3 grifos, 4 cambiantes y 5 Wonderbolts en el cielo.

-¡A ellos!-gritó Ember

Atacaron los dragones con fuego a los Nocturns Skytrackers, los grifos y Wonderbolts a los demonios con sus garras y cascos, y los cambiantes los rayos de sus cuernos. Torch y Flaming Ruby peleaban contra Nocturns Dark Wreckers.

Debajo de ellos, el fuego y la destrucción consumía la capital. Twilight, Spike y sus amigas se abrían paso contra todos sus enemigos siendo cubiertos por todos sus amigos.

-¡Aquí la Unidad Tanque de las Cutie Mark Crusaders!-exclamó Apple Bloom con un casco puesto, igual que Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seeds y Diamond Tiara.

Ellas estaban en un carruaje de madera y metal con cañones para lanzar manzanas y calabazas.

-¡Tomen esto!-gritó Sweetie Belle lanzando por un cañón manzanas a los Nocturns.

-¡Y esto!-gritó Scootaloo.

-¡Nunca se metan con las Crusaders!-exclamó Babs Seed

-¡Así es, cretinos!-exclamó Diamond Tiara.

Luego de eso, Twilight, Spike y las ponis continuaron y vieron a 2 ciclopes. Sin embargo, fueron intervenidos por Iron Will, Little Strongheart, Gabby, el abuelo Gruff y Garble.

-¡Aquí está Iron Will para enseñarles cómo se pelea!-exclamó el minotauro.

Garble, el abuelo Gruff y Gabby volaron para distraer a los ciclopes.

-Esto es por robarse el tesoro de Griffinstone-dijo el abuelo Gruff atacando a un ciclope.

Gabby atacó la cabeza del segundo ciclope y Garble le lanzó fuego.

-Bien hecho, Garble-dijo Gabby

-Con más fuerza-dijo Little Strongheart empujando al segundo ciclope.

Garble seguía lanzándole fuego cuando vio a Spike y las ponis.

-Apresúrense, no se detengan-dijo Garble todavía lanzando fuego.

Continuaron cruzando por la plaza principal, donde vieron las estatuas de las princesas destruidas, ya casi estaban en la puerta principal y se encontraron con gallos dragones que podrían convertirlos en piedra. Se taparon los ojos. Aparecieron el Dr. Whooves, Derpy, Coco Pommel, Sassy Saddles, Foto Finished, Snips, Snails, Flash Sentry, Flithy Rich y Spoiled Rich con espejos; la abuela Smith, Big Mac y las familias de las ponis tenían sogas listas para arrojarlas.

-¡Lancen como los Apples!-gritó la abuela Smith

-¡EEESIIIIPPP!-exclamó Big Mac

Lanzaron las sogas y estas se amarraron a los gallos dragones.

-¡Mírense al espejo, gallinas!-gritó el Dr. Whooves.

-¡Sí! ¡Mírense!-gritó Derpy.

Pusieron los espejo cerca de sus rostros y estos quedaron petrificaron.

-¡Continúen!-gritó Sassy Saddles

Twilight, Spike y las ponis lograron cruzar la puerta principal y salieron de Canterlot. En el puente, se encontraron con Nocturns Submarinos que estaban bajo el agua de la capital. Eran como tiburoes; además, había hidras. Sin embargo, una cola morada de serpiente los golpeo. Vieron y estaba una serpiente marina junto con Cranky y Matilda.

-¡Bien hecho, Steven!-exclamó Cranky

-No hay problema, Cranky-dijo Steven Magnet-Además, le debía a las ponis.

-Hay más de esos-dijo Matilda.

Nocturns submarinos se acercaban junto con 2 hidras.

-Yo me encargo-dijo desafiante Steven Magnet-Salgan de este campo de batalla, ponis-.

-Vaya-dijo Cranky.

Twilight, Spike y las ponis corrieron y Twilight miró a atrás. Vio a sus amigos, combatiendo toda la amenaza en Canterlot.

-Gracias a todos-dijo Twilight-Son los mejores amigos que una poni podría tener en toda Equestria-.

Todos los que los ayudaron sonrieron y mientras Twilight y compañía se iban, regresaron a luchar.

(Fin del tema de Courtyard Apocalypse).

.

.

.

Starlight revisó cada rincón del Reino Cambiante, pero, igual que la última vez, cambiaba constantemente.

-Vamos, Starlight-se dijo a sí misma-Debes hallar tu mochila-.

Revisó cada hueco, pero nada. Pasó un rato hasta que lo vio al frente de un hueco mayor.

-Ahí está-se alegró.

Galopó hacia su mochila, pero, desafortunadamente, aparecieron 2 cambiantes oscuros con sus uniformes.

-¡Es Starlight Glimmer!-gritó un cambiante oscuro-¡Tras ella!-.

-Oh no-dijo Starlight.

Starlight galopó lejos de ellos, pero la seguían volando. Lo peor era que más cambiantes oscuros la perseguían.

En su trono, Chrysalis estaba comandando a los Nocturns Skytrackers y a los cambiantes oscuros para que vayan a Canterlot.

-Cambiantes-dijo Chrysalis-Llegó la hora de que Equestria sea nuestra. Vayan con los Nocturns a Canterlot y formen parte de este asalto-.

-Sí, mi Reina-dijeron todos los cambiantes

Ellos volaron en dirección a Canterlot. Eran decenas. Fue cuando un Nocturn Skyrtracker se acercó a ella.

-Mi Reina-dijo el Nocturn-Starlight Glimmer ha escapado. Los Cambiantes la están persiguiendo por la Colmena.

Chrysalis soltó una mirada seria.

-No la pierdan de vista-ordenó-Si quiere pelear, le daré lo que quiere-.

Chrysalis usó sus alas rotas para volar e ir tras Starlight.

Starlight corría tratando de ocultarse de los cambiantes oscuros. Finalmente llegó a un parte donde no podrían verla. Usó su magia para hacerse invisible y los cambiantes oscuros pasaron por un lado. Finalmente, cuando no estaban, paró el hechizo y regresó al otro camino. Una vez más, volvió a ver su mochila. Galopó rápidamente otra vez, pero una roca en el medio se transformó en la Chrysalis. Starlight paró.

-No vas a escapar de aquí-dijo Chrysalis con su cuerno brillando de verde.

Starlgiht retrocedió un poco, pero hizo que su cuerno dejara de brillar de color celeste.

-No voy a pelear contra ti-dijo Starlight.

Chrysalis se acercó.

-No es sabio de una poni en una lucha bajar… ¡sus defensas!-exclamó Chrysalis a punto de atacar a Starlight.

Starlight, fugazmente, hizo brillar su cuerno se defendió con un escudo del ataque de Chrysalis. Ella, luego, se apartó un poco. Sin embargo, Chrysalis seguía lanzándole rayos verdes, Starlight, no la atacaba, solo se defendía.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la batalla de Canterlot, la lucha seguía siendo intensa entre ambos ejércitos. Los súbditos de las princesas decidieron dejar de ocultarse y ayudar los demás contra el Ejercito Oscuro. Las hermanas alicornios estaban con Cadence y Shining Armor lanzando rayos contra Nocturns con cuernos.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Shining Armor?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia lanzando un rayo a un Nocturn.

-No superan en número y Spitfire dice que vienen cambiantes oscuros-dijo Shining Armor lanzando un rayo.

-¿Cómo lidiamos con eso?-preguntó Cadence.

La Princesa Celestia vio a 2 cambiantes en el cielo que Twilight le había hablado.

-Ya sé-dijo la Princesa Celestia-¡Aracano! ¡Scarabox!-.

Los 2 cambiantes que Twilight y Applejack ayudaron descendieron y fueron hacia la princesa.

-¡Si princesa!-dijo Scarabox-¡Guardia del Reino Cambiante Scarabox reportándose!-.

-¡Igual, guardia del Reino Cambiante Aracno, reportándose Princesa del Sol!-exclamó Aracno.

-Cambiantes, los Wonderbolts me informan que cambiantes oscuros se aproximan-dijo la Princesa Celestia-Ustedes y los demás cambiantes deben detenerlos para que no usen sus poderes y cambien de forma para usarla contra nosotros-.

-¡Sí, princesa!-exclamó Aracno.

-¡Entendido!-exclamó Scarabox

Ambos cambiantes fueron con los demás y les avisaron. Fue cuando vieron a sus otros "hermanos" corrompidos acercándose.

-¡Ahí vienen!-gritó Scarabox-¡Adelante!-.

Los cambiantes fueron a pelear con los cambiantes oscuros para evitar que usen sus poderes contra el Ejercito Unido.

Seguían luchando contra los Nocturns cuando apareció Trixie y Sunburst, ellos también lanzaban rayos.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna-dijo Trixie-Se acercan ponis con armadura negras.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

-Es cierto-dijo Sunburst-Están muy cerca de aquí-.

La Princesa Luna voló y vio que Trixie y Sunburst decían la verdad. Regresó al piso.

-Es cierto-dijo la Princesa Luna-Son decenas y lo peor es que son del Imperio de Cristal-.

-El Rey Sombre debió ponerles armadura de control-dijo Shining Armor.

De pronto, apareció el tema de su discusión, en forma de humo.

-Ja, ,ja-rio el Rey Sombra-Hola, Celestia, Luna-.

-Sombra-dijo Cadence desafiante.

-Cuando todo el Ejercito Oscuro acabe con esta patética resistencia, ya no habrá nada que impide que el Imperio de Cristal sea mío-dijo el Rey Sombra.

-Tú y Tirek no son más que peones en este juego retorcido de Knightshock-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Soy leal al Señor Oscuro, pero no a Tirek, cuando esto termine deshabilitaré su magia y será mi esclavo personal-dijo el Rey Sombra-Pero hasta entonces, me encargaré de ustedes princesas-.

El Rey Sombra lanzó su rayo rojo hacia las princesas. Luna y Celestia combinaron sus rayos para que chocaran con los de Sombra, sin embargo, se había vuelto fuerte.

-¡Cadence! ¡Shining Armor!-exclamó la Princesa Celestia-¡Comanden a los ponis! ¡Nosotras nos encargamos de Sombra! ¡Sunburst, Trixie, vayan con ellos!-.

Hicieron caso y fueron hacia el otro lado del castillo con algunos pegasos y siguieron lanzando rayos al Ejército Oscuro. Las princesas luchaban contra Sombra.

-No servirá de nada-dijo el Rey Sombra-Si ustedes y todo su Ejército está aquí en Canterlot peleando, ¿Quién protege a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas afuera?-.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida la Princesa Luna.

-¿Creyeron que no anticiparíamos su desesperado intento por salir en busca de Lord Knightshock?-preguntó retóricamente el Rey Sombra con mirada maniaca-No se preocupen, Tirek les hará una visita, ja,ja,ja-.

-Oh no-dijo en shock la Princesa Celestia.

.

.

.

Twilight,y sus amigas estaban bajando las colinas en dirección a la desolada Ponyville para cruzar el Bosque Everfree y llegar al castillo de Knightshock. Spike estaba muy cansado, así que Twilight le pidió que subiera a su espalda mientras continuaban el viaje. A pesar de no haber Nocturns o miembros del Ejercito Oscuro alrededor o en las colinas, podían escuchar los ruidos de la batalla de Canterlot. Como el Tren de la Amistad estaba hecho pedazos, al igual que las vías, tenían que bajar deslizándose con cuidado las colinas, además de ser rocosas en inestables. Pinkie Pie casi se cae, pero Rainbow Dash la sostuvo.

-¿Estas bien, Pinkie?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, vaya no me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es bajar así-dijo Pinkie-Con razón se construyó el tren-.

-Y desearía que los Nocturns no lo hubieran destruido-dijo Rarity bajando con delicadeza-Esto lastima mis cascos-.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso-dijo Applejack bajando con cuidado-Sino que estas colinas son demasiado rocosa que podrían caernos piedras encima-.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Fluttershy-Ya es bastante malo lo que sucede allá. Pobres de nuestros amigos, están luchando con todo y no podemos ayudarlos-.

Parecía que iban a llorar, pero Twilight habló.

-Si no detenemos a Knightshock, esta lucha va a ser en vano-dijo Twilight-A mí tampoco me gustó la idea de irme y dejarlos con todo el mal que está atacando, pero debemos detener el problema de raíz si queremos que la Magia de la Amistad siga con todos nosotros-.

Las ponis asintieron y siguieron a su amiga princesa.

-¿Cuánto falta, Twilight?-preguntó Spike encima de Twilight.

-Estamos cerca, Spike-dijo Twilight-Puedo ver Ponyville-.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellas, llegó un enemigo de 4 patas.

-No tan rápido, Princesa Twilight-dijo Tirek detrás de ellas.

Ellas y Spike miraron y lo vieron encima de una colina y usando sus cuernos, lanzó una bola de fuego a la colina rocosa y ocurrió una avalancha de rocas.

-¡Corran!-gritó Twilight.

Spike se agarró bien de Twilight, mientras ella y las ponis galopaban rápidamente para huir de la avalancha de rocas. Estas venían a toda velocidad.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Fluttershy! ¡Agarren a Pinkie y a Applejack!-ordenó Twilight-¡Yo voy por Rarity!-.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volaron y fueron con las mencionadas.

-¡Sujétate, Applejack!-exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash agarró a Applejack.

-Pinkie, agárrate-dijo Fluttershy sosteniendo a Pinkie.

-¡AAAAHHH!-gritó Pinkie Pie, pero luego se calmó-Woooooo, estoy volando.

Siguió Twilight, Levantó vuelo y fue con Rarity. Spike acercó su garra.

-¡Rarity, sostente!-gritó Spike.

Rarity saltó y Twilight la atrapó en sus cascos.

-Ahhhh-se molestó un poco Spike—Quería que me agarrara la mano-.

Ya los 7 estaban volando fuera de la avalancha, pero Tirek les lanzó un rayo.

-¡Chicas, esquiven!-exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Esquivaron los rayos que Tirek les lanzaba, luego, el centauro uso sus patas para correr hacia la desoldada Ponyville.

Finalmente, las ponis y Spike llegaron a las ruinas de Ponyville, igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí cuando encontraron el diario de Starswirl en las ruinas del castillo de Twilight, solo que ahora había una niebla algo espesa.

-Debemos continuar, rápido-dijo Twilight-El camino al Bosque Everfree está en frente-.

Sin embargo, Tirek llegó y las acorraló.

-No iran a ninguna parte-dijo Tirek-Por fin obtendré mi venganza por esa derrota y sin sus formas especiales, no podrán vencerme-.

Retrocedieron un poco.

-Voy a disfrutar absorber su magia-dijo Tirek sonriendo malévolamente.

Abrió su boca para absorber sus magias, pero cuando lo hizo, su apareció una cinta adhesiva en su boca. Se sorprendió y trato de quitársela. Twilight y los demás se sorprendieron y vieron quien lo hizo.

-Si te metes con ellas, te metes conmigo-dijo Discord apareciendo, con mirada seria.

-¡Discord!-gritó Fluttershy de alegría abrazando a su caótico amigo.

-Fluttershy; Tú, Twilight y los demás deben llegar al castillo de Knightshock y termianr con esto-dijo Discord-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Tirek-.

-¿Dijiste "nosotros"?-preguntó Applejack.

Discord miró el cielo y apareció volando el hermano de Tirek, Scorpan.

-Oh, esto se va a poner genial-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Hubiera hecho un pastel de "Reunión de hermanos"-dijo Pinkie Pie

-Vayan, ponis-dijo Scorpan-Manejaremos a mi hermano-.

-Gracias-dijo Twilight-Buena suerte-.

-Cuídense-dijo Fluttershy a Discord.

-Estaremos bien-dijo Discord.

Las ponis y Spike continuaron el camino. Tirek vio eso y se quitó rápidamente la cinta de su boca y lanzó un rayo a ellos, pero fue intervenido por un rayo de Scorpan.

-¿Quieres pelear, hermanito?-preguntó Tirek burlonamente.

-Ya has causado más daño de lo que puedo tolerar, Tirek-dijo Scorpan seriamente.

-Si así lo quieres-dijo Tirek-Que sepas más de magia que yo, no significa que sea un mejor luchador que yo-.

-Eh, ¿estás seguro de esto, Scorpan?-preguntó algo dudoso Discord.

-Desde luego-dijo Scorpan.

-De acuerdo-dijo Discord.

Scorpan y Discord fueron volando hacia Tirek y este fue corriendo con sus cuatro patas hacia ellos para enfrentarlos.

.

.

.

En la batalla de Canterlot, la pelea seguía extendiéndose por toda la capital. Ahora, las fuerzas del Ejército Oscuro eran más grandes con la llegada de los cambiantes oscuros y de los ponis controlados por el Rey Sombra. Mientras, las princesas luchaban contra el Rey Sombra, Cadence, Shining Armor, Sunburst y Trixie estaba al otro lado de la plaza combatiendo contra demonios, 2 chimeras y un Oso Insecto con cuernos.

-Cada vez son más-dijo Trixie-No creo que Canterlot resista mucho-.

-Tenemos que resistir-dijo Shining Armor-Twilight y las chicas deben llegar con Knightshock para acabar con esto-.

De prono una cola amarró a Cadence.

-AHHHH-gritó Cadence.

-¡Cadence!-gritó Shining Armor al ver a su esposa a amarrada a una cola.

Era Ahuizotl.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Ahuizotl-¡Por fin tengo una princesa!-.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Shining Armor lanzando un rayo a él.

Ahuizotl lo esquivó.

-No puedes hacer nada, unicornio-dijo Ahuizotl.

Fue cuando apareció Daring Do con una soga, pero acompañada de otro poni, Quibble Pants. Ambos usaron las sogas para detener a Ahuizotl.

-Oh vaya, podría escribir un gran fanfiction de esto-dijo Quibble Pants-"Daring Do y la guerra por Equestria" capitulo 1: la noche era….-.

-Quibble, no es el momento-dijo Daring Do algo molesta.

Usaron las sogas y al estilo de Indiana Jones, amarraron a Ahuizotl.

-¡AAARGGG!-gritó Ahuzotl-¿Por qué siempre te intermpones en mi camino, Daring Do?-.

-Porque es divertido-dijo Daring Do sonriendo.

Quibble Pants liberó a Cadence.

-Gracias-dijo Cadence.

-Aún no termina-dijo Daring Do-Esta batalla sigue por todo Canterlot y la está haciendo pedazos.

Era cierto, grandes construcciones ya era demolidas y fuego por todas partes y humo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Vieron y era Zecora. No solo ella, sino acompañada de su hermana Tafari, el jefe Makonnen y todas las cebras de su tierra.

-Zecora nos ha avisado y pelearemos a su lado-dijo el jefe Makonnen.

-Si los amigos de Zecora están en problemas, entonces nosotros acudiremos si más-dijo Tafari.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Sunburst sonriente.

-¡Adelante, cebras, Por Tipbahal y por Equestria!-gritó el jefe Makonnen.

Así, las cebras formaron parte del Ejercito Unido y los ponis continuaron luchando al lado de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Starlight se defendía de los ataque de Chrysalis creando escudos, pero era muy fuertes.

-Este no es el camino, Valkyria-dijo Starlight-Tú y yo sabemos que esto está mal-.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Chrysalis atacando.

Starlight seguía con sus escudos, pero comenzaron a resquebrajarse por los rayos de Chrysalis. Miró un poco más adelante y vio su mochila. Tenía que alcanzarla. Se concentró una vez más para teletransportarse a una corta distancia. Lo hizo y Chrysalis vio que se fue.

Starlight llegó a la mochila y Chrysalis la vio. Ella fue volando hacia Starlight, preparando su cuerno para disparar. Starlight buscó en su mochila, alocadamente, el hechizo hasta que lo encontró.

-Solo una oportunidad-se dijo Starlight mientras hacía que su cuerno brillara con una luz celeste.

Chrysalis estaba cerca de ella hasta que logró a agarrarla. Sin embargo, Starlight terminó el hechizo y ambas fueron teletransportadas.

.

.

.

En las ruinas de Ponyville, Discord y Scorpan peleaban contra Tirek. El centauro lanzaba rayos por sus cuernos mientras que Scorpan lo hacía por sus manos y Discord usaba todo a su alrededor para crear caos y tirárselo a Tirek.

-No hay forma que puedan vencernos ahora-dijo Tirek-Ya no hay nada que hacer para ustedes y los ponis-.

-Eso nunca, Tirek-dijo Scorpan atacando a su hermano.

Tirek creó un escudo.

-¿Lo crees así?-preguntó Tirek sarcásticamente-Lord Knightshock no tiene rival y ni siquiera la magia de las ponis fue capaz de vencerlo-.

-Todos tienen una debilidad-dijo Scorpan-Las ponis la encontraran y lo vencerán-.

Scorpan voló a su alrededor, pero Tirek le agarró las alas antes que pudiera reaccionar.

-Igual que tu debilidad son tus alas, hermanito-dijo Tirek-Ja,ja,ja,ja-.

Tumbó a Scorpan al piso.

Discord fue para ayudarlo, pero Tirek lo agarró y empezó a absorber la magia de los 2 hasta que termino.

-Oh no-dijo Scorpan.

-Bueno, no salió como esperaba-dijo Discord triste.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Tirek.

.

.

.

En la batalla de Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna seguían combatiendo contra el Rey Sombra lanzándole rayos. Él simplemente lanzó su rayo rojo de su cuerno ondulado.

-Su resistencia no tiene sentido, princesas-dijo el Rey Sombra-Simplemente, esta lucha solo prolonga su caída-.

-No canten victoria todavía, Sombra-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Esto aún no termina-dijo la Princesa Celestia lanzando un rayo.

-Terminara muy pronto, querida Celestia-dijo el Rey Sombra malévolamente-Ja,ja,ja-.

Fue cuando el Rey Sombra usó toda su magia lanzando un fuerte rayo rojo oscuro a las princesas haciendo que sus cuernos quedaran inmovilizados, cubiertos de cristales negro. Ya no podían usar su magia.

-Más pronto de lo que creen-dijo el Rey Sombra con una mirada malévola-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

Las princesas fueron derrotadas.

.

.

.

Twilight, Spike y las ponis estaban en el Bosque Everfree. Estaba en completo silencio porque las criaturas que habitaban se unieron a Knightshock. Las ponis galopaban rápidamente, Spike estaban encima de la espalda de Twilight, para llegar al castillo del Señor Oscuro. Finalmente lo vieron.

-Allí está-dijo Twilight.

En realidad, era la misma ubicación del Castillo de las 2 hermanas. Su apariencia era como en la realidad alterna de Nightmare Moon, solo que era más grande. En vez de una luna en la cima, una torre con punta agilada, Torres de color negro con gris y morado, nada de vegetación, solo rocas y arena. Incluso la tormenta oscura iluminaba la anti-naturaleza del castillo. En resumen, era como una versión más siniestra del castillo de Nightmare Moon en "The Cutie Re-Mark parte 2".

-Vaya, es más escalofriante que el castillo de Nightmare Moon-dijo Spike temblando de miedo.

-Esta vez, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Twilight un poco asustada.

-¿Ven eso y oyen eso?-preguntó Applejack.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Nada-dijo Applejack-No se oye nada y no hay nada-.

-Ni un animal, ni una planta, ni un Nocturn, Oso insecto, chimera, hidra, ni…-Pinkie Pie fue interrumpida.

-Es cierto-dijo Rarity-Solo la niebla espesa.

-Eh, tal vez será mejor regresar para ayudar a nuestros amigos-dijo Fluttershy.

-No hay marcha atrás, chicas-dijo Twilight-Nuestros amigos dieron todo para permitirnos llegar, hora de que esto valga-.

Twilight, Spike y sus amigas cruzaron el puente. Estaba adornado con estatuas de Nocturns con gemas de color rojo en sus ojos. Spike quiso agarrar una, pero Twilight lo miró con una cara que decía "no es el momento para eso". Spike sonrió avergonzado y continuaron el camino.

-Si Knightshock hizo su castillo como el de las princesas, entonces la entrada del subsuelo debe estar aún-dijo Twilight susurrando.

Se ocultaron y fueron despacio a árbol seco, Twilight lo movió un poco y allí estaba la entrada del subsuelo.

-Vamos-dijo susurrando Twilight.

Las ponis y Spike entraron por el subsuelo. Era algo estrecho y estaba bien sucio.

-Ya veo por qué no usamos esta entrada la primera vez que fuimos-dijo Rarity limpiándose la mugre.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Pinkie Pie

-Por lo sucio que está-dijo Fluttershy.

-Oh, es verdad-dijo Pinkie Pie

-Auch, Rainbow Dash, me pisaste-dijo Applejack.

-Ni siquiera puedo mover bien mis alas-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Shh, guarden silencio-dijo Twilight-Ya casi estamos cerca-.

-¿Qué tanto?-preguntó Spike.

Twilight paró y toco el techo de metal.

-Muy cerca-dijo Twilight.

Usó su magia despacio para abrir la compuerta y ella salió primero. No había nadie alrededor.

-Vamos-dijo susurrando.

Spike subió, seguido de Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Finalmente, todos estaban presentes y vieron candelabros en la sala principal. Las decoraciones eran oscuras y daban miedo.

-Esto es escalofriante-dijo Fluttershy.

-La sala principal debe estar enfrene-dijo Twilight-Adelante-.

Corrieron todos y llegaron a una enorme puerta. Twilight vio por el cerrojo y vio una figura sombría sentada en un trono enorme.

-Allí está-dijo Twilight-Sentando en su trono-.

-Vaya Señor Oscuro-dijo Rainbow Dash-Quedarse sentado después de amenazarnos y no participar en su propia lucha-.

-Eso va a cambiar-dijo Twilight-Prepárense, chicas-.

Twilight iluminó su cuerno y lanzó un fuerte rayo morado a la puerta, rompiéndola y entraron. Se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-¡Te tenemos, Knightshock!-gritó Twilight.

Sin embargo, sus caras se llenaron de sorpresa al ver que quien estaba sentando no era Knightshock, sino una estatua de él.

-¿Una estatua?-preguntó Pinkie Pie-¿Se volvió estatua?-.

De pronto, en las paredes salieron metales que rodearon la destruida puerta de entrada y bloquearon las ventanas. Candelabros se iluminaron con un fuego bien rojo y aparecieron Nocturns.

-No-dijo Twilight-¡Es una trampa!-.

Estaban rodeados de Nocturns y escucharon pisadas que venían delante de ellas.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio Lord Knightshock-Debo decir que lo que hicieron fue muy valiente, pero más que todo tonto-.

Estaban sorprendidos y un poco nerviosos.

-¿De verdad creyeron que no anticiparía esto?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock-¿Qué recobrarían su confianza y vendrían a enfrentarme con la fe de su "amistad"?-.

-¡Bien! ¡Se acabó!-gritó Rainbow Dash volando hacia el con uno de sus cascos como puño.

-¡Rainbow Dash, no!-gritó Twilight.

Iba a pegarle cuando Knightshock solo levantó su casco derecho e hizo que Rainbow Dash se quedara quieta. Esto la dejó sorprendida y Knightshock le lanzó un rayo morado oscuro dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó Lord Knightshock.

Twilight y Applejack fueron tras él, sorprendentemente, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy también, seguidas de Spike. Twilight uso su cuerno y lanzó una gran bola de magia de color morado, Knightshock creó una esfera que atrapó la bola y la evaporó. Applejack trato de darle una patada, pero él se teletransportó atrás de ella y fue él quien dio la patada. Pinkie Pie le lanzó pasteles, pero Knightshock los desintegró. Rarity también trató de lanzarle rayos por su cuerno, pero Knightshock creo un escudo con sus alas demoniacas que hizo rebotar el rayo hacia ella. Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, le aplicó "la mirada", pero Knigthshock le dio a Fluttershy una mirada mucho peor que la asustó. Por último, Spike lanzó bolas de fuego verdes por su boca, pero Knightshock solo las esquivó y le lanzó un rayo morado a Spike. Todos quedaron derrotados.

-Sí con los poderes especiales que el Árbol de la Armonía les dio no pudieron vencerme, ¿cómo esperaban que lo lograrían sin ellos?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock.

Ya no sabían que más hacer.

-Supongo que lo queda ahora es la conquista final de Canterlot-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ja,ja,ja,ja-.

Knightshock los encerró en una burbuja de color morado oscuro.

.

.

.

Starlight y Chrysalis fueron teletransportadas a la biblioteca. Ambas pudieron escuchar el sonido de la batalla que ocurría en Canterlot. Starlight miró a su alrededor hasta que al fin lo encontró entre los escombros.

-El diario de Starswirl-dijo Starlight al verlo y levantarlo con su cuerno.

-Bien, si fueras Starswirl y tuvieras que ocultar en tu sección de libros sobre el amor de un poni hacia una cambiante, ¿Dónde estaría?-se preguntó y tenía que hallarlo rápido antes que Chrysalis la encontrara.

Starlight miró alrededor de la sección de Starswirl, pero no había nada peculiar que no fuera de un mago como él. Eso fue hasta que miró el reloj de arena, sobre todo los pilares (El reloj estaba roto, pero los pilares estaban todavía en su lugar. Miro entre ambos y notó que el de la derecha había enfrente un libro que tenía el dibujo de un poni; en el izquierdo, una mariposa, se puso frente a uno de los cristales del reloj de arena (el que tienen los relojes arriba) y vio que cuando los juntaba con las figuras era como un dibujo de la mariposa y el poni juntos dentro de un corazón, que era el cristal del reloj de arena. La punta estaba abajo, en el suelo.

-Las notas de Blue Bell debe estar abajo del reloj-dijo Starlight-Qué ingenioso Starswirl, el Barbado-.

Starswirl usó su magia para mover un bloque del piso, el que la punta dirigía. Al hacerlo, vio un cerrojo y, a su costado, un hueco donde un libro podría encajar bien.

-Literalmente, tu diario es la llave de todos tus secretos, Starswirl-dijo Starlight feliz.

Starlight puso el diario dentro del hueco y lo empujó. Eso hizo que el cerrojo se abriera y Starlight pudo ver unos escritos. Los tomó con su cuerno.

-Esta no es la letra de Starswirl, ni de Valkyria, ni de la Princesa Amore o de los líderes-dijo Starlight-Es de Blue Bell-.

Vio uno de ellos.

-"Valkyria y yo siempre hemos sido mejores amigos"-leyó Starlight-"He estado con Music Fan, la quiero, pero amo a Valkyria. Se lo dije a Music Fan y ella entendió, ella tambien aprecia Valkyria y espera que ella y yo seamos felices".

Esto puso de alegría a Starlight.

-Si lo muestro esto, entrará en razón-dijo Starlight.

-Oh, pero ella está bien así-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Starlight volteó y quien estaba en frente era Knightshock.

-Mejor guardamos silencio sobre esto-dijo sonriendo malévolamente Lord Knightshock.

Lanzó un rayo morado oscuro y sin tiempo para que Starlight pudiera reaccionar, el rayo pegó a las notas y el diario, quemándolos.

-¡NO!-gritó Starlight destrozada.

Estaban el piso quemándose. Starlight usó su magia para poder apagar las llamas, pero no funcionó. La única esperanza que tenía Starlight para salvar a Valkyria estaba hecha cenizas, junto con el diario de Starswirl como prueba.

-No quiero que mi alumna piense que ese poni siguió amándola a pesar de todo-dijo malévolamente Lord Knightshock.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-exclamó Starlight enojada.

-Y tu gobernante, Starlight Glimmer-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-.

Fue cuando apareció Chrysalis.

-Ah, Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Me alegra que hayas podido llegar a la batalla. Nuestra victoria está asegurada. Tirek capturó a su hermano y Discord; y el Rey Sombra tiene a las princesas y a la familia real, junto con los amigos de Starlight Glimmer. Yo, a las portadoras de los elementos-.

Starlight estaba en shock.

-Te dejo para que acabes con la poni que no solo te quito tu reino, sino que es el último vestigio del que te rechazó-.

Chrysalis iluminó su cuerno retorcido y fue hacia Starlight.

-Por favor, escúchame, Valkyria-dijo Starlight retrocediendo-Blue Bell nunca te odió. Él te amaba-.

-Oh, si tanto la amaba, ¿por qué la olvido como los demás?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock-¿Por qué jugó con sus sentimientos y rechazó la gran oferta de reinar Equestria juntos?-.

Chrysalis mostraba cara de enojo al recordar todo ese dolor, pero ese dolor la hacía fuerte.

-Él nunca te olvidó-dijo Starlight a Chrysalis-Siempre tuvo un lugar para ti en su corazón, aun con la decisión que tomaste-

-¿Rechazando todo un reino?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock.

-Knightshock solo te está usando, como lo ha hecho con Tirek, Sombra y Nightmare Moon-dijo Starlight-Nunca le has importado, ha tratado de reemplazarte con uno de ellos, incluso conmigo hoy-.

Chrysalis alzó su cabeza para lanzar su rayo a Starlight, ella cerró los ojos esperando su fin, sin embargo, cuando Chrysalis iba a atacarla, algo en ella la detuvo. No supo por qué, pero por un momento sintió que a quien miraba no era Starlight, sino a Blue Bell.

" _Valkyria, no lo hagas" - La voz de Blue Bell_

Chrysalis volvió en sí y vio que Starlight seguía cubriéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Algún problema, Reina Chrysalis?-preguntó Lord Knightshock.

-Sería más placentero llevarla al Reino Cambiante junto con los demás para poder destruirlos y que todos sepan que Equestria es mía-dijo Chrysalis.

La decisión de Chrysalis tomó por sorpresa a Starlight, quien dejó de llorar por eso, y a Knightshock.

-Mmm, una excelente idea, Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Todos en Equestria tienen que ver como sus héroes caen y que una nueva era se levanta…contigo como la líder de todo-.

Knightshock abrió un portal con su cuerno que transportaba al Reino Cambiante, tambien usó su cuerno para levitar a Starlight y la llevó al portal. Knightshock pasó por el tambien. Faltaba Chrysalis.

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el portal, piso, con uno de sus cascos, una hoja de papel. Miró y estaba pegado a su casco derecho. Uso su cuerno para sacar el papel y vio que estaba algo quemado, pero leíble. De pronto, algo en ese papel la sorprendió.

-Conozco esta letra-dijo Chrysalis sorprendida.

.

.

.

Knightshock llevó a Starlight al Reino Cambiante y pudo ver ella que sus amigos estaban capturados: Twilight, Spike, las chicas, la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Trixie, Discord, Sunburst, Scorpan y Thorax. Había Nocturns Skytrackers y cambiantes oscuros. Solo Thorax seguía en su capullo, los otros estaban encadenados

-Dime, ¿tienes un Deja Vu, Starlight Glimmer?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock.

Encadenó a Starlight y ya tenía todos sus prisioneros.

-Debo decir que este valiente esfuerzo suyo no ha sido nada más que una pérdida de tiempo para todos nosotros-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Todos estaban con la mirada apagada, sintiéndose derrotados por Knightshock, otra vez.

-Su ejército continúa luchando contra el mío-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sin embargo, pararán cuando vean que tengo a sus preciados héroes en mi merced-.

Twilight y Starlight eran las únicas que lo miraban de manera desafiante.

-Por fin, terminaré lo que inicie hace tantas lunas-dijo Lord Knigthshock-Que pena que Spellgreen, Starswirl y los líderes no estén aquí para que vean como Equestria finalmente es de los Nocturns-.

Knigthshock les mostró por medio de un espejo toda la Batalla de Canterlot. El Ejercito Unido resistía lo más que podía contra el Ejercito Oscuro. Incluso con el refuerzo de las cebras, sus enemigos tenían mayor ventaja con Tirek y el Rey Sombra.

-Todo terminó-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malévolamente.

Fue cuando Chrysalis llegó a través del portal, su mirada era de confusión y duda.

-Bueno, Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Es hora de acabar con esto-.

.

.

.

En la Batalla de Canterlot, otra vez se formó un agujero en el cielo y se mostró un reflejo donde estaban capturados Twilight y los demás. Todos en Canterlot lo vieron y pararon la lucha.

-Han peleado con valentía, pero en vano-dijo Lord Knightshock-Sus grandes héroes son mis prisioneros ahora-.

Knightshock mostro a los héroes capturados. Eso asustó a todo el Ejército Unido, las familias de las ponis estaban aterradas; mientras que el Ejercito Oscuro estaba celebrando victoria, igual que Tirek y el Rey Sombra.

-Equestria es de los Nocturns-dijo Lord Knightshock-Siempre lo ha sido y lo será. Ahora, llegó el momento que vean que es lo pasará con aquellos que no se atrevan obedecerme-.

.

.

.

Knightshock habló por el reflejo y se dirigió a Chrysalis.

-Reina Chrysalis-dijo Lord Knightshock-Todo tuyos-.

Chrysalis miró a todos los prisioneros. Cada uno era su enemigo, siempre. Desde la boda de Canterlot hasta el secuestro al Reino Cambiante. Finalmente, los tenía en sus cascos. Algo que siempre quiso. Desde abosrber el amor de los ponis para ella y sus cambiantes hasta gobernar Equestria. Desde que abrazó la magia, cada decisión que tomó la ha llevado a este momento.

Se acercó primero a Starlight. Twilight, las ponis y las princesas trataron de liberarse para salvarla de Chrysalis. Sin embargo, Starlight ya parecía no tener miedo, simplemente miró a Chrysalis con pena.

Chrysalis iluminó su cuerno retorcido de color verde, Todos estaban en shock. Starlight cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir el ataque de Chrysalis.

-Hazlo-dijo Lord Knightshock sonriendo malevolente.

Perdóname, Starwirl-dijo Chrysalis cerrando los ojos, con una lágrima

Chrysalis estaba por atacar a Starlight cuando….no pasó. Starlight abrió los ojos y vio que Chrysalis no la atacó. En su lugar, Chrysalis volteó y atacó a Knightshock. Esto dejó sorprendió a todos, incluso a Knighshock.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Reina Chrysalis?-preguntó molesto Knightshock, la primera vez que lo estaba.

-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo en el bosque seco-dijo desafiante Chrysalis.

Comenzó a atacar a Knightshock cuando una hoja de papel se cayó de la melena de Chrysalis, Starlight se asomó para verlo y vio que era una de las notas de Blue Bell, la única que no se había quemado.

" _Valkyria, cómo me duele saber lo que hiciste. Desearía haber estado allí para ti, pero sin importar qué, te sigo amando. Aún creo que hay bondad y amor dentro de ti. Por eso, Starswirl, la Princesa Amore y yo no quisimos olvidarte, porque creemos en ti" –Blu Bell._

Starlight se puso alegre al saber que una de las notas no se destruyó y eso hizo hacerla regresar.

Chrysalis seguía peleando contra Knightshock, lanzándole rayos verdes.

-¡Todo este tiempo, estuviste usándome!-gritó Chrysalis-¡Me quitaste a Blue Bell, me quistaste todo!-.

Knightshock solo creaba escudos.

-Tú creíste lo que querías creer-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ni siquiera el poder que hubieras ganado habría creado amor de verdad. Dime, ¿vas a dejar que todo lo que construirte se derrumbe por esa carta?-.

Chrysalis seguía atacando.

-A pesar de lo que hagas, nunca te aceptarán-dijo Lord Knightshock-Si no lo hicieron en el pasado, menos será ahora. Así que, mientras estoy de buen humor, se una obediente aprendiz y acábalos…o terminaré lo que Starswirl no hizo en el cañón cuando te lanzó su máximo rayo-.

Sin embargo, Chrysalis no hizo caso y siguió atacando a Knigthshock.

-Bien, de todas maneras-dijo Lord Knightshock-Ya no me eres útil-.

Pelearon y llegaron los Nocturns Skytrackers y cambiantes oscuros. Sin embargo, los cambiantes oscuros no ayudaban a Chrysalis, sino a Knightshock.

-Ja,ja,ja-rio Lord Knightshock-Todos tus cambiantes me obedecen ¿Olvidas que yo hice un hechizo para volverlos a su forma original? Tal vez son tu especie, pero son leales a mí-.

Ahora, Chrysalis luchaba contra Nocturns Skytrackers y sus cambiantes. En Canterlot, todos vieron el movimiento de Chrysalis y el Ejercito Unido continuo peleando contra el de Knightshock.

-Sabía que Chrysalis no era de fiar-dijo el Rey Sombra.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo Tirek.

Ambos pelearon contra el Ejercito Unido.

Starlight usó una vez más su magia para poder liberarse y, por suerte, lo consiguió. Se dirgió a Twilight y le ayudó a salir.

-¿Crees que funcione lo que hiciste?-preguntó Twilight.

-Tiene que funcionar-dijo Starlight.

Ambas ponis liberaron a sus amigos. Cadence y Shining Armor agarraron a Flurry Heart, Trixie abrazó a Starlight. Twilight y Starlight liberaron a Thorax del capullo prisión.

-Bien ¿qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Applejack

-Debemos salir de aquí, nuestros amigos siguen en Canterlot peleando-dijo Scorpan.

-Tienes razón-dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Vamos, síganme-dijo Thorax.

Así todos siguieron a Thorax, pero Starlight sintió que no podía dejar a Chrysalis sola. Se apartó, pero solo Twilight notó eso, y la siguió.

De vuelta con Chrysalis, ella seguía enfrentándose Knightshock.

-¿Sabes?, debí dejarte perecer en esos escombros-dijo Lord Knightshock-Es más, debí hacer más fuerte a los Windigos-.

¿Qué?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Oh ¿no lo sabes?-preguntó burlonamente Lord Knightshock-Mi magia creó a los Windigos que desataron el gran invierno que azotó Equestria, es una pena que los cambiantes de ese entonces no sobrevivieran ya que….arriesgaron todo para salvar a su reina y a su hija…tú-.

Chrysalis estaba dolida.

-No te preocupes-dijo Lord Knightshock iluminando su cuerno de morado oscuro y moviendo sus alas demoniacas-Le pondré fin a tu gran sufrimiento-.

Lanzó un fuerte rayo morado oscuro y Chrysalis lanzó un fuerte rayo verde. Ambos rayos chocaron. Los Nocturns Skytracker y cambiantes oscuros se aproximaban a ella, pero apareció Starlight quien les lanzó rayos por su cuerno. Ella vio la pelea.

-¡Princesa Valkyria!-gritó Starlight.

Apareció Twilight y se puso a su costado.

Chrysalis las vio y sintió que el rayo de Knightshock era más fuerte. Tuvo una idea arriesgada, pero por ahora era su única opción.

-Yo…soy….Valkyria…. ¡La Princesa de la Armonía!-gritó Chrysalis.

Con esto, ella desvió ambos ratos al techo, haciendo que las columnas del Reino Cambiante comenzaran a colapsar y derrumbarse. El monton de rocas comenzó a cubrir a Chrysalis y a Knightshock. Starlight trató de llegar a ella, pero no pudo. Los escombros los enterraron.

-¡No!-gritó Starlight.

Twilight miró alrededor.

-¡Starlight, todo el reino se va a hundir!-gritó Twilight-¡Vámonos!-.

Twilight agarró a Starlight y usando sus alas, salieron volando.

Los demás salieron, pero Spike notó la ausencia.

-¡Esperen! ¿Dónde están Twilight y Starlight?-preguntó Spike preocupado.

No estaban, fue cuando vieron el Reino Cambiante derrumbarse y enterrarse bajo tierra. Los Nocturns Skytrackers eran enterrados también junto con los cambiantes oscuros. Parecía que sería el fin para ellas, cuando las vieron salir. Se reunieron con los demás, y sus amigas las abrazaron.

Finalmente, el Reino Cambiante estaba hecho escombros y hundido en el suelo. El polvo se disipaba mostrando las ruinas.

-Entonces…todo…ter...-dijo Spike.

Desafortunadamente no. Entre los escombros, salió Lord Knightshock, completamente ileso.

-Fue tonta al creer que eso me detendría-dijo Lord Knightshock.

Miró a los héroes y se acercó a ellos. Todos sabían que su magia era más poderosa que las de ellos, pero se pusieron en defensa, Cadence puso a Flurry Heart atrás de ella.

-Su Princesa de la Armonía cayó-dijo Lord Knightshock-Y ustedes le seguirán-.

Parecía el fin cuando….

(Inspirado en la escena del retorno de Will Turner en piratas del caribe 3, cuando es el nuevo capitán del holandés errante, si quieren busquen la escena e imaginesela)

Ocurrió un temblor y todos (incluso Knightshock) miraron que provenía de las ruinas del Reino Cambiante. Durante el temblor, aparecieron desde el subsuelo columnas de colmena. Sin embargo, las columnas ya no eran puntiagudas ni grises, sino eran de color blanco con un poco de azul verdoso. (No se veía como en el final de temp 6) Los árboles secos comenzaron a florecer, las colinas comenzaron a tener vegetación. El líquido verde se volvió azul verdoso. Los agujeros por adentro eran celestes en vez de verde. Los huevos cambiantes dejaron de ser verdes oscuros, con moco verde se volvieron azul verdoso claro y el moco se volvió celeste como el cielo. El trono oscuro, se volvió un trono más bonito como el de la Princesa Celestia.

En resumen, toda oscuridad del Reino Cambiante se había esfumado y un nuevo reino pareció haber florecido. En eso, también los cambiantes comenzaron a salir de los escombros. Sorprendentemente, para ellos y para todos, ya no eran oscuros, volvieron a su forma colorida y liberados de la oscuridad de Knightshock.

De pronto, vieron una sombra atrás de ellos, la miraron y no podía creer lo que veían. Era una cambiante alta, si huecos, en ninguna de sus patas, sus alas eran celestes y sin huecos, brillaban con una gran intensidad, su tórax era de color azul verdoso, igual que su cola y melena, no había huecos. Sus ojos eran azul verdosos y hermosos. No había colmillos ni lengua de serpiente. Por último, su cuerno no era retorcido, sino ondulado, firme y sin huecos.

-¡Cambiantes, hora de ayudar a los ponis!-gritó….Valkyria.

Starlight sonrió al verla: La Princesa Valkyria había regresado. Los demás también, incluso Twilight quien estaba emocionada al ver a la poni…digo…cambiante que compartía los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía.

-Wow-dijo Thorax-Es la cambiante más hermosa que he visto-.

Era cierto, ni siquiera las cambiantes reformadas era así de hermosas como Valkyria.

-Imposible-dijo Lord Knightshock sorprendido y asustado…por primera vez.

Valkyria iluminó su cuerno y salió una luz azul verdoso que se expandió por toda Equestria. Esa magia llegó a Canterlot y liberó a los cambiantes del control de Knightshock y a los ponis de cristal del Rey Sombra.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó sorprendió Tirek.

Ahora el Ejercito Unido tenía más refuerzos y siguieron la lucha.

Los cambiantes se fueron a Canterlot para ayudar al Ejercito Unido. Mientras, Valkyria miró a Knightshock.

-Ahora pagarás por todo el daño que has causado a los habitantes de Equestria-dijo Valkyria

Knightshock solo gruñó y levantó vuelo. Fue tras Valkyria y ambos pelearon. La Princesa de la Armonía contra el Señor de la Oscuridad.

-¡Vamos, Princesa Valkyria!-gritó Twilight.

-¡Puedes hacerlo!-gritó Starlight

Knightshock lanzó un fuerte rayo morado oscuro contra Valkyria, pero ella, sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzó un rayo azul verdoso más poderoso.

-¿Crees que cambiaras algo?-preguntó Knightshock-El Árbol de la Armonía fue destruido, no tienes su poder completo-.

Valkyria lanzó su rayo.

-La fe que Starswirl, Blue Bell y Starlight tuvieron en mí me da fuerza-dijo Valkyria-Algo que debí aceptar hace tiempo-.

Siguieron peleando y se fueron a otra parte. Twilight, Starlight y los demás los siguieron.

Finalmente, llegaron a donde comenzó todo: El Árbol de la Armonía, o sus pedazos. Los demás llegaron.

-No tengo límite en mi poder-dijo Lord Knightshock.

-Existe una magia que te puede derrotar-dijo Valkyria mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

Valkyria cerró los ojos y su magia envolvió la tierra que rodeaba al árbol, fue cuando del suelo, los fragmentos de cada destruido Elemento de la Armonía comenzó a levantarse y juntarse.

-No, ¡No!-gritó Lord Knightshock.

Trató de destruirlos, pero no pudo, la magia de Valkyria los protegía. En eso, las cutie marks de Twilight y sus amigas comenzaron a brillar otra vez. Finalmente, la magia de Valkyria reparó los Elementos de la Armonía, no tenían las formas de las cutie marks de las ponis sino tenía formas de rombos. Brillaron y formaron pilares de luz que cayeron a las ponis y les devolvió su magia Rainbow Power.

-Su poder nunca se fue-dijo Valkyria mientras brillaba de color blanco-Siempre estuvo en ellas.

Valkyria estaba en el centro, a su derecha estaban Twilight, Rarity, Applejack; a su izquierda, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

-Esa magia está en todos nosotros-dijo Valkyria

-Siempre la estuvo-dijo Twilight.

-¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!-gritaron Valkyria y Twilight.

Cada una liberó un rayo del color que representaban, Valkyria liberó uno blanco y los 7 rayos se mezclaron formando un gran rayo de colores. Fue directo a Knightshock.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó Lord Knightshock.

Su cuerpo se desintegraba, sin embargo no era derrotado.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-rio-No importa lo que hagan, yo jamás seré derrotado.

-¡Con más fuerza, chicas!-gritó Twilight.

Valkyria y ellas continuaron lanzándole su potente rayo. Fue cuando el cuerpo de Knightshock se desintengró, pero comenzó a formarse una nube oscura con ojos morados. Empezó a aumentar de tamaño.

-¡No podrán destruirme!-gritó Lord Knightshock con una voz tan grave que todos en Equestria pudieron oírlo.

Todos en la batalla de Canterlot vieron esa gran nube. Mientras, con los héroes, seguían con su ataque. Knightshock se había transformado en un huracán oscuro con rayos morando saliendo de él.

-¡Aún con todo lo que damos!-dijo Rainbow Dash lanzando su resplandor celeste-¡sigue resistiendo!-.

-Debemos seguir-dijo Twilight.

Valkyria miraba como las ponis se cansaban por toda la energía que daban. Despues de todo lo que hizo al ser su enemiga, la ayudaban. Pensó en algo que podría funcionar al ver los restos del Árbol de la Armonía. Miró tambien lo elementos, supo que hacer….cumplir su destino.

-Twilight, ponis-dijo Valkyria.

Las chicas la miraron.

-Gracias por todo lo que han hecho al defender Equestria-dijo Valkyria sonriente.

Las chicas no entendieron y Valkyria, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó los Elementos de la Armonía y descendió al suelo. Las ponis también, aún tenían sus formas Rainbow Power.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-preguntó Applejack

Twilight pasó por su cabeza algo. Starlight estaba cerca de ella.

-Creo que lo sé-dijo Twilight, pero ahora estaba en shock-Pero es arriesgado-.

Starlight entendió y, con preocupación, fue galopando hacia Valkyria.

-¡Princesa Valkyria, no lo haga!-exclamó Starlight.

-Debo hacerlo-dijo Valkyria decidida con su magia levitando los Elementos de la Armonía-Como Princesa de la Armonía debo cumplir mi destino de restaurarla-.

-Pero Starswirl me dijo que te salvara-dijo Starlight con lágrimas en los ojos.

Valkyria la miró y le sonrió.

-Ya lo hiciste, Starlight-dijo Valkyria con una mirada gentil-Me recuerdas mucho a Blue Bell….gracias. Dile a Thorax que cuide a los cambiantes-.

Usó su magia para alejarla del huracán oscuro y entró a él con los elementos.

-¡Starlight, vámonos!-gritó Twilight.

Starlight y los demás se alejaron del huracán oscuro. Adentro, Valkyria estaba en el ojo del huracán y vio los ojos grandes de Knightshock.

-¡NO PODRÁS VENCERME!-gritó Lord Knightshock con una voz tenebrosa y grave-¡SI YO CAIGO, EQUESTRIA CAERÁ TAMBIÉN!-.

-No-dijo Valkyria seriamente y luego cerró los ojos-Ambos caeremos-.

Iluminó su cuerno con una luz azul verdosa tan brillante que ni el cuerno de la Princesa Celestia brillaría así. Los Elementos también brillaron, cada uno con su color y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Valkyria formando una rueda de arcoíris. Fue cuando las cuite marks de Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad. Sorprendentemente, las cutie marks de la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, Cadence y….la de Starlight también brillaron.

Valkyria comenzó a flotar con la rueda de arcoíris a su alrededor. De pronto, los pedazos del Árbol de la Armonía comenzaron a levantarse y también formaron ruedas alrededor de Valkyria que parecía un átomo. Del huracán oscuro, salió una boca con grandes colmillos para devorar a Valkyria. Fue así que ella abrió los ojos y brillaban de un blanco intenso. Lo último que Valkyria hizo fue soltar una sonrisa gentil. Una sonrisa que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo. Ocurrió una gran explosión blanca dentro del ojo del huracán,

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó sus últimas palabras Lord Knightshock.

La explosión destruyó por completo el huracán oscuro y además la tormeta oscura comenzó a disiparse. Los Nocturns en Canterlot y en toda Equestria quedaron movilizados, convertidos en piedra y luego desintegrados.

El Rey Sombra comenzó a explotar.

-No, ¡No!-gritó el Sombra

El Rey Sombra otra vez se desintegró. Tirek vio que su poder se iba,

-No, ¡No!-gritó Tirek al volver a su forma débil.

Antes de usar su magia, los ponis lo detuvieron. Con los Nocturns destruidos, Tirek débil y el Rey Sombra evaporado, los miembros restantes del Ejercito Oscuro se rindieron.

-¡SÍ, SÍ!-gritaron todos los habitantes de Equestria.

La tormenta oscura se fue y el cielo brillaba por la luz del Sol. Vencieron a los Nocturns al fin.

De vuelta al lugar donde estaba el árbol, Twilight, Starlight y los demás vieron un gran brillo blanco donde estaba antes el Árbol de la Armonía. Lord Knightshock, el Señor Oscuro, líder de los Nocturns y causante de grandes daños durante toda la historia de Equestria fue destruido...pero a costa de la Princesa Valkyria, quien cayó a la oscuridad como la Reina Chrysalis y como acto de máxima redención, dio todo de sí para salvar a todos en Equestria tras recordar lo que era el amor y la amistad.

-Ella…ella se sacrificó-dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

No solo ella, sino Starlight, las ponis, Spike, Cadence, Flurry Heart quien la abrazaba, Shining Armor, Trixie, Thorax, las princesas, Sunburst, Discord y Scorpan.

Luego, el brillo comenzó a irse y salieron mariposas de color azul verdoso con alas blancas hasta que se reveló algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos: En donde estaba antes el Árbol de la Armonía, había un nuevo árbol, solo que era más grande que el anterior. Tenía el doble de ramas antes, más raíces que el original. Sobre todo el centro del árbol llamó su atención: Los Elementos de la Armonía, cada uno con su respectivo color, estaban allí formado un circulo perfecto. Dentro del círculo estaba el dibujo de una estrella (la Cutie Mark de Twilight) Fuera del círculo y arriba de él estaba el dibujo del Sol (la Cutie Mark de la Princesa Celestia); abajo, la Luna (la Cutie Mark de la Princesa Luna); la derecha un corazón (la Cutie Mark de Cadence) y a izquierda, una pequeña estrella con ondas (la Cutie Mark de Starlight). Había flores con pétalos azules verdosos y cristales blancos y brillantes.

-Creó un nuevo Árbol de la Armonía-dijo Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas.

Starlight se acercó al nuevo árbol, lo tocó y sintió una brisa. Sonrió y aparto su casco del árbol.

-No-dijo Starlight sonriendo felizmente-Ella es el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía-.

Fue cuando brilló otra vez y con más intensidad, las raíces se iluminaron y llegaron hasta Ponyville, terminaron en las ruinas del castillo de Twilight y los pedazos del Mapa Cutie brillaron. Comenzaron a juntarse hasta que las grietas desaparecieron, los escombros y partes del castillo comenzaron a juntarse otra vez hasta que el Castillo de la Amistad fue completamente reparado, con todo su esplendor. Lo mismo pasó en Canterlot, las construcciones empezaron a repararse solas, igual en el Imperio de Cristal y todas las obras creadas por los Nocturn desaparecieron.

Todos vieron lo que pasó y festejaron, abrazándose todos. Hasta Garble abrazó a un dragón.

De vuelta en el nuevo Arbol de la Armonía, los 6 elementos brillaron con sus respectivos colores y salieron rayos de luz que se juntaron y formaron una bola de arcoiris. Twilight, Starlight y los demás se sorprendieron porque cuando se fue el brillo, vieron una especie de ovalo azul verdoso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Thorax notó algo familiar y se acercó más. Quedó atonito al verlo.

-Es...un huevo de cambiante-dijo Thorax-Pero es más grande que los otros-.

-Debe ser...un huevo de reina-dijo Starlight.

Thorax lo tocó y era cierto.

-Sí-dijo Thorax-La futura líder de los cambiantes...la hija de la Princesa Valkyria-.

Thorax se acercó al nuevo Árbol de la Armonía. Pudo sentir la presencia de Valkyria como cambiante y se arrodilló.

-Princesa Valkyria-dijo Thorax-Prometo cuidar a la futura líder de los cambiantes y a los demás. Ningún cambiante olvidará lo que hiciste por nosotros, por los ponis y todos en Equestria.

Twilight y Starlight se limpiaron las lagrimas. Thorax usó su magia para poner el huevo en su espalda y los demás se reunieron con él para ver el huevo.

Twilight se aproximó a Starlight.

-Tenías razón-dijo Twilight-Aún había bondad dentro de ella-.

-Sí-dijo Starlight-Solo tenía que creer que era así-.

-Serás una gran princesa, Starlight-dijo Twilight.

-Mmmm, estuve pensándolo, Twilight-dijo Starlight- Y la verdad es que estoy bien así-.

Twilight la miró sorprendida.

-Si algo he aprendido con todo esto es que, no se necesita ser una princesa poni para ayudar a otros-dijo Starlight-Con aprender y ayudar a otros acerca de la amistad es suficiente-.

Twilight sonrió a Starlight y le dio un abrazo.

-Creo que puedo decir que ya estás graduada-dijo Twilight.

Ambas rieron y se reunieron con los demás. Antes, Starlight miró el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía, sonrió.

-Gracias, Princesa Valkyria-dijo Starlight.

Todos se fueron de vuelta a Ponyville.

Los guardias pegasos, con la ayuda de Cerberus, llevaron a Tirek y a las otras criaturas oscuras devuelta al Tartarus. Twilight, Starlight y los demás vieron como las diferentes criaturas de Equestria ayudaba los ponis de Ponyville a reconstruir su hogar. Las princesas, Scorpan, Discord, Sunburst, Trixie, Thorax, Cadence (con Flurry Heart) y Shining Armor ayudaron tambien.

Twilight, Starlight, Spike y las chicas entraron al castillo y sus mascotas las esperaban. Vieron que todo estaba como antes y sus tronos y el Mapa Cutie eran más brillantes que antes. Todo estaba restaurando y el mapa era más grande.

-Esto es nuevo comienzo, chicas-dijo Twilight feliz al ver el mapa-Todas las criaturas de Equestria nunca antes habían estado tan unidas como ahora. Todo en Equestia… va a cambiar-.

Sonrieron todos, Twilight miró el Mapa Cutie para admirar el nuevo giro para bien que tomara Equestria para todos.

(Sigue la canción conocida por todos)

 _Twilight: My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

 _¿De qué trata la amistad?_

Spike y las demás sonrieron y se acercaron a Twilight

 _Twilight: My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

 _Mágica amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

Twilight y los demás salieron del castillo

 _Twilight: Me preguntaba qué era la amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Twilight: Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _Por estudiar de niña, amigos nunca pude hacer_

 _Y con el tiempo descubrí que una locura fue_

Vieron como todas las criaturas se ayudaban y colaboraban entre sí.

 _Mis amigos ponis me hicieron despertar_

 _Hoy puedo ver la realidad, el cielo brilla más_

 _Aprendí el valor de la amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Me preguntaba qué era la amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _Fluttershy: Cuando las cosas andan mal, Rainbow Dash siempre está_

 _Rainbow Dash: Y la bondad no faltará si es que esta cerca Fluttershy_

 _Pinkie Pie: Cuando queremos hablar de honestidad, puedes contar con mi amiga Applejack_

 _Applejack: La belleza sin igual con Rarity encontrarás_

 _Rarity: Si tú quieres divertirte, llama a Pinkie Pie_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Twilight: Me preguntaba qué era la amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar_

 _La amistad es grande y mágica a la vez_

Ponyville ya estaba siendo terminada por todas las criaturas

 _Una aventura nueva viviremos tú y yo_

 _Nuestra amistad es especial_

 _Todas las ponis: Y para siempre durará_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Twilight: El mejor regalo es la amistad_

 _Las chicas: My Little Pony_

 _Twilight: Y con ella siempre yo contaré (Sí-i-i)_

Comenzaron a acercarse todos para cantar

 _Twilgiht: Mis amigas son, sí_

Todos los personajes conocidos desde la temp 1 hasta la 6 se reunieron con Twilight, Spike y las chicas para formar la foto que siempre aparece en la intro

 _Mis amigas son, sí (Sí-i-i)_

 _Mis amigas son_

El último verso es cantado mientras la cámara desvanece la pose de los personajes y se enfoca en el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía y este brilla con gran intensidad.

 _Todos: My Little Pony_

Termina como inicia: el fondo rosado y el titulo de inicio.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

(My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad)

Developed for television by

Lauren Faust

(Créditos de Outro)

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


	27. Post Créditos

Esto aún no termina….

Post Créditos (Después del outro)

Esa misma noche tras la gran victoria contra Lord Knightshock, sus Nocturns y sus seguidores y el sacrificio de al Princesa Valkyria al convertirse en el nuevo Árbol de la Armonía, todos los ponis de Equestria y los demás habitantes dormían plácidamente. Ponyville fue terminada de reconstruir por todos, igual que el Castillo de Twilight y el Mapa Cutie y Canterlot estaba como nueva.

La noche era tranquila con los sonidos de los búhos y los grillos. En el castillo de Canterlot, la Princesa Luna hacía una última guardia nocturna en los sueños de los ponis antes de irse a dormir. Los guardias vigilaban los pasillos, haciendo sus rutinas normales. Todo estaba en orden.

La Princesa Celestia dormía tranquila en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y sin nada que la molestara.

Entonces, algo extraño pasó.

Unas extrañas pisadas se escucharon afuera del cuarto. Estas pararon. La puerta de la habitación de la Princesa Celestia comenzó a abrirse lentamente, se podía escuchar el ruedo de la puerta al abrirse.

Cuando estaba completamente abierta, las pisadas volvieron a escucharse. Iban lentamente hacia la princesa quien estaba dormida. Las pisadas eran como pezuñas que se acercaban a ella. Ustedes no ven quien es, solo pueden ver su sombra iluminada por la luz del pasillo, la extraña figura, por su sombra, tenía la apariencia de un carnero.

Finalmente llegó a estar cerca de ella, ocurrió un trueno y la Princesa Celestia despertó y se quedó en shock al ver a quien estaba presente. Notó muy bien la campana de su cuello….

...

La Princesa Celestia despertó algo asustada. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. No ocurrió ningún trueno, ni nada. Revisó una vez su habitación, nada de nada. Salió de su cama y abrió la puerta para revisar el pasadizo. No había nadie. Solo por la ventana, los guardias vigilando.

La Princesa Celestia se calmó y volvió a acostarse en su cama para dormir. Pensó que fue un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, debajo de su cama, en el piso había 3 rastros de pelo de color azul…

DHX media

Hasbro Studios


End file.
